Ruby's story
by valeries26
Summary: Avenger Ruby Romanoff woke in their world. Secrets reveal themselves as she tries to find a way home...or is she already home? Ruby/Zoro Part 1 is almost done. Three more Arcs left. Slight crossover with the Avengers.
1. 1

If you read One Piece: Ruby's Story or Ruby's story, this is it. I have made the chapter longer. I also tried to edit them while I go through the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own The One Piece Characters, but I do own Ruby and her sisters.

She groaned as she slowly woke up. She felt the hot sun beat on her face. She opened her sky blue eyes. She looked around. Her bamboo sword was lying near her left hand. She could feel her green book bag shifting on her back as she moved her body. Her red hair stuck to her face like a glove as she saw she was on top of a building. She began aware of pain as she looked down to see she was on gravel. She stood up and walked toward the edge of the building. She brushed away her hair and little bits of grovel from her face and stared at what was happening below.

People of every shape and size were running around, going into some buildings and out of the building, carrying bags. There were groups of young women following a man who running from the buildings, ordering them to help. Chatter from below was starting to reach her ears as she watched. The dialogue sounded different from what she was used to and personally, it sounded like she was in entire different country.

'How would that be possible?' she thought. She pulled back from the edge of the building and walked a couple paces before hearing the dialogue again. Her eyes darted up and saw a door of a small building was slowly being opened. What would a person do when she is possible in a different country with no knowledge of local dialogue? Panic.

She grabbed her bamboo sword and darted toward the small building, feeling stupid. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she waited for the people either go back downstairs or….something. She didn't care as long as she was not discovered. She listened as the people started walking across the grovel roof and she looked around.

There were buildings nearby she could jump to without her book bag, but with her book bag, it would be iffy. Her book bag was heavy from carrying her school books, notebooks, laptop, a towel, and her swimsuit. Now, you are wondering why a woman like her would be carrying those items. That would be answer later when she found out where in the world she was?

The voices, she noticed, were coming closer and she grabbed the book bag straps, pulling them tight against her shoulders. Thankfully, the sun was on her side today and shone on the people. Their shadows paused and continued to walk toward her. She muffled a groan and tightened her gripped on her shinai, waiting for her time to arrive.

There were two men from what she could tell from the shadows and they were walking along the building housing the stairs leading down. She felt and heard her heart pounding in her chest. She looked toward the next building. She placed her hands on either side of her body and pushed off. Her legs pumped as she began to run toward the edge.

"OI!" Someone yelled behind her and she ignored them as she tried gain speed. She bent down on her left leg and pushed off, jumping over the gap that was between the two buildings. Her sky blue eyes looked down and she paled. There were three stories of nothing but air before she would hit anything.

'Ain't that nice,' she thought, 'some idiot like me would jump thinking the next building was actually closer.'

She noticed she was slowly altitude as she neared the next building and winced as she saw she was going to hit the edge of the building. Her eyes popped out like a bugs as she hit the edge of the building. She groaned as the air was forced out of her. Her vision swam. Her desire of getting away from the two men was stronger as she slowly pulled herself up from hanging over the edge of the building. She swung her body left to right, using the speed she gather to throw her left leg over the edge and started to pull herself up. She rolled her body over on to the edge. She heard voices on the other building and saw a shadow blocking out the sun above her. She froze, weighting her options. She looked up and got a face full of white smoke. She swayed from side to side and fell to the right, falling down three stories, screaming.

She landed hard on something that caused her to fly through the air, again and she somehow managed to turn the free fall into a land. She landed on her feet before falling back onto her butt. She blinked stupidly and looked up to see the white smoke that caused to her fall in the first place, followed her down to street level. She continued to blink as she watched the smoke transformed into a man with a white jacket that was opened to reveal his bare, muscled chest. He wore a pair of blue jeans that defined his thighs really well and he was smoking two cigars.

He stepped forward and she got the feeling she should be running from this man, not checking him and wondering how good he would be in bed. She twisted her body the opposite direction and using both her hands and knees to push herself at a running pace. She started to run away and when she reached the main street, she hopped on her left leg foot and run into the crowd. She looked behind her and squealed in surprise. The man with the cigars was chasing after her.

She turned her sight forward and started running faster. She saw an alley up a head and decided she would a take turn there. She neared it and grabbed a pole attached to a vender's stand. She used the pole to swing her body around the tight corner. Her sky blue eyes went wide as she crashed into a young man and an idea sprang in her head as she noticed the young man wore a hat.

Quickly, she threw her book bag off her back and swung it one of the young man's companions with her shinai that managed to stay in her hands the entire running spree. She plucked the hat off his head and kissed him, using the hat to shield their faces. The kiss was very good, she mused as she broke it off and pulled the hat down, seeing if that man smoking two cigars was gone. She peered up and down she just left and the alley. That man was gone.

She smiled at the young man who had a faint blush on his pale checks and his companions who had their jaws hanging down. She grabbed her book bag from the blond hair man and took her shinai from the green hair swordsman - he had three swords at his waist - before she walked with the straw-hat on her head.

'Good job, Ruby,' she thought to herself, 'You kiss a total stranger, lost the smoking guy, and got a new hat.' She kept an eye out for the smoking guy as she walked around, viewing the town up close. Ruby hoped she looked like a travel just passing through. She was just passing through a busy part of town when she felt like she was in trouble.

Her sky blue eyes scanned the crowd until her eyes settled on the young man she kissed. He was glaring at her. His companions were spreading out in the crowd. The green hair swordsman was closing in on her left. The blond hair man was acting weird or at least she thought he was. He had a heart shaped eyebrow and eye while doing some noodle dance. There was an orange hair young woman heading straight toward her with a long nose, black curly hair man whose knees seemed to be shaking.

'Great,' Ruby thought, 'I have to run….again.' She turned into an alley and took a step back in surprise, seeing the man with the two cigars sticking out of his mouth. 'Shit.' Her eyes darted back to the man she stole the straw hat from to the cigar man.

The man with the cigars seemed to get the message as he looked that way. His eyes widen in surprise and he headed in the direction of the young man. Ruby slipped past him as he went his target. The young man and his friends seemed to be panicking as Ruby looked back. The green haired swordsman somehow managed to slip past the cigar man and was walking toward her.

"I hate running," She muttered, speaking out loud the first time since she woke up. She turned away and started out as a walk then a slow jog. She jogged past two alleys before she broke out in a run. She dodged people and docked under various objects that got in her way.

She turned suddenly into an alley that led to her surprise the ocean. Ruby ran toward the ocean.

Ruby forgot all about the swordsman after her as she blindly ran toward the ocean. Feelings swam through her as she slowed down to a walk as she neared the ocean. The sand of the beach was white. The ocean was a deep, beautiful blue that seem to stretched on for miles and miles as she dropped to her knees, just staring at the sea.

Ruby felt the burning rush of tears in her eyes as she soon was lost in her thoughts. How could this happen? What was her family doing? Was the small family of three (minus her) looking for her? Would they even care that she was gone? How could she get home? She had so many questions that she didn't have the answer for.

She did not sense the swordsman approach her, but she did feel the hat being taken off her head. She knew it was wrong to fight him over the hat and display her emotions on her sleeve. She suddenly grabbed her shinai and her left leg was bent at the knee as she swung her shinai toward the swordsman. He drew one of his swords and defended himself from her attacks. He seemed surprised that tears were running down her face.

The hat lay forgotten on the sand as the swordsman knocked the bamboo sword out of her gasp. She wiggled out of her book bag and let it fall to her hands then to the ground before she kicked out at him. He grabbed her flying leg as he put away his sword. He opened his mouth and talked to her, but it came out in a different language she did not understand. She did not care what language as she threw a right hook that he ducked and threw one of his own. It hit her jaw. Her teeth clenched together. Her tongue was tucked in the roof of her mouth, protecting itself. Her hand flew behind her as she prepared her body for a back flip, kicking her opponent in the jaw. He stumbled back a few feet. Ruby tucked her feet back under her as she landed the back flip, staring at the swordsman. She slowly stood up.

"Zoro," a cry from the edge of town rang out as he came out her again. They ignored the cry. She lifted her arms in a defense position as he threw punch after punch at her. She moved her upper body from side to side, not blinking and the knowledge of one of this man's punches could knock her out for a few hours kept her moving. Ruby soon felt all the anger and frustration in her body melt away. She let her guard down and fell to her knees, crying.

Hot tears slowly ran down her redden checks as she stared at the white, hot, sand. She saw the black boots belonging to the swordsman turned and walk away from her. She didn't know what he was doing until he called out in his deep voice.

"Luffy!" She looked at the swordsman's back and saw he was holding up the young man's hat. The young man was standing on the beach with the rest of the group of friends. She looked away. She could not stand watching them. They remind her of her own ragtag group she hanged out with…..used to that is. She pushed herself up from the ground and turned to her book bag. She swung it on her back and reached down to grab her bamboo sword before walking away, heading down the beach.

"OI!" She had a feeling that was for her. She ignored it and continued on her way. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widen in shock as she looked at a hand that belong to arm that stretched all the way back to where she fought the swordsman. She lost her balance and fell on her butt, still staring at the stretched out arm. Ruby let her mind wonder on the perverted side of the situation, thinking what else he could do that involved the bedroom activities with that ability. That ability also seemed familiar like she should know what it was and who it belonged to, but the information eluded.

Ruby watched as his arm wrapped around her waist and she paled, dug into the sand. That didn't help as he started to pull his arm back toward the rest of his body. She felt her voice catch in her throat. She dug her feet into the sand, but young man she had kissed pulled her to her feet and brought her flying into him. She closed her eyes. Ruby felt someone caught her, but not in the way she wanted to be caught.

A warm pair of lips pressed against hers. Mentally, she cursed as she opened her eyes to see who she had kissed. Looking up, she saw green hair and groaned mentally. It was the swordsman. She could feel his arms around her, figuring he did in order to catch her. She pulled back, turned red. She began to fight to get out of his arms, but he tightened his hold, glaring at her. He opened his mouth and said something that involved "Onna." She ignored him. She used her hands to pull at his own, trying get him to let go of her. Suddenly, his head flew forward. Her eyes widen in shock and moved her head to keep from kissing him again. Where his head landed was not much worst then a simple kiss. His face was buried in her breasts. Ruby never felt this embarrassed before.

'Fate is against me today,' she thought to herself as she tried keep from crying. She kneed the swordsman in the gut. He went to the ground, groaned and clutching his mid-section. Emotional, she turned and fled from the group.

Ruby ran for a couple minutes before she lost her breath. She had no clue on where she was. Wiping her eyes, she took in where she was currently at. To the left side of her, the town was busy, people running around doing what they do every day. Looking to her right, she saw ships of all sizes and shapes sitting in the harbor, waving all kinds of black pirate flags. One of the ships caught her eye. She gasped in surprise and realization. How could she be so stupid? She couldn't believe it. Yet, it was true.

It was rather a small ship compared to the other in the harbor, but it stood out in her mind. Its bow was one of a ram head and the sail has skull and cross bones like the other pirate ships. A straw hat was on the skull. She started to hum a song that belongs to an anime she loved to watch.

"Wealth, fame, power," She mumbled softly. "Gold Roger was executed thus creating the Great Pirate Era." Ruby sat down her shinai as she kneeled down onto the ground. She dropped her book bag from her shoulders and grabbed, in the front pocket, her silver ipod. She put in her ear buds and went through her list of songs to one song that got her hook on the anime, _We are_. She listened to the song.

"_Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume _

_sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE_

_rashinban nante jyutai no moto _

_netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa"_

She put her bag back on her back and grabbed her shinai before standing up.

"_HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo _

_tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!_

_kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no _

_BIORHYTHM nokkatte _

_omoi sugose ba ii"_

Ruby walked toward the Going Mary. She felt her heart began to race.

"_arittakeno yume o kakiatsume _

_sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa _

_POCKET no COIN, soreto _

_YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? _

_WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_

_zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo _

_kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa"_

She reached the ship. Looking the rope ladder, she decided she could not carry the shinai in her hand and climb up. She tossed her shinai to her right and slid it into the straps of her book bag, perpendicular to her back.

"_kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa _

_sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto_

_tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni _

_APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE _

_ji ishiki kajyoo ni!"_

She began to climb up the rope ladder. She felt excitement boiling in her blood as she was doing what every anime fan girl wished she could do - see where Luffy and his nakama lived - 'live action version' she thought as she grinned.

"_shimittareta yoru o buttobase!_

_takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo _

_POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto _

_YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? _

_WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!_

_arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_

_sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa _

_POCKET no COIN, soreto _

_YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND? _

_WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!"_

She reached the top and swung her leg over, gazing around the empty ship. She walked across the deck, almost dancing. Her foot falls barely fell against the wooden deck. She felt like a cat, sneaking around.

"_We are! We are!"_

Ruby was passing the mast when she heard voices coming from the ladder. She paused in mid-step. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she quickly wondered where or what she will do.

A door with a small circler window caught her eye. She made a split second decision and dashed to the door. She opened it, dashed in, and silently shut it behind her. She looked through the small window, watched as someone threw a bag over the railing.

Zoro followed the bag. He turned around to hit with the next bag of, what Ruby assumed was, supplies. He let the bag fall before he started yelling at the person responsible. He wore a white t-shirt, a dark green bandana tie around his left arm, a green sash around his waist like a belt that held his one sword, a pair of dark green baggy pants and black boots.

Sanji followed. He got into the swordsman's face and yelled back. This man wore a black suit with a lime green dress shirt and black tie. His black shoes shone in the light as he kicked the swordsman.

Ruby could just watch the interaction between the two men as the rest of the crew climbed abroad. She blinked and took the time to study the crew members. Besides the two men fighting, there two more men there were a part of the crew. Luffy wore a red vest, a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of scandals. Usopp was a long nose man with black, curly black hair that had a hat with some weird gadgets. He wore brown overalls and a pair of green stripped boots.

The last crew member up was Nami. She wore a white, tight, tank top with an orange skirt and platform scandals. She climbed over and saw what was happening on deck. She started yelling at the two men. Sanji man swooned over her. Zoro just crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the blond hair man. Luffy just watched the only woman in his crew yell at his crew mates. Usopp bent over and grabbed one of the four bags of supplies. He started to head where Ruby was standing.

Ruby silently cursed and looked around the room she was in. It looked like a storage room with a back door, heading somewhere else. She had to take a chance to run and hid. She ran to the back door and opened it, trying to keep her foot falls quite. She ducked in the room behind the door.

The moment she shut the door, she was surround by complete darkness. Ruby mentally groaned and strained her ears, listening for any footsteps approaching the door. She heard the crew talking. What? She had no idea what they were talking about. 

Ruby got the feeling that the crew was going to be busy for a while and turned around. She grabbed her shinai from the straps on her book bag and pointed it down in front of her. Ruby slowly walked forward and fell down. She screamed as she fell.

"Oooh, I found the stairs." Ruby muttered and heard footsteps heading her way. She panicked and scrambled to her feet and ran in front of the stairs to only hit her nose on a wall. Searing pain went through her skull and she turned around in time to see the door open. A corridor went along the opposite direction beside the stairs. She ran down the corridor. Ruby heard yelling from upstairs. She tried to run faster. She found a cabinet in a square room. She couldn't tell if she could fit into it or not, but she took the chance as she slipped off her book bag, opened the cabinet door, threw her book bag and her shinai in before she climbed in. She closed the door.

Ruby could hear voices and footsteps. She knew the crew was talking about her scream and she waited patiently till the footsteps and voices faded. She counted silently to twenty before opening the cabinet door an inch. She didn't see anything in her current range of version. She opened the door a bit further and poked her head out.

Ruby's face fell as she saw the men of the ship stood there as they watched her fall into their trap. That did not mean she had to come out, willingly. She pulled her head back in the cabinet. Ruby only had to wait for a total of five second before the cabinet door was forced opened by one of the men.

Ruby saw green hair before she was tore from her hiding place by her shirt. Her right hand fell on her shinai as she grabbed the arm with her left hand. She hoped she looked innocent and sacred as she felt. Ruby could feel her eyes wide and her grip on the bamboo sword was starting to hurt.

Zoro lifted her body up in the air and alarms went off in Ruby's head. He slammed her against the wall, growling something. She had a feeling that he wanted to know what she was doing upon the ship, but her knowledge flew out of her mind as she felt her personal space being invaded. She raised her knee to his groin. He groaned loudly before he let her go and she bonked him on the head with the bamboo sword as she landed on her feet.

Ruby swung her bamboo sword toward the three remaining men. Usopp already fainted as she hit Sanji and Luffy. She ran back down the hallway she originally fled down. Ruby grinned slightly as she saw the stair case, but lost it when she heard angry cries from the men she had hit.

Ruby reached out with her left hand to the pole attached to the stair case and swung her body around in a sharp u-turn. She saw how close the three men were and adrenaline pumped into her blood. She took the stairs three at a time and made it to the top of the stairs as they barreled after her.

Ruby watched them climbed after her. She cocked her head to the left as Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji tried to take the stairs at the same time. In her opinion, that would have NOT worked out. For them, it did. She calmly waited till they were just a couple stairs steps away and slammed the door in their faces.

She giggled as she heard them fall back and the angry language that followed. She knew she had pissed them off. Ruby turned around and blinked as a fist flew toward her head. She had enough sense to duck in time. Her graze flew up. Her jaw dropped as she saw the only woman in the crew put her fist through the door. Not to the door, _through it._

Ruby scrambled around the obvious angry woman. She jumped toward the door that led to the deck as the angry woman turned and followed. Ruby twirled on her balls of her right foot, faced the angry woman who had a weapon of her own out. The two women faced each other as the men piled into the doorway.

"Nami-shwan!" Sanji cooed over the angry woman and he continued to say something in his language.

'Nami,' Ruby thought to herself as she shifted into a defensive position. Her eyes harden. Ruby drew her focus on a possible fight between herself and Nami. She noticed that Nami was did the same. 'I will fight clean.' She promised herself as she moved her right foot forward, cried out "Maaaa!" as she made a face that used to make her friends laugh.

Nami's face screwed up. She bit her lip as her torso shook with possible laughter. Ruby took this chance to attack. She swung her bamboo sword up over her head and brought it back down onto a metal sword. Ruby's eyes went wide as her knees went out from under her and she numbly watched half of her bamboo sword went flying over her head. The top of half of the bamboo sword spun end over end and landed in the ocean with a splash.

Ruby felt the blood drain from her face as she turned her head back to face Zoro. He smirked at her. She started to pushed off her knees and do something - anything at all, but she saw a glint of metal as it went for her exposed neck.

Ruby dropped the half of the bamboo sword she held in her left hand, defeated as she eyed the sword. She slowly raised her hands.

"I gave! I gave!" She said as her hands reached her eye level.

Ruby's wrists felt uncomfortable as she waited and waited…for anything to happen, other than sitting here doing nothing as the pirate crew talked in the kitchen or helm room to do with her. She sighed impatiently. She put her back against the starboard side of the ship and tilted her head back, watched the clouds floated by without a care in the world. She remembered what happen a few hours earlier.

She had given up once the swordsman threatened to cut off her head. She held up her wrists in surrender and did not do anything in attempt to escape as they took rope and tied her wrists together in front of her. Once they did that, she walked to the starboard side and sat down, waiting. She held her head high the entire time.

Now, Ruby was had difficulty dealing with the fact she was in another world. She fought back tears of being homesick. She uncrossed her legs and placed her arms around them before buried her face in her knees and let the tears roll down her face.

Ruby heard a door shut and she looked up to the kitchen. The blond hair man walked to the stairs. Ruby whipped her face with her hands. She looked up again as he knelt beside her and put a tray of food down. No words were exchanged as he looked at her and she smiled.

"Merci," She muttered in French without thinking.

"You speak French?" Sanji questioned. Eyes widen, Ruby gasped, inhaled some food that went down the wrong pipe. She started coughing. He patted her back.

"I barely passed that class with a C in high school." Ruby confessed with a grin. "I kept on falling asleep."

He laughed. "I had to learn it while working on a floating restaurant."

"You worked on a Floating Restaurant." Ruby covered her mouth, amazed.

"Yeah."

"No wonder why this food taste so damn good, freakin' cook," Ruby scrawled. "My cooking don't taste this good." She laughed. "I barely have the time to bake or cook anything while I was in college." He looked confused.

"College?"

"Higher education for people who want to something more important than flipping hamburgers for the rest of their lives," Ruby paused. She blinked as her thoughts turned to her home, "Or at least where I came from."

"Where do you come from?"

"America." Ruby looked at her food and inhaled the rest of it before it turned cold.

"Never hear it."

"Hmmmm…." Ruby handed the tray back to the cook. "My name is Ruby."

"I'm Sanji, beautiful," Sanji's heart eye started popping out of his head. "I'm the only cook on this fine vessel."

"Sweet," Ruby said. 'I am defiantly in One Piece.' she thought before continuing the conversation. "Who else is on board? I think I beat up or at least pissed off a couple people earlier."

"My crew mates," Sanji said.

"Lovely," Ruby muttered. "Tell me how good are my chances of living to see the sunset?" Sanji blinked in surprise and started laughing. His laughter caused his crew mates to come out. Ruby stared at the blond hair man, in confusion. Nami asked Sanji something and Sanji replied still laughing. Luffy started laughing, Zoro smirked, Usopp held onto Luffy to keep himself from falling down and Nami giggled. "What?" Ruby looked between the crew mates. "Tell me, Sanji." She pulled Sanji's black pant leg. "Please?"

Sanji turned to her with a smile on his lips. "We weren't planning to kill you. Luffy was trying to figure out what to do with you."

"Oh," Ruby said, "Nothing too bad, I hope, like using me as a sex slave or any kind of slave. Somebody might just get hurt in more ways than one and it will not be me."

"Awful confident, ain't ya?" Sanji looked at her.

"I try to be," Ruby shot a grin at him. Sanji translated for his crewmates. They laughed harder. Luffy said something and his crew mates stopped laughing, looked at him and then turn their gazes on to her. "What did he say?"

"The captain said you're funny and he also wants you to join the crew," Sanji said, took out a cigarette and lit up. Ruby sat there in shock. She looked down at the wooden deck.

Ruby knew she had to get home. She had a life there. She was working on her English degree of becoming a English teacher and full-time writer. Her family must be worrying out of their minds for her well-being. There was a chance that she would not go back home. She lifted her gaze from the deck to the view the ocean.

There were dark clouds on the horizon and she couldn't help feeling like something bad on the horizon will happen.

"I don't mind hitching a ride, but to join your pirate crew? I think I need to think a lot of things over," Ruby said. She looked up at Sanji whom translated. The captain cheered. Everybody except for Ruby yelled at Straw-hat for something. Ruby looked confused as she switched her gazing eyes between the angry looking crewmates to the straw-hat captain. The captain had a big grin on his face.

"Did anyone grab my bag?" Ruby asked. Sanji

"Oi, Zoro," he started and continued saying something. The swordsman nodded, turned, walked back into the kitchen and came out, holding Ruby's book bag. He raised his arm, tossing her book bag over the railing. Ruby's eyes flew wide and she rushed to her feet, the tray dropped to the ground. Her baby blue eyes were glue to the book bag as it swore through the air. Ruby saw the bag, falling fast and she drove on the wooden deck. She slid a couple feet before she came to a stop and a second later, she felt her book bag land in the curve of her back. She winced at the impact and the pain that followed. She used her right arm to reach to behind her and pulled the book bag off her back. She sighed as she began to push her upper body up and pulled her feet under her. She stood up and glared at Zoro.

"BAKA!" She yelled at him. The crew stood there, shocked. "I had breakable items in there, teme!" She turned away, gave the swordsman her back. Ruby heard Sanji translate for them and she walked to the bow, looking at the ocean. Ruby was tempted to look back and see how the swordsman reacted. She heard the crew howling with laughter. She knew she either made an enemy or got the respect of Zoro, the swordsman. She continued to look at the sea.

In the middle of the night, Ruby woke up. She had been dreaming about home, how much she missed it and whom she was missing. Her baby blue eyes scanned the small women's quarters that Nami had dragged her to after dinner. Nami was sleeping on the bed. Ruby watched her sides raise and fell with each breath she took.

In Ruby's opinion, Nami was a very beautiful young woman. She was headstrong and not afraid to piss people off like she had pissed off Zoro during dinner. Nami reminded Zoro of his debt with 300% interest. He glared at the orange haired woman throughout dinner causing Luffy - the straw hat captain-, Usopp - Long nose - and her to laugh. Ruby had been trying to be polite and hid her grin behind a napkin that Sanji put on the table.

Ruby tore her gaze away from the sleeping Nami and slowly got off the white hammock that one of the young men came in and set up for her. She walked to the door, opened it and slipped through, quietly so not to wake Nami up. She looked up and down the corridor that led to the men and women living quarters before heading up deck to look at the sky.

She found the stairs and the panel that hid the stairs from above deck. She pulled the panel back and went through. She turned around and replaced the panel. She stood up and a soft breeze played with the white t-shirt that Ruby and Nami made Zoro lent her. He was the only one on the ship that had really big shirts and Ruby was actually fine with the t-shirt.

Ruby turned to the bow, remembering the scent of the swordsman was on the shirt and the feeling it brought up in her, safety. It had been a while since she had the feeling of safety. That is one thing she learned quickly while on college campus - be alert at all times. Ruby had signed up for a kendo class at the beginning of the semester and she did not look back on that decision. The bamboo sword was given to all the students who signed up the course.

Ruby shook her head. She can't live in the past, now that she was living in another world where the anime show of One Piece was real and living, breathing crew of the Straw Hat Pirates was around her. She had to stay on her toes and try to help out when she could in the future. Ruby froze, suddenly. She felt eyes burring holes into her head. She looked up and saw a man up in the crow's nest. His straw hat was outlined with the rest of his body.

"Luffy?" she called out.

"Ruby-chan," Luffy's animated voice called out. Ruby waved at him and he reached down, stretching his arm. Her eyes widen. It was really freaky to see it in person instead of viewing on the anime show. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her up. She felt her feet leave the deck and waited, staring at the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Ruby saw he had a smile on his lips that could be classified as tender and she found herself smiling back at him. She guessed he had one of those personalities that everyone liked. He lifted her over the railing before sitting her down. He unwrap his arm away from her waist and sat down. Rose sat down beside him and pulled her legs to her chest, covering them with Zoro's large shirt.

"You know," Luffy said, suddenly. "The stars are really beautiful tonight."

Ruby jerked her head to look at him. Shock was written over her face as she stared at him. He was speaking perfect French. "How?"

"My grandfather forced me and my brother, Ace, to learn several languages," Luffy explained. Ruby continued to stare. He was very different then earlier. He had lost that innocent and the child like way of talking. "He taught or more like tortured Ace and me while he was visiting us." He paused. Ruby felt like she should say something. "One time, the old geezer threw me off a cliff after I ate the Gum Gum Fruit." Ruby remembered reading the magna about that story. The old man Garp was mean to Ace and Luffy. "Ace found me, sleeping, in a tree."

Ruby bit her lip. "You fell asleep after being thrown off a cliff?"

"Yup!" he had that humorous grin on his face, looking like the young captain she had kissed and met earlier. She started to giggled, covering her mouth with her right hand as she shifted her body around. Her legs now lay on the wooden platform of the crow's nest and her left hand was used to support as she continue to giggle. Luffy stated to look confuse.

"You looked so serious then you made that grin like a kid at a candy store." she explained in between giggles. Luffy laughed.

"Sorry, I'm like that," Luffy admitted. Ruby slowly got her breath and giggled like a school girl.

"So, you like at act that you are clueless but really you are not," Ruby asked.

"Yup," Luffy looked upward. "Something like that."

"You are really good actor, Captain." Ruby said with a smile. Luffy blinked.

"Ye~a~h!" Luffy said and continue in his native language.

"Luffy!" Ruby scolded. "You are going to wake the crew." He ignored her and cheered about a "nakama".

Suddenly, the panel below opened revealing Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro. The three of them looked sleepy.

"Ruby-chan no nakama!" Luffy jumped down from the crow's nest. Sanji looked up at Ruby. She just nodded her head and walked over to the rope net. She turned around and started to climb down the rope net. A soft breeze played with the edge of Zoro's shirt and it went up. Ruby screamed in surprise and tried to save her modest by pushing the shirt down with her hands, covering the fact she was wearing nothing under the shirt. She lost her balanced and fell backwards. Her eyes widen and she took a sharp breath. She hit the ocean.

Darkness surrounded her as she tried to stay calm and let her body float in the direction she needed to go. Ruby tried moved her hands from the bottom of her shirt, but couldn't. She pressed her lips together and let bubbles out every few seconds through her nose.

Suddenly, she felt an arm slipped around her waist as she jerked to see Zoro. She threw her arms around his neck and he started kicking, pushing them to the surface. They broke the surface. Ruby left herself a few inches and Zoro found his face almost buried into Ruby's boobs. Ruby tilted her head back and sucked in a huge breath. She came back down and looked at Zoro. He looked like he was dazed for a moment, but he jerked his head behind him. Ruby looked in that direction. The ship was not in sight. Ruby twisted around and saw the ship directly behind her. Zoro let go of Ruby and she turned away as he started to swim in the other direction. Ruby saw that and grabbed his shoulder as he tried to swim by. He jerked to look at her with somewhat confused and angry expression on his face. She pointed at the ship. He began to look embarrassed as he started to swim in the other direction. Ruby shook her head and grabbed onto to him.

They reached the ship a moment later. Ruby pointed at Zoro and pointed the rope ladder. Zoro shook his head and pointed at her, then the rope ladder. She glared at him. She repeated her request. Zoro repeated his request. She sighed.

'If he is gonna be stubborn about this, fine.' she thought, 'He can see my puss if he really wants to, but he is not gonna to get it.' She grabbed the rope ladder and pulled her feet under her, placed them on the first rang. She pulled herself up, water coming off her nightshirt and sticking to her body like a second skin. She began to climb. Ruby tried to think about Zoro under her, looking up at her bear rear.

Luffy and Usopp was waiting at the top and grabbed her arms as she reached the top. Both men pulled her over the railing and Ruby saw Sanji coming out of the kitchen, wiping his face. She stepped on the deck, sea water dripping from her night grown and she felt uncomfortable.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating two weeks time. See ya then.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I do own Ruby and her family.

Ruby looked down at the shirt. It was sticking to her like a second skin and outlined her boobs. Her nipples were hard little nubs. She blushed deep red as she bend down, crushing her knees to her chest. She couldn't look up at the men. She heard footsteps and saw Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy hit the deck, clutching some part of their head. Luffy was whining about something, Sanji had a heart eye with a heart shape eyebrow, Zoro was glaring at the other woman on the ship and Usopp was crying. Ruby felt a towel being wrapped her shoulders. She looked up. Nami had a pitiful look in her eyes. Ruby suddenly, felt like she did not need this woman's pity.

Ruby stood up, dropping her towel to her left hand and walked to the panel. She climbed down and headed to the bedroom. The entire time, she held her head high.

Ruby stretched as she woke. She formed a small smile on her lips, thinking about the dream she had. It was about ending up in the world of One Piece. She had slipped onto the Going Marry and she had talked with both the cook - Sanji and the Captain - Luffy. She had also become their newest nakama. She rolled back over and fell out of bed. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Son of a biscuit eater!" she cursed. She pushed herself from the floor holding her chin. She blinked in the sunlight that shone directly in her face. She heard a scream of surprise and shock before she got hit again. This is in the back of the head and she face plated on the floor again. She groaned. "It's too earlier in the morning to hit me, people." Ruby looked at who her hit. She felt her jaw again. It was not a dream, not at all.

Nami was standing beside her, beat red. The door to their bedroom flew open and stood in the doorway were Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. They turned red. Ruby had a bad feeling about this, but she looked down and saw bare skin. It was her turn to beat red. Suddenly, Ruby stood up and turned, facing the trio of men.

"GET OUT!" Ruby screamed while Nami screamed something in the native language. The men fled the doorway, possible heading back up to the deck. Ruby turned to the corner of the room where her book bag lay. She walked over, unzipped it, and peered inside.

A red towel was cramped in to the bag with a two piece swim suit. The contexts of the bag were a typical college student's bag. She had two spiral bound notebooks with a pencil, pan, and a yellow highlighter attached to one of the notebooks. Two thick and heavy textbooks that looked brand new - thanks to her credit card. The laptop that every college should have - it helps out a lot when you have papers due and the professors won't allow you write it out on paper - and it's power cord was neatly wrapped together- another don't forget.

Ruby grabbed her two piece swim suit, one of the large textbooks that read _'Elementary Japanese'_ and got dressed. Ruby suddenly got hit in the head for the third time this morning. After setting the textbook down, she reached up and grabbed a white t-shirt and a blue skirt. She looked up at Nami, but the woman left already. She shrugged and slipped into the clothes. She put the textbook and left the women's quarters, heading upstairs.

Luffy was sitting on the ram's head, looking out to the sea and Zoro was lifting a weights. Ruby felt her jaw dropped and she stared at the weight. She could not believe Zoro at the moment, lifting four or five of the round weights that weight almost between 100 to 500 pounds each.

The door for the kitchen swung open and Sanji came out. He wore basically the same thing he did the previous day. He opened his mouth then he caught sight of Ruby and his eye flew to the shape of a heart and started spring out and in.

"Ruby-chwan!" Sanji called out. That caught everyone attention on deck. Zoro stopped at what he was doing, to Ruby's much disappointment. Luffy spun around and cheered. "Your breakfast is ready, belle."

"Thank you, Sanji," Ruby replied. She headed up the stairs to the kitchen. Sanji called out something and Luffy cheered. Ruby walked between the kitchen building and the railing when a stretchy arm whizzed past. She turned her head and her eyes flew wide. Luffy was sailing toward her. She held up of textbook and stepped her left foot back to balance her weight with his. Luffy crashed into her. They went flying back into the kitchen wall.

When the dust settled, Luffy's head popped up from the pile of broken wood. Suddenly, he went flying out of the kitchen. The crew followed the captain's progress through air until he hit the white railing then turned to see Ruby climbing out of the pile, growling.

"That hurt, BAKA!" Ruby yelled. Her hair has small pieces of wood tangled in places, her clothes was dusty. She had some blood traveling down her right side of her face.

"Oi!" Sanji cried out and walked over to the captain. "BAKA!" He began to yell at Luffy while stomping on him. Ruby bent down, grabbed the textbook and walked over to the table. She slipped into her seat between Nami and Usopp and grabbed the plate that housed pancakes. She tossed a few on there and set the plate down before grabbing a few sausage rolls and a spoon full of scrambled eggs. She reached again for some toast, jam, and milk. She spread the jam over her toast and poured herself a glass of milk.

Ruby's actions spurred the crew to grab what they want before the bottomless pit got a hold of it. Ruby opened the textbook on her lap, reading as she ate. Sanji let Luffy up and he attacked the leftover food. He was reaching and grabbing food from everyone plates except for Ruby. Ruby meanwhile was engrossed in learning the language of Japanese.

'The day was boring' Ruby thought half way through the day as she finished working on the end of chapter problems. She learned various foods, and greeting between friends and not friends. She was planning to practice during lunch with the crew. Ruby looked up as Sanji walked out of the dining room. "Lunch, Sanji-chan?" Ruby spoke in their language for the first time. Sanji started his noodle dance, Usopp accidentally dropped his invitation, Zoro paused in his afternoon workout and Luffy spun his head her way. Nami looked impressed.

"Hai, Ruby-chwan." Sanji purred. Ruby grabbed Nami's hand and raced up the stairs to get there before the captain did. The rest of the crew snapped out of their stupor and followed the women's example. Luffy blinked in surprise and realized that Ruby had said something about lunch being done.

"Oi!" Luffy yelled. Everyone heard him and laughed. Lunch was uneventful. Luffy again stole food from everyone's plate except for Ruby's. The crew noticed this, but Ruby didn't.

Nothing really happen till that night when Nami had noticed something, everybody was in an uproar. Sanji noticed Ruby's confusion and translated for her.

"We are spending the night on a Mirror ball island," Sanji said. Ruby punched the air while giving a squeal of excitement.

"Finally I get shop for some clothes," Ruby cheered. Sanji's eye went to a heart and he did his noodle dance. Ruby started to inch away from him slowly. Sanji was not a bad guy, but just when he did that, it unnerved her and made her want to hide. On top of that, it was alright if he did every once in a while, but around her, it happen too often. Ruby saw Zoro working out, using weights again. She sighed. 'Did that man ever stop working out?' She thought as she started to wonder over to him, but saw Luffy sitting on the ram's head again. She headed in that direction instead. "Luffy-chan," Ruby said as she began to climb on to the ram's head. He turn to face her. "Why you haven't talk to me since last night?"

"I don't want everyone knowing I was able to talk in different languages." Luffy explained. Ruby nodded.

"Do you how to speak English?" Ruby asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yup," Luffy said. "That's one of the languages of the world government and the highest royals."

"Really," Ruby said with surprise in her voice, "How come?"

"I think it's because the royals are too stringy with certain knowledge in the world," Luffy said, looked to the ocean. "People in the new world speak English, too."

Ruby's attention was caught at the phase "New World". She had heard of it while watching One Piece, but she had no real knowledge of the place. She knew about what year it was here, 1142 or something like that. She knew it was not her world's past. She already read the history book for the world history class.

"What is the new world?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Luffy admitted. He tilted his head to the side. He stared forward. Ruby giggled and also stared forward. They were slowly approaching an island with huge speakers that seemed to be built in to the side of a mountain. Ruby sat there speechless and awed the beauty of golden speakers.

"We are here," Ruby muttered. She knew something will happen on this island. She forgot what though. It was something about Jango and dancing. She did know one thing thought. Tonight was going to be fun as Luffy helped her to stand and held her hand as she hopped down from the ram's head.

Night had fallen as the Straw Hat Pirates stepped on to land. Nami was chatting about something. Ruby knew from the anime and magna, Nami was thinking of ways to steal gold from people. They stood together, looking up and down the street when a strange man went running pass them.

He wore dark, lime green pants, white shirt, and a long blue trench coat with gold trimming. He had heart shaped sunglasses that covered his eyes. A matching blue hat sat upon his head. He had a beard that reminded Ruby of the Kings of Ancient Egypt, but this man had it in two different colors, red and black. His hair was a dark blond. Jango.

That was Ruby saw of him before he raced by. Following him were men in white, loose, tank tops with blue designs on it. They all were wearing blue pants and pair of shiny black shoes- Marines.

She heard Luffy said a name and Usopp replied with a comment. Nami said something while walking away. Ruby had a bad feeling about this and slowly began to walk as she kept an eye on the Marines that just ran passed. She noticed one of them stopped and reached into his jacket, pulling out a paper. He looked at it then turned around to view Luffy. He shouted a word that Ruby knew had to mean "Straw-Hat!" The Marines lost interest in chasing Jango and decided that Straw-hat Pirates was less of a chase.

"Run!" Ruby screamed as she twisted around and started to run away from the marines. Everyone made a comment except for Ruby and she was too busy running to understand them. She fell in line behind Sanji and in front of Zoro as Nami lead them away from the Marines that were giving chase. Ruby was silently cursing her luck the entire time. They were not even on the Mirror ball Island for an hour and Luffy's reputation already was getting them into trouble. Nami lead up stairs and around tight corners till they came to dead stop at a drop off. Luffy was not paying attention and pushed them off. Nami flew off first, followed by Sanji, Ruby and Zoro before Usopp and Luffy followed.

Ruby saw they were going to land on a huge mirror ball like the one back home on New Years' Eve countdown. She winced as she heard Luffy cry out "Gum Gum no Fuusen!" she groaned as she felt her body shoot forward and she followed Nami, Sanji and Usopp, hitting the huge ball before she saw Zoro land on his feet. They all shoot to their feet and tried to run up the ball. Luffy hit the ball. Ruby never felt so like a bug before now. She knew she had to grab Luffy's shirt before he flew away.

Luffy bounced off the ball. The ball swung in the opposite direction of Luffy and Ruby grabbed a hold of Luffy's red vest. Ruby reached out to Zoro. He grabbed her hand and the crew formed a chain as they flew through the air.

"One!" Someone yelled in a microphone while swinging a ring. "Two!" Ruby and the crew bounced off of Luffy. "Jango!"

'Huh,' Ruby first though, but when music started to blast from the speakers. She felt her body started to dance as if she was a puppet. She looked at the others and saw they were having the same problem. Ruby led the way dancing back to the ship. She did leap, twirls, and bunch of dancing moves she had seen back home while the crew followed her example. Ruby wished she could stop to actually run as she heard the roof where the huge ball was attached at broke apart. She knew the roof will fall in at any moment. It did as they were climbing abroad the ship. One by one, they fell to the deck, panting.

Seagulls flew over head as Ruby lay back, enjoying her sunbath. She just got done with chapter 3 of her Japanese textbook. Sanji had supplied her with a cold drink of lemonade as she went over what she had learned in her head. She was interrupted by Nami.

"..Raised the price…!" Ruby looked up to see Nami was talking to a seagull with a brown purse around its neck. "Don't you think that's a little too high? Why you…." Nami raised her right hand, a coin in between her index and thumb as her deposit it in the brown purse. "….price is raised, I won't buy…..?" She continued talking to the seagull. Ruby giggled as she saw the seagull flew off.

"….Newspaper," Usopp said while he worked on one of his inventions.

"But…you…it…"Nami replied, throwing her hands up in the air. Ruby noticed what Nami was wearing today. She wore a dark blue-green shirt with a blue skirt with a white strip going down the side. Ruby picked up her lemonade, wishing, not for the first time in short time she was with the crew, she could understand Japanese.

"…you don't…..buy your….Arlong…." Usopp said as he poured some hot sauce into a small red ball. Ruby stretched her arms and sat up. She saw Usopp turn around to Nami. "…why…..yen?"

"Dummy!" Nami spun, pointed her figure at Usopp and said something too fast for Ruby to understand. "I don't…it's…_myself_." Usopp and Nami turned away from each other. Ruby shook her head, watched as Usopp took a sniff from the small, red ball and giggled at Usopp expression while Nami continue to talk. "I can't go…, can I?"

Usopp twisted his upper body around as Nami threw her arms in the air. Ruby knew she had a grin on her face and Usopp raised his hand.

"Oi…..down," Usopp said, "I'm …..my Hissatsu Tabasco-Boshi…!"

Ruby stood up, smiled at nothing, but the two's conversation. She really enjoyed the company of everyone in the crew. She began to walk down the stair when a crash caused her to spin around like a top. She saw something flew in Usopp eyes and a second later, he started screaming and running around the deck. Flames shot out of his eyes.

Ruby looked for reason why Usopp was running around like his head cut off. Monkey D. Luffy was sitting on the same spot as Usopp was a minute ago. He was making a face, like a kid denied candy, at Sanji.

"What!…..one?" He argued. He had his hand on the deck and pouted.

Sanji made a reply and Ruby rolled her eyes. One thing, she quickly learn - Luffy was always hungry. She had witnessed the bottomless pit in action before. He stole everyone's food except hers, she had began to noticed after the first three meals that she had with the crew.

Ruby jerked her attention back to Sanji and Luffy. "….Nami-san's…." he continued. "I won't…..you…..it!" Ruby thought there was going to be a fight between the captain and the cook when Sanji's eye transformed into a heart. "Nami-san!" Sanji said something else that Ruby could not understand. She turned around and headed down the stairs.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Ruby heard Nami said.

'Poor guy,' Ruby thought as she held the railing going down the stairs. She strolled across the middle of the deck before settling down at the bottom of the mast. She opened her textbook, getting ready to read chapter 4.

Ten minutes later, Ruby tried to focus on the textbook, but it was not working. The noise on the back deck was not distracting her, but what was? She looked up at the sky and try to picture what she need. A picture of her kendo sword flashed through her mind. She smiled. Yup, that was exactly what she needed right now, but some green haired idiot destroyed it. She turned her head to glare at Zoro who was snoring away.

"Baka!" She muttered.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt!" Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin at the cry. She rushed to her feet, dropping her book and she rushed up the stairs.

"What happen? " Ruby asked and she saw Sanji, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp was staring a brown paper on the deck. She slowly walked over to it. She bent over and picked it up.

It was a wanted poster, she noticed immediately. Luffy was grinning at the person who photographed this. Ruby saw Usopp in the background, looking the opposite direction. She read under Luffy's picture: Dead or Alive, Monkey D. Luffy, $30,000,000. There was a bunch of small print of the bounty and in the bottom right corner Marine was stamped in huge capital letters. She realized Luffy, her captain, had a bounty on his straw-hat head.

Luffy ripped the wanted poster from Ruby's hands and started laughing. He held it up. Usopp looked at it and saw he had the back of his head in the background. He stepped aside and cried out "30,000,000!"

Luffy repeated the number and added "Yeah." Ruby smiled at Luffy. He had not stopped laughing, yet.

"….it…!" Usopp pointed to the wanted poster. "…my back is…..Damn, I….it…" He clasped his hands together and made an excited face or that's what Ruby thought it was. His eyes were squinted up and his mouth was a funny smile that she remember on Ronald McDonald's face a few times.

"What!" Sanji run to the wanted poster and looked at it. Ruby just shook her head. "They don't…..my….they…..?" His eye scanned the photo for something, "Oi, where, where? I don't see you."

Usopp's index figure went to the bottom left corner and pointed at the back of his head, "Seee?"

He grinned at Sanji who walked over by the railing and put his arms on his knees. Ruby thought Sanji looked like he was ready to kill the marksman because of his antics.

"It's…..back….your head." Sanji said. "It doesn't…"

"Hey….don't be…." Usopp said. "….you could…one…me…you…."

Ruby was starting to get a headache. She could not understand half of what they were saying. She turned around. She pouted all the way back the mast and sat down. She picked up the textbook and started studying some more. She could hear the boys cheering about going to the Grand line.

Ruby tuned them out as she started to read and practice the words from the chapter 4. She only started practicing the chapter's vocabulary when Luffy and Usopp ran to the starboard side of the ship. She slowly stood up.

A battered ship was sailing by. It was repaired together from what looked like old spare wood. The captain's quarters were actually a different color from the ship. It was a pale blue. The sail had a marine design on it.

Ruby saw the marines on board on the sad excuse for a ship. One of them had what look like pink hair. He wore a white suit with a black pin strip design that looked very familiar and it didn't sit well with her gut feeling. The pink haired man recognized Luffy who was sitting on the railing. It took a few second for the image of the pink hair man to sink into Ruby's skull…..Fullbody. The pink hair man was Iron Fist Fullbody.

Ruby knew the last time the straw-hat pirates saw this fellow when Luffy was at the restaurant, trying to get Sanji to join their crew. Sanji had put Fullbody in a hand grip or was it a face grip that drew blood. She also knew the next time she knew Fullbody ever come into the picture was later after Nico Robin joined the crew. It was really weird to see this man now, but of course Ruby watched the dubbed version of One Piece until the dubbed version ran out and she continued the series by watching it subbed. Back home, they were still not down the series and last she knew that they were up to season 10 with Ace's trail and manga translation after Ace's death and something about Whitebeard. It was so sad to read about Ace's death….and she was going to bail her eyes out when she sees it in person after all Portgas D. Ace was her favorite One Piece. Ruby jerked herself of her muses.

Ruby mused Fullbody must be in shock from his expression. He stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. She watched him as the Going Merry sailed on past. Luffy and Usopp also watched. Luffy said something. Usopp replied. Ruby said nothing. She hated not knowing what everyone was talking about.

Ruby watched as Fullbody put his left foot on the side of his ship and yelled "We are not….Are you idiot's….? How could you….Fullbody… "Iron Fist"?" Fullbody had his left fist raise, showing why he was called iron fist in the first place.

"Ah…..ossan," Luffy said, pointed over at the marine vessel. "Are you….? Do you..us…you?"

Ruby watched as Fullbody seem to shake with anger.

"Stop…." Fullbody said. "….placed you…my hands." Using his right hand, he thrust forward the wanted poster of Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy." Ruby waited for some happy reaction from her captain. "You are…" Fullbody pointed at the poster.

"…My….looks good!" Ruby was not disappointed as Luffy once again admired the wanted poster.

"And….back…my head looks good…" Usopp butted in with a huge grin.

Fullbody said something that Ruby took as "Dead or Alive" because the index figure of Fullbody's left hand was pointed the words. He straighten and spread his arms wide, looking at his crew, yelling something that sounded like had the word "cannon" in it. Ruby saw one of the marines prepared to aim at the Going Merry. Her eye shot toward the captain. Usopp looked like he was going to have a heart attack while Luffy was….Luffy. Usopp backed up and Ruby looked around for something like a hard stick to use. She heard a click of a sword hilt being lifted off the deck.

"This is not good." Ruby heard somebody say, probably Usopp.

"Alright!….I'll bounce it right back." Luffy said, excitedly as he grabbed his left arm with his right hand, preparing to defend the ship.

"Luffy, I'll handle it," Zoro said. Ruby turned her gaze the hot swordsman….since when did she think Zoro was hot?….There was time to think about that later as Luffy looked at Zoro. Usopp's hand fell on Luffy's left arm.

"Right, right. You Stand back." Usopp said and Ruby frowned. Luffy was drugged back by Usopp.

"Why? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Don't get involved." Usopp tried to explain as Zoro looked at the duo. "Hey, this way, this way…"

Ruby slowly backed away from the swordsman toward Luffy and Usopp. Her sky blue eyes watched Zoro. Fullbody put out his left hand with his thumb sticking out.

"Sink them," He ordered as he flipped his wrist over. His thumb was pointing down. The cannon fired. The cannon ball flew toward Zoro. He drew his sword and hit the cannon ball in half. The two pieces of the ball flew over his bent back. Ruby felt her jaw dropped as she watched the two halves soared over the railing and flew into the water with a splash. Ruby snapped her eyes back over to Zoro and saw Usopp had the same expression she had while Luffy has his left hand blocking out the sun to see how far the two halves went to.

Ruby turned her attention onto Zoro. He still had his sword drawn while his right hand held the sheath. He stared over at the Marine ship. The marines were coping Usopp's expression of shock; bulging eyes and dropped jaws. Fullbody looked shock also.

"No way, that's….." Ruby heard one of the marines say. Zoro slowly sheathed his sword. His head turned to view the Marines.

"You shouldn't….people….." Zoro said. Ruby wished for the millionth time of the day she knew the language, already because whatever it was, it caused Fullbody to sweat and back a few paces.

"How many…can you….?" Fullbody shouted with his iron fist up clenching. Ruby heard the cannon re-aiming or get re-loaded.

"Er…not good," Luffy said. Ruby tried not to panic and tried to control her breathing. She had hoped they were not going to run into any trouble until they run in with the young girl who was helping that dragon. She felt pale and sick to her stomach.

"Not good?" Usopp shouted at Luffy. The cannon fired.

Black smoked erupted from the cannon and once the smoke cleared, Ruby saw the cannon had back fired. Fullbody was covered in black suit and his crew looked dazed.

"See?….had….it." Luffy explained.

"Yeah, that's…not good." Usopp agreed. There was creaking noise before the marine ship crushed into the Going Merry and grind the two railing together. Fullbody had dusted off his suit and slammed his left foot on the railing.

"…you…" He said. "Do not look down….." he jumped into the air. "We'll…you…." His small marine crew looked stupid for a moment until Fullbody ordered them. "..go…" The crew rose their swords and rushed over to the Going Merry. Ruby groaned.

Three of the men came at Ruby. Ruby looked at the three. It was going to be her first fight…..Ruby lost her thoughts as one of them ran at her. She decided to call him idiot A. His sword was raised over his head and swing down. Ruby twisted her body away from the flying sword and deliver a round house kick to the side of his face. He looked dazed as the idiot B rushed at her. Ruby used the idiot A's sword to block B's. A began to struggle with her over the sword. She looked at him before raising her right elbow to hit him in the jaw. He let go of the sword and Ruby took full of it. She blocked the idiot C who finally decided to join the fight.

Ruby swung her sword like she was taught to do. She blocked another sword attack from B then deliver a kick to his stomach region and he fell back a few paces. C rushed at her and she spun out his way, tripping him in the process. Ruby turned to find A was standing back up and she smirked at him with the sword in her hand. She faked to go at him and he walked back till he hit the railings separating him from the marine ship. She walked toward him and he fell over backwards.

"Ruby!" She spun around, sliding into a defense position and block what could have been a killing blow if Zoro had not ward her. Metal clang against metal and Ruby grabbed the B idiot's arms and placed a foot in the stomach as she rolled back on to her back and kicked the marine into his ship. C idiot rushed at her and she jumped to her feet. Ruby grabbed a hold of C wrists and used her body weight and strength, she full body toss him on to the marine ship. Ruby looked at the sword she had barrowed before she tossed over the marines.

Ruby relaxed a bit as she backed up, panting. That was excellent! She mused. She could now study. She had used up all the energy that was building up in her body. She felt lighter and happier.

Ruby heard Fullbody scream suddenly. She turned her gaze on the pink haired man and giggled at what she saw standing in front of him. Sanji in a pink apron, holding a frying pan. She wasn't close enough to hear what was said. Fullbody continue to scream out of fright and back up away from the blond cook. Fullbody yelled something and Ruby saw all the marines that landed in the marine ship, jump up and drive overboard. Fullbody turned his back to Sanji as he tried to escape. He jumped over the Going Marry's railing and his ship's railing before driving head first into the sea.

Ruby burst out laughing. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji talked for a moment. Everyone could hear Nami saying "You guys are…."

"RUBY-CHAN!" Sanji cooed before jumping over the railing and ran to hold Ruby's hand. "Are you alright….?"

"Hai, Sanji-chan," Ruby said, sweat dropping. "I'm fine." Sanji started to do the noodle dance. "Sanji-chan, is food done?"

"Hai, Hai," Sanji said. Luffy and Ruby looked at each other. Ruby slowly turned and walked away to the kitchen. Luffy did the same. Ruby sat down and began to pile some food on her plate as everyone else filed in. Luffy entered last. They all begin to eat.

After lunch, Nami had everyone gather up on the front deck. Luffy was sitting by the ram's head. Usopp and Sanji were standing a few feet a part. Zoro was lend against the railing while Ruby sat on.

"We're getting…..to…Grand Line," Nami said. "….go through Reverse Mountain.."

"That's a pain in the ass," Zoro commented. "Can't we…go…there….?"

"Nope," Sanji answered. "Old man…its….to get….Grand Line."

Usopp turned to look at Sanji and said "Why's that?"

"It's….." Sanji said. Usopp wasn't happy with that answer.

"That why I….! Why?" Usopp lend forward a bit and rested his hands on his hips.

"I don't know…that." Sanji turned to looked at Usopp.

"The reason is…." Nami said, looking up the two bickering boys.

"OK! I got it!" Luffy yelled a moment later, pointing his figure out a head of him. "Lets go….through….." That comment made Nami looked like she was ready to blow up at someone…possible the captain.

"Are you…listening…me?" Nami cried out, turning to Luffy.

Luffy put his figure down, saying "Because won't it be…..It'll….be….that way." Nami started to grind her teeth together before putting a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. Ruby knew that gesture well. It was a clear sign of a headache or a temper flaring.

"Argh…Trying to…to you….me…." Nami said a moment later. Luffy lend forward, pulling his arms up.

"But what's…..is, we should stop at….buy….."Luffy said. He repeat a word twice and Ruby looked at Sanji who translated for her.

'Meat?' Ruby thought, 'His body needs the meat for his metabolism and carbohydrates-no, no, iron possible.'

Nami pointed to an island and said "On this….there is…..city…Lougetown."

Luffy repeat the city's name and Ruby knew Smoker was going to be introduced into the picture soon with the childhood friend look-a-like of Zoro's. "Are they….for meat?"

"It's…. 'The town of the Beginning and the end." Zoro spoke up. "..I've heard." Luffy raised his head slightly at this.

"It's the place where…..Gold Roger, was…" Nami said. "And…the place where he was…."

Everybody had a strange look upon their face as they took in the knowledge except for Ruby who looked tried.

"The city where the…." Luffy said, amazed. His navigator turned to go look at him.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah, I want to see it. The man who owned One piece. The man who had everything in the world. The place where he was…." Luffy was dazed.

"That's…stop," Nami said. Ruby swung her body around and hopped down from the railing. She landed in a crunch and walked to the mast as everyone except for Zoro filed down the stairs. She sat down and yawned. Ruby looked down, opened the book, and blinked.

Nami was shaking her. Ruby blinked and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw it was night time. She looked back at Nami.

"Ruby-chan, bed time," Nami said softly like a mother would say to her child. Ruby dimly nodded and slowly caught up. She lost her footing a bit and felt someone caught her.

"I'll…..her." Someone said. Ruby thought it sounded like Zoro and felt like him too. She could feel warmth coming from the man's body and the hard muscles were, surprisely, soft to her. 'Na…' Ruby thought dreamily, 'I'm too tired.'

"Thank you, Zoro." She heard Nami say.

Ruby was off to dreamland before they reached the panel that lead down to the living quarters. She was dimly aware that Zoro had sat her down in her hammock. She just rolled over to her side. She felt a blanket being put over her and she drifted off to sleep as she thought she felt someone place a kiss on her cheek.

Ruby came upon deck the next morning as the crew started to set sail. She rose her head to see Sanji and Usopp run across the wood attach to the sail before they climb down. She watched as Luffy came out of the anchor room and noticed that Zoro hooked the anchor to the railing. Ruby climbed the stairs.

"Good morning, Nami-san," Sanji said as Nami walked out of the kitchen. "Ruby-chwan." Ruby saw his eye heart changed into a heart. "You look….."

"Good morning, Sanji-kun." Nami said as she put her arms on the railing.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun," Ruby said as she watched Sanji not moving. She pointed to the kitchen. Sanji blinked, turned to the kitchen and realized what he should be doing.

"Hai," She heard Sanji muttered. "Thank you, Ruby-chan." He walked into the kitchen. Ruby turned to Nami.

"Who put me to bed last night?" Ruby asked as she stood beside Nami.

"Zoro," Nami said. "I was gonna to ….you, but Zoro ….you to bed." Ruby nodded while her eyes landed on the swordsman's back as Luffy started to bug him about playing tag. Ruby often found herself wondering about him for a couple days now. He seemed…..different from the others…more like anti-social almost. He treated her different, she defiantly knew that by his interaction with Nami - there was almost no interaction between the two.

"Hmmm…" Ruby said as Usopp joined Luffy in bugging Zoro. Suddenly, Zoro twisted around and Luffy and Usopp jumped away from him. The two immature men ran away after Usopp made a comment that made Zoro glare at him. He went out Usopp who ran around the deck. Ruby glanced at Nami whom had a distant look in her eyes. She elbowed her. "What's up?"

Nami looked at her and shook her head. Ruby frowned at her. Sanji came out as Nami opened her mouth. Ruby glanced at Sanji as Nami took a breath and Ruby shift her right foot against Nami's leg and stared at Sanji. Nami closed her mouth.

"Nami-san, breakfast is served." Sanji said, coming out of the kitchen while he wiping his hands and a grin on his face. He stepped forward to the railing and yelled that breakfast was ready to the men playing tag. Usopp and Luffy cheered. Zoro was still yelling at the two immature men.

"He said that to me,…back then," Ruby heard Nami say. She looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What is that, Nami-san?" Sanji heard what Nami said. Nami stood up and looked at Sanji.

"Oh, nothing." Nami said, with a smile. She turned away, heading into the kitchen. "Ah. I'm…hungry."

Ruby looked at Nami's back, thinking as Luffy ran behind her, heading to the kitchen. Ruby saw both Nami and Luffy sit down across from one another. Luffy started eating immediately while Nami took her napkin and spread it across her lap.

"…..What do you….happen to Buggy?" Nami asked as she looked down at her food. Ruby wondered if she should not go into the kitchen or not as she stepped in there and sat down beside Nami.

Luffy looked up at her. "Buggy?" he said around a mouthful of meat. Ruby copied what Nami did and pour herself some Orange Juice, listening to what this conversation will bring out. "Oh! That Buggy." he said, swallowing his food and Nami took a spoonful to her lips and swallowed. "…knows,….he's…in the…" He lifted his fork full of meat.

Ruby picked her glass of Orange Juice and drunk it. She looked at the table and grabbed some eggs, toast, and pancakes. She prepared the food how she liked it. Silence fell between Nami and Luffy again.

"It's hard to say," Zoro said, walking in with Usopp on his heels. Ruby looked up to see Zoro holding Usopp by the nose. "When it comes to …., they'll…" Usopp manage to get away.

"Is that…?" Luffy said, looking at his first mate.

"Bastard, what's your…..?" Usopp said, covering his nose. He sounded like he was in pain. "You started it!" Zoro sat down beside Ruby who turned slightly pink.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. 3

Hey, y'all. I noticed some of you commented saying about reading this before. There is good chance you have. It was called One Piece: Ruby's Story then it was Ruby's story. I took it down to make the chapters longer and try to buy time to find what I had written out already and guess what? I did find close to 21 pages that I had hand-written for the last chapter that I had up before I took the story down. More good news: So far, I know a few of my grades and it's looking pretty good from 2.01 to 2.06. YES! *jumping around like an idiot* I still need to know two more, but I don't know I will do well because I didn't do so well in English 1105 and "Christianity in Early America"…so pray for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Ruby felt Nami's elbow touch her side. She looked at Nami. She smirked. Ruby returned the smirk by staring at her then slid her gaze to the straw hat captain before looking back at Nami. It was Nami's turned to flush pink in the checks.

Sanji turned around as he told Usopp that his food was disappearing in to the bottomless pit. Sanji sat down in front of Ruby and Nami, something.

"Nami-san, Ruby-chan, here's a special yogurt treat just for you." Sanji said and Ruby noticed her Japanese was improving greatly as she beginning to understand full sentences.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami and Ruby chorused together as they dug into the yogurt while Usopp yelled at Luffy.

After breakfast, they went about their daily activities. Ruby sat down by the mast, studying her textbook. Zoro was standing in front of her, working out with his weights. Nami was water her tangerine trees. Luffy was being Luffy and bugging someone. Usopp was trying to invent new things. Sanji was in the kitchen, cleaning the breakfast dishes and preparing lunch.

After lunch, Nami ordered everyone to clean the deck. Ruby grabbed a broom and swept the front deck as Sanji and Zoro took the middle deck. Usopp and Luffy took care of the back deck. Time seem to slow to Ruby. She already studied for the day and beginning to understand more and more of the local language. She was glad and she felt like she was a part of the crew now. She thought about the interaction between Nami and Luffy. It looked like a one-side thing right now. Nami had a small crush on Luffy.

Ruby thought about her feelings about a certain swordsman. She knew that she had only been on the ship for a week already, but ever since that day where she was defeated by him, she could say she was attracted to him. He was defiantly stronger then her if the weight amount he worked out with didn't tell her. She thought Sanji was cute in his own way, but she was beginning to think of him as an older brother. She was uncertain with her feelings when Nami was concern. Ruby stopped sweeping as she stared out into the ocean. Ruby knew Nami was beautiful and a hard worker, but Ruby was straight or that's what she thought.

She continue to think as she put up her broom and she return to the front deck and curled up, falling to sleep. Ruby was jerked awake when a boom sounded off. She sat up, blinking rapidly in the blinding sunlight and saw a black smoke rose from the back of the ship. Usopp must have screw up on something. Ruby sighed and laid back down, covering her eyes. She felt something hit her in the side and she uncovered her eyes.

"I'm bored." she said before looking at whoever kicked her.

"We are a day sailing away from Lougetown," Nami said. She bent down beside Ruby. "You have been acting like Zoro, lately."

"It's because I'm bored." Ruby said. "I'm planning to pick up some things I can do while we are there." she sighed.

"How are you gonna to do that when you are broke?"

"Ask you," Ruby said before covering her eyes again, ready to doze, but the sun's rays was too bright and she found out that she could not get back to sleep.

"Oi!" Zoro said as Ruby turned her head to see him, standing up from his spot of the upper deck. "I can…..make out…." Ruby pushed her self to her feet and went to stand on Zoro's right side as Luffy reached up and leaped over the railing separated the middle deck from the upper deck. Ruby eyed Luffy as he jumped over her head by three feet.

"Eh?" He landed. "Really?" He folded his legs into Indian style as he continue "What….is that?"

Ruby heard footsteps behind her before she heard Nami's voice.

"Didn't we go over that already?"

"Ah?" The captain glanced over his right shoulder to look at his navigator as Ruby did.

"So that's the …..where Lougetown is." Usopp said as Sanji took out his cigarettes and lit one. Ruby shook her head. She hated cigarettes and the smoke they produce. It had disgusting smell to it and it reminded her of her father and step-mother. Her eyes grew distant as the rest of the crew chatted about Lougetown.

Ruby's father was gone all the time, driving a semi and she still remember the time when she came back with him and could feel her breath being cut off from her. Her step-mother was strict to the point where Ruby often felt like she was in the military with a white inspection. She thought she was free when she went off to college, but she really wasn't. Her step-mother wanted to visit and Ruby knew how she would like to see things like she was not understand enough stress on sometimes. Ruby knew one thing from her time at college, it was stressful.

Something hit the head of Ruby's head and she blinked in surprise as her head went forward. She spun around, furry flew to a flame in her eyes and she blinked as she saw it was just Zoro, standing there smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"There was smoke rolling out your head," Zoro said and he walked down the stairs to the ramp, led to land.

"Ha, ha." Ruby said, following him. "That was very funny." She glared at the back of Zoro's head as she went down the ramp. Her eyes wondered down Zoro's back and stopped at his rear. She blinked in surprise. She paused in mid-step and thought, 'oh well, I'm a woman with needs.'. She continued down the ramp.

Ruby reached the crew as Nami was saying "Lots of pirates …..up at this…..before heading out to the Grand Line." She saw Usopp and Luffy looking up at a sign. She tilted her head up to see an obtuse angle with a sign near the vertex of the angle with the words writing in plain English to her amazement - Lougetown.

'So, this where it began and ended for Roger,' Ruby thought as she ingored the conversation and was wrapped in her thoughts about this town. She blinked as she heard her captain yelled "Yahoo!"

She saw everyone going their own way. Nami was heading to the nearest clothing store and Ruby nearly ran to caught up with the follow woman.

"Nami," Ruby said, catching up the orange haired beauty. "May I barrow some beli?"

"Sure," Nami replied with a huge grin that looked really evil to Ruby. "I'm gonna to nice and only charge you 150%." Ruby felt her eyes bugle at the interest rate.

"Why does she have to pay half what I have to pay!" Zoro yelled at Nami.

"On top of that, I'm gonna help you to choose out some nice clothes." Nami said, ignoring Zoro as she dragged Ruby into a clothing store. Ruby was beginning to think asking this woman for money was a ba~d thing to do, but she really needed the clothes as Nami made her try on different clothes that range from classy, formal dinner dresses to the casual everyday, 'I can kick your ass' clothes.

Ruby looked at one of the classy dresses when Nami glanced at her. The dress was a sparkling, green dress. Ruby noticed the dress was strapless and knew that would be a major problem if she had to move fast or really move at all. It was her favorite color too, but she doubt she needed a dress like this.

"Try it on and if it fits, get it." Nami encouraged Ruby. Ruby looked at her and saw Zoro standing by the window, looking at it.

"I don't know," Ruby said. "where will I need a dress like this in the first place?"

"On a date," Nami said, trying to be helpful.

"With whom?" Ruby questioned. "I'm not the best looking woman out there." She thought about the Pirate Empress, 'I'll look ugly when placed next to her.' she added silently, but Nami shook Ruby out of her thoughts with what the orange hair woman said next.

"I would," Nami stated boldly. Ruby jerked her gaze to her. Nami blushed. "If I was that way."

"Yeah," Ruby mused. "That would be one way to pay you back."

"I doubt I want to know." Nami said causing Ruby to smirk. Nami suddenly pushed Ruby into the changing room and Ruby slipped into the green. She flung the certain aside. Her left arm parallel to the door frame and her right arm on her hip. She stared at Nami and Zoro. Zoro didn't say anything, but Ruby thought she saw his eyes darken slightly with some emotion. Nami squealed. "That dress is prefect for you."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Nami." She slipped the curtain shut and changed back into her clothes. "Nami." Ruby said as she stepped back out into the store. "There is a few places I want to visit around here."

"Alright." Nami said and she handed over some beli to Ruby as she checked out.

"Thank you," Ruby said and grabbed the bags before she started to turn away. She thought of a word and she said it before leaving the shop.

"Mommy."

She thought Nami yelled something behind her as Ruby took off running. Zoro followed her. "Where are you going?" Ruby said after a few moments.

"A sword store," Zoro said, looking around.

"Cool," Ruby said. She rounded on him. "You own me another shinai." She pointed a finger in his face, caused him to back his head up and nearly made him go crossed eyed.

"I know," Zoro said. "I also have to get myself two swords."

"Fine," Ruby said, backed off. "Lead the way, but first," Ruby looked down at her arms. "I need to go back to the ship."

Ruby looked around as she and Zoro tried to found the sword store. She saw so many things. One thing that made her stop was a craft store. Ruby looked at Zoro, but guessed what…. The green haired man was nowhere in sight. She shrugged and she walked into the store. Ruby was strongly reminded of the super centers back home where they had almost everything in the store.

She thought she went to the crafters' heaven. She saw yarn of every size, color and shape in the store. She walked along rows of fabric, felt the some of the fabric with a small grin on her lips. Ruby knew she would have a craze soon enough. She had been bored on the Going Merry and been gain some weight. She walked over to the yarn and randomly chosen ten different colors. She looked around and saw a shopping cart. She grinned.

'It is a good thing I went clothes shopping first,' Ruby thought as she grabbed another ten skins of yarn from the colors she choose. She walked to the crochet books and saw they had several types of crochet books. She strolled around the books and choose five she thought she could use.

A hour later, Ruby walked out of the store with her arms full. She headed back to the ship for the second time that day to drop off her load. She started to hum a song as she pulled out her Ipod, placed her hands behind her head, and laced her figures together. She walked down the street, scrolled through her play lists until she came across her One Piece Play list and hit the middle button on her Ipod.

"_I believe in the future alone,_

_And I don't care if other people laugh at me for it"_

Ruby grinned at no one in particularly as she strolled down the street. She kept an eye out for her fellow crewmates.

"_Your wild running passion_

_Makes you sparkle_

_You're blinding me, but I still want to watch"_

She nodded her head to the music as her swept the crowded street and she started to skip, lost in her own world.

"_Somehow you gave me a sense of beauty_

_I'm really, really stuck on you. Oh, ooh, ooh"_

Ruby started to whisper along with the song, kept her voice low.

"The end of a dream that is like no other,

I'll chase it and chase it again.

Until that dramatic moment is in my grasp

Believe in wonderland"

Ruby suddenly stopped singing as she saw the marine who chased her, the one who had chased her when she first woke. She stopped in mid-step and turned around, watched the cigar man passed her.

"_The shape of a dream that resembles no other_

_I'll capture it and capture it again_

_I'll be following that_

_Warm feeling"_

Ruby and the Cigar man's eyes met. Ruby froze. She felt her instinct started to scream 'Flee' as she gazed into his eyes. He seemed to study her as she did.

"_I don't care about making ends meet,_

_Or living an everyday life_

_I run towards Paradise_

_Believe in wonderland"_

This man was Captain Smoker of the Marines. He was station at Lougetown where she and the Straw-hat Pirates were at. Ruby knew she had to found Luffy before this captain did. Now, she was thinking about it. Something else was about to happen with the Buggy and that skinny bitch that ate a devil's fruit in that square.

Ruby turned and started walking back down the street. She looked around and decided to head into heart of the town. She slowly picked up pace to a jog. She dodged people as she ran to the center of town. Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Smoker. He was chasing her, but she was not for sure. She looked around and changed her direction. She went down a side street and turned around. Smoker did not follow her.

'That's good,' Ruby thought as she panted. Smoker ran by the side street. Ruby took a deep breath and started to follow him. She saw her ear bubs fall out of her ears and she put them back in as another song started to play, Bodies by Drowing Pool, Version: XXX.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floo~r!"_

Ruby felt her body began to keep beat with the music. She realized she was about to lose Smoker in the crowd. She sped up. She had to catch up with him.

"_Beaten, why for_

_Can't take much more_

_(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)"_

Ruby slowed down as she ran into the town square and her eyes widen as she saw Smoker stop in front of her. She groaned as she jumped and hit the back of Smoker's head with her foot. He fell forward. His face smashed into the ground.

Ruby on the other hand, fell back on to Smoker's back. She had a comical expression on her face as she took in what happen.

Luffy's laughter brought her back to her senses and she looked up. Ruby pushed herself up to her feet. She saw Luffy with his arms and legs around the metal poles that was attached to the execution platform. She took out her ear bubs.

"Captain," Ruby started off, but was cut off as she felt a head come up in between her legs. She screamed in surprise and fright as she was lift off the ground. Her hands and legs already closing around the head. Laughter could be coming from the crowd and Luffy. Luffy's was the loudest. Ruby looked down to see Smoker looking up at her with a glare and a growl. "Luffy?" she looked up at her captain. "Help me." She asked in a wimpy tone. Luffy extend his left arm and she grabbed a hold of it. She unlocked her legs from Smoker's neck and she flew toward Luffy.

Luffy was still chuckling when Ruby reached him. She wrapped one arm around the metal leg and wrapped the other one around Luffy before she buried her face in his red vest covered chest. Ruby could feel the vibrations coming his chest that indicated that he was still laughing.

"Oi!"

Ruby took her head out of Luffy's chest and looked at Smoker.

"Oi,…" Smoker said. Luffy looked at him.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." Luffy yelled at Smoker.

"That sounds wrong, Luffy." Ruby comment and Luffy looked at her, puzzlement written over his face.

"Is it really you? The Most Wanted ….. on East Blue." Smoker said, his eyes narrowing. He stood there with his hands on his hips as Luffy swung Ruby on to his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her legs, placed her knees almost into Luffy's ribs as he began to climb up.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy paused and introduce himself. "What's up?"

"And I'm Ruby," Ruby said. She felt left out of the conversation.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Lung Cancer." Ruby turned to Luffy. "Sorry, I'm just a bit hyper at the moment." Luffy grinned at her as he began to climb again, but they slid down. Smoker took his turn to speak.

"I'm the Captain of the Marine Base in Loguetown, Smoker." Ruby already knew that. Luffy did not. "I'm here to arrest you." Smoker finished.

That caught Luffy's attention. After all, this was the first attempt at arrest….'well second if you wanted to count the pink haired ex-captain called Fullbody.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Arrest me?" He questioned. Suddenly he grin. "I refuse." Ruby had to chuckle. Her captain was defiantly one of a kind. "I'm setting off for the Grand Line so I can become the Pirate King." Luffy explained. Ruby sighed.

"You are not supposed to tell one of the naval captains about your plans, idiot." Ruby hissed, eyes flashing. "You supposed to keep them guessing."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Do you want a moment of peace? That does not include running away from the stinking marines all day long." Ruby asked.

"Hmmm…where is the fun in that?" Luffy answered. Ruby could feel a headache coming on. She moved her legs down from Luffy's rib cage and placed her left foot on the metal platform that they were next to. She next unwrapped her left arm from his neck as he replied to Smoker's question.

"so how could I get arrested?" Ruby was lost for a moment. She remembered the conversation that the two men were had.

"Then defeat me." Smoker said in a challenging sort of way. Ruby groaned as she slowly moved side ways to the middle of the platform before she was able to ducked under the huge X that held the tall platform up. "If you can't get past me, then you have no hope of entering the Grand Line."

Ruby turned around, facing the crowd and sat down. She allowed her legs to dangle over the edge. She turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"So it all depends on whether or not you have the courage to fight me." Smoker continued.

"I gotta beat you so I can go to the Grand Line, huh?" Luffy looked happy about this. Ruby rolled her eyes as she watched him with a smirk. "Then I'll defeat you."

"Try it." Smoker said, calmly.

"Go Luffy!" Ruby cheered as she scooted back and stood upon her feet as Luffy spared a moment to grin at her.

"Gomu Gomu no…."

Luffy flew to attack Smoker. To Ruby's amazement, Luffy flew back toward her. Her eyes widen. She lend back, dodging Luffy then straighten her body as he flew back and bounced up and down. Ruby muffled a giggle.

"He's a….huh?" Ruby heard Smoker say.

"Crap!" Ruby heard Luffy say. "My feet are stuck!" Ruby peered over the edge. She had to fight another bout of giggles as she watched him sway side to side.

"Moron! What the hell are you doing?" Smoker yelled at him. His teeth were bared.

"I didn't mean to do that," Luffy sat up and Ruby rushed over to help Luffy unstuck his legs. "It's my feet -"

"That not how you…." Ruby growled suddenly and hit Luffy's hands. She pulled on Luffy's stinky feet and he sprung from the metal leg.

'I'm free!" he yelled. His back turned to Smoker and he twisted around in mid air. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shot his arm out, tried to punch Smoker, but missed as Smoker jumped into the air. Luffy's pouch hit the ground. Luffy landed as the grey smoke cleared.

"Behind YOU," Ruby yelled as Smoker appeared behind Luffy and landed a right hook to Luffy's cheek. He went flying. Smoker appeared again in front of the rubber man. Ruby started to climb down as Smoker kicked Luffy back toward the platform.

Ruby's eyes widen as she saw Luffy land on his feet, almost on top of her. She could feel one of his feet pulling on her shirt. She jerked her widen gaze to him as he pushed off, ready to attack Smoker.

"Here I come!" Ruby could hear Luffy yell. She looked down and her grip tightened on the platform as her head swim. She took deep, calm, steady breathes as she tried to focus on her feet back on solid ground. Ruby began to climb down again. She listened to the battle behind her. She heard a zoom then a bang. She heard another zoom before she felt the back of her shirt pulled. Her shirt was on the verge of choking her and she let go of the platform metal legs. She flew backwards and she nearly swallowed her tongue as she tried not to scream in horror.

Ruby heard something land before she closed her eyes and she landed on something hard, but not as hard as the ground. She felt the air whooshed through her mouth. She dimly could tell she landed on a body. Ruby rolled off the poor owner of the body. She looked at whom she used as a cushion.

"Luffy!" Ruby cried out as she caught her breath and she struggled to her knees. She rolled Luffy over and bent over him. She saw his eyes slowly opened. Luffy smiled up at her. She sighed in relief. "You are alright." She grinned back at him as she sat back on to her lower legs.

Ruby watched Luffy pushed himself to his feet. He looked at Smoker. Ruby forgot he was even standing there. She backed up. She went under the platform and stood next to the metal leg.

"Well, how can I know if I haven't tried?" Luffy replied to Smoker. Ruby blinked in surprised. Whatever the marine captain had said, Ruby did not catch it. Luffy shifted into his stance before he started to yell his attack. "Gomu, Gomu no…." Luffy's let stretch out behind him and went to the side of platform. Ruby watched Luffy's leg. "Muchi!" The stretch leg whipped around.

Smoker lend out of the way and Luffy's leg sailed passed him and around the water fountain in the middle of the square. Ruby let her head hit the metal leg with a groan. Luffy went spinning out of the town square. He yelled "I think I missed."

Ruby peered out at Smoker. He turned to her. Ruby gulped and she backed away from him. He took a step toward her. She spun and ran toward a side street. She glanced over her shoulder to check if Smoker chased after her. He was.

'This is all the exercise I will get for this week,' Ruby vowed to herself as she tried to out run her chaser. She had a feeling that would not be easy. She sprinted down a side alley. She caught sight of a fire escape and she grabbed it as she reached. Ruby nearly ran up the stairs and started to pull herself along. She saw Smoker still chasing her. She was tired of running away from this marine, but without any weapons, she had no chance of winning. Ruby reached the roof and she jumped on to it. She dashed across, slipping a few times due to gravel on the roof.

Ruby saw a shot of white smoke and knew Smoker had active his devil fruit power. She skidded to a halt. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to replace the energy to the oxygen deprived body. Ruby thought hard. She could not out run that. She also knew if there was a large body of good old water, she could get away. Ruby stopped as Smoker began solid again. She looked to the right, nothing, but buildings. Left, ocean. Ruby blinked in surprise.

Ruby could not believe she went from the town square to near the ocean. She thanked her luck and she sprinted toward the ocean, but Lady Luck was not on her side. Smoke wrapped itself around her mid-section and picked up her. She groaned.

Smoker sat her in a chair then proceeded to tie her up to the said chair. Ruby glared at him. She ignored him as he stared at her. She closed her eyes. What seem like a moment later, she opened her eyes. Smoker had his head tilted back, smoking on his two cigars. An officer yelled about something to his fellow marines. Ruby was not fully up to par. She looked around the room for a clock. It was mid afternoon.

'I guess I fell asleep,' Ruby thought to herself.

"Captain Smoker! Has anything happened?"

Ruby blinked as she watched the look-a-like came in the room.

"Tashigi," Smoker scolded.

'Yeah, that's her name,' Ruby had forgotten what the look-a-like name was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Smoker finished his question.

"Uh.." Tashigi started, but was interrupt by a few marines that came struggled in, held their bodies. If Ruby had to take a guess, Zoro was here not too long ago to earn some money to pay Tashigi for the broken glasses.

"Captain, the assailant…"one of the marines said. Tashigi turned to them.

"You two are awake now! I'm so glad! Are you alright?" Tashigi said as she looked at them.

The man with brown hair spoke the name that Ruby already knew. "It was Roronoa Zoro." He paused. "We were attacked by Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Zoro!" Tashigi said. Ruby could tell she was surprise about the news. Smoker brought his head forward and stared Ruby.

"What would he attack you guys for?" he asked. Ruby shifted uncomfortably under Smoker's stare. Ruby sighed and decided she needed some more sleep. She bent her head forward and closed her eyes. Ruby was soon asleep.

Ruby was jerked awake and she tried to wake her senses. She felt groggy as she was forced to walk. She blinked and she thought the phase 'just in time, too' was prefect at the moment as she walked down a stair case. Ruby looked up in front her as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Don't think of doing anything," Smoker's voice rang through the air.

She turned her head and grinned at him.

"Won't dream of it, Smokey bear," She said sarcastically. Ruby turned her face forward and started to bit the inside of her checks. It was best she stopped now before she got punch because she was in a bad mood. Who would not be when they had to sleep in a chair and some people did not know how to be quite.

Ruby and the marines emerged from the building. Her eyes scanned the street as she followed Tashigi. A marine came running up to Smoker.

"Captain," he saluted. "The pirates, Buggy the clown and Straw-hat Luffy, have been spotted at the execution platform."

Ruby looked around from right to left. A side street caught her eye as a black clad figure raced by at the other end with blond hair. She tried to stop any reaction to see the cook running. The black clad figure came back into view. Ruby acted. She pushed through three marines. She dash down the alley.

"Sanji-san!" She yelled, excitedly, as she leaped over a trash can. "Luffy is at the execution platform in the center of town." She landed in front of him. Ruby saw Zoro running toward them. "Hey, Zoro!" she greeted cheerfully with a wave from her right hand.

"I know," Sanji said as the trio faced toward the town square and they sprinted to where their captain was. "What happen to you, Ruby-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Smoker wanted a date," Ruby panted. She still was not used to running for her life. "But I refuse so he arrested me." Ruby said with a smile. "I'll tell the rest later."

Zoro grunted a reply. "That's why you are handcuffed."

"Yup," Ruby said. She continued without thinking. "Not the way I would want to be wearing handcuffs for anyway. To me, it would be much more fun in the bedroom." She giggled. Sanji and Zoro tripped, landed on their faces. "Hmmm….boys," Ruby paused in her run. "Marines are chasing is." She calmly pointed at the squadron of Marines with Tashigi and Smoker in the lead. Zoro and Sanji jumped up and started to run again. Ruby waited until the two reached her before she dashed off.

Moments later, the trio bulldoze into a crowd, standing in the town square.

Ruby, Zoro, and Sanji stopped running when they were dozen feet from the platform. Ruby panted as she looked up to see Luffy's head and hands were trapped in the old version of a head chopper. She noticed the dark sky seconds before lightening flashed through the sky, lightening up the town square. Ruby saw a big, red, nose man dressed as pirate captain standing next to Luffy.

"Who's the big nose?" Ruby asked looked at Sanji and Zoro.

"I don't know," Sanji shrugged.

"Buggy," Zoro said as the clown looking idiot, in Ruby's opinion, yelled down at her. "Who are you calling big nose?"

Ruby jumped in surprise as Buggy's head appeared in her face. He seemed to be angry with her. "You!" Ruby said and she suddenly an idea that seem so wrong, but yet so funny at the same time. She reached out with her cuffed hands and she ignored Buggy yelling at her as a smirk slid across her lips. She glanced at the two men next to her and she pretended to look innocent. "What? I swear I'm not planning anything evil, cruel, or dangerous."

"Stop lying through your teeth," Zoro glared at her. Ruby turned to see Smoker standing a few feet away.

"Smoker, baby," Ruby said, feeling really mischief now. He looked at her uncertainly. She walked toward him, her grin almost splitting her face as she walked closer to the marine. "I know our date didn't go exactly as planned," Ruby said, trying not to laugh at what she was about to do. "But here's a gift for ya, a portable blow job."

Ruby thrust Buggy's head into the crotch of Smoker's pants. Ruby spun around and ran back to hid behind Zoro, giggling. Smoker's eyes popped and Buggy's body jumped to pieces. Ruby could hear Luffy's laughter echoing above the thunder.

"That was wrong," Zoro said. He looked amused. Sanji was chuckling.

"Hey, Zoro." Ruby said. "Could you cut these?" She held up the handcuffs. Zoro drew one of his swords and sliced the handcuffs to pieces. The cuffs around her wrist snapped apart. Ruby blinked and tried not to think about how close Zoro came to slicing her wrists and caused her to bleed to death. "Thanks." She grinned at him.

"Here." Zoro thrust something into Ruby. She blinked in surprise and looked down. A black sheath with a black handle and a gold guard - a sword - her first sword. She looked at Zoro and threw her arms around him, kissing him on his left cheek.

"Thank you, honey." Ruby said, as she smiled a wide grin at her fellow swordsman. She saw his eyes jerked to the left side and he wrapped his right arm around her waist before she felt something like a pinch with teeth or claws. Ruby twisted her head to the right to see Buggy's grinning face with a piece of cloth hanging from his teeth that looked like her pair of pants. Her right hand flew to her rear and felt a hole in her pants. She turned red.

"Damn you, you portable blow job," Ruby screamed at Buggy. "This was my favorite pair of pants, you big nose clown!"

Buggy's head attached to the rest of his body and Ruby saw his face turned red as his big, red nose. She stepped out of Zoro's arms. She slid her new sword into her belt. She took her long sleeve, holed shirt and tied it around her waist before Buggy's anger took him over. Ruby saw his hand shoot from his body as he yelled "Attack!"

His pirates followed the order.

Zoro drew his swords. Sanji flicked his cigarette that Ruby did not see he had. Ruby drew her drew sword as Zoro placed one of his swords in his mouth. They ran toward the pirates. Zoro and Ruby suddenly turned to stand back to back as the Buggy Pirates surround them.

"Leave the woman to me!" Ruby heard Buggy yelled and she cut down one of his pirates. Blood sprayed onto her face. She closed her eyes, turned her head to the left and tried to keep her stomach from rebelling. The blood was hot on her face and she felt it stain her soul - her first kill. She felt something closed around her neck like a too tight choker. She snapped open her eyes and saw white gloved hand. She held her breath and put her sword away as she felt her feet leave the ground. She grabbed the hand and tried to get away, but she was heading toward Buggy.

Buggy had an evil grin on his lips and Ruby tried to get away. She kicked the air, but Buggy learned his lesson the last time when Luffy kicked him. Buggy chuckled as he held her over the edge of the platform. Ruby stopped struggle and he pulled her close to him. The moment she felt like blacking out, oxygen rushed back into her lungs and could not hear Buggy and Luffy. Her body was telling her something for more important then what the two men were talking about. Her hand landed on Luffy's and her body hair stood up like aged soldiers that their old energy back. Luffy's voice rang strong as he called "I'm sorry. I'm dead."

Ruby saw a glint of metal then boom as the sky above Ruby turned blinding white. Her eyes burnt with pain as white lightening engulf her, Luffy and Buggy.

"Ruby-shwan!" Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes. Black haired twinkle her nose. She turned to the left.

"Aaach-oo!" Ruby sneezed. She felt her head shoot forward. She opened her house and blinked as she felt her hair slick to the sides of her neck. She looked Luffy. It took a moment to figure out Luffy was holding her bridal style and she turned red, for the second time that day.

"Luffy, you can put me down." Luffy blushed as he let Ruby's feet drop to the ground. She let go of her captain and stood beside her, placed her left hand on her side, smirked at the shocked crowd. "Ready to kick some marine and Buggy pirates' ass, Captain?"

"Yup!" Luffy said as he rolled his shoulders. Ruby saw Zoro and Sanji nodded them. "Gomu, Gomu no pistol."

Luffy jumped away from her. Ruby did something less dramatic. She walked a dozen steps away from the rumble she knew was the execution platform. Buggy pirates surround her. She smiled at them and said "Wait, please."

Ruby drugged out her ipod and chose "Headstrong" by Trapt. She put the ipod back in her pocket. - The rock music blurred in her ears.

"_Circling your  
>Circling your<br>Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
>Now I see the truth I got a doubt"<em>

Two pirates came out at her together, swords out. She used her sword and knocked the attacking sword away from her. She twisted her body into a round house kick.

"_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
>See you later<br>I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah<br>Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside  
>decisions to hide"<em>

Suddenly, the pirates tried to overwhelm her. She saw this and quickly grabbed her sheath with her left hand. She raised her sheath to block a sword attack.

"_Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong we're Headstrong<br>Back off I'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>and This is not where you belong"<em>

"Ruby!" She heard her name come from Luffy as a warning before she felt his rubber arm wrapped around her waist. She sheathed her sword.

"_I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<em>

_Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
>I see your full of shit and that's alright<br>That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads yeah<br>Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside  
>Decisions to hide"<em>

"Bye, bye, boys," Ruby blew a kiss to them and lend backward, crossed her arms over her chest as Luffy pulled her through the crowd of Buggy's pirates and Marines whom joined in the fight. All around Ruby, it was chaos.

Ruby's personal opinion, Luffy made the right decision to pull his nakama out while he could. Ruby felt she was slowing down and she straighten up as Luffy let her go. She thought she was ready, but she rolled backwards and her ears bubs fell out of her ears. Her left hand fell on the sword, tried to keep it in place.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her upper right arm started to pull her to feet her. She glanced as she tried to get to her feet. Ruby stubbed at bit before her feet was under her. She followed the pace of the trio of men.

"We have to get off this island." Sanji called as he followed Luffy.

"We're going to the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered. "Yahoo!"

Please Review


	4. 4

I got C+, C's and two D for the spring semester. That is a major improvement from last semester!

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Ruby rolled her eyes at her captain's actions right now, she felt like she could fell over at any moment. Who would not want to? She had been running away from Marines for most of the blasted day. Ruby even had missed Sanji's part in the cooking contest and Usopp's meeting Daddy.

'Blast those marines,' Ruby thought to herself as the sky poured water sown. Ruby almost ducked every time she saw lightening flashed. If it was not for the fact she knew Buggy was going to get strike with lightening, she would have been fired along with the annoying clown.

"What kinda storm is this?" Zoro said, drawing Ruby out of her thoughts.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get off the Island," Sanji commented as the four ran. "Nami-san wasn't kidding when she said to get back to the ship as soon as possible!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Luffy cheered. Ruby glared at him.

'That's what I'm doing!' Ruby thought. She would have said that out loud, but she did not have the breath for it. A few minutes passed as they continue to run.

"Which way is the harbor?" Zoro asked. Ruby nearly tripped over her feet.

"It's raining so hard, I can't tell which direction," Luffy called out.

"There are they!" Ruby twisted around to see -

"Marines, behind us!" Ruby yelled. Ruby was bound not to get caught again by the damn military.

"Damn! They are persistent," Zoro said as Ruby ran passed him and Sanji. "Wanna stop and fight them?"

"NO, there's no time…." Sanji trailed off. Ruby felt her mouth was dry and her side hurt as she ran, but she quickly moved her mind onto others things like getting away from the Marines and found that blasted ship. Ruby saw a side street a head and she turned to view it. An escape.

"This way, stooges," Ruby called out and the three men followed her as she started to run. She led them in a zigzag pattern that she figured they would lose the damned marines and found the Going Merry. Lady Luck was not going to be on Ruby's side today. They did found the ship, but they also found the marines.

Ruby saw them at the mouth of the side street and groaned. She pulled the sheath from her belt and held it out in front. Ruby forced her body to go faster. She piled through the group of Marines. She turned to the left and saw the ship about a mile off shore. Ruby started to sprint. Suddenly, a blue haired woman slid in front of Ruby. Ruby slid to a stop.

"Who is that Lady?" Sanji screamed, his eye becoming a pink heart.

"So you are Roronoa Zoro, a pirate," The woman spoke.

"Are you a marine?" Ruby asked. The woman looked up at Ruby and nodded. The woman seemed to glare at her.

"You lied to me?" Ruby saw her face clearly now and gasped the woman's name.

"Tashigi."

"What the hell did you to her?" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"You never asked my name, that's all," Zoro said as he walked passed Luffy and pushed Ruby back toward their captain. "I never lied to you."

"A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent katana…." Tashigi screamed. "Unforgivable!" She paused to catch her breath. "Your Meitou, the Wadou Ichimonji shall be confiscated!"

Ruby blinked in surprise. Tashigi was upset because Zoro did not tell her his name?

'That in incredible stupid,' Ruby thought She would think about it later when this crisis was all said and done.

"Just try it," Zoro said, ready to draw one of his swords. Tashigi and Zoro looked at each other for a moment before Tashigi drew her sword and race at Zoro. He blocked her attack. Their swords made a metal clang as they struck. Ruby watched in awe.

Both swords wielders were trying to over helm the other. Ruby saw their arms shake with effort. Ruby could only assumed Tashigi's sword slipped upward because she didn't see what happen. Zoro held his sword above his head and Tashigi was bent low at the waist. Zoro swung his sword down and Tashigi blocked it. They tried to stare down each other. Ruby was knocked out of her wowing as Sanji started to yell.

"You bastard! How dare you attack a woman?"

"Sanji!" Ruby rounded on the cook. "Shut up!" she yelled at the stunned man as Tashigi yelled at him. "Stay out of this, please."

Sanji looked taken back. He stared at Ruby whom turned back to watch and Tashigi who was still blocking Zoro's sword. Luffy just stared at the fighting pair.

"It's just between them, right now, Sanji." Ruby said softly over her shoulder.

"You heard her," Zoro said. "Go on ahead."

Ruby nodded, even though her fellow swordsman could not see it. She grabbed Luffy's and Sanji's hands as she started to run around the dueling pair.

"Zoro!" Ruby called out as they passed. "Don't get lost." She smiled at him.

The trio ran down the street. A few minutes of running, Ruby saw a man standing in the middle of the street. She slowed down to a stop. She saw the man clearly through the pouring rain. Smoker. He was standing between them and the ship. Ruby steeled herself.

"Here at last," The cigar smoking man said. "Straw Hat Luffy." Ruby could sense Luffy and Sanji stopped beside her. "I told you, if you can't beat me…." he paused. "you will never get to the Grand Line."

"Oh yeah," Luffy's face lit up, remembering earlier. "I forgot about that!"

Ruby snorted lightly.

"You enjoy playing dumb," Smoker commented and Ruby silently agreed. Her captain may be acting dumb, but she had no doubt he was a closet genius.

"Hey Luffy," Sanji said.

"Sanji," Luffy said. "Ruby." She turned to looked at him. "Go on ahead."

"Aye, Captain." Ruby said as she started to run away from Luffy. "Don't have too much fun, Luffy, remember we are close to the Grand Line."

Luffy grinned at her and Ruby and Sanji sped off to the cliffs that the Going Merry was going to pass.

"I would not bet on that," Smoker said. He let one of his arm become smoke and grabbed Ruby in mid-run.

"Ruby-chan!" Sanji called out, he held out his arm out straight as she floated away from him.

"Go!" Ruby yelled as she struggled to get free, but she could not move. Sanji did not move. "Go protect Nami-san." Sanji nodded after a moment before he dashed off.

Smoker drew her in close to him before tossing her to Luffy. Ruby wrapped her arms around her heads, protecting it from harm. She rolled to Luffy's feet and stopped. Luffy knelt down beside her and helped her to her feet. Ruby noticed his eyes never left Smoker's. They stared at each other as Ruby walked backward toward a building.

She could now start to wonder why Smoker did not let her pass? Was it because of the portable blow job joke? Or something else? Ruby took both of her hands and ran them through her soaked red hair. She tilted her head back and glared at the sky as it poured. 

"I'll defeat you and enter the Grand Line," Luffy finally broke the silence. "Coz I'm the man who will become the Pirate King." Ruby jerked her gazed to him before she drifted her eyes to Smoker.

"You won't be sprouting that rubbish for much longer!" Smoker said before he attacked. He let his arms become smoke.

"Watch out, Luffy." Ruby called. "He ate the Smoke fruit." She felt Smoker's eyes on her as his arms flew around Luffy.

"Wha-?" Luffy said as his body was engulfed by white smoke. He lifted from the ground.

"My ground entire body can become smoke at my whim!" Smoker said as he tossed Luffy into Ruby. She felt her eyes widen as she saw Luffy flying to her. She jumped to the right and winced as Luffy fell on his head then on his back.

"Luffy?" Ruby crawled over to him and took off his hat before running her hand over his scalp, making that fall didn't break any bones as she looked up at Smoker. She did not feel any, but she did not take her eyes of the man.

Smoker walked over to her and she stood up, drawing her sword. Ruby was mentally preparing herself to get her ass kicked by the Great Marine Captain Himself, Smoker. Ruby scowled at herself. She was making sarcastic jokes which meant she was in trouble.

Ruby pushed herself to a running start toward Smoker with her right foot. Her heart pounded in her chest. The blood in her veins sped through. Adrenaline rush. She brought her sword over her head then brought it down with enough force to cause her to hop into the air. She sliced through Smoker. He turned to smoke at the last moment. She cursed. Ruby brought her sword back into the defense position she was taught to it. She walked in a circle, trying to protect her captain. Ruby jumped as she felt a hand wrapped around her left ankle. She twisted around and saw Luffy's head raising a few inches from the ground.

"Luffy." Ruby breathed in relief as she knelt in front of him.

"Go to the ship," Luffy said. He looked at her.

"But, Captain." Ruby protested.

"Now, Ruby." Luffy almost growled the order at her. She nodded. She stood, sheathed her sword and started to run down an alley between a couple buildings. Suddenly she was thrown into a building and her eyes widen as she saw she was heading toward a window.

Ruby heard a scream and felt pain. Her head spun, sickeningly. She tried to crack her eyes open, but she barely could. She heard a male voice shouting at her. She fell in to her mind and unconsciousness.

When Ruby woke, she found herself looking down at butt and running feet. She blinked almost stupidly as she pushed her torso up, looking around. First thing she spotted was Marines, Smoker, and Tashigi running after her. She glanced down, wrapping her legs around the person who was carrying her. Zoro glared at her, annoyed. She twisted her head to see Luffy's rubber arms stretched out to the ship which was about a mile off shore. She jerked her head in the opposite direction and groaned as Luffy prepared to jump the mile between them and the ship.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy cried.

"Luffy!" Zoro, Ruby, Usopp, and Sanji screamed in horror. Luffy flew toward them. Ruby started to scream and buried her face in Zoro's neck, holding on tight to the poor swordsman.

Ruby felt herself flying through the air as the wind whip her hair around her and Zoro's face. Suddenly, she felt like she hit something hit like a cloth. She pulled back her head and saw the ship below. Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro were….there was no other way to put it…was really close to her. Then gravity decide to kick in. They began to slid down. They landed in a heap. Ruby groaned as she slowly stood up, rubbing her rear. She looked down.

Zoro was faced down, a hand held the back of his head. Usopp was lying on his back, looking upward. Sanji was, also, faced down with Luffy's feet on his back. Luffy was facing upwards.

Ruby looked around and jumped over Zoro's back as Nami came over.

"Guys," Nami said, looked down at the men. They climbed to their feet .

"It feels like the ship's gonna turn over," Luffy cried, sitting on his usually spot.

"Look at that light," Nami said, standing at the railing, looking forward. Ruby It was a lighthouse. It's light was flashing.

"The island's lighthouse," Usopp asked, hugging the mast.

"That's our guiding light," Nami explained. "The light that points to the entrance of Grand Line."

"The Grand Line is over there?" Luffy asked in wonder.

"What now?" Nami asked.

"But are you really gonna go in a storm like this?" Usopp could be heard asking from the mast. Ruby smirked at no one as she felt stings from the injuries she got from the glass she had landed into. Out of the corner her eye, she saw Zoro nod, Sanji put a thumb up, Luffy looked back at his crew, and Nami's smile grew.

"Alright!" Sanji said. "Let's have a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage!"

Ruby felt nervous. She knew everyone's dreams on the ship, but what about her own? She would like go back home and settled down there, but she always felt like she didn't belong there. Maybe….just maybe..

"Oi!" someone cried.

"Yeah, great!" she thought Luffy yelled that comment.

"Let's do it!" Nami said.

Ruby turned to see Sanji put his left foot on a barrel. "To find All Blue!"

Luffy was next and he copied Sanji's idea of putting his foot on the barrel. "To become the Pirate King!"

"To be the greatest swordsman!" Zoro declared with a huge grin on his face.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami went next. Now, it was down to Usopp and Ruby. Ruby started to feel extremely nervous as she began to think of her hobbies….writing…singing in the shower….crocheting -seamstress…..

"I'm….I'm…to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said as he put his foot of the barrel. They all looked at Ruby.

Ruby looked at each other faces. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and finally…Luffy.

"To become the best historical writing seamstress and swordswoman!" Ruby grinned as she put her foot on the barrel. They all looked the barrel with grins. Ruby felt at home.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy hollered. As one, the crew lifted their foot in the air. Ruby had more difficulty then the others due to her lack of physical activity before her time with the crew. She wobbled on the spot.

"AYE!" the crew shouted. They broke the barrel. Ruby fell to the side into Usopp, whom fell into Nami, then Luffy, then Sanji and Zoro landed with his head in Ruby's lap. Ruby started to giggle before it became a full blown laugh. Luffy started to laugh along with her.

"Nami," Usopp said. "How come you are not wearing any underwear?"

Ruby rolled to the side as Usopp was sent flying in to the mast and she laughed harder with the rest of the men.

_Dream_

_Her hands were stretch out in front of her as she ran down a long hallway, in a similar matter to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. She heard screams and realized it was coming from her. Ruby glanced behind her to see Buggy the Clown and Mr. 3 following her while they were being chased by a huge lion looking creature with a funny looking face._

"_Bra!" The lion thing talked. "Panties!" She sweat dropped. "Noodles with pussy."_

_Ruby saw her way was blocked by a half-dressed man with green pants and head dress that reminded her of an Egyptian god. She jumped, kicked the half dressed man out of her way and flew over a railing. Buggy and Mr. 3 followed her. They grabbed a hold of each other, screaming. They fell down toward blood colored needles, but Buggy let his feet fall from his body. They landed in between the needles and ran toward a hole in the middle of the room. _

_Suddenly, Luffy was there, running beneath her as he spirited across the hot sand and Mr. 2 was dancing along their way. She could feel the hot sun burning her back. Ruby jumped to the ground as they entered the burning hell. The air was enough to send Ruby back to the surface, but she could not retreat. Ace need to be rescued._

_Luffy, Ruby, Buggy, Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 pressed on into the hot hell. They were racing down a brick bridge toward level 5. They were so close to Ace. Ruby punched a stone cage beside her, drawing blood._

"_We didn't come this far to lose him, now." Luffy growled. Ruby nodded and turned heading up the spiral staircase._

_Ruby blinked away tears. The cocky and proud Ace was reduced to tears a she bowed his head in defeat. That pissed her off. She drew her sword. _

"_Captain," Ruby said, softly. "I will fellow you to the deepest part of hell to help you to get Ace back."_

_Luffy didn't say anything to her. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!"_

_Ruby roared something that was muffled and marines fell to the ground._

_She was so close to Ace when Luffy lost his extra energy. She grabbed her captain and blocked an attack. She turned around to see an Admiral punch his fist into her ribcage. She screamed._

Ruby swung up from a laying position so fast her hummock swung to the right and she fell out of bed. Her breath came in pants. She laid there for a moment, thinking about her dream. She knew it was the battle to save Ace before he died. Was that a vision of the future..or an imagination running wild.

Ruby nearly jumped out her skin as she heard a snore. She shifted into a defensive position before she saw who it was. Nami's beautiful face was facing her. She seemed so peaceful to Ruby. Nami muttered something and rolled over, knocking her blankets off her. Ruby smiled softly. Ruby slowly stood up and reached for Nami's covers. She covered Nami again before grabbing her own covers and hopped back into the hummock. Ruby covered up and went back to sleep. She would go the rest of the night without dreams or nightmares. Ruby was wrong.

_She was standing on a cliff edge overlooking a volcano. Ruby stepped back without thought and glanced around. Zoro was hanging over the lava pit several feet from her. Her jaw dropped in surprise as she scanned the area for a way over there, but she saw Nami. She was also hanging over the lava. Suddenly, Nami and Zoro fell into the lava. They screamed as they were dissolved like salt in a cup of water._

"_Why?" Ruby whispered in the scary silence after the screams died. Tears ran down her cheeks and she stared at the boiling lava._

"_Matter of the heart," a strange voice rang out above the bubbling of the lava. She turned around her right hand fell on her sword - ready to draw if it was necessary. A tiny figure's outline was visible. "Have to choose, you will." it was strange. The way the figure talked, it reminded Ruby of Master Yoda from Star Wars._

_The tiny figure faded back into the fog and Ruby heard the screams of Zoro and Nami coming again._

She jerked up and landed on the cabin floor, again. Ruby groaned as she picked herself and the blankets up. She threw her blankets on her hummock. She went over to her bag and grabbed her Ipod. She slipped out of the door and up to the deck.

Ruby looked around the deck and saw no one before she decided to climb up the crow's nest. Sanji was awake, smoking a cigarette and looked surprised as Ruby stood up in the nest.

"Go to bed, Sanji. I will take the watch." Ruby said with a small smile. Sanji blinked sleepy and nodded. He climbed down to the deck and went below. Ruby watched him go.

Ruby listened to her ipod for the rest of the night as she practice Kendo moves, wrote, and song some songs. It was early in the morning when she song her last song she would before the crew woke, but after she finished the song and came to a stop from her dancing, she heard clapping.

Ruby stood rigid and slowly turned around. The entire crew was standing there, watching her. She turned beet red and jerked her ear plugs from her ears.

"I'm terribly sorry that I woke you," Ruby said with embarrassed look.

"You were beautiful, Ruby-chwan," Sanji cried and ran over to her.

"You were so cool!" Usopp and Luffy yelled. Nami nodded.

"You were good, but sounds like you still need practice though."

"Thanks, Nami," Ruby said. Zoro didn't a word, but she got a feeling he agree with the others. "When's breakfast?"

"Coming right up, my beautiful gem," Sanji said as he raced toward the kitchen.

It was mid morning when Usopp called out to the crew.

"Hey!" Ruby jumped and her hand jerked across the paper she was writing on. She scrawled. "There's a huge flock of birds off starboard." Ruby looked up and glared at Usopp. She had been writing a story about her adventure so far. She sat aside her writing notebook and slowly stood up

"Birds?" Ruby heard Luffy ask.

"Yeah," Usopp said, "and in the water I can sort of make out a pretty big thing...Ah! I can't tell. What do you think?"

"Maybe a fish?" Luffy said turning around.

'Or a rowboat?' Ruby thought to herself. "Could it be a rowboat?" Ruby asked. "That storm last night was pretty bad." It seemed like nobody was listening to her because Sanji spoke up, saying "I hear that when sea birds flock over the ocean its usually because there's a school of fish around."

Luffy's attention was caught at the word 'fish'.

"Luffy, catch us some lunch," Sanji ordered.

"Gotcha!" Luffy stood up. "Gomu Gomu no Amidoni!" Luffy stretched his arm back and let it fly forward. It stretched out over the ocean.

"Whoa!" Sanji said as Ruby climbed the stairs to the upper deck. "Nice stretch."

Ruby turned her body to watch what Luffy had caught. She saw his hand grab a hold of something and he started to pull his arm back with a snap. Ruby had time to feel her eyes widen at the sight of Luffy letting go of the catch and Ruby fell over backwards, her arms up catching the flying girl. Ruby wrapped her arms around the girl and she fell back onto the sleeping swordsman.

Zoro hollered with surprise and pain as Ruby's head landed somewhere it should not have. Ruby blinked as she forced her body up in a sitting position. The girl was soaked and Ruby dimly noticed she was getting wet also.

Everyone stared at the unconscious girl. The girl had blond hair that was braided, had a pale yellow dress on with a design, and a hat with the same design as the dress. Ruby guessed the girl could not be any older then ten years of age.

"Why was a little girl in a small boat like that…?" Nami said after the duo of idiots talked about the girl as a mermaid.

"That storm last night was pretty bad," Ruby said as she looked at Nami. The other red head nodded. "I'm gonna take her down our room and change her before she gets sick."

Ruby scooped the girl into her arms and got her feet under before she stood up while trying not to drop the girl. She walked below deck with Nami following her. When the two women reached their room, Nami grabbed three towels and helped Ruby to dry the young pre-teen off. Ruby wrapped the girl up in a towel and managed the towel to become a halter top dress. Nami and Ruby grabbed the girl's wet clothes and took up, above deck to air dry while the girl slept.

Ruby checked on the clothes often. She had a feeling the girl would not be too happy to wake up in a towel that was manipulated into a halter top dress. She also knew the girl would think someone took advantage of her while she was asleep. The sun was setting when the girl's clothes was dry and Ruby and Nami went down and dressed the girl. Nami went to the kitchen afterwards and Ruby stay by the girl's side, reading a book.

Ruby breathed deeply and smell the sweet aroma of dinner. She looked up from her book, closing her eyes and heard her stomach rumble with hunger….or she thought it her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked over at Nami's bed. The blond hair girl was wake and she was looking at Ruby, a faint rouge color on her cheeks.

"I take it you are hungry?" Ruby asked with a small smile on her lips. Suddenly the girl jerked upward. She looked around with a faint blush on her cheeks. She nodded. "Come on," Ruby said, "I'll take you up to the kitchen for some food."

The girl climbed out of bed and Ruby showed her the way to the kitchen. The girl went ahead of Ruby when they reached the kitchen and pushed opened the door. Ruby saw Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro staring at them as they walked in. The girl stopped in the doorway and Ruby walked around the girl, nearly stepping on Usopp.

"Usopp, what are you doing on the ground?" Ruby asked, peering at him.

"You threw the door open and hit me," Usopp moaned.

"It was not me," Ruby said in her defense. "It was our visitor."

"So you've come to?" Nami said, making it sound like a question. "Seems you're doing better then we expected." The girl looked at Nami. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Nami continued.

"You must be hungry. I'm cooking soup right now." Sanji said.

"She is." Ruby said. "Her stomach was growling a few minutes ago."

The girl blushed a bit, but she did not say a word. She just stared at everyone before saying "Lucky!" with a huge grin on her face.

"Were you in a ship wreck or something?" Nami asked as Ruby sat at the table across from Nami. "You could've been in big trouble. What's your name?"

Ruby saw Luffy out of the corner of her eye watching the young girl and she blinked stupidly as she realized she was thirsty. She stood up and went to the frig, opened the door, peered inside and pulled out a glass bottle of soda. She grabbed another one for the girl after she looked at her.

"When you ask someone questions, you should give your name first," The girl shot back. Ruby grinned at her. The girl had an attitude that reminded Ruby of herself when she younger back when she did not control it.

"My name is Ruby," Ruby said. She pointed at Nami. "This is Nami," She shifted her hand to Luffy. "This is our captain, Luffy." She pointed at Sanji. "The cook Sanji," She jerked her thumb toward Zoro. "The first mate and our swordsman, Zoro," Ruby pointed to Usopp who was still lying on the floor. "Our village liar, marksman, and comic relief, Usopp," Ruby hit the top of the bottle against the edge of the table causing the lid to fly off and hit Nami in her left boob. "Sorry, Nami," Ruby said as Nami sent her a hurt look. "So, you thirsty, kiddo?"

The girl nodded. Ruby got up and opened the girl's bottle before handed it to her. "What kind of ship am I on?"

Pirate." the crew replied. Ruby sat down and eyed the girl who had a shocked expression on her face.

"WHAT!" The girl screamed. "PIRATES!"

Ruby blinked in surprise. Yup, it had been a long while since she had watched the episodes before season 10 of One piece.

"We're heading to the Grand Line." Luffy explained. A moment of silence fell in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked as she looked at the girl's opened mouth expression.

"She isn't moving." Luffy commented.

"What're we gonna do with this kid?" Zoro spoke up. Luffy looked at him.

"Ahh, well, what should we do?" Luffy asked. Ruby and Nami still stared at the girl. "Let's think about it tomorrow."

"I second that!" Ruby said, tearing her eyes away from the girl. Sanji pour each of them a bowl of food and Ruby stood up and helped Sanji to hand them out. Sanji started to protest, but Ruby shoved her empty soda bottle into his mouth. The crew talked and laughed during dinner.

Night had fell. The crew was doing their nightly routine while Ruby grabbed her ipod and shinai. She walked from the room she shared with Nami. She calmly started to practice sword movements, but stopped when she heard the girl saying something. She pressed her ear against the door, listening.

"I went through all that trouble and did scary things to escape from the Navy! Off all things, why did I get picked up by a pirate ship?" the girl said. Ruby blinked in surprise. So, there was a chance that the navy will be after them soon. She had to tell Luffy the first chance she got. Ruby was planning to run down to the men's quarters to warn Luffy when she heard a growl. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. The young girl did not eat anything when Sanji offered. Ruby had tried to get the girl to eat also. Ruby saw the mistrust in the girl's eyes. She heard feet pat against the floor.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp then a terrified scream. Ruby flung the door open and flipped on the light. She blinked.

"You again?" Sanji's voice drifted over the silence. Ruby bite her lower lip again. "You never learn no matter how many times I tell you, Luffy."

Luffy was caught in a huge mouse trap. Ruby bust out laughing. The sight reminded her of an ending of an anime music video. Luffy tried to get out but he slid back. 'Now, if we had the chicken dance song, I will lose my control of my bladder.' Ruby thought.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull?" Sanji asked, ignoring Ruby rolling on the ground. "Hm?" Sanji turned his head to view the girl. "What're you doing?"

"Yum!" Luffy began chewing down a piece of meat. Ruby chuckled, overcoming her laughing fit as she sat at the table. Sanji was looking at Luffy.

"If you ask, I'll make something for you," Sanji said. "So like I told you, don't take food without asking."

"But I'm hungry," Luffy said around a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Luffy." Ruby glared at her captain. A growl broke the air. Sanji, Ruby and Luffy looked at the girl.

"What's wrong? Aren't you eating?" Sanji asked. He turned his gaze on the girl. The girl looked away. "You didn't eat this evening, either. Why're you holding back?" The girl eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm telling ya, it's not poisoned or anything." the girl shook her head before she looked down at the plate in front of her. "If you just sit there like that, he'll finish everything."

Ruby stood up and went to the frig. She reached in for another glass bottle of soda. She turned around to see the girl looked up and saw Luffy reaching across the table for a bowl of soup. The girl reaction as she yelled "No!"

Luffy looked surprised. "Huh?" He made a face as the girl lift the bowl to her lips and drink the soup. Ruby hid her smile behind the bottle of soda as she sat back down.

"Yum!" the girl exclaimed after she finished the bowl. Ruby grinned at her.

"I told ya Sanji was a excellent cook." Ruby said. Ruby realized a second later that was a mistake.

"Oh my beautiful gem," Sanji cried, slid over her with a red rose. "You are just too much. Your comments are simply beautiful to my unworthy ears."

Ruby let her head hit the table with a small groan. The girl giggled.

"I've never eaten anything this good!" the girl cried out.

Ruby jerked her head up when she heard Nami's voice "You're finally smiling."

"Oh, Nami-san!" Sanji cried and Ruby slid her leg out from under the table as Sanji's attention switched from her to Nami. Sanji tripped over Ruby's foot, falling to the wooden floor. Zoro looked amused. Usopp laughed. Luffy looked concerned. Nami smiled at Ruby. The girl peered over the table. Ruby took another drink of her soda.

"You're eating again, Luffy!" someone asked as Ruby fought down a blush from Nami's smile.

"I didn't eat that much for lunch," Luffy protested while he looked at the speaker.

"You emptied two pots, didn't you?" Usopp asked. Luffy looked unsure.

"I did?" Luffy scratched his forehead. The trio walked over to the table.

"You got scared when you heard we're pirates, didn't you?" Nami asked, bending over slightly to the young girl.

"W-well…" The girl started.

"Well," Nami stood up. "that's a natural reaction towards pirates these days." Nami commented.

"Yup," Ruby said. "It's really sad." They all looked at her. "The Navy wants to control the sea, but they can't when pirates like us are just roaming around."

"But we are not doing anything bad." Luffy said. Ruby nodded.

"True, but they are other pirates out in the sea that are blood thirsty and have no morals at all." Ruby pointed it out. "I mean they kill and rape the women and children when those blood thirsty idiots raid towns."

"You're not gonna sell me off?" the girl asked uncertainly.

"No way!" Usopp cried out.

"You're all evil-looking, so.." Zoro spoke up.

"You've got a right to talk with that face?" Usopp started to pull on Zoro's face. Ruby silently counted down to zero from three. Zoro and Usopp started to fight.

"What're you doing?" Ruby thought it was one of the fighters, but she wasn't for sure.

"Ahh! That's enough!" Nami said as Sanji, Luffy, the girl, and Ruby watched the fight. Luffy started to laugh. Ruby glanced at the girl and saw her shoulders shake like she was laughing. She stared at her face and saw uncertainty written there. Sanji bent down, several inches away the girl's face.

"We have more, mademoiselle." Sanji said.

"At least, this ship isn't the kind of pirate ship you're thinking of," Nami commented. Ruby saw the girl's eyes wide and innocent.

"Don't worry." Ruby said. She and Nami watched the girl's face changed from the wide-eyed innocent look to happiness.

"Another plate, please," The girl asked.

"As you wish," Sanji smiled.

"Me, too!" Luffy cried out.

"Do it yourself!" Sanji yelled at the captain.

"You meanie…" Luffy whined.

Ruby groaned as she walked into the kitchen. She headed straight for the coffee. She needed the caffeine to stay awake until after breakfast. Then it would be off to dream land. She smiled at that thought. She poured a cup, added French Vanilla flavoring and sat down at the table. She didn't notice the young girl by the stove. Ruby took a mouthful of hot, wake-me-up coffee when it happen.

Please Review!

A/N: Since I am looking for a job, I don't know if I will be able to update as much as I would like. Also, my goal is to get my GPA above a 2.50 before the next spring Semester (2013), I will be working on several classes at once and I doubt I will be able to buy my books so I will be going over the SSU's CML to take notes on my books – thank god they have there for reversed ^_^. That will count into more of my writing time, even though I haven't done much lately.

Also, Spoiler alert! I have planned to have Ruby to disappear from the One Piece story in the near future. I have split the story up into at least 5 different parts.

Part 1 – Ruby helps the Crew up until they escape from Croc-bananas(?), the creatures that Croc likes and kinda has them as pets

Part 2 – Ruby receives training and eventually a character will be coming back with Ruby to OP ~Originally, I had plan Ruby to travel to Inuyasha and train under Sesshomaru for nearly a year in their time, but something happens where she has to take care of Rin who comes back with her~

Part 3 – Ruby returns to OP with a new character through the rescue attempt of Ace

Part 4 – The two year time skip, training with Mihawk and possible lot of Zoro/Ruby

Part 5 – After the two year time skip, until….idk because I haven't been keeping up with the newest episodes

What do you suggest? I am open to suggestions.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

BOOM!

Ruby jumped, spilt her hot coffee over her lap, and the brown hot liquid flew from her mouth in a stream. She turned around in her seat so fast that she fell and got a face full of black smoke. She started to cough and stumble for the door. She threw it open and fell forward. She caught herself on the railing. Ruby turned around, sat on the deck and saw the young blond hair girl stumble out from the black smoke.

"Hey! Just what'd you do?" Ruby heard Sanji call out from the crow's nest.

"I was preparing a meal!" the girl called up.

"What?" Sanji said.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" the girl yelled out. Ruby was fighting to urge to skip breakfast and just to bed. Ruby looked over her shoulder at Zoro and Luffy.

"Oh, breakfast," Luffy said, happy. Zoro looked uncertain and whispered something to Luffy.

They sat at the table and Ruby decided it would nice to bed after looking at the black creature that was on her plate. She noticed the crew looked the same minus the bed, all except for Luffy who looked extremely happy. Ruby guessed he was that way because of his grandfather throwing him and Ace in the wildness when they were barely between five and nine.

"You made this?" Nami asked with nervousness in her voice. Sanji looked somewhat ticked in Ruby's opinion.

"Yup!" the girl said.

"I think I'm gonna to eat after I take a nap." Ruby said, standing up. She felt the glares of her follow crewmates. "I heard it was not good to sleep with a full stomach." She continued and walked out of the room as they talked about the appearance of it. She heard screams coming from the kitchens. She giggled as she opened the door to Nami and her bedroom. She stripped into her undergarments, put a blanket over the window and climbed into her bed. She drifted off to dreamland.

Ruby was deep in her sleep when the ship suddenly bounced, causing her to fell out of bed. She groaned. What was with stuff causing her to kiss the floor? She pushed herself to her knees and sat on her butt. She waited to see if she needed to rush up deck, nothing. She climbed back to her feet and slid back into her hanging bed and she guessed the ship got a strong gust of wind as she felt her bed swing back and forth like she was lying in the arms of a rocking chair instead of a simple bed that was attached to the roof of the bedroom. Ruby felt her body relaxing when she heard Nami scream about something that sounded "We went too far south", "Calm belt" and Nami was barking orders.

Ruby rolled her eyes and was ready to back to sleep when the ship started to bounce again. She felt the ship move. She sighed when she realized she was not getting anymore sleep. She climbed out of bed. She changed her undergarments into clean ones, dressed and pulled the blanket from the window. She felt her jaw drop.

Outside the window was a huge creature. Ruby never saw a creature this big before. She opened the window and figure out what happen. They had sailed into the calm belt where no wind ever blew. The calm belt was more dangerous than that. This place was home to the Sea Kings. Huge fish that like to prey on "smaller" fish like a boat or human. Ruby shut the window and hurried to deck.

"What're we gonna do now?" Ruby heard Sanji asked.

"F-For the time being, no one move." Zoro said as Ruby burst on deck.

"Too late on that," Ruby commented as she paused in the doorway.

"They'll probably go back into the sea eventually," Zoro said, glaring at Ruby. "Then we'll paddle hard using our oars."

"Great plan." Ruby said feeling a little bitchy. You would too if you didn't sleep the night before and only caught maybe a hour or two. "What if they don't back into the sea? What we will do then?" Ruby saw they all were looking at her.

"I don't know," Zoro said.

"Are you serious?" Usopp suddenly screamed. Nami quickly reached up and covered the loud mouth's pie hole, but it was too late. An orange frog sailed over head a moment later. The creature the ship was on moved its head causing the ship to tilt to the left the young girl flew off the ship. Ruby felt her eyes widen and she started to run down the tilted deck. She pushed off the railing, shouting for Luffy.

Ruby soared toward the girl, wrapped her arms around her as Luffy grabbed the back of Ruby's blue jeans by the belt. Ruby felt the girl wrapped her arms around her neck and they soared back up away from the frog, over the ship.

"Did he eat a devil fruit?" the girl asked.

"Yup," Ruby said. The girl looked down as Ruby prepared her body for the crush back on the deck.

"Luffy!" the girl yelled, turned around in Ruby's arms. "Stretch your arm downwards again!"

Ruby looked confused for a moment before she felt Luffy's arm tug her back down to the creature. The creature was black and white like a cow. That's all Ruby saw before she and the girl flew into the creature's nose. The girl grabbed a nose hair and pulled. Ruby and the girl were jerked back, flying toward the ship. Ruby saw they were nearing the ship. The girl let the nose hair go as the two females flew into Zoro. Ruby landed with her back against Zoro's chest. The girl was still in Ruby's arms. Ruby tilted sideways and looked at Zoro.

"Thanks for the catch," Ruby said and he smiled down at her as the others talked the huge nose hair.

"All right! We're going back!" Luffy cried out as Ruby looked ahead, but she didn't move from her spot on Zoro's lap. The creature sneezed. The ship was airborne. They all flew into the air, screaming "What?"

The ship bounced along the ocean's surface like a rock being skipped. "Do it some other way!" Someone screamed.

"Amazing! I feel like we're flying!" Luffy yelled with a hand on his hat. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Luffy, and Ruby had their bodies ready to land on the ship again before they were tossed back into the air.

"Idiot!" Usopp screamed, his eyes bulging like tennis balls. "We _are_ flying!"

The ship settled. Ruby landed on her back, the girl on top of her and something warm and wet on Ruby's face. She had a feeling she didn't want to know what was sitting on her face.

"Looks like we're back in the area we came from," Ruby thought she heard Nami say that. Whoever was sitting on her face, started to sit up. Ruby opened her eyes. A pair of lacy black thongs met her eyes. A blue skirt came into view next with legs that seemed to travel up forever. Ruby didn't have to guess who it was as she stepped aside. Nami peered down at her.

"I don't see any sign of the Navy, either." Sanji said.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Nami asked softly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ruby felt her face heat up as she sat up. Something slowly made it way out her nose. She sat the young girl aside and stood up, not facing Nami.

"Yup," Ruby said in an even tone. She caught Zoro's eyes and he smirked. "I'm going back to bed."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you." Zoro said as Ruby brushed past him. Zoro's smirk widen if possible at the sight of Ruby turning her namesake color before she walked by him. Ruby didn't stop until she reached the bedroom. It was only then she wiped her nose with her hand and arm. She pulled her arm back and saw blood. It seemed she burst a blood vessel when she sat up. She slipped into bed and tried to shut her eyes. Sleep to evade her. She tossed and turned a bit before she was able to get some sleep, but that was of dreams. Dreams of Nami in positions, Ruby moaned in her sleep then she jerked upward. Her eyes shut open and her body was aching and tensioned.

'This is just great,' Ruby thought, 'the one time I forgot to pack my "toy" I get horny as hell.'

She sighed and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her sword and placed in her belt loop before she walked above. Ruby blinked at she saw the ship was surround by fog. It was the dense fog where you barely can see shit. Ruby strain her ears and heard voices.

"It should be close by." A voice traveled down to her. It sounded like Nami, but Ruby was not for sure. She began to walk across the middle deck.

"That's our Nami-san!" That was Sanji, swooning over the other red head onboard.

"You sure know your stuff," Luffy said as Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah..!" the girl cried out, pointing at something in the fog. "Look!"

Ruby saw Luffy straddling the ram's neck, Sanji sitting on the rail, Nami standing nearby the cook, the girl was glued to the railing, Usopp and Zoro was standing besided the railing that kept idiots like Usopp from falling off the front upper deck down to the middle one. Ruby went over and stood by Zoro. She lend over to him.

"What did I miss?" Ruby asked her follow swordsman.

"The girl, Apis, is from an island called Warship Island." Zoro said, looking at her. "We are taking her back to the island."

Ruby nodded, indicating she understood.

"Oh! It's a sailboat! It's huge!" Luffy cried out.

"Now listen here…" Sanji started to say

"The word 'huge' doesn't begin to describe it." Zoro finished for Sanji as Ruby's eyes widen. The top of the island did look like a naval warship.

"Then, a super humongous sailboat," Luffy asked. Ruby rolled her eyes at her captain and she turned to study the island. It looked to her that there were four warships stack upon each other, a small one at the top then the largest one at the bottom.

"No!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"That's Warships Island." Apis cried out happily. "It's shaped like a warship so it's called Warship Island." The girl explained.

"I see! Interesting," Luffy said as he lent forward trying to get a better view. They sailed to the harbor. Ruby saw, as the ship neared the shore, they had a welcome committee with weapons. The crew prepared the ship to dock at the shore.

"Hi!" Apis called out as she reached the side and climbed down. "I'm home."

Ruby saw a couple of the villagers and Apis started talking. The villagers kept on pointing at the ship. Apis waved her arms around in the air, no doubt, explaining since she was kidnapped. Ruby noticed that Luffy was climbing down the rope ladder, and Nami followed him. She glanced at Usopp who waved on and she also climbed down the ladder. Usopp followed her by Sanji and brought the rear was Zoro.

Ruby noticed out of the corner of her eye that Luffy tilted his hat forward a bit, shading his eyes from the villagers.

"Say, you guys…." Ruby had a feeling he was going to ask about food. Villagers raised their weapons in defense.

"Wh-What?" One of the braver men spoke up.

"Is there BBQ restaurant on this island?"

Ruby was right. Luffy did ask about food.

The villagers seemed to caught off guard by Luffy's question.

"Wh-What's this guy?" one of the villagers said, dumbfounded.

"Listen! They're pirates, but they're good ones." Apis said with her arms out stretched.

"Are there really good pirates?" Another villager asked.

"Yes."

"Weren't you taken away by the Navy in the first place?" A third villager spoke up. Ruby sighed. It was the usually Q&A.

"That's right. But I escaped." Apis said. "And these guys, Luffy and the others save me. Right?"

"Yeah," Luffy spoke up. Ruby blinked in surprise as she realized what she was staring at after she spaced out. A butt in cased in a pair of blue jean shorts. Ruby fought the blush that threatened to rise on her cheeks.

Her eyes jerked to the others, but they were looking forward….except for Nami who was glaring at her. Ruby raised an eyebrow and stared into Nami's brown eyes.

'Hmmm,' Ruby mused. 'Chocolate…yeah that sounds good at the moment..'

"Apis!" An old voice called out. Nami and Ruby tore their gazes from each other. Ruby saw the welcome community part and an old man walking with a cane stood on the other stood. She blinked. Yup, she missed part of the conversation. "Come to my house!" Ruby heard Apis gasped in joy.

"Who's that?' Luffy asked.

"Don't know." Usopp replied.

"Grandpa Bokuden!" Apis started to run toward the old man. Ruby blinked.

"I'm glad you're safe." The aged man said as the young girl hugged him around the middle. Ruby smiled at the sight. "Thank you for saving Apis. How about this? I'd like to throw a small welcome party for you."

"Is your place a BBQ restaurant?" Luffy asked. Ruby had to resist the urge to knock her fist into the back of the idiot captain's head. She knew he was smarter than this, but he was taking it to the extremes.

"It's not a BBQ restaurant," Apis replied. Ruby saw how the girl's eyes lit up and shone with happiness of being back home. She wonder if she would be that way too when or if she got back to her own home. "But Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns are the best on the island!"

"All right! Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

"Well then, we'll go." Zoro translated for the villagers. Apis lead them to her grandfather's house. Ruby looked around the house as they grouped behind the main housing part in a cylinder room that she assumed was the kitchen. The old man turned around to face the group.

"There," the old man used his cane to walk. "The preparations are finished. Wait a little while."

"Cool!" Luffy said. Ruby placed her back to one of the wall. She mainly went with Luffy and Usopp to keep out of trouble. In shorter words, she got stuck on babysitting duty.

"Whoa! Smells good!" Usopp commented.

"I see…" Ruby heard Sanji say as he walked into the room. "This is the real deal." He looked at the old man. "Old man, how long do we have to wait?"

"Hm?" the old man paused and seemed to be thinking about it. "Well… 4-5 hours."

Ruby felt her eyes widen a bit as Luffy and Usopp cried out "What!"

They were inside the house. Ruby lend against the wall, fighting off sleep. She let her gaze wonder from Zoro who was standing a couple feet away to Luffy who was whining about being hungry. Ruby saw Sanji and Usopp sitting at the table with the old man and Nami.

"Bokuden-san," Ruby heard Nami say, addressing the old man. "why is the Navy after Apis? Do you have any idea?"

Ruby stared at Nami's back. Her gaze wonder down along the curve of her spine and rested on the other girl's rear. Ruby blinked. She felt her stomach rumble with hunger. She tore her gaze away from Nami's body and reached into a pocket of her bag she carried from the ship. She pulled out a bag of cereal…her favorite, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. She pulled it opened and was about to ready in to grab a hand full when she saw a hand come her way. She stepped to the side, holding the bag close to her body and ran outside with the bag. Luffy followed her.

Ruby dashed into the woods nearby and could Luffy yelling "Gomu Gomu no grab bag." She took a sharp right and run along five trees then took a left, running along six trees before twisting left again. She made a box and saw one of Luffy's hand coming at her. She turned around and saw Luffy's other hand flying toward her. She slipped her bag of cereal into her side bag. She grabbed Luffy's hands as they flew passed her. She quickly tied them together.

Ruby stepped back and looked at her handy work. Of course, Shrek did his much better than she did. She smiled and brushed her hands together. She turned and walked out of the forest. Luffy looked surprised to see her. She waved at him.

"Have fun, Luffy." Ruby said with a giggle. She walked away. She heard Luffy started to curse and whine behind her. She let a laugh that echoed.

"My beautiful gem," Sanji slid out of the house, getting down on one knee. "What caused that laughter of joy?"

Ruby jerked her thumb at Luffy. Sanji blinked and started laughing. Ruby continued her way into the house. She knew she missed almost the entire conversation about why the Navy did kidnap the girl. If she remembered correctly, it was about a dragon and her ability to speak to animals.

"Now, King PokePortes had three children," the old man was saying when Ruby sat down beside Nami at the tree stump that was used as a round table. "The oldest son was BokeHontas, the second son was Bokeboko, and the three son was BokeBokepon."

'That was a mouthful to say,' Ruby thought grimly as she thought she saw Apis tip toeing across the back of the room.

"One day, the king said to these three, 'Listen. Go find the tree that grows stars which is said to be in dragon's valley' So…." The old man continued as Ruby heard the door shut.

'So the Boko bro,' Ruby thought replacing the three sons name with her version.

"journeyed out, one to the sea, one to the mountain and one to the forest…" The old man said.

"RUBY!"

The said women jumped out of her skin. She jerked her head to see Luffy standing in the door. Her eyes went wide as Luffy jumped toward her. Ruby drove over the low tree stump, avoiding Luffy before she dashed out of the house. Ruby twisted left immediately out of the door and ran with all she was worth.

"Get back!" Luffy yelled out behind her. She reached the tree line and looked over her shoulder. She continued running deeper into the woods with Luffy following her. There had a few times where Luffy almost caught her when Ruby decided to take a left turn or a right turn to keep ahead of him. Ruby panted with effort as she forced her body to react. She was worn out, tired, sweaty, wanted to go to bed and it was dark outside. She tried to look on the positive side of things….like that extra 30 pounds she had was now gone and became muscle.

Ruby jumped into the air, tucking her knees to her chest and flew through a bush before she was landed. She felt her ankle give and she fell rolling to the ground. Luffy flew through the bush after her. Ruby saw him for a moment before she rolled off an edge. She could actually feel the blood drain from her face as her back met air.

"Gomu, Gomu no catch!" Luffy's arm stretch toward her and wrapped around her waist. She felt the sudden stop did to her body as she wrapped an arm around Luffy's outstretched one. He started to pull her up. Once her feet touched to the ground, Luffy unwrap his arm from her waist. Ruby simply handed her side bag to him.

"There," Ruby said. "You have the cereal."

Luffy's face split into a grin and reached into the bag. He found the cereal bag and pulled out the empty cereal bag. His face fell and he glared at her as Ruby started to giggle.

"I forgot," Ruby said. "The crew and I ate the rest of it."

"Meanie," Luffy pouted. Ruby thought he looked cute.

"Gomen," Ruby said. She took a deep breath and smelt pork. "Do you smell that?"

Luffy sniffed the air and grinned. "Pork."

"I thought so." Ruby said and some bushes rustle. They looked at each other. Ruby put a figure up to her lips and motion to a nearby bush. Luffy nodded. They hurried to cover. Ruby and Luffy managed to turn around and peek through the bush when Apis came out with a bag that was tall as her and twice as wide. Ruby glanced at Luffy who looked back at her. They turned to look at Apis.

Apis grabbed a rope that both the pirate captain and the swordswomen missed and swung across from this edge to another edge that Ruby missed noticing. She walked into the woods. Ruby and Luffy stared at each other.

"I wonder why she was carrying that bag," Ruby started, "and why she is out here at this time of night."

Luffy nodded and made a move to get up when the bush that Apis walked out rustled again. Luffy dropped back down to the ground. Ruby stared at the bush. The bush rustle more and stopped. Ruby continued to stare. She remembered watching a horror movie and you hear the music before it gets cut off then the bad guys pops out, scaring you shitless. Yup, it was one of those moments. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The forest was silent….too silent.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly a scream rang out in the forest, right behind her. Ruby paled, jumped, chocked back a scream and twisted around. Nami stood behind her and Luffy. Ruby sat back on her butt and put a hand over her heart like it would help to keep her heart from exploding from her chest. She glared at the red head who burst out laughing immediately. She glanced at Luffy who had a grin on his face.

"You knew!" Ruby yelled at Luffy.

"Yup!"

"I guess that was payback for not giving you my cereal?"

"Yup!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yup!"

Ruby growled in annoyance. Luffy simply grinned at her. Nami chuckled.

"Come on," Ruby huffed in annoyance. "Let's go found Apis." She stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She wondered what was at the moment. She peered over the edge. Below at the bottom, a river ran. Ruby gulped. Lucky, Luffy had eaten that devil fruit when he was younger.

"Gomu, Gomu no Suspension Bridge…" Luffy stretched his body across the cavern. Nami and Ruby looked at each other and Ruby started to walk on Luffy's legs, gulping. She made it across and Nami followed her. Luffy pulled himself up and stood up. They began to follow the path that Apis left behind.

"Grandpa Ryu!" a voice echoed through the woods. Ruby's eyebrows shot up and she picked up speed.

"Ruby, wha-" She heard Nami say before Ruby spotted a cave. Ruby ran to one side and peered in. A single voice rang out from the cave.

"Yes, I was fine. These weird pirates saved me."

"Weird?" Ruby said, turned to Nami and Luffy. "Do you hear what she just called us?"

"I can understand why she thinks of us weird." Nami said. "Its because of him." She pointed at Luffy.

"And Usopp." Ruby added. Luffy glared at them.

"I'm not weird," Luffy defended himself. "I'm just special."

"Ed." Ruby muttered as the trio sneaked into the cave.

"No, they're not that scary," Apis replied someone. "You must be hungry. I brought Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns. Here you go. No! Slow down!" The trio walked deeper into the cave, listening to Apis talking to someone….Ruby thought it was something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I still don't know yet. Although I'm searching very hard, I still haven't found a clue yet."

Ruby saw Apis kneeling down on her knees, looking at someone.

"I wonder who on earth Apis is talking to," Nami said. Luffy strolled past Ruby and Nami.

"Hey, Apis! Who're you talking to?" Luffy cried out, waved at Apis and Ruby groaned. Luffy did not know how to use sleuth.

"Don't just jump out and say 'hey'!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"No! Don't come here!" Apis said. She moved backwards with her arms wide open. Ruby thought the girl was trying to protest something. Ruby walked next to Luffy as they neared. Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Whoa!"

"I am a believer!"

"Luffy, what's the matter?" Nami asked, standing back in the shadows. Ruby just stared at the mythical beast and she jumped when Name screamed. She shot a glare over her shoulder at Nami before she turned around and fought a smile from gracing her face.

There in front of her was a green dragon. Yup, you read correctly… a dragon. The dragon did not have scale like a reptile has, but almost like fur. Ruby could not be for sure. Her green eyes wonder to the face which was a sick shade of grey, but the eyes were beautiful shade of gold.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!" Luffy chanted and Ruby nodded as Luffy seemed to jump around the mythical creature.

"Stop it! I said stop it!" Apis said.

"Hey, Luffy…." Nami's voice drifted from behind Ruby. Ruby blinked in surprise to see Luffy seemed to be hugging the creature while Apis tried to pull the rubber man off.

"This is the real thing! Is he alive?" Luffy asked.

"Of course he is alive," Ruby said. "His eyes are moving around and he is breathing."

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Apis cried out as she continued to pull on his shirt.

"This is incredible! Where did you come from?" Luffy asked as the dragon closed his eyes. Ruby felt the same way. She had never seen a dragon - a living and breathing one. She had watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; and Eragon where they had dragons. Wait…. A thought reached her mind as the dragon opened his eyes. Dragons ate meat…right? Silence fell in the cave. "I see…You want to go home, huh?" Apis stepped back in shock.

"Okay…" Apis looked at Luffy. "Grandpa Ryu says that you can be his friend, Luffy. He says he can tell you're a good person." Ruby saw Luffy smile at the young girl. "Luffy, how could you read grandpa Ryu's mind?"

"I somehow did." Luffy stood up and stretched the back of his head.

"Somehow….?" Apis asked.

"I think," Ruby spoke up. "Dragons can speak telepathy whomever they wished to talk to." Her eyes darted from Luffy to Apis to Ryu. "I have…." Ruby thought about how to word the next part, "heard stories about dragons ever since I was young. Dragons are dangerous hunters." Ruby paused for a moment. She brought her right arm and looked at it. "Dragons will try to eat a human whole if they feel threaten, protect their young halting, or they can be one of the gentle pets in the world." She looked at Ryu. "But one thing is true about all the stories I have heard…dragons are a creature you do not want to mess with." Luffy and Apis stared at her. "Anyway, how did you know?" Ruby asked Apis.

"Oh, well, I…" Apis stumbled over her words.

"Could it be…" Nami spoke up and walked toward the trio. She stopped beside Ruby. "..a devil fruit? You have the power of a devil fruit, don't you?"

"Why do you say that, Nami?" Ruby asked.

"She knew a wind was coming when we were being chased by the Navy." Nami explained to Ruby

"Yes." Apis said, nodding. "I ate one called Whisper fruit or something. Since then, I've become able to read animals' minds."

"We were being chased by the Navy?" Ruby asked, dumbfound. She blinked, looked at Nami then at Luffy. "It must have been when I was trying to get some zzzz's."

"Yup," Luffy grinned at her.

"Naturally," Ruby muttered as Apis nodded at Nami.

"Yep, The seabirds told me that," Apis explained.

"Well, that will be handy ability on the ocean," Ruby commented. "So, how did you met this old dragon?" Ruby jerked her thumb to the dragon.

"I met Grandpa Ryu thanks to the Whisper Fruit, too." Apis began. "I was standing in the patch of yellow flowers when this gust of wind blew by and I looked up from the flowers to see who or what it was. I heard a sad voice from the top of the nearby cliff." Apis said as Ruby sat down on the ground. Nami and Luffy stood by watching her as she told them her story. "I raced along a path that led to the top of the cliff and I followed the voice to this cave. I found Ryu curled up and we talked about him." Apis now looked at Ryu for a moment. "He told me that he was separated from his friends and they had been looking for Lost Island, where the dragons' nest is."

Ruby turned her gaze to Ryu as she processed the story. This was one part of the One Piece she remembered a bit. She knew Luffy was going to help the dragon and the crew would travel to another island for clues that would lead them back to Warship Island only to have a battle with the Navy resulting in Ryu's death and birth of a new halting dragon. Ruby weighted her options and listened to Nami, Luffy, and Apis as they talked about the dragons nest.

"Didn't Lost Island sink a long, long time ago?" Nami asked.

"Grandpa Ryu says that the island will surface again." Apis explained. "He says it's about time, but he no longer clearly remembers where it is." Apis paused for a moment to catch her breath and then continued "He's gotten very old and lot the energy to fly, but he keeps telling me that he wants to go back. I wanna help, but I can't figure out when such an island exists at all…The legend by itself doesn't really give me a clue…so I asked the Navy who happened to stop by this island about it. That was a mistake. They were looking for Dragonite."

"Dragonite?" Nami cut in. "You mean the one for immortality? They took you away because of such a thing?"

"Yes," Apis said, sadly. "They told me to tell them everything I knew and took me away. The pendant that I made with a claw Grandpa Ryu gave me may have been another reason, thought…"

"That's why you escaped in that storm…" Nami said. "You are too reckless!"

"I know," Apis said as she nodded. "That's why I keep this a secret to the villagers and even to Bokuden-san. I don't want to cause trouble for them. But I want to take Grandpa Ryu back to his home no matter what it takes. He always tells me that he'll get his energy back for sure once he goes back to the dragons' nest. I'll find it for him no matter how many years it takes."

Ruby glanced up at Luffy and saw he already made his decision. She sighed and knew she could only warn him now of the dangers of this side track adventure.

"For sure…No matter what it takes, I'll find it for him." Apis continued through the silence.

Ruby only have to decision when. She could tell him now. Ruby blinked as Apis finished her tale. Ruby made to stand up as Luffy opened his mouth.

"Okay then. I'll take him there!" Luffy said. Apis gasped and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the pirate captain.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out. "Were you listening? Lost Island sank into the sea!"

"But since the legendary Millennial Dragon actually exists," Luffy turned to his navigator. Ruby blinked in surprise.

'How did _he_ know that these are the legendary Millennial Dragon?' Ruby thought to herself, 'Must have learned it from Garp.'

"I'm sure Lost Island also exists somewhere!" Luffy finished.

"An island that's not even on a map," Nami asked.

"Yeah, that why we're going!" Luffy said, cheerfully.

"We're putting back on the map," Ruby said with a grin toward her captain.

"An island that's not even on a map, huh," Nami could heard muttering as Luffy cheered. "Oh, what the hell, Let's go!" Nami finished with a snap of her figures.

"All right," Luffy threw his arms up in the air.

"Really, Really," Apis asked.

"Yeah," Luffy put his arms back and looked at the young girl.

"Thank you!" Apis cried out.

"Now that, that's been decided, eat more!" Luffy said and knelt down beside the girl. Ruby blinked in time as Apis cried out.

"Oh, Luffy, I forgot to tell you…" Ryu open his mouth and closed it around Luffy's upper half. Nami was too shock to do anything at the moment except to stand there opened mouthed. "Grandpa Ryu is a little senile."

"That's putting it nicely, Apis." Ruby said as Luffy's feet flung around. "I think you mean he got Old timers."

The following morning, Ruby walked in the living room of Apis's grandpa's house. She sat down at the round table in the middle of the room, with a yawn. Sanji slid a plate in front of her. She looked down and muttered a "thanks" before she dug into the scrambled eggs, chewy bacon - that way she liked it, a biscuit and white grey that had spotted with pepper. She only glanced up to see Sanji slid a glass of OJ in front of her plate as she saw Nami and Usopp sat the table. Zoro sat with his back to one of the walls with his own plate.

Ruby was draining her glass of Orange Juice when Luffy busted into the living room.

Please Review

Also, I have put up a poll. I would like everyone to who reads this to vote on the Part 2 Story. Where will Ruby go to? You're allowed to choose two. I have also put the poll on my profile so you'll be able to vote there also.

Full Metal Alchemist

Keep her in the One Piece Story

Bleach

Durarara!

Inuyasha

Another thing: I have three chapters available right now to update this story. During July, I will be writing 50,000 more words for this story –or that is the plan for the WriMo. I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo twice this year, June – I will be writing an original story- and August – I'll be working on His Trouble Angel, plan to add another 50-70,00 words to that story also. I don't know right now what I will be working on for November's NaNoWriMo. Wish me luck.


	6. 6

Today is the first day summer semester and I'm taking Professional Writing. There is a chance my writing style might change a little- like grammar and how I word the chapters. I also managed to find another 24 pages of Ruby's Story – I might have a total of three or four more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Hey everyone!" Luffy greeted his crew with a yell that caused Ruby to cough and she managed to swallow the OJ in her mouth before she went into a coughing fit. Nami glared at Luffy as she scooted over to Ruby and thudded the coughing girl on the back. "This is so cool!" Luffy continued like nothing was wrong. Ruby glared at him before she threw her shoe at the loudmouth.

"It's too early," Ruby moaned. "Try again at noon, you over hyperactive blasted captain…." She would have gone on describing her captain when the front was thrown opened. A man stood in the doorway, sweating and out of breath. Ruby blinked at him.

"Th-There's a problem! Bokuden-san! Where's Apis?" the man asked in a hurry.

"What the matter?" Nami took charged of the situation.

"Ah, you guy're pirates, right? A Navy fleet stared blocking the harbor!"

"It can't be…just to capture Apis….?" Nami said.

"Why are they after a girl like that?" Usopp asked.

"They must be after the Dragonite." Ruby said, looking at Nami and Luffy. They nodded. "We got to get to Ryu and Apis." Ruby rushed to her feet, went to over by Zoro, and grabbed her sword.

"Hey!" Nami cried out, got the rest of the crew's attention. "Everyone, come with me!"

"Certainly, Nami-san!" Sanji immediately jumped to his feet with a grin on his face. Ruby rushed by him, kicking him in the rear causing him to face plate.

"Get going, lover-boy," Ruby growled as she rushed past, ignoring Sanji's glared. "I'm going on ahead." She yelled over her shoulder as she raced out of the house. Ruby dashed along the path she, Nami, and Luffy took the night before following Apis.

"Apis!" Ruby yelled as she entered the cave.

"What?" Apis called back.

"The Navy…is.." Ruby stopped in front of the girl and panted. "here.. They are blocking…the...harbor."

"What!" Apis screamed.

"Luffy and crew are coming up here," Ruby continued to explain, trying to calm the girl down. "I came up here to protect you in case the Navy got here before the crew does." Apis nodded. "Let's get Ryu ready for travel."

Ruby heard her nakama before she saw them. They were walking along the trail. Ruby cut through a tree along the path. She jumped and ran along the bark. The tree started to sway and fell toward the path. Her nakama jumped backwards as the tree landed.

"Yo," Ruby said with a small wave.

"You have killed us," Nami yelled at Ruby. Ruby looked the raged version of the navigator with razor like teeth.

"But I didn't," Ruby smirked at her. "Zoro, help me to clean this log of branches." He nodded. He drew his swords and cleaned the tree before Ruby could get into place. She looked at him. He smirked at her.

"Slowpoke," Zoro said. Ruby bent down and grabbed at one end of the log. She started to drag it to the cave and felt Zoro picked up the other end. She smirked. Ruby started to run toward the cave and heard Zoro cursed as the log was ripped from his hands. Ruby giggled as she stopped running and called over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Zoro? Can't keep up slowpoke?" Ruby smirked. She felt the log being picked up again and this time, Zoro pushed forward on Ruby's shoulder. She bit back a curse and started to run with the log. They reached the entrance of the cave and Ruby stopped. She dropped the log and walked deeper into the cave.

"Apis," Ruby called out as she walked in front her nakama. "The crew is here."

Ruby walked toward Ryu as the crew came around the corner. She heard Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro gasped. She turned around in time to see the trio's wide eyed expression which was almost too comical for Ruby. Sanji and Zoro was hiding their shock expressions better then Usopp was at the moment. She looked around before she started laughing at Usopp's expression. She heard grunting and panting and she looked at the dragon's head. Apis had pulled herself on top of the aged dragon.

"Hi everyone!" Apis called out from her perch.

"This is the Millennial Dragon Grandpa Bokuden was talking about," Nami started to explain to the stunned trio.

"See? Isn't he cool?" Luffy said.

"Don't talk like he's yours!" Nami snapped at Luffy.

"Now, now, Nami," Ruby cut in, wrapped an arm around the other women's shoulders. "Remember Luffy has the maturity of a five year old."

"I know," Nami said, dryly while she looked at Ruby.

"When you get closer to the Grand Line you run into things like this, huh?" Zoro asked. He looked normal again… as normal he looked while Sanji looked at the moment like the dragon was a disgusting bug that needed to be dealt with before it could ruin everything else.

"Since there're Sea Kings as well, I guess this is possible…" Sanji said.

"I-is he really harmless?" Usopp chocked out.

"Nope," Ruby said. "I'm beat he is hungry and if I would check his meal menu, the main course is Usopp."

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji chuckled as Usopp glared at Ruby whom smiled back. Suddenly, Ryu's nose touched Usopp's before the jaws opened and a pink tongue slid out and lick Usopp's face. Ruby blinked.

"Ah! He can be senile sometimes, so if he acts like you're food, get away!" Apis called out. A sudden chopping sound echoed through the cave as Ryu's jaws closed around Usopp's head.

"It's too late!" Usopp cried out.

"Ryu gonna chock on that," Ruby commented.

"But it doesn't hurt, right?" Luffy asked, looking at Usopp and laughed. "I guess you call it soft mouth?"

"Wh-wh-what're you saying? He's not a puppy." Usopp cried from his position.

"Let him eat you like that!" Zoro said.

"Zoro!"

Luffy continued to laugh with Ruby snickering.

"Don't! He'll have food poisoning." Sanji commented.

"What's you say, you damn love cook?"

When Usopp got of the dragon's jaws, he hid behind a rock.

"He is a coward." Ruby muttered to Nami who nodded. Ruby turned her gaze onto Apis and Ryu. Apis looked sorry while Ryu looked sick and tired. Ryu suddenly snorted white smoke from his nose.

"What the Navy is after is this Millennial Dragon," Nami stated. Ruby let her eyes wonder over the cave. Luffy was sitting on rock ledge at shoulder height, Sanji was sitting on a rock that was knee height, and Zoro being Zoro, he sat on the ground. "Frankly, the reason I brought you here is that we'd like to bring this Millennnial Dragon back to Lost Island."

"Wh-What're you saying? The Navy is closing in on us!" Usopp stood up and yelled over the rock he'd been hiding behind. "We're gonna have enough trouble just getting away, how in the hell could we take such a big creature…?"

"Grandpa Ryu," Apis cut in. "wants to go home…" She yelled at Usopp with those big black eyes of hers, looking innocent. "So…"

"Don't tell me, Luffy, that you promised her like, "Yeah! I'll bring him home".." Usopp asked Luffy. Ruby was started to get annoyed with Usopp.

"Yeah, I promised and said "I'll bring him home" Luffy said, looking at Usopp.

"Don't do that! We don't know where that island is, right?" Usopp yelled up at Luffy. A vein in Ruby's forehead and she started to glare at Usopp. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"If we go," Luffy explained to Usopp. "It'll work out somehow."

"As if!" Usopp said. Ruby started to flex her right fist, cracked her wrist, and glanced at Apis who was looked at the ground. She glanced around. Zoro and Sanji watched Usopp. She glanced one last time at Apis who still looked at the ground, and Ryu still had the appearance of being sick and tired.

"No body is forcing you to come along, Usopp," Ruby snapped at the marksmen and took two wide steps before she stood nose to nose with him. Ruby thought for a moment if she should punch him or not. She raise her right hand. Everybody tensed. She pushed Usopp aside and walked out of the cave. "I'll be outside if you need me."

She did not look back. Ruby saw her nakama coming out the cave as she dragged her third log to the cave mouth.

"You take a break," Zoro said, walking brushed her. Ruby felt their arms brush together.

"No," Ruby panted. "I have to pull my own weight." She walked back to the forest and cut down her fourth tree, took off the branches, and dragged the log to her pile of logs. She felt her mouth was full of cotton. She knew she was pushing her body past its limits and she could feel her face on fire. She walked back into the woods as Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro walked out to start their own piles. Within ten minutes, Ruby appeared again, dragging her fifth log and settled it on her pile. She looked at the three piles next to hers. They were all larger then hers. She accepted that. The three men were stronger then her anyway.

"Is this enough?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Nami said, putting one hand on her hip, winked, and made a O with her other hand. "A Okay!" Apis looked shocked and Usopp … looked like they should not be doing this.

"Since you did all this, I guess I have no choice," Usopp said. "I'll do it. All right, I'll do it!"

Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro jumped down from their piles. The three men and Ruby started to haul the logs over to Usopp who started to build a cart. Zoro walked next to Ruby.

"You need to take a break," Zoro said, studying Ruby's face which was still blood red.

"No." Ruby muttered and shook her head. She got in line between Luffy and Zoro for the next log. She had a feeling they were doing this on her accountant. She was not strong like Sanji. She was not skill with her swords like Zoro. She did not have a special ability like Luffy. She felt like she had to pull her own weight. Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her head. She felt her knees crumble like crackers under too much pressure.

"Zoro! You shitty swordsman!" She heard Sanji yell before she lost herself in darkness. Ruby groaned as she woke. She opened her eyes and she looked around. There was sunlight shining into the room. She sat up. She immediately noticed that she was in the room she shared with Nami. Ruby felt like she had been asleep for ages. She climbed out of bed and walked toward the bedroom door. She walked up to deck. Ruby looked around, blinking against the harsh sunlight.

"My beautiful gem," Sanji's voice startled her so much that she jumped and lashed out with her right foot. Sanji landed back on his rear, holding his stomach. "Even you are startled, you are beautiful."

Ruby ignored him as she heard voices on the upper deck behind her. She climbed the stairs and saw the rest of the crew minus Luffy standing there. Zoro turned to look at her. Ruby glared at him.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Ruby growled at him.

"You needed to take a break," Zoro said, calmly like he was talking to a kid. She felt like she was at the moment. She hated it. She delivered a round house kick to his mid-section that surprised him. He went flying past Nami, hit Usopp, and the two went over ropes before they hit the railing. Ruby let her gaze followed the rope down to….a cart. Ryu was on it with Luffy who was bugging the sleepy dragon.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone." Apis called out from behind. "The food's ready!"

Ruby felt her stomach growled at that.

"Did she cook again!" Zoro muttered as he walked over by Ruby. She eyed him, not letting her guard down.

"No one was waiting for _her_ food!" Usopp commented. Nami didn't say anything as Apis hurried to toward them. "Oh! Sanji!" Usopp continued "Whew, what a relief!" It seemed to Ruby that Usopp did not know when to shut that hole just below his nose. "So _you_ made today's meal-?" Apis stepped on Usopp's foot as she walked by. Ruby saw her smug face.

"Grandpa Ryu!" She lifted the pot. "Eat lots, okay?"

"Oh! Food!" Luffy yelled up and stretched his arms up to the pot and grabbed a hold of it. Ruby blinked. Unless Luffy suddenly developed the ability to hold things hot like the black pot he held in his hands, he was going to dropped it in 5..4..3..2..1. "HOT!" Luffy screamed

Sanji transformed into his teeth that were like razors as he watched his hard work fall on top of Ryu's head. "Why you…!"

Ryu's head turned red hot as Luffy stared at his red hand.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis climbed over the railing and grabbed a hold of the robe as Nami called out her name. The young girl slid down the rope to the cart. "Grandpa Ryu!" She called again as she landed and clean the food from on top of the dragon's head. "Grandpa Ryu! Are you okay?"

"Sheesh. I made all that food and it goes to waste!" Sanji said.

"Can't you just make some more, then?" Usopp commented. Ruby glared at him.

"I don't think we restocked on the last island, dumb-ass." Ruby said.

"The point is we shouldn't waste food!" Sanji explained to Usopp. Ruby noticed that Apis stood up and was looking the left of the side.

"We know where!" Luffy called up. "Lost Island is east of Warship island!"

"Grandpa Ryu said so!" Apis yelled up.

"That's right." Luffy said.

"Usopp! Take the wheel!" Nami ordered as she started to rush to the front cabin.

"You got it!" Usopp followed her. Ruby turned to look as Nami rushed by. Her gazed stay on Nami's rear as she ran.

"Alright! Let's rush straight for Lost Island!" Luffy ordered.

"Dammit! You better eat all of that!" Sanji ordered Luffy as Ruby walked to the middle deck.

"Yup! Leave it to me!" Luffy said as the ship slowly turned east.

It was after lunch when Ruby changed into her swimsuit. She went up deck and thrown a towel down and sun bathed.

Nami was up in the crow's nest with Usopp as they looked for the Lost Island. There was nothing but endless ocean in front of them.

"Man, we've come a long way, but there's no sign of an island at all… are we sure about this?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah…" Nami said.

"And then there's Grandpa Ryu…" Usopp turned to Nami who looked up. "I wish he'd remember some more details or something…" His eyes shifted to something. "Oh! I know." He bent down and picked up something… a iron weight. "Let's bonk Grandpa Ryu in the head with this!" Usopp looked at Nami. "Think maybe then the shock will help him remember something else?"

"Knock it off!" Nami turned around and slapped Usopp's arm causing him to drop it on his foot. Nami walked over to other side of the crow's nest and saw Ruby sun bathing on deck. Nami just stared at the other women.

Ruby felt someone's eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw Nami was in the crow's nest when she got an evil idea. She let her hands move from her side, up over stomach to her binki top and pulled it over her nipples and started to play with them. She started to thrust her chest into the air and mouthed 'Nami' before she slightly thrusting her hip into the air and spread her legs a bit. She covered her nipples again as one of her hands traveled south. Ruby saw Nami turn red and back away from sight. Ruby smirked smugly as she settled down.

'Dammit,' Ruby thought. 'I'm still horny.'

Ruby sat up when she heard Nami and Usopp scream. She felt her flew wide as something was engulfing the Going Merry. It came close to Ruby who inched back and it swallowed the edge of the bath towel. Ruby stood up and ran toward the stairs.

Sanji and Zoro came out of the kitchen as Ruby dashed up the stairs. She saw two teens had open jaws and wide eyes as they saw a reflection of themselves before whatever it was swallowed Ruby, who had a white knuckled grip on the railing, Zoro and Sanji.

Ruby blinked as she saw white - "Fog?" Ruby muttered, dumbly. She turned her head from side to side, tried to understand what happen. Ruby walked down the stairs, across the middle deck, traveled up the stairs before she stood behind Luffy. Ruby's eyes scanned the horizon. She remembered, dimly, after the ship disappeared from the Marine's view, the Going Merry ran into some trouble… 'But what kind?' Ruby thought.

Suddenly the fog began to disappeared and the tell tale sign of thunder shocked Ruby's memory.

"A storm," Ruby muttered.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her.

"We're heading straight into a storm," Ruby spoke louder. A second later, the sky opened up and cried its cold tears.

"URGH! What's the deal with this sea?" Ruby heard Nami yelled in frustration. Ruby chuckled.

"The sea is like a woman, untamable, and ever changing," Ruby chuckled. Luffy blinked at her.

The ship rocked. Ruby fell down on her butt and Luffy fell of the ram head.

"Sanji-kun! Zoro! Let's raise the sails! Undo the ropes!" Nami shouted a moment later.

"Hai, Nami-Swan!" Sanji's joyous replied. Ruby rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet before helping two young men undo the ropes.

"Hurry!" Nami shouted. "We need to hurry back down and get out of danger!"

Ruby heard a sneezing sound like a wet pot just got put on a hot range. Her eyes scanned the angry sea and saw a spot about 12 feet across yellow before it turned back to the angry blue of the sea.

"Horse shit!" Ruby muttered. She looked up at the crows' next where Usopp were tying up the sails and Nami watched the black clouds. Ruby noticed there were more lightening appearing and grew worried for her nakama.

"NO!" Ruby jerked her gaze to the back of the ship. A moment later, she saw Zoro's white tee-shirt ad realized something must have happen to Ryu. She darted to the back of the ship. Zoro held the two ropes that secure Ryu to the Going Merry. Ruby grabbed one rope. Zoro looked at her.

"Let me help," Ruby told him. Zoro nodded and handed her one of the ropes. She was almost jerked off her feet at the pressure of the sea that pulled on Ryu's boat. She could hear Apis talking to Ryu but she didn't caught was said. She paid more attention to the rope she held.

She wrapped her right forearm around the rope and pulled, tried to keep level with Zoro. Luffy's rubber arm flew in between Zoro and Ruby and wrapped around one of the back wheels. Someone shouted about an island.

Ruby panted as she walked down to the middle deck. Her forearm hurt and at least according Ruby's eye, a bit raw, but they didn't have Chopper on board yet. She bent down and grabbed her soaked towel. She shook her head at how heavy it felt before she twisted the towel up and water fell from the towel. She continued doing that until there was no more water came out. She passed everyone as they stared at the island that Usopp saw earlier.

"An island is the eye of a typhoon," Ruby muttered dryly as she disappeared down to the women's quarters.

Ruby quickly changed into a loose sleeve, turquoise tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. She walked to what the Straw-hats used as a bathroom. She tied her swimsuit up and swung her towel on the trowel rack to dry.

By the time, Ruby returned on deck, they had docked at the island. Her eyes looked at the dragon shaped ruins. Some was sickening out of the water and other, Ruby thought, were about ready to fall into in. Plant life seemed to literally growing everywhere. Ruby saw some tree roots in the water and growing on the island.

Zoro and Usopp were talking about the ruins being man made while Ruby just looked on.

"Well, whatever," Luffy said as he grinned.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Ruby were the first one to step on the island.

"Does anyone even live here anymore?" Sanji asked. "The whole place has been swallowed by Mother Nature…."

"I doubt anyone does live here," Ruby spoke up. The trio looked at her. She didn't notice as she looked around. "If there was someone around here that does, they could be…..somewhat dangerous and curious about us." She shift her book bag which she carried first aid supplies and water, on her back and in her left hand she carried a couple water bottles. "Catch!" She warned them before she tossed them to Sanji, Nami, and Usopp. Sanji and Nami caught their bottles, but Usopp let his bottle hit him in the chest. He cried out in protest, but she ignored him. "It's best we stay hydrated."

"You are so thoughtful, Ruby-chan," Sanji cooed and Ruby blinked at him.

"It's survival 101," Ruby said before she muttered "dumbass."

Sanji must have heard her because he cried out.

"You are so cruel, but so beautiful, my lovely gem." he went to hug her, but she stepped aside. He fell to the ground.

Zoro snorted as Luffy out right laugh and Ruby raised an eyebrow at the love cook whom turned red.

"I don't want to catch you watching my ass, love-cook." Ruby said and she walked the stone path. She heard Zoro busted into laughter then Sanji yelled and followed sounds of fighting. She shook her head.

Ruby reached a highest point before she had to climb the road that covered back and forth on the mountain. The Archeologist in her screamed to stop and try to figure out what happen to the ancient civilization that possible worshipped dragons. The historian yelled to make notes and take pictures to understand the reason behind the fall of the civilization. Ruby heard a noise behind her and she turned to look.

Nami and Apis were in the lead of the dragon pulling team. Both young women talked. Zoro and Luffy held onto ropes over their shoulders and behind them was Ryu asleep on the make shift cart. She could hear Usopp complaining about Nami and how she was making the men do all the work.

"Got an extra rope in front?" Ruby asked. "I really don't want to be near whine-ass at the moment," Ruby quickly explained.

"Sure," Luffy said. The cart stopped.

"HE~~Y!" Usopp yelled as Ruby grabbed two pieces of ropes and tied one piece to the wheel behind Luffy. "Why did we stop?"

"Ruby is gonna help us pull," Luffy said like it was obvious thing as Ruby did the same thing to the wheel behind Zoro. She walked to the middle and made loops in the rope. She slid her arms through and sat the ropes against the padding shoulder strap of her book bag.

"Ok," Ruby said cheerfully. "I'm ready."

Five minutes later, everyone heard Usopp complaining about pushing the dragon.

"Hey you!" Nami called out. "less complaining and more pushing!"

"Don't start getting cocky, you!" Usopp shouted back.

"Quite complaining and push!" Sanji snapped. Ruby rose an eyebrow as Sanji made a sound that sounded he had organism. "Nami-san is so nice when she's snapping!"

"Do you think Sanji realizes that the sound he made sounded like he cum in his pants?" Ruby asked Zoro and Luffy.

Zoro lost his gripped on the rope and fell down, laughing. Luffy laughed, loudly.

"What are you laughing at, shitty-swordsman?" Sanji yelled. Ruby snickered as she slid her hand into her back jean pocket and her fingers slipped around the ear buds of her Ipod which surprise was still fully charged despite how much she used it on the night she was on watches. She placed the ear buds in and hit play.

For the next thirty minutes, Ruby tried to ignore the pain in her shoulders as she concluded it was a bad idea to loop the rope around her arms joints. It was start to feel like her arms was about to fall off at the joint.

Ruby blinked as she realized they were at an entrance of a city. Zoro and Luffy dropped their ropes and Ruby slid hers off. Relief hit her immediately -the pain did too. She bit her lower lip and tried to hide the winced that wanted to come. She took a deep breath and took off the book bag while kneeling down.

Ruby was jerked up onto her feet and she looked up to see Zoro dragging to her behind one of nearby ruined buildings.

"Hey, you shitty swordsman," they head Sanji yelled. "Where are you taking my beautiful gem?"

"Keep your back to them," Ruby heard Zoro muttered, softly and she felt him pushed the curve of her lower back. She glanced down at her shoulders and gasped as Zoro spoke louder about Ruby asked him to guard her while she pissed.

"I'll come," Sanji yelled, "To protect her from you, moss head."

"There is no need, Sanji." Ruby called over her shoulder. "I trust him not to peek at me and make a sound like he just cum in his pants."

Ruby heard Luffy roar with laughter. She pulled her turquoise tee shirt away from her right shoulder and looked under it. Blood trailed slowly down the side of her ribcage, seeped through her bra strap and trailed down her side, slowly. She winced at the sight.

Zoro came around the corner. He glared at her. He walked toward her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. He pulled back his left hand and the shirt was ripped in two. Ruby gasped in embarrassment and attempted to cover herself.

"Ruby," Zoro growled. "you haven't got what I haven't seen before."

"That doesn't matter, you perv!" Ruby growled back, her eyes flashed and he sighed.

"Those wounds need to be taken care of before they get infected," Zoro tried to reason. Ruby knew that.

"You could have given me some warning before you start ripping clothes from my body," Ruby said. She saw him rolled his eyes. "There's a first aid kit in my bag."

Zoro opened the book bag as Ruby pulled the shirt by using her hands to pull the hem by her blue jeans and took of the off the shirt.

"Sit down," Zoro ordered. She did as Zoro turned around with the first aid kit in his hands. She knew what was in there and gulped. "What?"

"There is whiskey in there," Ruby managed to get out, paling at the thought of the alcohol burning the bacteria and other possible infections out. Zoro nodded. He opened it and gasped.

"Were you planning to heal an army?" Zoro chuckled.

"Nope," Ruby blushed a bit. "Never hurts to be prepared for an emergency."

Ruby thought for a moment Zoro's expression changed for a second to impress but it was quickly gone. Zoro reached for Ruby's bra shoulder strap and pulled it out of the wound. His hand pushed it out of the way and he opened the whiskey bottle. He poured some of it on a white, clean cloth and Ruby pointed to her book bag. He passed it over to her and she took a strap in her mouth, teeth already clutching together. She nodded at Zoro and he gripped her right shoulder. He pressed the alcohol cloth against the wound. Ruby hissed and felt dizzy like she was going to pass out.

Ruby's head cleared as Zoro made the wound was clean. He took at the gauze and began to wrap around her shoulder and paused. Ruby noticed he seemed embarrassed about something.

"Unhook your bra," Zoro said and Ruby blinked, noticed the reason behind and turned deep red. She reached behind her, wincing as her wounds protested and unhooked her bra. The pads over her breasts popped from her body and bounced as Ruby slid her right arm over her breasts. Zoro wrapped the gauzed around her ribcage then up over the right shoulder and back around her ribcage before cutting off an edge. He tucked it into her right side of her ribcage.

"I have an idea, Zoro, but you need to turn around." Ruby said. Zoro looked at her. "I'm gonna bound my boobs."

Zoro turned around, his back facing Ruby. Ruby quickly picked up the gauze and began to unwrap it around her ribcage until her breasts were covered.

"Zoro, Ruby," Luffy called out. Ruby shot Zoro a worried look as it sounded like their captain was getting closer. "Where are you?"

Zoro stood up, walked to the corner as Luffy came around it.

"Oh there you are, Zoro," Luffy said. Ruby wiped up the blood around the wound on her left shoulder. She looked up in time for Luffy looked passed Zoro and his eyes went wide. Zoro reacted as Luffy opened his mouth.

"Hush," Zoro said. "If she wanted everyone to know, she will tell them."

Luffy looked at Zoro and then at Ruby.

"Please, Luf, I don't want to feel helpless," she pleaded. "And I feel like I need to pull my weight in things like helping you guys pulling Ryu up here."

Luffy stared at her. He was silent for a long time and he finally nodded.

"Only if you become my second mate," Luffy said.

"Second mate," Ruby asked. "Shouldn't that be Nami or Sanji?"

"Nope, I choose you," Luffy said. Ruby pressed her lips together in a line. She knew he would bug her until she agreed - like it would take much.

"Alright," Ruby sighed. Luffy grinned widely and Ruby thought what she was getting herself into. She felt something go against her left shoulder and hissed, biting her lower lip. Her eyes were wide. The alcohol burnt any infection and Ruby glared at Zoro. Luffy snickered, widely. Zoro wrapped the wound up in gauze.

Afterwards, Ruby dug through her bag and got another shirt. This one was red with the word "Hot" written in gold and other line in black with flames sprouting upwards. She gathered up the first aid supplies and stuck it back in her bag. She turned to her captain and his first mate.

"I'm ready," Ruby said.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Luffy cried out and he raced around the building, back on the main street. Nami raised her eyebrow at Ruby who shot a puzzled toward her. Nami nodded at Ruby's shirt.

"I had to change my shirt," Ruby said. "Are you writing a book about me, Nami?"

"Nope," She replied as she stared out Ruby. "You and Zoro took a lo~ng time."

Ruby glared then an idea hit her. She smiled, sweetly.

"Oh," Ruby put on her right hand on her cheek, a blush formed over her face, and she acted embarrassed. "Zoro was the best."

Zoro stopped in his tracks. Sanji's face went red. Nami's eyes bugged. Luffy looked confused, but the corners of his lips twitched. Usopp turned red. Apis looked to each crew member in confusion. Ryu cracked an eye and looked at Ruby.

"I won't give all the details, but he left me breathless." Ruby sighed and looked wishfully. Sanji rounded on Zoro. The swordsman looked at the cook, bored.

"You shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled. "How dare you take Ruby-chan's honor!"

Ruby burst out laughing, "Who said I had my 'honor' in the first place?" Sanji face plated. Nami giggled.

"Just joking," Ruby smiled at everyone. "I still have my innocence."

"What are you guys talking about?" Apis asked. Everyone looked down at her.

"Ask your grandpa one day when you are older," Ruby said and she handed out bottles of water to the group. She gathered the empty water bottle and tossed them in her book bag.

Luffy, Ruby, and Zoro took up the ropes. The trio started to pull.

"Wow!" Luffy said. "Everything is broke everywhere."

Ruby chuckled. "This is what happen when a civilization disappears."

"Disappears?" Luffy questioned.

"Yup," Ruby said. "It is usually because the culture of the civilization is forced to or will to adopt to survive." She explained. "For example, this culture we are surrounded by. They seem to have worshipped what they thought of as dragons and they continued doing this for centuries, I assume." She paused. "Then another culture with a religion comes in and starts claiming dragons were the work of Satan, Lucifer or the devil," She didn't say anything about the religion's name though she thought of it as Christianity. "It happens all the time, really. Another religious group comes in and demands all sort of changes likes the word "God" out of my country's national pledge of alliance. The reason why is it insult's someone due to their religious beliefs." Ruby looked aggravated and a scowled graced her lips. "Thanks guys!"

"What?" the group chorused.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Letting me go on a historical and religious rant," Ruby retorted.

"Ruby-chan is so beautiful when she's on a rant!" Sanji cooed. Ruby pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Then why did you stop?" Luffy asked. He had a cute confused looked on his face.

"I don't want to bore you guys to death," Ruby said. "Plus the only history I know is the place where I'm from."

"Which is…..?" Nami trailed off. Ruby didn't noticed the navigator was interested until now. She smiled grimly.

"The Kingdom of Far, Far away." Ruby replied with a hint of laughter in her voice as if it was a personal joke as she thought of Fiona and Shrek.

"Come on Apis. Don't get left behind." Nami suddenly called out.

Ruby cursed her attention span. She didn't notice the young girl was gone.

"Guess what?" Apis called out. "These birds told me something!" she paused for a split second. "they said there's a building on the summit with a dragon mark."

"For reals?" Usopp exclaimed.

"For reals" Ruby muttered. "Somebody needs to teach him better grammar."

Zoro and Luffy chuckled at Ruby's mutterings.

"It might be the dragon's nest." Apis replied. Ruby could hear someone running behind them and saw Apis run in front. Ruby smiled at the excitement the young girl showed.

"Nami!" Luffy called back. "Hurry up!"

"Wait for me!" Nami was heard running behind them as Luffy, Ruby, and Zoro pulled while Usopp and Sanji pushed.

Three hours passed and they stood in front of a huge door with a dragon symbol. Ruby finished collecting the water bottles she had handed out when they arrived at the doors.

"We finally made it." Usopp fell to the ground panted. "I can't go on."

A bird flew by and Apis yelled. "Thanks for showing us the way."

Sanji looked at over the landscape and sea.

"We've sure come up a long ways." He commented.

Ruby nodded before she vocalized it, "Yeah."

"Good work, everyone!" Apis cheered.

"Yup! Good work," Nami agreed as Sanji ran toward the front.

"This is the painting of a Millennium dragon?" Nami said as Ruby gathered a clipboard and a notebook with a pencil. She opened to the page that stated 'Day 25 – Dragon Adventure continue'

Ruby quickly wrote a paragraph about at the climb up the summit and made a few notes about the things that were said. She glanced up at the painting and wrote 'red colored shape, 2-D dragon, no curves, all straight lines - except for claws and feet.'

Ruby ignored the conversation actions around her until she felt the rocks fall beneath and the feeling of being weightless took over. She was strongly reminded of a ride a group of her friends forced her on.

The drop zone was 300 feet high and Ruby clearly remembered her reaction to the ride. She was the first one off and went running to the nearest bathroom to cry. She hated the feeling with a passion.

Ruby heard screams around her and she blinked back tears. She had enough sense to keep her knees unlocked and she crunch down as her feet on the stones. The shock that rippled through her feet to her knees and raced up through her thighs was extremely painfully. She stayed in a crunch until the pain went away. Ruby looked at everyone.

Usopp and Apis lay a few feet a part. Nami, Sanji, and Zoro looked like they just sat down. Luffy was bent over a root, and Ryu was wide eyed.

"Well," Ruby broke the stunned silence. "That was fun!" She grinned at everyone. "Let's do that again."

"No!" the group shouted collectively.

"Yeah!" Luffy cried out as one everyone looked up.

"We're alive…right?" Usopp asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah," Sanji's voice drifted to Ruby's ears. "it seems that way." There was a pause before the love cook continued "Say, what was that about it being a key just a minute ago?"

Apis made a face as she sat up. She laughed, nervously.

"Here." Luffy handed her a tooth as he stood up. Ruby blinked stupidly then realized she had spaced out when she was taking notes. Apis held up her hand and took it. Luffy grinned at Apis as the crew stood up and dusted themselves off of the debris.

"Well, in any case, we're inside now." Sanji pointed out as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"It worked out," Apis said. Ruby looked up at the ceiling, saw pictures of dragons, and started to study them.

"But," Zoro started. "What is this place?"

"My first guess," Ruby spoke up. She walked over the nearest stone wall, " a place of worship." She saw drawing on the stones. "My second guess is a temple, paying tribute to the dragons." She turned around and saw everyone looking up. She did it, too. The dome of the ceiling had huge chuck missing from the stone work, but there was enough there where Ruby could see a circle in the middle with designs she guessed was letters or numbers for the ancient civilization. The paint was faded and Ruby immediately thought of a calendar, like a Mayan Calendar.

"It's probably as old as the mayan calendar," she muttered as the crew looked at it her.

"Maian," Luffy said, "What's that? Is it a type of food?"

"No," Ruby said and she glanced at him. "It is a type of ancient civilization." Her eyes scanned the ceiling. "The Mayan had stone calendar that could vaguely predict the future." She licked her lips. "It predicted the end of the world – December 21, 2012." Silence filled the room.

"If I remember correctly," Nami spoke up. "That was the date that world almost ended." Ruby looked at her sharply. The question she wanted at asked already on her lips. "It was something with radiation."

Ruby's jaw dropped.

"A nuc?" Ruby asked, "I'll be damned."

"What?" Nami and Luffy asked at the same time. Ruby shook her head. She knew things at home were tense, but enough to cause the world to have a nuclear war? If Nami and Luffy, both, knew about the nuclear war, would that mean Ruby was in the -

"BUT!" Apis cut through Ruby's thoughts. "If so, then where's the real one?"

Ruby was slightly confused for a moment as Zoro said, "Wouldn't it be that Island with the dragon drawn on it?"

Ruby glanced up and saw what the swordsman meant. The top half looked like to be Warship Island.

"The nest is on Warship Island," Ruby said as Apis. "Ryu was home all along. He couldn't remember it."

"But I thought there was no place on Warship Island that fitted the bill!" Usopp said.

"It changes with time," Ruby explained, "You can't expect someone to live 200, 500 or even 1,000 years. The body wears down after 100 years."

Apis ran over and started toppled with Ryu to remember what he had forgotten. Ruby saw Ryu's golden eyes rise to the ceiling and go wide. After two minutes of silence, Luffy spoke up.

"Alright, so the dragon's nest really is on Warship Island, then."

Apris turned to look at him.

"Eh? How did you know what he said, Luffy," Apris asked.

"I just did," Luffy said.

"You're right. Grandpa Ryu said he remembered!" Apris confirmed it.

"So that is settled," Ruby said with joy, "How do we get out of here?"

Suddenly, everyone hears Zoro prepares to draw his swords. Ruby knew he heard something as the birds were spooked as they cried and flew away.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Nami asked with worry in her voice.

"Someone's here," the swordsman replied. Ruby looked up at the opening and nearly groaned at the sight of the figure, "With blood lust."

Luffy and Usopp ran over and saw who Ruby saw.

"Thanks for the explanation," the figure said. "Now, I know where to find the Dronganite and the dragon's nest."

"You again?" Luffy cried as Ruby put her left hand on her sword sheath.

"But there's no point if it's as the bottom of the ocean," the man continued like he was not interrupted by the Straw Hat Captain and he looked at the crew, "So it would seem my only option is to take your millennial Dragon."

Apris ran forward and screamed, "NO! Besides, we don't know if their nest is on the ocean bottom or not!"

'_I believe right now it is,'_ Ruby thought, _'But not for long. It will rise soon.'_

"He had Sickle-Sickle fruit power, if I recall…." Sanji said, "That's one nasty guy we get here."

"Sickle-sickle fruit? He had Devil Fruit powers?" Usoppe said in surprise.

"Lovely," Ruby said as Zoro walked by her and stopped by the captain.

"Luffy," he started, "You go on ahead and take Granpda Ryu to the ship," Zoro took his eyes off the merc and gave a lopsided grin to Luffy. "I'll catch up with you, later."

Luffy grinned at his first mate, "Got it!"

Usopp started to speak but Ruby ingored him as she stepped up by Zoro, "Need help with this guy?

"Na," Zoro grinned at her, "Make sure Luffy and the crew get back to the ship, safely."

"Arlight," Ruby said as she turned around to see the Straw Hat Captain jumped into the air, hold on his hat, clapped his feet before he ran past his crew. "What the—"

"You're not seriously gonna –" Nami started then stopped as Luffy ran past her. The black haired young captain tucked his head in and hit the wall.

Ruby groaned, "I think he's missing a few screws in the head."

Luffy moaned as he sat up from the floor and looked at the wall.

"Huh? I thought that would bust it open, but…"

"Oh geez," most of the crew said.

"Dumbass," Ruby muttered.

Suddenly, rocks dropped from the ceiling and a triangle section twelve feet from Luffy turned to rumble. Everybody looked surprise. The captain stood up, holding his hat on his head.

"It open, it open, it open," he chanted, "it worked out, it worked out!" he turned around to the crew and walked toward Apris. "Let's go, Apris."

"He's less than a caveman…"Sanji could be heard saying.

"Oh no, you don't" the silver haired merc said before jumping down. Ruby turned around and saw Zoro prepared to intercept the merc. Sounds of battle could be heard as Ruby and Luffy tried to get Ryu's cart moving. A moment later, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Apris were behind Ryu on the cart while Ruby stood by Ryu's shoulder. Luffy sat on Ryu's neck.

"Sanji, kick off!" Ruby ordered.

"Of course, Ruby-shaawn," Sanji cooed and he did. The cart shot forward through the hole and into air.

Ruby paled immediately as the crew screamed. Her hand tightened in Ryu's fur as she swallowed her scream. The cart sailed through the sky for a whole moment before landed on a huge root. The cart rode down it.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Please Review

Also, I have put up a poll. I would like everyone to who reads this to vote on the Part 2 Story. Where will Ruby go to? You're allowed to choose two. I have also put the poll on my profile so you'll be able to vote there also.

Full Metal Alchemist

Keep her in the One Piece Story - 3

Bleach

Durarara!

Inuyasha


	7. 7

Happy Memorial Day or whatever Holiday you celebrate today

I guess you didn't like the last chapter because I didn't get any reviews. That's stinks. Remember I am still accepting votes through review and poll.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Last time on Ruby's Story, Luffy manages to startle his crew as soon as the sun raised and dragged them to met Ryu. Ruby runs along head as they received news the Navy were looking for Apas and Ryu. As plans were made by Nami, and Luffy, Ruby started to gather supplies for a raft and Zoro docked her out after she managed to get a very small pile of logs compared to Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy's piles. They escape Warship Island, pulling Ryu behind them on the raft and found an island they thought was the Lost Island. Luffy makes Ruby his third in command before they reached an temple where and found out it was not the island they were looking for, it was Warship Island. Zoro faces off against a merc with a devil fruit power while the rest of the crew makes their escape.

Chapter 7

Wind blew in their face as they soared into the sky again when they reached the end. Nami and Apis screamed. Usopp gave a girlish scream and the cart bounced on to the stone walk way or…

'Maybe it was a road,' Ruby thought as she saw something a head that caused her eyes to go wide – a tunnel. It was not long for them to race into the tunnel and out the other side. Ruby had pressed herself to Ryu and buried her face in his coat.

She HATED with a fiery passion roller coaster rides. Ruby always refused to on them with her adoptive brother and friends but as the eldest of both groups, she forced herself to go the rides with them. Now, riding on the coat with Ryu, Ruby was reminded of the times where her family went those blasted amusement park rides. She kept her face in Ryu's coat.

"YAHOOOOOOO~O," Luffy cried as the wind died and the cart slowed.

"We are near the ship," Nami said with relief. Ruby raised her head from Ryu's shoulder and saw they were near the Going Merry. Luffy stretched his arms and put them on the ship's railing.

"Ruby," Luffy called out and Ruby looked at him. He looked at her then looked at the space between his arms, "Come on."

She nodded. Ruby walked over, ducked under Luffy's left arm and wrapped her arms around the captain's neck before he pulled Ruby and himself through the air. Luffy tucked up his legs which caused Ruby to sit on them. Luffy landed on the Upper deck with Ruby. The duo grabbed the ropes that lay on other side of the railing. Ruby tossed the left hand rope down to the cart – to Nami. Luffy threw the right hand rope onto Usopp.

"Watch it!" Usopp hollered from the cart as Sanji tied to the wheel.

"Hurry up!" Ruby scolded. The second mate watched as Apis climbed the rope and help the young girl on to the deck. Ruby turned to help Nami.

Ruby held out her hand to Nami who grabbed it and Ruby pulled the navigator to her. She watched as Nami swung her long, slender legs over the railing and stood beside her. Ruby turned Nami to her and quickly placed her lips against Nami's.

Everything stopped as Ruby slowly back up her face away Nami. Ruby didn't open her eyes but she licked her lips. Nami tasted like those tangerines she loved.

SLAP!

Ruby's head snapped to the left. Her eyes open and she slowly looked at Nami.

"Don't you ever do that, again," Nami growled as she grabbed Ruby's ear. "I do not like you that way."

"Alright," Ruby said as she jerked her head away from the greedy woman. "It won't happen again, Nami."

"Anyway," Nami said, "I'll have to charge you."

CRASH!

Ruby twitched before she yelled, "I wish you told me that before I kissed you."

"You didn't ask," Nami yelled back. A crash could be heard in the background.

"How much?" The two women didn't notice that Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy were watching them.

"50,000 beli," Nami smirked.

"50,000 beli!" Ruby yelled as she waved her arms around and saw Nami stepped three feet to the right as a yell reached her ears.

"-I'll cut you into pieces," Zoro's voice rang and something hit Ruby's back. She fell forward and hit the deck.

"Oi!" Sanji's voice rang, "How dare you land on the beautiful gem, Ruby-shaawn, you shitty swordsman!"

Ruby felt Zoro moved off her, but a hand landed on her butt. Ruby shot her feet and glared at her crewmate. Zoro looked at her and saw was holding her butt.

He did something very un-Zoro-ish.

"You got a firm ass."

The crew did several things. Ruby blushed. Sanji's jaw dropped. Luffy grinned. Usoppe looked away. Nami looked thoughtful and Apis looked confused.

"What's an 'ass'?" Apis asked. Her voice broke Ruby's trance and she delivered a right hook to Zoro's check. Sanji brought up his leg and kicked Zoro down to the lower deck.

It was Nami who answered the question. "You'll understand when you are older."

"How much is the interest, Nami?" Ruby asked as the men started to prep the Going Merry to set sail.

"1,000 percent," Nami called over her shoulder as she strolled away.

"1-1-1,000," Ruby said, shocked. She stood there.

"What the hell did you do to a higher debt then me to the greedy woman," Zoro asked once the ship set sail.

"It was just a simple kiss," Ruby muttered. Zoro's eyebrows rose as he heard her muttering.

"You like Nami," Zoro asked as the sword wielders grabbed a line as they entered into the storm.

"Liked – like in the past tense," Ruby said as she pulled the rope, trying to keep tight. "I had a crush on Nami. I just want to see what it would be like –" a rumble of thunder cut her off.

Zoro didn't say a word as Ruby and Zoro kept their rope tight.

"Why am I even talking about this to you? You are a man. You like watching two girls doing anything together," Ruby screamed suddenly and passed Zoro the rope before disappearing under deck.

Ruby heard Sanji asked Zoro what he do which Ruby knew Zoro would started fighting with Sanji. Right now, she didn't care. She was crushed.

"RUBY!" Luffy's voice rang and Ruby looked up from the book. Her captain didn't sound upset. That could be a plus. "NAMI!"

So, Luffy wanted to talk to them. Ruby sighed and started to save her place in the historical Romance book. It was just getting to the good-I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-you sex. She growled as she swung out of her hammock and took the book with her. Ruby walked upon the deck and saw Nami was nowhere in sight. Neither was Sanji. Ruby walked over to the railing and opened her book. She drifted off into a world where she found a muscular guy with a very big sock. She sighed as her eye glazed over.

The book was ripped over her hands. Ruby cried, "OI!" as Zoro stared at the book.

"What the hell—" Zoro said as he stare at the page. "He caressed her –" he cut himself off, "What are you reading?"

"A historical romance novel with lots of sex," Ruby said as she jumped at him. He took a step back. "Come on," Ruby pled as she started to climb him. "Don't lose my place."

"Luffy has been trying to get your attention for the last –"

BOOM!

"What the hell?" Everybody seem to chorus to as marine ships appeared.

"How far are we from Warship Island?" Ruby asked Nami as the orange haired ran out of the kitchen, pulling on her shirt. Sanji was fixing his tie.

"We eat in there," Zoro muttered.

"Well, at least we know she's straight, eh?" Ruby muttered back.

"A mile – maybe," Nami said as Usopp tried to get the cannon in range. Nami eyed Zoro and Ruby as she blushed, "I really don't know." Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. "Then again, perhaps I was not the only one busy doing other things."

Ruby looked at her position. She had her left leg was over Zoro's shoulder while her right leg was wrapped around his waist. She felt he had one of his arms wrapped around her lower back, maybe making sure she didn't fall. It clicked.

"He stole my romantically sex book and he won't give it back," Ruby cried as she realized what Nami was referring to, "At least I don't have to turn to silverware and other cooking utricles because the guy in question has a small dick!"

"Ruby-chaan is so beautiful when she is cruel!" the guy in question cooed as he preformed the noodle dance. Zoro on the other hand, started to laugh, loudly as Usopp muttered to Luffy "we are still out of firing range."

Nami opened and closed her mouth as Ruby climbed off of Zoro.

"I'm soo getting plastic silverware for the rest of the crew the next time we get to land," Ruby laughed. Zoro laughed harder.

"I can't believe you just insulted the love cook's dick," Zoro wheezed.

"I didn't use cooking utricles!" Nami screamed as Sanji roared, "What the hell did you say, ugly swordsman."

"Guys," Luffy said as he saw the Merry was near the marine ships. "Guys!"

"Nothing, tiny dick," Zoro smirked. Ruby covered her mouth as a huge grin broke across her face.

"Shitty swordsman!" Sanji roared as he darted across the deck.

"GUYS!" Luffy roared. Ruby looked at him as did Nami and Usopp. "Sanji, Zoro."

"Wait a minute," Zoro and Sanji said as Zoro blocked Sanji's kick with his sheath.

"Ruby," Luffy said to her.

"My pleasure, captain," Ruby said as she stepped between the fighting men. Both stopped.

"Out of the way, Ruby," Zoro growled.

"Ruby-chan, please step back," Sanji whinned.

"How about no," Ruby looked at Sanji then Zoro. "Captain Luffy wants your attention, dumbasses."

Both looked toward Luffy.

"Zoro, Sanji, save it for the marines," Luffy said, "Let's get across."

Ruby smiled as Luffy stretched his arms over to one of the Marine ships. Ruby saw there was like a chain or a barrier between the ships.

"Come on Ruby," Zoro hollered as he jumped on Luffy's arm. Ruby jumped on Luffy's arm after Zoro and she closely followed her fellow swordsman to the marine ship.

"Oh, Ruby-swaan, you are so beautiful when you are so determined," Sanji yelled behind her. She blocked him out. She had a job to do.

Zoro drew his three swords as he jumped into the air. Ruby performed a front flip onto the Marine ship and drew her sword as she land with her back to Zoro. Sanji stood off to the side as Luffy pulled himself onto the ship.

There was a twelve feet circle cleared of Marines as Luffy landed.

"Orders, Captain," Ruby purred out as a marine called out "Commander Crystal."

Ruby snapped her head toward the man as she raised an eyebrow.

"I got him," Ruby said and charged at him. "How do you know Crystal?" She swung her sword over her head.

"Have you lost your mind, Commander?" The man asked as he blocked one of her attacks.

Ruby's thoughts race as she digested the information. Her young sister Crystal was on this ship and was possible a marine.

"Marines!" a voice rang out. "Don't stop fighting."

Ruby jerked her head to the voice. Her jaw dropped. A woman stood several feet away. Marines stepped away from her with faces fill with puzzlement.

The woman wore white dress pants with white boots. Her torso was covered by a light blue top with a white vest. A tattoo could be visible of a crystal above her cleavage. Her face was Ruby's face with the same hair color. They could pass as twins.

"Hello Ruby," Crystal said, "Where have you been for the last thirteen years?"

"Hello Crystal," Ruby greeted back, "I was diagnosed with amnesia when we were six. All I can remember was our sisters and I was playing in the creek before I ate that fruit. Then I woke up in another place." Ruby paused. "Where are they?"

"Various places – all of them pirates except for Tapas and Onyx," Crystal said with a shrugged, "I am the only one who decided to walk the path of a marine."

"You were always a good-goody two shoes," Ruby said with a faint smile. "And you always like that kid I named Old man." Ruby finished. A second later, Ruby felt something gaze her right check and heard a painful moan behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Zoro had an arrow sticking out his left arm. Ruby gasped and turned her eyes back onto Crystal who held a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, "Are you alright?"

Ruby didn't hear the swordsman reply as she charged at her sister. She put her sword above her head. Crystal aimed an arrow at Ruby's mid-section. Crystal let go and the arrow flew as Ruby's sword was brought down. The sword cut the arrow in half. Ruby thought dimly that could happen one in a hundred, thousand.

Ruby slashed at Crystal. Crystal jumped back and Ruby noticed Crystal's bow was made mental. Ruby kicked out at Crystal's feet and Crystal jumped up then kicked at Ruby's chin. Ruby back flipped away as Crystal came after her.

Suddenly, a roar erupted through the air. Ruby and Crystal dropped their weapons and covered their ears. The two sisters fell to their knees; Ruby looked around to what was the noise.

Ryu was actually flying in the sky.

"Is that a dragon?" Crystal asked. There was awe in her voice. Ruby smiled.

"Yes," Ruby said, "His name is Ryu."

"Wow," Crystal said, Ruby could not help herself.

"So, are you seeing someone?" Ruby said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah," Crystal admitted, "His name is Smoker."

"Mr. Lung Cancer," Ruby asked with surprise. "Write me the story." She stood up.

"Okay," Crystal said with a small smile. "I'll tell the family you're back."

"RUBY!" Zoro shouted. Ruby bent over to her sword.

"Coming!" Ruby called out. She turned back to Crystal, "Also, ask Smoker-baby, how did he like that portal blow job."

Ruby charged through the Marines. She dodged several swords and deliver death blows. She heard Crystal' roar of "RUBY!" and she felt hot blood splash against her checks. She had to ask Luffy to stop a Christian Island so she could pray away her sins.

Ruby saw Zoro hanging off the railing by his finger tips as Marines tried to get the swordsman off the side of the ship. She jumped and kicked out with her feet, dodging three marines whom went over the side. She landed and bought her sword above which followed by a CLANG of mental against mental. She blinked. Was she beginning to sense attacks or what, she mused as she twisted around and pushed upwards. Four Marines tried to regain their balance.

"Zoro, get your ass back up here," Ruby called over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm trying," Zoro retorted.

"Ruby! I'm gonna to kill you," Crystal screamed suddenly as she appeared over the Marines.

"What the hell did you do?" Zoro asked as Ruby heard Zoro's booted feet hit the deck. Crystal brought her bow down on Ruby's blocking sword.

"Remember Buggy and Smoker," Ruby said as she kicked out with her right foot at Crystal before Zoro and Ruby stood back to back.

"Yeah," Zoro said as he withdrew his swords and Ruby slashed at a random marine who fell to the deck.

"Well, Smoker is Crystal's boyfriend and she didn't know that I gave Buggy's head to Smoker as a portal blow job," Ruby explained as she bought her sword horizontal to block another attack from Crystal.

"Ah," Zoro muttered before he jumped at a Marine while Ruby brought her sword down where the point of the sword brushed against the wood and she jumped high as she brought her sword above her head. She landed as the blunt side of her sword hit Crystal's stomach. Crystal fell down, coughing.

"Sorry, sis," Ruby muttered before she continued blocking the Marine's attacks. She worked her way back to Zoro and she suddenly, went low on her left knee with her right leg stretch out. She glanced upwards to see Zoro's swords above her. She sighed. Maybe she was developing the instincts of a swordsman. Ruby saw the Marines were not looking down at her nor they noticed they left themselves open. She swept her right leg under the Marines' feet. They went down.

Ruby stood straight and looked around. All the Marines were down. Sanji was standing nearby. Zoro and Ruby looked at each other before they put their swords away. Suddenly, Ruby felt something struck her head and she cried out in pain as she stumbled away her attacker toward Zoro. She thought she saw Sanji kicked out at something and Zoro's face in front of her face before she blacked out.

OPOP~~ Zoro's point of view ~~OPOP

I heard Ruby cry out. My head snapped in that direction as the love cook turned to look also. A marine stood up when our backs were turned and attacked Ruby. The marine's sword dug into the side of Ruby's skull. She stumbled away from the attacker and fell to the side as a crimson liquid trailed down the side of her head by her right ear. I caught her in my arms and saw her eyes closed before her body was relaxed. I laid her down on the deck and pulled off my shirt. I wrapped Ruby's head with it.

"Love cook, we got to get Ruby back on the ship," I muttered as the blond nodded in agreement. He called out to the captain. I tucked the end in and slid my arms under her. Her head titled up and her chin lay on her upper chest before lending against me.

"Zoro, here comes Luffy's arm," I heard the love cook muttered and I looked up. Luffy's hand attached to the railing. I ran and jumped on it before dashing across to the Going Merry. I landed on the deck as the greedy woman gasped and Usopp fainted.

"Zoro, put Ruby in the woman's quarters," Nami breathed as Luffy destroyed the Marine ships. The young girl –Apis- looked like she was about to cry. I hurried past them all and disappeared under the deck. I walked down the corridor and reached the room where the money witch and Ruby slept. I kicked the door open and walked in. I set Ruby down on the bed and took her sword.

I sat down beside the bed and position the four swords to lend against me as I waited for Ruby to wake up. I listened to what was happening outside and mused on the woman named Ruby.

She was different from the money witch and the other women I have encountered. She was more concerned about pulling her weight on the ship then being another person who didn't do anything. She could be a decent swordsman, I mused as I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. I remember how well she had handled herself with a sword and several times she had to defend herself with one against the Marines.

I had to admit when Luffy suggested having Ruby as a second mate, it surprised me. I haven't heard a pirate having a second mate. I could tell she was hesitant at first, but something about her or was about the captain, that she said yes. She was proved that she could perform the job well earlier when we had to escape that merc - what was his name, again? Wait, what did he look like anyway?

I was jerked out of my thoughts on the mysterious Ruby when I heard a roar. I glanced out of the port hole and saw dragons circling around the ship. I reasoned with myself. If Luffy needed me, he would call for me. I allow my eyes close and tilted my head back.

OPOP~~End of Zoro's Point of View ~~OPOP

Ruby groaned as she felt her head pounding and she brought her hand up and touched fabric. She slowly opened her eyes and she stared at the ceiling. She tried to remember what happened.

Ruby, Zoro, and Sanji were on Marine ship. She met Crystal again first time in thirteen years. The trio had defeated the Marines. They were watching Luffy as he tried to get Ryu to get up from the water, but the dragon died before he went under water which forced Luffy to retreat to the Going Merry. Then pain…horrible pain like her head was going to split into two pieces. She moved her head to the left side and saw she was in the women's quarters. She blinked in surprise as she also saw Zoro – shirtless, extremely muscular, a scar going from shoulder to hip, sexy Zoro – sleeping. She blinked again when the thought of the follow swordsman was sexy. She really needed a relationship with lots of loving. She tried to sit up, but she let a gasp of pain.

"Don't move," Zoro's voice rang out.

"Sorry," Ruby muttered, "I'm a stubborn bitch who can't no for answer." She gasped as she pushed herself up. She swung her feet to the floor. "Where's your shirt, anyway?"

"Around your head," Zoro muttered. Ruby blinked as she touched the fabric around her head once more and felt something wet coat her fingers. She pulled them back and saw blood.

"I'm bleeding," she muttered.

"What do you remember before you blacked out?" Zoro asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Pain," was Ruby's answer as she tried to stand on her feet, but the room spun. She felt sick and swayed on her feet.

"Go back to bed," Zoro grunted. Ruby moaned her reply and she tried to take a step toward the door. She suddenly felt an arm wrapped her waist. "Fine, be that way."

"I will," she panted. She tried to fight the pain as Zoro helped her above deck. She moaned again when light hit her eyes. She blinked away the pain in her eyes. She noticed Zoro's glance at her. They reached deck. Ruby and Zoro took in what was happening around them.

Ruby and Zoro saw Luffy running around on deck, Sanji yelling something about a storm ahead, Nami staring at a map and Usopp was nowhere in sight.

"Crew meeting," Nami shouted. Ruby and Zoro walked into the kitchen as Sanji climbed down from the crow's nest. Luffy dashed in. Zoro helped Ruby sit down.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Nami demanded as she glared at Ruby.

"I'm a stubborn bitch who doesn't know when to quit," Ruby glared back, "I just need to look at my head, get it bandaged, and stay up 24 hours to make sure I don't have a concussion. Then I will be alright."

"Great," Luffy said as he walked in followed by Sanji. Ruby glanced behind her and saw Usopp trying to control the rudder.

"Look at this," Nami slammed down the map of the Grand Line on the table causing everyone's attention to go the paper. "I'd heard the rumors about it, and it's drawn on this map, too!"

Ruby looked down at the map. It seem like any other map to her with five water canals. One each going into–or was it going up the mountain? Ruby couldn't remember- each sea.

"If it really is true, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." Nami continued, "and it is called Reverse Mountain."

"That's nice," Ruby commented as it sank in, "How do we pass this reverse mountain?"

"We gotta crash into a mountain?" Zoro questioned.

"I didn't believe it myself," Nami said, "but the map has canals that lead to the mountain. That might mean we have to go up it."

"Nami, stop smoking whatever you are smoking – unless you are willingly to share for _free_ – because there is no way water canal goes **up** a mountain," Ruby cut in as she emphasized 'free' and 'up'. Luffy laughed a little as Zoro snorted. Usopp made grunting noise like he was having trouble. Sanji just smoked his cigarette.

"But that's what the map says!" Nami glared at Ruby.

"You stole that map from Buggy, right?" Zoro asked, "Can we really trust it?"

"This map came from Buggy. I wouldn't trust it for the plain fact that map," Ruby pointed to the map, "came from Portable BJ's possession."

"Hey! Someone, help me with the rudder," Usopp called out as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji smirked at the reference as Usopp continued to making noise.

"Sanji," Ruby pointed at Usopp, "Help him."

"It won't budge!"

"Please," Nami decided to put her two cents in, "I can't think with all his shouting."

"It won't move! Someone, help," Usopp yelled.

"Of course, Ruby-shawwn, Nami-chaaan," Sanji ran over to help the sharpshooter. "Okay."

"D-doesn't this current seem a bit strong?"

The comment made Ruby and Nami looked at each other.

"I get it," Ruby said as it clicked, "the mountain is called reverse for that reason."

"I guess so," Nami said and she explained it to the others as Ruby got up and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of soda. She popped the soda opened as she listened. "If major currents from the four oceans all flow toward the mountain…then the four currents would go up these canals, collide at the top, and then flow into the Grand Line. Reverse Mountain is a "winter island" so any currents that collide into the Red Line will plummet from the surface into the depths. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal.."

"We are dead." Rub cut in. "Understand!"

"Oh, instersting," Luffy said as Ruby walked out of the room and stood in the rain, watching the weather, "Magic Mountain."

The Merry sailed into the pitch black of beneath the storm cloud. Ruby walked back in.

"Exactly, Luffy," Ruby paused and continued, "Zoro, Luffy get the sails up." Ruby ordered.

"Ruby-shuwwwn is so beautiful when she giving orders," Sanji cooed. Nami looked at Ruby. The red head second mate noticed that the navigator looked surprise.

"Uhmmm," Usopp started, "We can't move the rudder."

Ruby glanced over. Sanji was nearly laying on the floor, trying to pull the rudder. Ruby thought fast.

"Nami, go outside and tell us which way to direct the rudder," Ruby ordered. Nami nodded and put on a rain coat and Ruby stuck her head out. "OI! Zoro! Get in here."

Ruby walked from the doorway and helped the two men. Zoro walked in and saw what was happening. He grabbed the rudder and stood next to Ruby. They pushed.

"Right," Nami called out and the four people switched their position. Ruby heard a crack before the stick between Ruby, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp snapped. Zoro and Ruby landed on their backs. Sanji landed the space between the sword wielders. Sanji's left arm landed on Ruby's breast. Usopp landed on the arm. The four blinked in surprise before Ruby said, "Get off."

Usopp rolled off her and Sanji pushed himself up. Ruby's eyes widen as Sanji placed his hand on Ruby's right breast. His eye formed a heart and Zoro punched the love cook. Sanji flew back.

"Keep your hands to yourself, shitty cook," Zoro growled and Sanji rubbed his chain. Ruby heard Luffy's cry "Gum, Gum no…" as Zoro climbed to his feet.

"ZORO!" Ruby shouted.

"I know," Zoro called over his shoulder as he darted out of the gallery. Ruby rushed to her feet and tried to rush out, but her vision went dark. She stumbled and held her head. She gasped as she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt hands under her arms, holding her up. She blinked several times and saw Sanji who was holding her up.

"Thanks," Ruby muttered with a small smile.

"I think you should see a doctor," Sanji commented.

"Na," Ruby said, "I'm made of stronger tough then that." She shrugged off his hands and walked out. She heard a snap and looked to see Luffy zooming at her. Her eyes went wide and she stepped aside. Luffy zoomed past her and his head went through the deck. Ruby looked at him. Her eyebrows raised as she was strongly remind of that Australia bird – the one who stuck its head down in the ground. For some odd reason, she wouldn't remember.

"You alright," Zoro muttered loud enough for Ruby to hear. Ruby nodded.

"For now," Ruby muttered back. They hurried up to the upper deck as the Merry race up the current. Luffy pulled himself to up his special seat. "But I do need to see a doc, soon."

"I know," Luffy looked at her. "The moment we get an island, I want you to see a doctor."

"Yes, captain," Ruby said as her lips twitched into a small grin. Luffy had heard the tiny conversation. "Look."

Zoro and Luffy turned their gazes a head and grinned. The Going Merry reached the peak and the ship flew into the air. Ruby laughed even though it hurt her head, and Luffy grabbed his hat as the crew flew into the sky. The Going Merry landed on the current heading into the Grand Line.

'_To be the best historian, seamstress, and swordsman,'_ Ruby thought and she glanced at Zoro. _'Well, second best swordsman is not so bad.'_

Her head start to feel light, but she didn't let her happy smile be wiped off her face as they race into the Grand Line.

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked at Zoro. Zoro looked at her. Both turned to Luffy who seem just as puzzled as the two swordsmen. The trio looked back and saw a possible answer to the unspoken question.

"BACK HERE, DUMBASS!"

The first thing Ruby noticed was a yellow submarine.

Ruby started laughing. The kind of laughter that echoes and everyone looked at her, thinking she went crazy.

Through the laughter, they could hear:

"We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine

Yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine

Yellow submarine

And our friends are on board

And many more live next door…"

Ruby passed out.

Ruby felt like she was freezing. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a metal room with medical equipment. She raised her hand to touch her head. Zoro's shirt was gone replaced by gauze. She noticed a steel, reflective tray and picked it up. She stared in it.

Her scream could be heard outside. "WHO THE HELL CUT OFF MY HAIR!"

The door opened to reveal a man in white toboggan with black spots. Ruby's eyes narrowed into a glare as she noted he wore a yellow sweatshirt with black sleeves and a smiling face on the yellow torso.

"Ah, Miss. Ruby, you are awake," the man said as he walked toward her. "You had a concussion and will be held here for observation for the next twenty-four hours."

"Who is the person that cut off my hair?" Ruby just wanted to know. She was already plotting to kill the said person. Maybe slowly cutting off…..

"That would be me," the man said.

Ruby threw off the covers and charged at the man. Her right leg whipped out and caught the man in the midsection. She barely put her right foot down on the ground before she darted out of the medical room – she assumed it was a medical room. She heard the man chasing after her. "Miss. Ruby, get back here."

"Hell no," Ruby called back as she saw a ladder leading upward on the right hand wall. She hoped that was a good sign and she jumped, her hands out to grab the ladder.

"Bepo! Stop her," The man yelled behind her. Suddenly, a white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit appear in front of her. She reacted on instinct as one of her legs sprung up and knocked the bear on the black nose.

Ruby felt several things in those few short seconds; her foot caught on something; her back reached its point where if she tried to bend any further backwards, she would actually end up with breaking her back; her face was inches from the metal pipes that line the top of the floor; her head seemed to pulse with adrenaline; and her finger tips brushed the walls. The bear fell backwards. Ruby could feel her body trying to stay upright, but gravity said no and she landed on the bear. She blinked as she stared upwards. The man's face loomed over her. She brought her leg up. Her bare foot hit the vertex of his legs and he moaned as his hands flew to his crotch.

Ruby pushed herself to her feet and rushed to the ladder. She grabbed the metal rings and started to climb to the top. She glanced at the man who had to leap over the bear.

"Captain," the bear moaned in concern as it tried to get to its feet. Ruby finished climbing the ladder

"After her," the man growled. Ruby heard the command as she saw she was in a room that had natural light and a door. She hurriedly climbed to her feet and almost lost her balance as she allowed her hand to brush against the mental flooring. She threw open the door.

The Going Merry was nearby and that caused Ruby to blink in surprise, but shrugged as she decided she would think about it later. She backed up a little as the man ran on to deck and she took in a sharp breath before she started to pump her legs. The man slid in front of her with his arms and legs spread wide. She thought of it before she performed a baseball slid on her right leg. She felt the skin—wait skin! She glanced down. She was wearing a hospital grown. She saw she neared the railing and she jumped to her feet. She pushed on her bare left foot on the railing before she pushed off. She flew into the sky and saw the Going Merry's railing was going hit her hips. She winced as she hit the railing and bent double at the waist. She rolled over the railing. She bounced a little as she landed.

"Miss. Ruby," the man's annoying voice reached her ears. She looked up to the man was standing in front of her and glared at the man. "I believe you have bruised your hips."

"You don't need be a doctor to figure that out, good-sir," Ruby growled. She slowly climbed her feet.

"OI, Law!" Sanji's voice drifted upward. Ruby looked at the staircase as the blond cook started to climb up. She glanced at the man – Law – and gave him an evil smirk. Law raised an eyebrow at her and his lips twitched into a do-your-worst smirk.

Ruby called out in her sweetest, helpless voice possible as she shrugged the paper grown down off her shoulders a bit and hugged her arms under her breasts, pushing up a little, "Sanji-kun, rescue me."

The love cook preformed his noodle dance and blinked in surprise. Ruby started to lend back away from Law with a sacred look - or what she hoped it was a sacred look, not a really amused one – on her face. Law's eyes popped as it dawned on him what her plan was, but before he could explain this problem away, Sanji kicked at him.

"You shitty doctor," Sanji roared, "How dare you impeach on Ruby's honor."

Ruby smiled at Law as she waved at him. She turned into a firm, but white clothed chest.

"You are as bad as the greedy witch, Ruby." Zoro growled.

"Hey, I'm woman and if I am in a tight situation like that with Sanji around, I will to use my advantage," Ruby purred, "Please, excuse me, I need to get dress." She pushed past Zoro and walked down the stairs. She strolled across the middle deck as she glanced around and sensed Zoro followed her, but stood directly behind her. There was another ship nearby. There two girls talking to each other, again who could pass as Ruby. One of the girls has a man's around her shoulders.

The man had red hair with goggles. His eyes seemed to scream –I-will-kill-you-if-you-displease-me. His face was so white that Ruby thought he wore make-up and his lips were a creepy red. She could not help herself, she just wanted to know.

"Dude, are you wearing make-up?" Ruby asked. The two look a-likes started to giggle. The man glared at her.

"Diamond, control your sister before I kill her," the man growled.

"Kidd, love," Diamond answered before Ruby cut in.

"Diamond can't control me," Ruby said. "I can control her, a little bit though."

"No you can't," Diamond cut in as she shrugged Kidd's arm off her shoulders and strolled up to Ruby.

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Will both of you stop that? Ruby, go get dress, you are mooning everyone on deck," Sapphire yelled. Ruby and Diamond looked at her.

"Sapphire, what are you ordering Diamond to do?" Ruby teased, "Blow Kidd?"

"I won't mind," Kidd smirked. The three sisters turned to look at him.

"We know you wouldn't."

Kidd blinked.

"By the way, where the hell are we?" Ruby changed the subjected as she grabbed her two sisters by the arms and walked toward the staircase.

"In a whale's stomach," Sapphire replied. Ruby stopped and looked at her. "There was a whale at the bottom of the canal leading into the Grand Line and an idiot did something to piss the whale off."

Ruby blinked before turning to find Nami, "Nami, what the hell did Luffy do?"

"He punched the whale's eye," Zoro replied. "The greedy witch is busy trying to coax a log post or something like that from the old man over there." He pointed to an island.

"Ahhhhh!" Luffy's voice rang out as Ruby looked over the sea of green water. She saw her captain falling through the air and hit the water with two other people.

"Zoro, Sanji, go get those three," Ruby ordered, "OI NAMI!"

"What?" the orange haired thief yelled back.

"STOP BUGGING THE OLD MAN AND HELP SANJI AND ZORO WHEN THEY BACK!" Ruby ordered, and she turned to her sisters, "I'm gonna to get changed, you two still want to talk with me, follow."

She walked down the stairs to beneath deck and walked to the woman's quarters with Diamond and Sapphire following her.

"Are you the first mate?" Diamond asked as Ruby walked into the women's room.

"No, that's Zoro," Ruby said as she grabbed a pair of blue jeans from the drawer. She glanced around her side of the room and spotted a pair of underwear – hopefully clean. She really needed to do laundry. She spotted her black tank top with a built in bra. She slipped off the paper grown. "I'm the second mate, the idiot you were referring to earlier is my captain." She left one leg and slipped the underwear around her foot before she put her foot down and repeated the process with the other one. "So, what is your position on your ships?"

"I'm the songstress," Sapphire said as she noticed Ruby slipped on the black tank top. "I have been with Law for several years now." Ruby paused long enough to throw a glance at her sister. "Yes."

"Diamond?" Ruby asked as she pulled the shirt over her breasts.

"I'm the cook," Diamond said, "I also have been with Kidd since he and Killer found me on the beach when we were twelve, and yes."

"How did you know what I was gonna ask?" Ruby pouted, as she slipped into her blue jeans and bounced to pull them up. "I'm still a virgin."

"I doubt that will last," Sapphire said, "that green haired swordsman couldn't take his eyes off you the moment you stepped back on deck."

"Its because my ass was hanging out," Ruby protested.

"He also moved closer to you when the blond –what was his name again," Diamond put a finger on her chin.

"Sanji, he is the cook," Ruby said as she bent over, looking for clean socks. Her drawers were bare. Yup, she was doing laundry the moment they were out of the whale's stomach.

"Yeah, Sanji went goo-goo eyed." Diamond tried to explain. Ruby found pair of socks – dirty. She sighed. She still put them on and slipped on her black heeled boots. She walked over to Nami's closet and grabbed the white laundry basket. Diamond sat on Nami's bed as Ruby grabbed the dirty clothes that were all over the floor. Sapphire swung in Ruby's hammock as Ruby crawled underneath the swinging cloth.

"Sanji goes goo-goo eyed over every pretty girl he meets," Ruby reasoned with her sister. She stood up and, with a wave over her shoulder to her sisters, walked into the hallway. "It's really annoying."

"Kidd almost killed him," Diamond snickered. Ruby giggled.

"Too bad I was out," Ruby stopped in front of a closed door. She formed a fist and thumbed it against the door. "It's me! I'm coming in if you are dressed or not."

Ruby opened the door and walked in as Zoro, and Sanji yelled "We are naked," as Luffy screamed, "Not bath day!"

"And?" Ruby grinned like a cat with a trapped bird between her paws. Diamond and Sapphire laughed as they stood in the hallway.

"We are going up deck, Ruby," Diamond laughed. "We are taken women."

"Get going, chickens," Ruby called over her shoulder. She turned to face the trio.

Zoro and Sanji didn't lie when they said they were naked. Ruby fought off a blush as she allowed her eyes roam over Zoro. His legs were extremely muscular as her eyes washed over him. He also well – Ruby cleared her throat – enhanced.

"Dirty clothes, please," Ruby said in an amused voice. Zoro blushed as he covered himself with a sheet and Sanji grabbed the other end which started a fight. "BOYS!" Ruby called out, "Stop fighting!"

Surprise, they stopped. Luffy handed Ruby his dirty clothes before walking out of the room, naked.

'If Handcock was only here,' Ruby thought to herself as she imaged the future love-sick woman almost fainting at the straw Hat pirate captain walking around naked. She blinked and a bare, muscular, scarred chest appeared in her vision. She looked up and saw Zoro, staring at her. She saw there was an emotion flickered in his eyes before disappearing as fast as she thought it was a part of the light. A scream broke the silent air and Ruby jerked around the dirty clothes basket in her hands. Zoro followed her holding their swords. Yells could be heard. Ruby darted up the stairs. She only just put her hand thought the deck hole when Luffy flew toward her. She tucked her head back under as Luffy bounced pass. Ruby and Zoro jumped above deck. Zoro toss Ruby her sword. He drew his three. Ruby stood with the laundry basket on one hip and her sword in her free hand. Sanji hopped out as well. The trio stood with their backs to the hole and surveyed the deck.

Diamond and Sapphire looked embarrassed or angry, Ruby judged by their faces. Kidd was physically being held back by a couple of his crewmates while Law glared at Luffy. Nami was red in the face as the two people that fell into the acid, sat with their mouths wide open. The blue haired woman was wide eyed and bright red and the man beside her stared at them. Usopp shook his head. Ruby saw him.

"I hope those are clean overalls that you are wearing, Usopp," Ruby called out with a smirked as her eyes glittered. She put her sword away.

"They are clean. I put them on this morning," Usopp yelled back, "you evil woman!"

Ruby pretended not hear him correctly as she called over to him, "What was that, sharpshooter?"

"N-n-n-nothing, Ruby," Usopp eyed her as she slowly walked over to him. Ruby smiled and said, "You can stand watch tonight, Usopp."

The sharpshooter glared at her. She turned away from him. "Be glad I'm not ordering you to help tiny dick with the dishes tonight, because you are the only smart male a part of the straw hat crew to buy more than three days worth of clothes."

"Who died and made you captain," Usopp yelled.

"Luffy made me second mate," Ruby explained and that sentence made most of the straw hat crew look at Luffy and Ruby.

"What did that happen," Nami asked as she walked from the kitchen with an apron for Sanji.

"Remember when we took that break on we thought was Lost Island and Zoro pulled me to the side and Luffy followed a few minutes later," Ruby explained and Nami, Sanji, and Usopp nodded, "then."

"Oh," the trio replied. Ruby turned to Luffy.

"Go wrap something around your waist, Luffy," Ruby said in a motherly tone. Luffy pouted and disappeared under deck, "Sanji, how about some food?"

"Coming up right, Ruby-shawn," Sanji slipped on the apron Nami brought him. He walked up the stairs and into the gallery. Ruby noticed Nami followed him in there.

"Nami, no sex in there," Ruby cheerfully called out. Nami gave Ruby the middle figure. "No thanks," Ruby smiled, "You slapped me the last time I tried."

Diamond and Sapphire gasped. Law raised an eyebrow and Kidd commented, "Damn, I missed that."

Ruby turned to the four non-member Straw Hat Pirates and said with apologetic smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that," She paused, "It's laundry day."

"That explains everything," Diamond said, "I have the same problem when it comes to the Kidd Pirates."

"Do not," Kidd protested and Diamond raised an eyebrow. Kidd tried to glare at her, but ended up looking away. Law chuckled as Kidd turned to glare at him.

"I don't have that problem," Sapphire said, "the doc hates smelling dirty laundry, says it's unsanitary."

Ruby looked at the blue haired woman and the crowd man. She carried the basket over in front of them. She sat the basket down and shouted to the navigator, "Oi! Nami," Ruby heard a door open and shut before Nami peered over the railing.

"Yeah," Nami said.

"How long until we are of the whale's stomach," Ruby asked. Nami stared in front of the three ships. Her face screwed up.

"15 minutes, 30 max," Nami replied. Ruby nodded. Diamond started to walk to Ruby as the eldest sister turned to face them. She noticed Zoro was inching toward the laundry basket and she left her right leg before setting it on top of the laundry. She felt Zoro's glare on her as Diamond hugged Ruby.

"It's good to see you again," Diamond said into Ruby's ear.

"Yeah," Ruby felt tears in her eyes. She was getting teary eyes over a short separation of her sisters, "Write to me."

"You too," Diamond squeezed her again before she step back and walked toward Kidd. Ruby and Sapphire watched as Diamond jumped the Going Merry's railing to Kidd's ship. Ruby turned to look at Sapphire who grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I will miss you, sissy," the younger girl muttered.

"I know, I will miss you, too," Ruby said as she hugged her sister back, "Write to me."

"I will," Sapphire said before the young woman ran off. Ruby watched Sapphire run toward the sub. The elder could only smile as she stepped on Zoro's hand. Ruby has missed her chance to play big sister so if she would threaten the two captains who captured her sister's attention, it would not have any weight. Ruby turned her eyes to Zoro. The green haired swordsman glared at her. She winked at him. He blushed. Ruby turned to stare at the two strangers. She sat down on the dirty clothes. She lend forward, putting her chin in her right hand.

"So," Ruby started, "Let's introduced ourselves. My name is Ruby, second mate of the Straw Hat Pirates and this fine," Ruby tried to hide a blush, "young man is Zoro, the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates – in other words, when Captain Luffy is not around – this man is holding your life in his hands," Ruby got the point across the two strangers paled. "What are your names?"

"I am called Miss. Wednesday," the blue haired spoke up. Ruby noticed that Miss. Wednesday had a glint in her eyes as she introduced herself.

"I'm Mr. 9 at your service," the man said. The same glint appeared in his eyes. The glint looked familiar.

"I fought off a 100 thousand Sea Kings," Usopp rang out voice followed by Luffy's voice, "Cool!"

"Lair," Ruby smirked at Miss. Wednesday. The woman started to sweat. Ruby's eyes were hit with bright sunlight. She groaned and fell back onto the deck. She put her hands up to block the sun. She heard Zoro chuckled. Ruby wished she could glare at the green haired swordsman.

"Ruby!" Nami called out as Ruby rolled to her hands and knees.

"What!" Ruby called back. She slowly climbed to her feet. Zoro tried to grab one of his tree dark green pants. Ruby kicked him. He fell back. He jumped to his feet and reached for one of his swords. Ruby grabbed her sheath and crunch down with her right hand on the hilt.

"Where's –oh," Nami said as she appeared by the top of the stairs, "you have the laundry."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Come and get it."

Zoro drew his sword. Ruby copied him. Nami blinked than hurried down the stairs. Ruby stepped closer to Zoro and allowed her sword to scrap against his. A smirk flickered across his lips. Ruby licked her lips. Zoro suddenly lift his sword his head then brought it back down against Ruby's sword, starting the spar. Ruby blocked the attack and kicked out with her right leg. Zoro dodged by jumping back. Ruby jumped up brought the sword down against his and moved away the over turned laundry basket. Blood pumped through Ruby's veins as she sparred against Zoro. She brought her sword horizontally across the now empty space between her and Zoro whom had jumped back. She flipped her sword in her left hand as she charged at the first mate.

"You shitty swordsman, if you harm my precious gem," Sanji yelled, suddenly. He broke Ruby's concentration. Ruby's left foot slipped and Zoro's sword went into her guard, aiming for her stomach. Ruby knew if she fell upon the sword, there would be a good chance she would die without a doctor like Law on board. Zoro's sharp intake of breath let her know he figure that out also. Ruby twisted her right shoulder to her left side and her body followed.

The sword cut her. Blood droplets flew onto the deck. Ruby landed onto Zoro's left arm. She stared up into Zoro's face.

"I'm gonna kill that tiny dick we have for a cook," Ruby commented. Zoro smirked as the female swordswoman watched the fear in the other's eyes faded into relief.

"I might help," Zoro said. Ruby put her right leg under her and sat up. She stood up. Sanji walked toward them. Ruby put away her sword and walked to Sanji. She glared at him. He started to speak.

"Women like you, Ruby-shawn, should not be allowed to fight –" Sanji squeaked in pain. Ruby put her leg down.

"Listen here, sexist pig, if a woman wants to fight, she is allowed to learn how to because men like you are either hard to find or nowhere near the said women when she need help the most."

Ruby walked past Sanji. The blond cupped himself and put his forehead against the deck. She started to walk the stairs as she noticed the laundry basket was gone.

"Ruby," Zoro called out. She turned to him. "I got first blood," he pointed at her side. She looked down and cursed. She continued up the stairs as she looked at the wound.

"I'll get you next time, Zoro," Ruby promised. The wound was not bad – a stretch actually, but it was opened to the element meaning it could turned dangerous if left unattended. Ruby saw Nami with a bucket of soapy water and Miss. Wednesday standing nearby. The blue haired woman was talking –"Whiskey Peak."

" I would love to taste some whiskey at it's peak," Ruby smirked at the two women as they jumped. Nami turned and glared. Ruby gave her 'I'm innocent' looked which she snorted at, "anyway, what about Whiskey peak?"

"My town," Ms. Wednesday answered, "You're cut."

" Sanji's fault," Ruby protested before she launched into what happen.

"Sounds like you got lucky," Miss. Wednesday commented. Ruby frowned suddenly. She knew Miss. Wednesday was a very important person, but whom? Was Ruby losing or forgetting her memory of what happen in – what was that anime called? It was something important also.

Ruby scratched her head and turned around before she walked down the stairs. Zoro and Sanji were fighting and Ruby bent over as Zoro's sheathed sword and Sanji's bare leg hit each other. Ruby ignored them as she stood straight and continued walking. Luffy and Usopp had stars in their eyes as they exclaimed, "Cool!"

Ruby blinked as she stared at Luffy and Usopp. It clicked. She took off toward the women's quarters. Her heart pounded in her ears as she burst in the room. Her hands groped for her book she had been writing. She grinned as she found it. She pulled it out and opened it to the first day. It was written in a different language, the language she had to learn to survive in her previous world – English. She was quickly sucked into the passage.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Please Review

Also, I have put up a poll. I would like everyone to who reads this to vote on the Part 2 Story. Where will Ruby go to? You're allowed to choose two. I have also put the poll on my profile so you'll be able to vote there also. Please Vote! You'll have until the last week of June to get to chose where Ruby will jump into.

Full Metal Alchemist

Keep her in the One Piece Story - 3

Bleach -1

Durarara!

Inuyasha


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

Part of this chapter is NEW, NEW! Yes! I have started posting something new. Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Yes, I posted twice today, because I knew somewhere is in this chapter was the new stuff you haven't read yet so enjoy please and I'll post again next (not tomorrow Tuesday) following the Tuesday.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Legend:

'_~~ Written in English~~'_

"~~ Spoken English~~"

'_~written in Japanese~'_

RSRSRS~ Beginning of chapter ~~~ RSRSRS

Last time on Ruby's Story, the straw hats escaped the island they thought was the Lost Island. Ruby manages to get a debt higher then Zoro's with a simple kiss and loses her temper at Zoro after a very short conversation before they were surrounded by Marines. Ruby meets after 13 years one of her sisters, Crystal and founded out she was Smoker's girlfriend.

The straw hats found the Lost Island soon afterwards and started their journey to the Reverse Mountain. Ruby and the crew manage to sail on the Grand Line, but Ruby was injured during the fight with Marines and passes out. When she comes to, she found out she was on another ship that belong to the Heart Pirates and escapes to find two more of her sisters, Diamond of the Kidd Pirates and Sapphire of the Heart Pirates. In fear of losing part of her memory, she retreats to her bedroom and started to read her diary.

Chapter 8

'_~~The First Day in the Straw Hat Pirates_

_First of all, my name is Ruby and I was born on August 26. I have part of my memories when I was 6, almost seven. Where I am from is the kingdom far, far away from this mysterious world I am currently trapped in. I remember getting ready to go college classes I had for the day. The last thing I remember before I woke on top of hard gravel, I was going to hit by a car. The driver had begun to wave at me to get out of the way, but I was frozen with fear. Then I recall falling as something caused the ground to disappear from beneath me.~~'_

Ruby looked up from the book and stared at the wall. That event she remembered. She looked back down at the book.

'_~~It strangely reminded how Yu Yu Hakusho began with the star, Yusuke Urameshi, died. – Awesome anime by the way. Anyway, I was chased by – guess who- the Marine i-don't-know-his-rank-nor-care Smoker. I ran into Luffy and crew and ended using Luffy's hat to shield us from the marines and keep him quite, I kissed him.~~'_

Ruby giggled as a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

'_~~I can hear all of the Luffy fan girls screaming in rage and want to kill me. Moving on, I walked away with the famous straw hat and quickly Smoker and on top of that saw Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy moving toward me. What else a girl to do when two hot men plus one extremely annoying one – Sanji- was slowly transforming into predatory animals and their prey was the girl? Run away far as possible or suffear the consequences. That's what I did. Soon, I found the ocean and realized I was no longer able to get home. I started to cry and Zoro found me. He took the hat and I started to fight him. Now looking back, I could tell he was taking it easy on me. The fight helped me to clear my head and I began to walk away. Luffy pulled me back and guess who I kissed – Zoro. I actually felt a small spark or is it a fan girl's wishful thinking?~~'_

Ruby stared up at the wall again. She had not kissed Zoro again to figure that one. Was she really a fan girl? What was a fan girl anyway? Was she losing her memory?

'_~~I know of the Straw Hat pirates more personal than I should because an anime back where I call home. The anime, One Piece, is about Monkey D. Luffy's travels to find an awesome crew and the Legendry ONE PIECE that the King of the Pirates – Gol D. Roger (Ace's daddy) find and left before he's untimely death. Portgas D. Ace will die. I think I can save him,..'_

"~~But how?~~" Ruby muttered before she flipped through the book and glanced at the previous entry – 28-. She started writing

'_~Day 29, I think I'm either going insane or losing my memory. I can't remember what happen in OP very well. There is a guest aboard and I know that I know who she is, but all I can remember is she is a VIP like a princess or someone of noble birth. Maybe it is a condition brought on by my current head injury or a genetic disease. I don't want to lose my memories. I actually preferred to be insane. ~' _ Ruby continued writing about what happen in the last twenty-four hours and the appearance of her sisters and their captains. She was not expecting either of the two captains to show up for a long while. She guessed Law had good timing, but Kidd? Ruby was not for sure. Maybe she run an idea passed Luffy and Zoro to create a bigger -

A scream rang out.

Ruby jumped to her feet. She threw opened the door and dashed down the hallway. She reached the stairs and jumped. She took the stairs at two at a time. Ruby peered out of the port hole and saw white, cold, light snow.

"Why is it snowing," Ruby wondered out loud as she climbed on deck. Luffy and Usopp had starting throwing snow balls at each other. Luffy grinned at her. Ruby cocked an eyebrow at her captain. He drew back his arm and tossed the snowball. Ruby saw the ball soar through the air and she bent forward. The snow ball flew over her head and hit someone behind her. Ruby looked toward the person. Zoro had the snowball slowly sliding down his face. Ruby covered her mouth and giggled. Luffy laughed while Usopp hid behind the mast.

Zoro glared at her and the captain. Ruby watched as he slowly bent his knees and reached for some snow. Ruby inched away while Zoro got a hand full before he patted it together. His eyes never left her. She backed away to her captain. Zoro gave her an evil, sexy smirk and threw the snowball. Ruby bent backwards. The snowball flew over her and hit Luffy in his face. He stopped laughing and Ruby saw he got a sinister look on his face before he bent down and scoop up a huge clump of snow. Ruby fell down. She hurried to her face and started run to the hole for the below deck. Another scream rang out. It was Nami's voice and everyone on deck turned to stare at the navigator.

"Turn the ship around, 180 degrees turn," Nami cried. Ruby blinked.

"Huh," Ruby summarized it in a word. She thought about it for a moment, "Are we heading the wrong way?" She asked. The men hadn't move an inch and the blue haired guest jumped over the railing and landed in a crunch. She screamed as Nami did.

"YES!"

Nami began to shout orders. Luffy started to pull on the rope nearby. Usopp dashed up into the gallery. Zoro tighten his rope. Ruby ran up the stairs and grabbed a hold of the rope. Usopp turned the Going Merry 180 degrees. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief before the skies turned a dark grey. The tall tell sign of a thunderstorm. Rain soon pelted her. The waves grew and toss the Merry up and down. Ruby made sure the rope was tight. She grabbed the railing as the Merry went air born for a moment. Thunder boomed over head. Ruby's heart pounded in her ears. Lightening crackled.

The Merry landed on the ocean's surface. Ruby let go of the railing and dashed toward the rope ladder leading to the crow's nest. Luffy was already up there, tying the sail up. Ruby reached out for the ladder with her left hand and swung herself onto the ladder when she discovered she couldn't stop running because of the slick wood. Lightening snapped nearby. Ruby held tight to the ladder and waited the white, blinding light to disappear. She looked up and started to climb. She reached the top and groaned. She realized she would have run across the sail beam.

Ruby stood on the edge of the crows next and gulped before she put one foot in front of the other and ran to the point the sail was supposed to be tied up. Thunder rumbled as the rain seemed to turn into bullets. Ruby reached the point and sat down. She laid down and used her knees to hold the beam. She used her hands to grab the sail, gathering it up. She finally reached the rope and wrapped it around the bream. The hairs on her arms slowly stood up. Ruby began to panic and fell to the side. She didn't screamed as she rolled over, trying to figure where the lightening was coming from. She couldn't. Ruby did scream as lightening flew from the clouds and a weird sensation came over her before she felt the same feeling just before she was supposed to get hit by the car.

Ruby landed hard on the Merry's deck. She blinked as a hole above her slowly got smaller then it disappeared.

"RUBY!" Zoro hollered. There was something in his voice.

"RUBY-CHAN!" Sanji cried. Luffy and Nami stood beside each other. Ruby watched as Usopp tried to explain Ruby's disappearance. The two guests just stared in shock.

"Did Ruby eat a devil fruit?" Miss. Wednesday asked as the Merry sailed out of the storm.

Ruby slowly stood up and replied, "I might have, when I was younger."

The Straw Hat Pirates and the guests turned to look at her.

"I would have named the power I have a really lame title," Ruby continued, "like Portal, portal, or dimension, dimension or something like that."

Luffy and Usopp cried, "Cool!" as stars appeared in their eyes.

Sanji performed his noodle dance as he said something about fixing a too-many-adjective dinner for the beautiful women on board. Nami slapped the back of Ruby's head causing the cut along the side of her head to ache. Ruby started to moan about it to Nami.

"I'm still injured," Ruby moaned in pain as she touched the stitches that held the cut closed.

"And," Nami asked as she walked away.

"Meanie," Ruby called back playfully. The guests had disappeared. Ruby turned around and got a face of a white wet shirt and muscular arms around her. She glanced up. Zoro stared at her with an emotion Ruby couldn't read in his eye. He squeezed her to him. She felt the power in the muscular arms all around her. She heard Zoro muttered in her ear, "Don't do that again," before he buried his face into her neck. Ruby had to admit the position she found herself in was somewhat of a turn on. She slowly raised her arms up and wrapped them around Zoro, gently. They stood there for a moment.

"When did you get your clothes back," Ruby asked. She felt Zoro's arms dropped from her back to her hips. She looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Were they clean?" He didn't answer. "So, they are still dirty," Ruby smirked.

"I didn't want to walk around naked," Zoro replied.

"Oh," Ruby said with a playful smile, "so, you have a problem in THAT department."

Zoro suddenly smirked, "No, I have been told that I am well development and skilled in THAT department. I just don't like the idea of tiny dick checking me out."

Ruby giggled at the thought of Sanji checking out Zoro. All of the Yoi fans would be cheering. She felt mischevious and replied in a teasing tone, "Your inch worm would just love –"

"Inch worm? Zoro suddenly growled in her ear, "I'm well bigger than an inch. Try nine," He pulled her hips against his and gave her a sexy smirk. She felt her face flushed red and pushed him away. Ruby darted away and ran up the stairs.

Nami raised an eyebrow at her as she strolled into the gallery.

"What," Ruby snapped at Nami and Miss Wednesday. She walked past Sanji to the fig.

"I sense someone is sexual frustrated," Nami stated like she just discussed the weather. Ruby opened the frig and peered in. She spotted a bottle of soda. Ruby grabbed it and shut the door behind her. She turned and glared at Nami.

"I'm not the one with the cook," Ruby growled. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Nami and Miss. Wednesday.

"You are so cruel, Ruby~Chan," Sanji said and he sat down a salad in front of Ruby. She glanced down and noticed there was no dressing. "I was not sure on what dressing you like, my belle gem."

"Zesty Italian," Ruby said, "please." She looked at him.

"Of course," Sanji replied as he turned to the refrigerator and grabbed the salad dressing.

"At least," Nami said, "I'm getting some."

"So," Ruby shrugged. She grabbed the salad dressing from Sanji and shook the bottle before she poured it over her salad.

"If you are still gonna chase after the swordsman," Nami said, "You will be one sexual frustrated chic."

Ruby glanced at the navigator around a mouthful of salad.

"He does seem to be hard to get," Miss. Wednesday commented, "He might well gifted."

"Well," Ruby blushed, "He is big." Her blush deepened. Nami's eyes got wide. Miss. Wednesday cocked an eyebrow. "The guys were naked when I gathered the laundry. I even saw Luffy's equipment. He is also big" She winked at Nami. Miss. Wednesday blushed also.

"I noticed that when he came on deck," the blue haired said.

"I think Luffy is not at his true size, anyway," Ruby commented, "He stretches!" Her eyes widen and her lips formed a perverted smile. Nami and Miss. Wednesday started to giggle. Ruby grinned at them. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes Mr. 9 whispered something to Sanji who nodded.

Ruby finished eating her salad as Nami and Miss. Wednesday discussed Zoro's unknown- to them- inches and wondered if he was any good.

"I'm sure Ruby will tell us when she gets some from him," Nami said. Ruby glared at her. She finished the rest of her soda. She stood up. Her face felt hot and she put her salad plate, fork, and soda bottle in the dish water. She peered into the refrigerator and groaned.

"What?" Sanji asked in concern.

"I drank the last of my soda, Ruby said. Sanji nodded and opened a drawer. He pulled out a note pad and pen. Ruby took it and saw it was a grocery list of what the kitchen needed, she wrote down:

'Refill soda bottles –Pepsi or Coke

Buy 5 more for Ruby'

She replaced the pat and pen before she slide the drawer closed. She turned around saw Nami looking at her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Are you gonna tell me how Zoro is in bed?" Nami asked.

"If Zoro and I," The door to the gallery opened, "ever have sex," Ruby put her hands on the table. "you will know because Zoro is the type of guy who will let people know he is fucking a chic thanks to her screams," Ruby stood up and cupped her elbows. "Zoro hasn't expressed any interest in me. The relationship we have currently is strictly nakama, not lover. Nami looked doubtful. Miss. Wednesday looked surprised.

"You haven't seen the looks he gives you," Nami said, "He looks like a heroic love sick puppy every time you get hurt."

Ruby snorted, "Name one time."

"Fine," Nami said, "We were searching for lost island and he pulled you aside."

"That was because I hurt my shoulders by pulling Ryu's ropes around my shoulders." Ruby explained.

"Fine," Nami stood up. "Another time: just a hour ago, in the middle of that storm, you fell and disappeared. You didn't hear Zoro's scream, did ya?"

"I did," Ruby said, "But he was not doubt afraid of losing a close nakama and a spar partner."

Nami sighed.

"I just don't want to end up breaking my own heart if he doesn't like me that way, Nami." Ruby sighed and turned to face the gallery door. Zoro stood in the door way. Ruby blinked and paled. Then she started to blush as she was rooted to the spot.

"Shit," Nami muttered.

'_Yeah,'_ Ruby thought, _'That sums up my situration right now,'_ She blinked, _'RETREAT!'_

Ruby began to walk toward Zoro. His eyes followed her movements. She gulped. She walked near him and her knees started to shake with nerves. Zoro smirked at her. His eyes traveled, slowly, down her body.

'_Maybe,'_ Ruby wondered, '_this is the way one of his enemies felt like when he was a pirate hunter and hunting them: an extremely, sexy, and dangerous animal hunting them.'_

Inside, Ruby melted into a gooier mess. Outside, she bit her lower lips. She inhaled sharply, taking Zoro's scent. Her eyes slid shut unwillingly. It was most intoxicating mixture of sweat, steel, and muscularity. It did nothing to help her nerves.

"P-please, excuse me, Zoro," she heard the nervousness in her voice and cursed silently.

"Yes," Zoro said in a husky voice. Ruby nearly gasped as she felt her lower stomach tighten.

"Could you step aside," Ruby pled, "please."

Zoro moved and Ruby blinked. She was now looking at Zoro's eyes. They were dark and hooded. His hands were on her wrists, pinning them to the door. His hips pinned hers to the door and she felt something hard poking her. She bit her lower lip and panted slightly. She wanted him to know what he was doing to her. She afraid, also, of him rejecting her. She watched helpless as Zoro drew nearer to her. She started t breath harder as she slowly titled her head up and stopped biting her lower lip. He was now a breath away from claiming her lips as his. She slide her eyes closed.

"YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" Sanji roared, suddenly. The moment was broken. Sanji's black leg appeared in Ruby's vision and kicked Zoro's head. Zoro went flying out of the gallery.

Ruby breathed deeply. She cursed and punched Sanji through the gallery. She was so close to having her first kiss with Zoro but so far, no thanks to the cook. Nami and Miss. Wednesday didn't say anything except to fan themselves.

"I'm gonna take a cold shower, then I'm gonna take a nap, Nami, Vivi," Ruby growled. Miss. Wednesday and Mr. 9 gasped as Ruby stormed out of the gallery. Zoro was fighting with Sanji. Ruby noticed Zoro looked pissed also at the love cook.

"Ruby," She felt someone shaking her, "Ruby." She pulled the covers over her head. "Fine. I did try to wake you."

Ruby finally comprehended Nami's voice. Ruby felt Nami grabbed the hammock and the red haired swordswoman kissed the floor. Ruby cursed and glared at the navigator.

"Hey, you didn't get up the first two times I tried to wake you." Nami said, "The door is closed."

Ruby nodded, fighting a yawn. "What happen while I was dreamland?"

"Well," Nami started, "after you went to take a shower and nap, I cornered Vivi and managed to get her story out of her."

"Who is Vivi?"Ruby asked as she opened her top drawer of her mini dresser.

"Miss. Wednesday," Nami said, "you actually called her Vivi when you left the gallery."

Ruby chuckled nervously as she pulled out a black bra and matching, full support underwear.

"I did?" Ruby commented as she stripped out of the pair she wore and replace them with the black pair. "I guess I did."

"How come you don't wear thongs, Ruby?" Nami asked.

"They are uncomfortable for me," Ruby turned to the closet, "and I don't like a have a wedge all the time."

"They don't give you wedgies," Nami protested. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What about Whiskey peak?" Ruby asked.

"We arrived at Whiskey Peak an hour or so ago and had unusual welcome," Nami said.

"What kind of welcome?" Ruby opened the closet and pushed Nami's clothes to the left side. She peered at her clothes.

"A really too warm kind of welcome," Nami said, "it reminded me of a welcome war heroes get when they come home."

Ruby froze. "I got a bad feeling about this," she said, not looking at Nami. She looked quickly to see she had any black clothes.

"So do I and Zoro," Nami said in a worried tone. "I have never heard of any town welcoming pirates like this."

"Unless they are bounty hunters," Ruby pulled out a black tank top. She slipped that on. "I'm not going," Ruby said. "I am safe since they haven't seen me."

"Yeah," Nami got up and walked to the door, "I'll make up something for you."

"Don't tell Sanji, Luffy or Usopp," Ruby walked to the dresser and crunched down. "Those three I'm more worried about. Sanji would want to stay and look after me. Luffy and Usopp will make a scene." She pulled opened the bottom drawer, ruffled through her blue jeans and pulled out a dark blue pair.

"You're right," Nami opened the door. "Be careful."

"You too," Ruby said back and started to hop around the room, putting on her jeans.

~~~NEW PART BEGINS~~

In the crow's nest, Ruby listened as the town partied later that night. It was shortly after nightfall when they started and now, Ruby glanced up at the moon. She guessed it was midnight or shortly after. She eyed the empty town distrustfully. She saw someone with really curly hair walk onto the street. Ruby crunched down and watched the person. It looked like a man. The man was waiting for someone, it appeared.

Miss. Wednesday and Mr. 9 appeared. Ruby watched what happen between them. The duo appeared to by talking with Mr. Really Curly. Then a person wearing a nun outfit appeared. They disrobe and Ruby blinked to see a pink haired man in a woman's clothing. The four seemed to be deep in conversation and suddenly they looked at the Going Merry. Ruby ducked.

'Alright,' Ruby thought to herself, '9 or Vivi must have told them I was a part of the crew and Curly or Crossdresser informed them I was not at the party.'

Ruby counted to ten before she peered over the crow's nest. There were several man and women walking toward the ship. They suddenly turned around and looked at someone. Zoro's voice rang out and he explained how he knew of the group of bounty hunters, Barogue Works.

"Leave it to Zoro to get the fight party started," Ruby muttered as he challenged Baroque Works. She stood up and grabbed the rope she had tied to the sail beam. She put a foot on the edge of the crow's nest and waited.

"KILL HIM!" Mr. really curly yelled. Ruby jumped. The night air blew in her face as she swung through the air like she was Tarzan. Hell, she even had the urge to yell like him. She giggled at she neared the group of bounty hunters. Ruby let go of the rope. She swung her legs up and flipped. She held out her arms like she was flying. She pulled her arms close to her body. She dropped to the ground. Ruby felt her right foot hit the ground and crunched. She winced in pain as her body felt a jolt of pain from the impact.

"Ah!"

"Where did she come from?"

"Ah!"

"Zoro's behind her!"

Ruby stood straight. She felt Zoro's back against hers. Their swords banged against each other at their sides. Baroque Works agents took a step back and drew their weapons. Ruby realized that the agents were carrying guns.

"Alright, then," Zoro said. Ruby could sense the shit-eating grin on Zoro's face, "Shall we?"

"How Dare you mock us," An agent yelled. "FIRE!"

Zoro spun around wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist. They jumped. Ruby shivered slightly as she threw her arms around Zoro's neck. He glanced at her. The agents below them screamed and fell down.

"They disappeared!" Mr. 9 said in horror. Zoro landed behind Mr. Really Curly Hair. Ruby glanced at Zoro. He withdrew one of his swords and carefully through MR. Really Curly Hair's blond curls.

Ruby saw Zoro's evil grin. She could tell he was enjoying playing with his prey.

"Let me ask you a question," Zoro spoke, "are you sure that you need to add only one gravestone?"

Ruby giggled. Zoro suddenly looked at her with that evil, sexy grin. His eyes were playful and wide with excitement.

"Now, Zoro," Ruby said in a slightly scolding tone. "Is it right to play with our prey like this?"

Zoro winked at her as she gave playful grin. She felt something tighten in her and had to fight a blush. Ruby heard clicks behind her. She jerked her head to look over her shoulder.

"There they are!"

"B-bake! Don't!" Mr. Really curly hair panicked. "Are you gonna shoot me, too!" More clicks, "STOP! IGARAPPA!"

Suddenly, Zoro had to bend forward. Ruby crunched. Mr. Really Curly Hair suddenly started shooting with something.

'Devil Fruit power,' Ruby thought. She noticed Zoro's annoyed expression. She heard screams and gasps behind her. She blinked. Ruby felt something pick her up, strong hands on her rear then strong, powerful arms encircled her waist. Then something hard and solid pressed against her back.

Ruby blinked. She stared into Zoro's knowing eyes. He pressed his body into hers. She pressed her lips together, trying to muffle a groan. He sat her down and pressed his back against the wall beside her.

'He is gonna be the death of me,' Ruby thought.

"Where did they disappear to?" an agent cried out.

"That chic was hot," another agent commented, "I won't mind banging her."

Ruby's jaw dropped and she poked Zoro's side. She saw his darken expression and mouthed, 'They are mine."

'No,' he mouthed back

'They insulted me.'

'They insulted my nakama.'

'Let me take of them.'

'No. You are my responsibility.'

"WHAT!" Ruby screamed, "Since when was I your responsibility, Zoro?" She faced him and poked him in the chest. "_You_ don't need to feel responsibility to look after me. I can look after myself, got that."

"Ruby, shut it," Zoro hissed.

"NO, I will not shut it," Ruby yelled. "You may be a rank higher than me, Zoro, but I don't think that gives you that right to feel –"

She suddenly back between Zoro and the wall. She felt his lips against hers. Zoro stared at her. She couldn't think. He seemed to surround her with a power yet protective aura. She wanted to moan. At the same time, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing her pleasure or what he was doing to her.

Ruby stared in his eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt him pressing up against her –again! Her blood seemed to be on fire as he slowly brought his hands down her arms.

'He did this to shut me up,' a part of her thought. A rage so powerful, it was almost animalist, grew in her. She raised her hands, slowly and placed them on his chest. She pushed him away, hard. Ruby watched as he stumbled back.

"You did that to shut me up," Ruby told him.

Zoro blushed, "N-no!"

"Whatever," Ruby said before she walked off; leaving Zoro to fend for himself as Baroque Works agents began to attack.

Ruby ducked under several bullets from guns and hit two agents with the back of her sword. She spun around and knocked three agents out with her right leg. Ruby jumped.

"Where's the bitch – AH!" An agent hollered. She landed on the nearby roof. She turned around and glared at Zoro. He landed on the rooftop besided the building Ruby was on.

"I didn't do that to shut you up," the green haired man said. Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you do it?" Ruby asked. She watched Zoro's expression. He seemed to be fighting with himself. An agent raised his sword behind him. "Behind you," she cried out. Zoro spun and blocked the sword. Ruby heard Zoro growled.

"What can't I tell her?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. Who was "her"? What does Zoro has to tell this woman? Zoro pushed his opponent away from him. The agent fell over the edge of the wall. His screams died, suddenly. More agents appeared. Zoro cursed as he turned to look at Ruby. His eyes went wide and fearful. Ruby blinked and felt an arm slipped around her neck. She tried to slip her neck closer to the elbow.

"Now, Zoro, we have your girl," Mr. Really Curly Hair said. His voice really annoyed Ruby at the moment.

"I'm not his girl," Ruby said, "Just Nakama."

The man behind her didn't say a word, but point something at her temple. Zoro fidgeted forward a bit. Ruby shook her head. She took a deep breath and grabbed the man's arm. She slipped her head underneath it and twirled. Her hands grabbed the arm and pulled it behind the man. He bent over.

"I don't need a man to protect my sorry ass," Ruby said, her grin was wide and primal. Some agents back away from her. Zoro looked at her. They locked eyes. He seemed impressed. There was another emotion there that Ruby couldn't read. Zoro reached for his new two swords.

"I'm going to all out," Zoro said in lone tone. Ruby barely heard it as the agents prepare to make another assault. Ruby smirked.

"Die!" a lone agent in cowboy get-up appeared behind Zoro. He pointed a gun at the green swordsman. Zoro dodged when the cowboy fired. Ruby jumped out of the way, to the left. More guns clicked. Zoro fled into a house nearby after jumping to the ground.

Ruby jumped over the edge of the roof and landed in a crouch. She stood up and hid behind a corner. The guns fired. Ruby ran down the alleyway between two buildings. She heard distinct screams. She smirked. Zoro must have got a few.

She heard gunfire to her left side and went the ground, sliding. Her dark blue panted were covered in brown dirt. Ruby paid no more and she scrambled back to her feet and hid in a house. She saw a dinner table, positioned on its side and removed her sheath from her belt before she hid under a window by the door. She heard the agents getting closer. She smirked.

"There," a female agent whispered, suddenly, above her head. Ruby crunch down more to hid, "Behind the table."

Her plan was working. Few clicks then gunfire erupted. Bullets racketed around the room. Ruby hugged the wall closer. Silence, she waited.

"Is she dead?"

Ruby shot up, spun around, her sword gleamed in her hand, and replied, "No." She thrust her sword through the window and swept at the agents. Two went down. One agent made the mistake of stepping into the house and was quickly kicked in the stomach. Ruby spun, dashed around the living/dining room, grabbed her sheath and fled through an archway. She saw a stair case on the left side of the room. She hoped it wasn't a dead end. Ruby took the stairs, two at a time. She saw a doorway and burst through it.

"Miss. Monday," A couple agents cried. Ruby glanced at the agents. She blinked when she saw Zoro cut a barrel into four.

"That was an expensive drink," Zoro commented as the four barrels pieces hit the agents behind him. "What a waste."

"I would say," Ruby said, glancing behind her. Two agents came up at her. She spun and blocked the two swords. She kicked at them and they fell backwards, down the stairs. Ruby smirked as she shut the door.

"What was that feeling in my hand, just now," Zoro said. Ruby moved a thick stick in the handles.

"What feeling?" Ruby asked as she turned and walked over. A child suddenly sped past her and tried to knife Zoro. He turned and knocked the knife away. A nun appeared and hugged the child close to her. She started to beg for mercy. Ruby had a bad vibe about this and walked toward Zoro, but stopped short. She watched the nun's face.

The nun grinned and pulled a cross with a chain. She pulled the chain.

"Merciful Lord Blinding Powder!"

Ruby shook her head.

"You should use that cheap trick on someone with a pure heart," Zoro said, now standing behind the nun and kid. Ruby giggled. "I used the back of the blade, so forgive me."

Ruby smiled as the nun and the boy fell forwarded.

"Well, I hope you are not this cruel to any of your future kids," Ruby commented. Zoro turned and looked at her. His expression was distinct to Ruby. He seemed to see her, but not see her if that made any sense. "Zoro, come on. More are coming."

Ruby pulled at Zoro's arm. She climbed that ladder nearby quickly and stood to watch Zoro's back.

"They went further up," Somebody cried out. Ruby and Zoro heard orders gave to other agents. Finally, the two swords wielders retreated and the agents followed. Ruby watched as Zoro knelt down and grabbed the ladder with both hands. An agent stopped suddenly as he saw Zoro waiting for him. He pushed it away from him a bit. Ruby started to laugh at the expression of the agent. The ladder swayed back toward Zoro who pushed it away slightly. He repeated that a couple more times. Ruby's ribs were starting to hurt her. Zoro pushed the ladder away. It fell back with several agents screaming. Zoro stood up and suddenly jumped, bouncing off the ladder. Ruby stopped laughing and let her jaw drop. She watched as Zoro land nearby a group of bounty hunters.

"Hawk Wave!"

Ruby blinked again.

"OI! Shit-face!" Ruby yelled, "I can't jump that far!"

Zoro ignored her it seemed and the group of hunters went down. Zoro cut a hole where he stood before walking away. Another group of hunters landed where he stood. Ruby didn't hear what he said, but the bounty hunters disappeared as a whole appeared beneath.

"I thought you said you didn't need a man to cover your sorry ass, Ruby," Zoro said.

"I was trying to be a bad ass," Ruby yelled at him.

"Run and Jump," Zoro suggested. Ruby looked over the edge. The ground seemed far away, but it would take only one misstep for Ruby to fall to her death. She glanced at Zoro. "Chicken," Zoro said.

Ruby pouted and turned. She walked to the far edge. She turned. She took in a deep breath. She started to run. One misstep could kill her. She shook her head. Her heart pounded. Her nerves were screwing with her stomach. The edge neared. She jumped. The air blew in her face. She swallowed a panic scream. She forced her eyes open. Tears sprung forward. Her legs wheeled back and forth. She threw out her arms.

"Gottcha!" Zoro's voice rang through her ears. His arms slipped around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his. She could feel Zoro's three swords dig in her left leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. She could feel her body shake – from the adrenaline rush or fear.

"Sorry," Ruby said, "The last time I jumped from a building to another one, I nearly got killed."

She pulled back to glance at Zoro's face, but agent caught her sight. He pulled out a gun. He aimed.

"Zoro," she muttered, "Down."

The Baroque Work agent fired. Zoro and Ruby went down. Ruby blinked. Zoro lay on top of her. His eyes stared at her and She un-wrapped her arms and legs from the man's body. Ruby saw the agent walker closer.

The red haired young woman felt Zoro pushed up from her and jumped. He performed a twirl in the air and Ruby pressed herself in the ground. Zoro sent the Baroque Works agents flying. Ruby jumped to her feet and Zoro stood straight. The two dashed across the roof. Zoro jumped off the roof. Ruby gulped. She closed her eyes. She soared off the roof. She forced her eyes opened. She inhaled sharply. Her hand flew to her sword. The sword seemed tossing as it was pulled out and a loud bang of mental meeting mental. Her opponent glared at her. She was pushed backwards and she swung her right foot up. The man squealed as she performed an almost perfect nutcracker.

Ruby turned around in time to see Zoro's back fall toward the ground. The man or was it a woman, called Ms. Monday held Zoro by his hand and he held up his first. "Superhuman," Ms. Monday began to swing down. "Brass knuckles!"

Ruby kicked out. The brass knuckles seemed to hit her left knee with the force of a ten ton truck. She screamed as she felt her knee popped out of place. She felt the world spin and nearly threw up.

"Ruby," Zoro called out before cracks appeared and the roof caved in. They fell. Then a horrible cry sprang from Ms. Monday's throat. Ruby looked at Ms. Monday. Ruby panted as she noticed Zoro held Monday's head in his hand. Zoro appeared to be calm as he stood there with his left hand in his pocket as Ms. Monday cried like a new born baby. Ruby heard bones crack under Zoro's hand. She looked away.

"Let me see your knee, Ruby," Zoro said. She did. He poked at the knee. "The muscular lady only dislocated the knee." He stood up and spoke to agents on the ground. "Shall we continue?" Suddenly, Zoro licked his lips. "Fighting isn't a joke, you know." He quickly disappeared from the roof, leaving Ruby alone. She blinked.

"I'm gonna kick his ass so hard one day," Ruby muttered. "He won't forget." She crossed her arms and glared at the green house swordsman as he dodged Mr. 8's attacks.

Ruby's ears perked up when she heard a whistle. She turned to look at the edge of the roof and a green blue speed over the edge after Zoro. Her eyes widen. She pulled at her left leg, trying to get the knee cap to go back into place.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby heard Zoro say. She winced as she felt her knee cap scarped against the two leg pieces. She had to hurry.

"Can you afford to let your guard down?" She head Mr. 9 say above her, "Follow my acrobatics if you can."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Part of this chapter was NEW, VERY NEW for the story line. I wrote it out last year, but misplaced until a few days and managed to type it up, so the rest of the following chapters are NEW! Also, I have put up a poll. I would like everyone to who reads this to vote on the Part 2 Story. Where will Ruby go to? You're allowed to choose two. I have also put the poll on my profile so you'll be able to vote there also. Please Vote! You'll have until the last week of June to get to chose where Ruby will jump into. You can vote twice if you want.

Full Metal Alchemist

Keep her in the One Piece Story - 3

Bleach -1

Durarara!

Inuyasha


	9. 9

Lemon: I was asked when Ruby and Zoro will do it, the rating will go up, but as of right now, it will depend on what the poll turns to be. If Ruby stays in One Piece as it is going, there will be a chance, she will be meeting Daddy Dearest and Uncle "Pain-in-the-ass, prevented incretion of the devil with a huge sword that – I swore – he is over compression for something whom will pop up every so often to scare the living shit of me." There will be another character tries to get Ruby and with him around, Zoro will have come competition so the lemon won't be until waaaay later. I try to promise there will be a lot of laughs during Part 3….shit! I like how Part 2 and Part 3 will cause Ruby's life to be hell. I'm sorry that I have to close the poll earlier then we all thought, but while I thought about what the hell I could write about for Part 2 since the majority of the vote was for Ruby to stay in One Piece, this is a list I came up with:

Meet Dad and his crew, maybe Uncle also

Transported into a really awkward position with a male character

End up back in her "old World" and heard a nuke going off

But 2 out of the 3 aren't bad. So I'm using 1 and 2. Let the chaos insure.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Last time on Ruby's Story, after Ruby realized that there was a chance that she was slowly losing her memories from the thirteen year period returns to her diary to refresh her memory and what had happen over the last day. Nami quickly learns that the Grand Line was dangerous for any navigator to rely on the weather when a blizzard appeared which sent the crew scrambling to get back on course. Finally, when the Straw Hats reached the town called Whiskey Peak, they got a celebration that sent off Nami, Zoro, and Ruby's alarms. Ruby volunteered to stay behind and watch over the ship while the rest of the crew partied. The feeling the trio got was right. After the party, Zoro and Ruby had to fight the bounty hunter group called, "Baroque Works" and defeated most of the group except for Mr. 9, Mr. 8, and Miss. Wednesday….

Chapter 9

'There,' Ruby thought as her knee slid painfully back into place. She had to make sure it didn't come back out for a while. She looked around and found the pieces of a ladder. She crawled over to the remains. She grabbed a couple pieces and stuck them to her leg. She glanced around to see what she could tie the pieces to her leg. Her eyes landed on her shoelaces. She quickly untied them and rope it around her legs and the pieces the wood. Ruby slowly stood up and tied out her make-shift cast. She walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Zoro knelt on the ground as a strange scent filled the air. The blue haired woman stood on a duck and swung her hips from side to side.

"Charming perform Dance," Miss. Wednesday called out. Ruby rolled her eyes. She slipped down to sit on the edge. She pushed off. She hoped her leg would hold up. She landed with her left leg out to the side and her finger tips brushed the ground. She looked up.

Zoro held his nose. Miss. Wednesday sat down on her mouth. Ruby stood up and walked, awkwardly to the duck. She grinned, evilly. She reached out and plucked a duck feather from the tail feather. The duck quaked loudly before it ran off into a pile of boxes.

"Karoo!" the rider called out. Ruby shook her head.

"Igarappappa!" Mr. 8 hollered.

Zoro dodged to the right. Ruby fell to the ground. Mr. 8's attack went over her body.

"Home run Sneaky bat," the idiot with the crown cried out. An iron chain flew from the bat and wrapped around Ruby's injuried leg. Ruby silent cursed. She heard Zoro cursed as well. She looked over at him. There was a chain wrapped around his arm.

"Do it now, Mr. 8," Mr. 9 hollared. Mr. 8 fired. Zoro pulled Mr. 9 up in the air. Ruby winced as the chain pulled at her leg. She watched as Mr. 9 got hit with Mr. 8's attack. Ruby saw Miss. Wednesday hold a knife to the captain's stomch. She groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, Mr. 9 flew into Miss. Wednesday. They soar into another pile of boxes. Ruby shook her head. Zoro said something that Ruby didn't catch. He ran and jumped off Luffy's big round belly. Zoro flew through the air and attacked Mr. 8.

Mr. 8 fell off the roof. He landed near his partners. Ruby shook her head.

"Ruby," Zoro called out. She looked up. The green haired man appeared to be laying down on the roof that he attacked Mr. 8 on.

"Yeah," she replied. She turned her gaze to his face.

"Join me up here," he held out his hand. Ruby blushed, slightly and nodded. She slowly stood up and glanced at Zoro's outstretched hand. She took a deep breath and took off into a jerky run. She jumped and bounced off of Luffy's big belly. She turned slowly in the air and performed a front flip.

Ruby landed with her left leg straight to the side and her weight on her right, her knee bent. She slowly stood up.

"So what did you want," Ruby asked. She walked near him.

"Grog," Zoro said. Ruby rolled her eyes. The man always wanted grog.

"That stuff can kill ya," She pointed out. Zoro shrugged and sat on the edge of the roof. He glanced over his shoulder and patted the area next to him. Ruby walked over. She swung her injured leg and sat down.

"What happen," Zoro asked. Ruby stared at him in amazement.

"What happen, what happen is this is what I get for protecting you ugly mug," Ruby growled. Zoro's face screwed up and he nodded.

"That muscular woman, right," Zoro said. Ruby nodded. "You didn't have to," Ruby slapped the back of his head.

"That's what cou-I mean nakamas do. They protect each other, baka," Ruby blushed at her stumble of words. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Couples, huh," Zoro cocked an eyebrow at her. "I can't believe that Shitty-love cook was right."

"What do you mean by that," Ruby said with an glare.

"Curly bow claimed you like me," Zoro eyed her. Ruby felt naked. Of course, she _like_ him, but she wasn't going even try to force him into anything. "And I can't let any feelings interfere with my dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman."

Ruby didn't want to say. She couldn't tell if Zoro didn't like her or not.

"Alright," Ruby muttered her eyes settled on the ground, ten or so feet below her. Silenece fell between them. Ruby wanted how Zoro felt about her, but she didn't know how to approach it. "So, other words, if you like a girl like Nami, -" Zoro snorted. "Or myself, you don't tell her until you defeated Mihawk?"

"Exactly," Zoro said, before taking a swing of grog.

"That's messed up," Ruby felt a little spark of hope flickered in her heart. She noticed Zoro put down his drink. He licked his lips.

"It's my way of protecting her," Zoro finally said.

"What if –"

BOOM!

Ruby and Zoro looked toward the cactus graveyard. A cloud of black smoke rose.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. She glanced at Zoro who shrugged. Voice echoed from the alley below. "I guess the three stooges are awake."

"It was so quite before," Zoro muttered. Ruby smiled briefly before she turned her gaze on to the trio, slowly getting up from the pile of boxes they had fallen in. They seemed to be talking among themselves.

"I can't fall in a place like this," Mr. 8 could be heard muttering, "I've got an important mission…"

"How pitfall," a deep voice rang out, "Losing against just one swordsman and his pet."

Ruby blinked. 'Pet,' Ruby finally recognized the word and made to get up. Zoro's hand clasped around her wrist and kept her down, next to him. She glared at him. He pointed at a new duo.

"Mr. 5, Miss. Valentine," Mr. 8 exclaimed, "why are _you_ here?"

Ruby looked at them. The man called Mr. 5 step forwarded. He wore a chocolate brown trench coat.

"You really have no really no idea," he said. "There're criminals here that are big enough for the boss."

'Question 1 – who is their boss,' Ruby thought to herself. Her hand slipped into her back pocket and surprised the small notebook she put there, stayed put during the fight. She flipped it open and touched her hair. She found her pen.

"To see here to deal with," the black haired man finished. Ruby quickly wrote down her question. Mr. 5 continued, "These are the boss' words, 'They've found out my secrets'" Ruby noticed the three stooges were silent. "Of course, I don't even know what kind of secret they are, but –"

Miss. Valentine continued, "So when we very carefully investigated who learned his secrets.

"She didn't 'very carefully investigated' the holiday she's nicknamed after," Ruby muttered to Zoro He looked at her. "She should have named Sunshine. I mean come on Valentine's Day is supposed to red and pink not yellow and orange. That goes against everything for Valentine's day." Ruby fumed.

"Ruby, shut up," Zoro muttered.

"Fuck you," Ruby growled.

"You want to."

"Why I should try to get into a meaningless relationship with you when you won't admit if you had feelings for me or not," Ruby jumped down. She winced as Miss. Valentine laughed.

"Oh boy, we found out that a VIP from a certain kingdom sneaked into Baroque Works," Valentine commented.

Suddenly, Mr. 8 stood up and pulled on his neck tie. Guns appeared and fired at Miss. Sunshine – Excuse me – Valentine and Mr. 5.

"Die. Igarappappa." Dust covered the area. "I won't let you put a finger on the princess!" Mr. 8 yelled, "On my name as Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom Security!"

"Igaram!"

'Nice going, guys,' Ruby thought as she leaned her back against the wall. The dust slowly cleared.

Mr. 5 spoke up, "Igaram, Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom security and Princess Nefertari Vivi, in the name of the Baroque Works' boss, we'll eliminate you two."

Mr. 5 held up a picture of a young girl with blue hair. In Ruby's opinion, the young girl really looked like Miss. Wednesday.

Then fire erupted. Ruby ducked further back into the alley.

"Shit," she muttered before she fell to the side, landing on her uninjured knee and tired to get away from the one-sided battle.

"Igaram!" Ruby heard the princess cry out. She heard for a moment a bullet or a missile flew through the air and –BOOM!

THUMB!

"Igaram!" Ruby could swear this was a good plotline of a story gone wrong.

"It's no use," Miss Valentine cried out, silence then Ruby heard jewelry breaking. She shook her head. She only blinked when she felt herself thrown into the air then sat – painfully – on someone's shoulder. She opened her eyes to see two things.

1 – Zoro's fine looking ass

2 – Her captain was still sleeping

"This is one screwed up night!" Zoro called out, "you guys can do whatever you want."

"Zoro," Ruby cried out in surprise. "Put me down! I can walk baka!"

"Not 'til I get the baka and you to safety," Zoro argued.

"Put me down!" Ruby said after a moment. She was thrown down. She bounced off Luffy before hitting the ground on her rear. "Owie! Baka," She growled at Zoro. They heard an explosion, a big splash then a cry of "Mr. 9!"

"Whoa! Now, that some dangerous snot he's got," Zoro commented.

"He probably ate the Snot-Snot fruit," Ruby giggled from her spot on the ground. Zoro sent her unimpressed look.

"What the hell?" Zoro cried out. Ruby looked at him, saw him looking down, and looked down also. Igaram's hands were around Zoro's ankle.

"Sir Swordsman, Lady Swordswoman," Igaram started, "Upon seeing your skills, I have a request, unreasonable as it may be!"

Ruby slowly stood up and looked at the fallen man. She had feeling she knew what it was.

"Yeah, right, screw that," Zoro said, trying to get his ankle out of the man's hands, "Let go of me!"

Ruby maybe should take a leaf out of Nami's book and try to get some money out of this situation.

"As both of these people posses Devil Fruit powers, I can't stop them," Igaram pressed on, "Might I ask you to protect the princess in my place? Please!"

Zoro's face was surprise and disgusted. Ruby knew he didn't want to this. She was going to his rescue.

"Mr. Igaram," Ruby spoke up, "Zoro or I cannot say yes or no to that request. Only our…" She looked at Luffy, "sleeping captain can answer that." She glanced at Zoro, "How would you know if we were trustworthy? I mean, an innocent flower like this princess could catch a nice price at auction or one of the men could get – hmmm – too friendly with her and your kingdom will lose its chance of expanding their borders with a neighboring kingdom."

"I have to take that chance," Igaram said, "If you deliver the princess to the great kingdom of Alabasta far east of here, I promise you will be rewarded immensely."

Ruby raised her eyebrows at Igaram.

"I humbly beg of you! Please keep the princess safe," Igaram pleaded.

"Screw that! You were trying to kill us until just a minute ago!" Zoro commented, "Don't make me cut some more."

"Is this 'immensely reward' for real?" Nami's voice draft through the air and Ruby looked over to find Nami sitting on the roof's edge.

"I was wondering when you were gonna to show, Nami," Ruby said with a small smirk.

"I was looking around, Ruby," Nami shrugged. "I'll take up that offer. How does one bellion berries sound?"

"Nami," Zoro gasped. Igaram stutter out the amount.

"She's trying to bankrupt that country," Ruby muttered for Zoro to hear. He nodded.

"I thought you were asleep," Zoro said, looking at the ex-theif.

"Come on, now," Nami prepared to jumped off the roof, "Who in their –" She jumped and landed on her feet, "right mind would sleep carelessly in an overly suspicious town that welcomes pirates?" She looked pretty proud of herself. Ruby glanced at Luffy and rolled her eyes. Nami spoke again, "It was all an act! A-C-T, act."

"You can spell, Nami, good for you," Ruby smiled sweetly at the glare that the navigator sent her.

Nami grinned, "I could keep on going if I wanted."

"That so?" Zoro humped. Ruby giggled.

Nami looked at Igaram, "So, will you promise us one billion, Squad Captain?" Ruby shook her head at Nami and went over to Luffy. She sat down on the over bloated stomach. "If you don't ask for our help, the princess probably will die –"Nami had a shit eating grin on her face. Ruby shook her head.

"A meme solider like me can't promise such a large sum of money," Igaram said.

Nami walked forward and bent her knees as she tried to get to eye level. "You're not suggesting a princess is worth less than that, are you?"

"IF she was, it would mean she already took a lover and be almost worthless except for her large dowry," Ruby said.

"I would like that history lesson, later, Ruby," Nami said, "It seems interesting."

"Not really," Ruby said, "To some men, women are just property."

"I would like to see if someone to could own me," Nami fumed. Igaram shot Ruby a thankful look. She smirked.

"I do hope, Mr. Igaram promises to pay your requested amount, Nami," Ruby commented. Nami turned to look at the squad captain who glared at her.

Ruby saw Zoro crossed and say, "Now, she's threatening him."

Igaram slowly sat and said, "In that case, if you're willingly to safely deliver the princess there, if would be best if you negotiate the terms with her direcly!"

"Meaning I gotta start by saving her, huh?"Nami questioned.

"I would assume, so, Nami," Ruby commented before she yawned.

"Evan as we speak, her life is in danger," Igaram said.

Nami stood up, "Alright then. I'll save your princess for now." She finished, stretching the side of her head. She turned to Zoro and pointed up the street where the princess fled.

"Okay! Go get her, Zoro," Nami ordered.

"Yeah right, baka," Zoro argued back with pointed teeth. Ruby rolled her eyes. Luffy snored.

"Why do I have to go along with your money – making schemes?" the swordsman questioned the ex-theif.

"Geez, you're so stupid," Nami commented, "My money is mine, but the contracts belong to all of you."

Ruby felt Luffy shift beneath her.

"That's the kind of logic a bully would use," Zoro hollered. Ruby raised her eyebrows. It made sense to what Zoro was suggesting.

"What's the big deal?" Nami asked. Ruby stood up and walked to wall. She turned to her back against the wall and crossed her arms. "All you gotta do is cut those guys down."

"I don't like bein' used unlike that baka cook," Zoro pointed out. Luffy sat up.

"Morning, Luffy," Ruby said loud enough for the first mate and the navigator to hear.

"You're just afraid you can't beat them," Nami said, coolly.

"What?" Zoro said, "Just try say that some more."

Luffy stood up and walked into the street. Nami repeated what she said.

"Bathroom," Luffy muttered. He disappeared from sight. Ruby shook her as Zoro hollard at Nami, "Quiet repeating that crap."

"Hey now," Nami said in a voice that suggested something close to potential blackmail.

"Zoro, run," Ruby called out. The green haired man ignored her.

"Have you forgotten?" Nami asked, "You owe me money."

Zoro had crossed his arms over his chest. "Huh? I don't owe you nothin'"

"Wrong thing to say," Ruby muttered.

"I lent you 100,000 berries for some swords in Loguetown," Nami said. Ruby shook her head. "And it will be 650,000 for you, Ruby."

"Shit," Ruby cursed out loud.

"You thought I forgot," Nami teased.

"Maybe," Ruby said, "Maybe I could give you some organisms for a damn knock down on the huge ass number."

"No," Nami glared at her.

"I gave you the 100,000 right back," Zoro said. "Someone gave me some swords, so I didn't use the money."

"But you did agree to pay me back 300% - 300,000 berries total." Nami pointed out. Ruby blinked.

"No, I didn't agree to that, I had to agree to the 1,000% number," Ruby muttered, angrily.

"You, Zoro, haven't paid back the other 200,000 berries yet," Nami said.

"I gave you the 100,000 Berries back the same day," Zoro argued, back. "Gimme a break."

"Nope," Nami said, sternly. Ruby began to walk away. "Can't you keep even a single promise?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. That was a low blow to Zoro's pride. She heard running footsteps behind her and turned to look. Zoro ran toward her and she felt Zoro's arms scoop her up.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked, waving at the fact she was in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck.

"It's faster," he grunted.

"How about I get your back? Would that be easier?" Ruby asked. Zoro paused and nodded. Ruby shifted to Zoro's back and Zoro grabbed the back of her thighs before he started running again. It was a good fire minutes looking for the princess when Ruby and Zoro heard an explosion.

"That must be it," Ruby said. Zoro nodded. He ran toward a building and jumped. Ruby nearly swallowed her tongue as he started to run across the roofs tops toward the source of the explosions.

Zoro jumped off a roof. Ruby saw as Zoro and her fell toward the ground, the woman in the lemon dress standing next to Mr.5 with the princess and her duck at the other end of the street. Zoro drew his sword. Mr. 5 flicked something toward the blue haired princess. Ruby let go of Zoro. They landed between the two groups. Zoro cut something in half. Ruby stood behind him with her own sword out.

She heard the booger explode followed by the sound of rocks crumpling to the ground. She glanced behind her to make the princess was alive.

"Who are they?" Mr. 5 or Valentine/Lemonade asked.

"Mr. Swrodsman, Ms. Swordswoman," Ruby heard Vivi breathed.

Zoro started freaking out a second later, "I cut his booger!"

Ruby started to laugh. She quickly stopped as she heard the hiss of Vivi's attack.

"Damn you! You never give up," Vivi yelled. Ruby spun to face her. "Now, of all times," Ruby deflected the blue haired woman's attack. She sighed.

"In case, you didn't get the memo, princess, we need you alive and unhurt," Ruby said.

"Yeah, don't get hasty," Zoro said, "We're here to recue you."

"Eh, me?" Vivi asked, pointing at herself.

"Yup, you," Ruby said, "Igaram said Nami should talk to you about something."

"So, you are the swords wielders who cut down all of the lowly employees in this town," Valentine/Lemonade could be heard saying.

'I think I'll start to refer to her as Ms. Sunshine or Lady Lemonade,' Ruby thought.

Mr. 5 spoke, "Why would you want to protect the princess of Alabasta?"

"I got some circumstances of my own, you see," Zoro said.

"And Alabasta is just a stop on our way to deliver our captain to the One Piece treasure and the title of Pirate King," Ruby said. She shrugged. "So, it's really no big deal."

"Well, no matter," Mr. 5 commented. "You're our enemy one way or the other."

A yell broke the conversation off. It took a moment to realize who was yelling and what the person was yelling about. Ruby and Zoro glanced at each other then stared past the duo from the Baroque Works. Luffy was still round and angry. Ruby's imagination suddenly transformed Luffy into a huge balling ball or a balloon that had too much air in it and was ready to pop.

"There you are!" Luffy's voice echoed around the empty town. Everybody turned their attention on the captain of the Straw hat Pirates. "Zoro!" Luffy yelled. "Ruby!"

"'Bout time you woke up, Captain," Ruby said with a grin, raising her voice.

"Luffy!" Zoro greeted the captain, "Thanks, but I don't need any help or does that wrench have you in debt, too?"

Ruby stared at Luffy. Something was off about the rubber captain. Ruby jumped when Luffy yelled.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! LET'S FIGHT!"

"I think he's pissed about something, Zoro," Ruby muttered.

"Really," Zoro said, sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Ruby elbowed him before she walked forward, pushed aside Mr. 5 and Ms. Lemonade.

"Why do you want to fight?" Ruby asked. "And what did we do that you feel like we should pay?"

She walked a little bit closer to the enrage captain.

"You two are being ingrates," Luffy hollered. Ruby started to feel uneasy for an odd reason.

"Ingrates," Ruby paused, "For what?"

"Everyone in town welcome us and gave us lots of yummy food," Luffy explained. It started to click for Ruby. "But you cut down every last one of them!" She looked at Luffy and realized her head was itching. She stretched, still looking at Luffy and looked embarrassed. "You _will_ pay for that," Luffy growled. Ruby's eyes went wide.

"Listen, Luffy," Ruby tried to reason with her enraged captain, "The only reason they welcomed us into town was they were bounty hunters. Your head alone would have feed them for a couple moths along with the possibility of Zoro's and mine – if I have a bounty."

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSE!" Luffy roared. Ruby took a step back and prepared to dodge or something. Luffy started throwing punches toward Ruby. Her jaw dropped, her breath caught her in throat, and her eyes transformed into golf ball sized orbs as she moved her body, side to side, dodging as fast she could, backing up, trying to get to Zoro's side. She past the duo from Baroque Works and realized that she was sensing the punches as they flew toward her. It was awesome. She tried to remember what it was called and her contraction broke. One of Luffy's punches hit her left knee. The make shift cast she had around the knee broke. The knee slid back out of place and she felt it cracked. She screamed and fell to the left, onto her broken knee. She looked up and barely had time to roll out of the way before a punch landed where she was at. She grabbed her sword and brought up the sheath in time to block as another punch was sent her way. She closed her eyes.

"Damn it, Luffy," Zoro's voice could be heard. "She's already injured cuz of that damn muscular lady."

Ruby cracked her eyes in time to see Zoro kick Luffy back into Mr. 5 and Lemonade. The trio flew back. It was silent for a moment. Zoro turned and scooped Ruby up. She wrapped an arm around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she tried to recomposed herself. He walked over to the duck and the princess.

"May she ride with you," Zoro asked in a gaff voice. Ruby didn't hear the reply. "Ruby, I need you to get sit on the duck."

Ruby nodded and Zoro helped her onto the duck. She watched as Zoro walked back toward Luffy. Suddenly it sounded like bombs were going off and Sunshine flew into the air, yelling, "Now, I'm really annoyed." Ruby noticed her hat was missing. Ruby wiped her face, trying to erase signs of tears and mentally preparing for round two. Sunshine opened her umbrella, "Time to die, at the hands of my kilo-kilo fruit power."

"Oh, that's your power, Lemonade," Ruby said. She wrapped her arms around Vivi's and grabbed the reins. "You can make yourself fat." She sensed the glared the blond woman sent her from the sky.

Lemonade laughed, suddenly. "Get ready as I ride this explosive blast, I weigh only 1 kilogram."

"Mr. Swordsman, move," Vivi started to say.

"Shut up," Zoro replied, harshly. Vivi fell silent.

"Zoro has other worries to worry about," Ruby said, "Likes look Luffy's up."

"This isn't the time for that right, now," Zoro continued. Luffy walked out the grey smoke, patting his stomach. He was skinny again.

"Mr. 5," Vivi gapped, openly, "No way." Ruby saw Lemonade land on a nearby roof, staring at Luffy with amazement. Vivi continued, "He took a Baroque Works officer agent."

Ruby saw Luffy muttered, "Now, I can fight for reals." She bit her tongue in attempt to bit back a yell about his oral grammar.

"Calm down and hear me out," Zoro started his hand raising up. Rub spoted Lemonade jump from roof, floated upward. "Everyone in town was a bounty hunter." He explained, "Our enemy, in other words."

"Oi," Lemonade yelled from the sky, "Don't ignore me!"

Ruby smirked, suddenly, "Hey, princess, did you hear something?"

Vivi looked at her, "Ye-"she started to say, but saw Ruby mouth 'no', "No, why?"

"No reason," Ruby said. Anything else Ruby and Vivi were about to say was cut short by Luffy shouting toward Zoro.

"Liar."

Ruby saw the unconsciousness Mr. 5 hit the ground, "Enemies wouldn't give us food to eat!"

Lemonade started to fall to the ground.

"Luffy," Zoro said, calmly. He turned, slightly. Lemonade landed beside Zoro, disappearing into the ground. Zoro unwrapped his dark green bandana from his arm and wrapped it around his head. "Looks like trying to talk sense into you is pointless," Luffy growled at Zoro. "You dumb wit," Zoro made to draw his swords, "In that case, I'm gonna to kill, too."

"Dumbasses, the both of them," Ruby muttered.

"Don't regret it when you die," Zoro yelled.

"Sounds great to me," Luffy replied, growling.

"Hold on!" Vivi yelled, "What going on? Aren't these two friends?"

Ruby watched as Zoro pulled out one of his swords and place the handle in his mouth.

"You never seen a pissing contest between men, have you, Vivi," Ruby asked. Vivi looked at her, "Okay –"

"GUM-GUM –" Luffy started, throwing up his arms.

"When men – like these two dumbasses – piss each other off, they usually –" Ruby started to explained while listening to the fight.

"Oni –" Zoro shouted, running at Luffy.

"-usually, beat the living shit out of each other then –" Ruby said.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed, his hands landing on Zoro while his foot blocked two swords.

"GIRI!" Zoro shouted.

"- in a hour or two become best friends, again," Ruby explained. A moment later, the two women felt a slight breeze. "Hmm, shockwave," she muttered and Luffy flew into the sky. The captain replied to Zoro's attack with a pistol. Zoro dodged. Luffy and Zoro landed inside nearby buildings, via the wall. "That's gotta hurt."

"What now?" Vivi softly asked. "I want to escape, but will we be alright if we pass through here?"

The duck quaked. Ruby looked toward the holes, she tighten her hands around the reins and said, "Ducky, let's go." She lightly kicked the side of the duck. The duck started, walking slowly across the possible battlefield. Suddenly, Luffy popped out. The duck quaked loudly, scaring Vivi and Ruby whom screamed.

Luffy and Zoro ran at each other with war cries. Ruby watched as the two men's knuckles met in the middle. They danced away from each other. Zoro managed to cut Luffy on his check. Luffy deliver a solid punch to Zoro's midsection.

"And to think I want to fight like that," Ruby muttered as the two women got the first row seat of the fight. Suddenly, two blurs dashed by Ruby and Vivi.

"Don't mock us! We're Baroque Works Officer Agents!" Mr.5 yelled. Luffy and Zoro stopped as Mr. 5 and Sunshine ran closer.

"Quit being so damn annoying," Luffy and Zoro growled. "You're interfering with out fight."

Ruby wished she could see Mr. 5's face. She bet it would be funny. Luffy and Zoro punched the duo from Baroque Works. The duo went flying away.

"And Team Rocket is blasting away, again," Ruby giggled. Vivi sent her a questioning look. "It was a story I read while I growing about a duo whose plans never worked out and they were always sent blasting, very similar to what just happen to Mr. 5 and Lemonade." She grinned at Vivi. The blue haired princess shook her head. Ruby turned her attention back on her captain and first mate.

"Damn," Zoro growled, "They're annoying!"

"What's _their_ problem," Luffy questioned.

"They wanted to fight you,two," Ruby said. She tried to get the duck to turn, but the annoying creature won't move. She peered around Vivi's shoulder and started laughing. Vivi's expression was one of horror mixed with a touch of shock and Ruby heard Vivi's muttered, "That's can't be! What strength."

"Alright, then," Zoro eyed Luffy out of the corner of his eye, "Let's finish this."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed turned to Zoro with his fist, rising up. Zoro grinned, feral before he started to draw his sword. Ruby saw Nami walk down the path of destruction Luffy and Zoro. The navigator appeared to pissed off, but Luffy and Zoro didn't noticed her aura as theirs suddenly snapped and they charged at each other.

"Knock it off," Nami yelled, punching the fighting men. "Ruby, why didn't you stop them?"

Zoro and Luffy landed on the ground with their rears in the air.

"Nami, in my defense, how could I stop them when Luffy knocked my knee cap out of place and probably cracked it, too," Ruby explained. Nami put her fists on her hips.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Nami asked. She glanced at her nakama, "It's just a good thing you managed to keep the girl safe," Nami started to rant, "You almost let a bellion berries get away from us," Nami picked up Zoro and Luffy by the back of their shirts. Ruby just shook her head as she watched with mild amusement. Zoro and Luffy started to fight each other again.

"What are you talking about," Vivi asked in surprise.

"Well," Ruby started, "Mr. tube hair asked or more like kinda hired us to take you back home – safe, sound, and untouched." Vivi jerked her head around to Ruby. "Around beside that greedy witch –"

"QUIT FIGHTING!" Nami yelled, suddenly. Ruby glanced over and saw Zoro and Luffy back on the ground, nursing another bump on the head.

"—wanted to make some money out of the deal," Ruby continued like nothing happen. It was better this way, she figured, as her crew acted – accepted what happen and move on like nothing happen. "That greedy bitch."

"What did you say, Ruby," Nami called out.

"Nothing," Ruby replied with a sweet smile.

"I'll 5% to you debt," Nami said.

"You greedy bitch," Ruby yelled at the other young woman in the crew.

"10%," Nami smirked to her. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, pouted, and thought, 'just wait until I'm healed.'

Deleted Scene:

Ruby sat down on the over bloat stomach. "If you don't, "Nami started, but was cut off by a very loud fart. Ruby blinked at Zoro and suddenly, Ruby started to feel her sit- Luffy's stomach- started to shrink from under her. She turned her gaze to Luffy's face. He grinned, mischievously at her. Ruby felt her rear hit the ground again. Then an awful odor reached her nose, burning the nose hairs, her eyes to water. IT smelt like five week old socks that needed to wash mixed with burnt food and spoiled milk. Ruby stood up and ran out of the alley, coughing, hard. She grabbed at the wall just outside of the alley. Nami, Zoro, and Ruby cried out, "Luffy!"

Nami and Zoro were coughing. Igaram rolled clear of the alley. Luffy started laughing.

Val: CUT! Nice, Luffy. That was awesome, total out of nowhere sound. ::laughing::

Luffy: Thanks, author-san. ::grinning::

Ace: I thought I heard Luffy farting again::Appeared by the stage door::

Luffy: Oi! At least my farts don't stink.

Val, Zoro, Ruby, and Nami: yeah they do

Val: Somebody get the air fresher

So, what do you think? What was your favorite part of this chapter? What was your least favorite part of this chapter?


	10. 10

Reviews:

Tfandanimefan: Thank you. I'm glad you think it is getting awesome. Please PM me with your thoughts on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Last time on Ruby's Story, Zoro and Ruby managed to defeat Mr. 8, Mr. 9, and Miss. Wednesday. They relaxed, talking about the possibility of Zoro will found a girl he would like and Ruby founds out he won't tell the girl he likes her until after he defeat Mihawk. Two more Baroque Works Agents show up and Ruby started ranting about the female partner's choice in nicknames v.s. the outfit she wore. Eventually, Ruby and Zoro get roped into saving the blue haired princess. Luffy wakes up and end up fighting with Zoro which Nami put an end to the pissing contest.

Now:

Ruby laid her head against Zoro's bare shoulder. They were in another alley, talking to Luffy. Ruby eyed the make-shift cast on her left leg – Zoro' shirt, her belt, shoelaces, and some string, and she managed to get Zoro to give up his shirt with a 'please'. She mused it was really easy as Luffy laughed.

"You've said so, Zoro," Luffy said after the explanation of what was happening.

"We did try to explain to you, dunderhead," Ruby growled. "Twice."

"I just figured you cut them all down 'cause they didn't make any food you liked," Luffy continued. Ruby glanced over at Nami and Vivi. Nami was doing most of the talking.

"I'm not like you, Luffy," Zoro growled. It vibrated through his shoulder. Ruby liked the vibrations –'No more prevented thoughts, Ru—too late,' Ruby thought as she reflected back to early when Zoro pinned her to a wall and a roof also that kiss. It was almost like the swordsman was trying to tell her something that he couldn't voice out loud because he forbidden himself to voice it. Or something like that Ruby reasoned. She allowed herself to drift back to when they first met.

Zoro had caught her when Luffy had "summoned" her and somehow her lips landed against her before his head and her boobs become friends, thanks to Sanji. In Loguetown, Nami managed to get Ruby in a green dress and the second mate had noticed Zoro's eyes did darken, appearing to like the dress. Later, when they were looking for clues for Lost Island, Zoro had pulled her to the side because her shoulder has rope burn, bad enough to bleed.

He also patched her shoulders. Ruby thought about the few times she had been knocked out and when she came, Zoro had been the one carrying her. She didn't know if he did because he was the strongest or he didn't want Sanji's hands on her. Maybe he had another motive, but what was it?

Nami suddenly screamed. Ruby jerked her head toward her. She stood horrified. Vivi looked the same. Ruby turned to Luffy and Zoro, both, were grinning like mad men that were told they could everything they wanted. She blinked.

"She said Shichibukai," Luffy said. He looked like he was ready to pee his pants with excitement and happiness.

"Not bad," Zoro looked smug. Ruby lifted her head off Zoro's shoulder.

"Awesome," she grinned. "Which is it, again?"

"Croc-something," Zoro shot her a look, "Wouldn't you listening?"

"I was in La-La-land," Ruby defeated herself by putting her hands up. "So, Crocodile, huh, He's a sand man."

"Oooh," Luffy said.

"We're pretty lucky we get to fight one so soon," Zoro said.

"Wonder what he is like," Luffy commented.

"Shut up, you three," Nami hollered before she walked off. "Thought it wasn't for long, it's been nice knowing you all."

"Where are you going?" Luffy called after her.

Ruby shook her head and waver her right hand, "She'll be back."

"NO! NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY!" Nami screamed, anger lacing her voice. Ruby watched as the Navigator stormed back.

The second mate turned to look at Vivi who seemed to be recovered from her slip up and said, "I'm so sorry."

"That guy's pretty cool," Luffy said, referring to the drawing the ottor drew.

"Where were you going to run to, anyway," Zoro wondered. "In any case, the four of us have been added to the Baroque Works Death List."

Luffy laughed, "This is so exciting!"

Ruby saw Vivi try to comfort Nami. She smirked.

"Do not worry," a voice rang out and Ruby looked toward the owner. Ruby had blinked, twice as she saw Igarram.

"You're a cross dresser, too," Ruby said as Igarram appeared, dressed in Vivi's clothes, but in his size and he had his blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Fear –" he cleared his throat, "Ma-ma-ma~h, Fear not for I have a plan."

'There is no way in hell anybody could take the cross dresser as Vivi unless you had to be an idiot or blind as a damn bat,' Ruby thought.

"Igaram," Vivi said. She stopped comforting Nami and walked over to him. Luffy jumped off the barrel he was using as a seat. He walked toward Igaram. "What are those clothes for?"

Ruby eyed the outfit on Igaram. She knew there were reasons why some men should NOT dress like women – unless they were gay and that's a whole different ballpark. One good thing women dressing as men is women could pull it off very well with a few extra things.

"Ossan, you'll fool anyone wearing that," Luffy exclaimed.

"My god, I'm surround by idiots," Ruby and Nami chorused. Ruby buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at her captain's stupidity. Igaram could not fool anyone with the disguise.

"Luffy, I don't think so," Ruby said. "Some men –"She glanced at Igaram, "Should not and do not look good in women's clothes and can't pass as a woman away." She paused, eyeing Igaram. "One, Igaram will have to dye his hair blue. Two have a longer coat and a few other things he could improve on, but it's a decent job for something that probably thrown together.

"What are you? A costume designer," Zoro asked as everyone except Nami who was coming to terms about being a death list, stared at her.

"Something like that," Ruby said, thinking about the cosplays. Zoro stood up.

"Vivi-sama, please listen carefully," Igaram started. "Baroque Works information Network will soon receive that report. Once they learn we are the ones that know the Boss' true identity, you understand what will happen, don't you?"

Vivi nodded, "As many as 1,000 hunters could soon be coming after us."

Ruby grinned and reached behind her to the crate, she was lending against. She saw Luffy and Zoro bristle at the thought of taking on that many hunters. She glanced at Nami. The navigator looked ready to have a panic attack. Ruby shook her head and started to pull herself up onto the crate with some difficult.

"That why's I have dressed in the manner of the Princess," Igaram explained. Ruby felt her arms burn with the process of pulling herself. She stuck her good leg under her and pushed up. It was easier. She mentally slapped herself. "I will depart with these four dummies and travel on a straight course for Arabasta."

Ruby turned her attention onto the dummies under Igaram's arms. They looked nothing like humans and Ruby really don't know how they would trick anyone, but this was the anime, One Piece.

"These are us?" Luffy questioned. He poled at one of the dummies.

"Decoys," Zoro stated. Ruby raised an eyebrow at Zoro. He saw it and turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing," Ruby said, looking away. She had done enough criticism tonight. She saw Nami stand up.

"NOW, WAIT JUST A MINUTE, who said we would take the princess anywhere," Nami began to rant. "We still don't have a contract."

"Nami," Ruby spoke, "Vivi still wants to go home, no matter what and it will be Luffy's choice if we escort her home or not."

"Is that what we're going on about? Okay," Luffy said. He finally understood what was happening.

"CROCODILE'S GOING TO KILL US," Nami screamed.

"And," Ruby raised an eyebrow at Nami, "We or some of us," Ruby glanced at Luffy, "are already on the Marine's shit list, why not this warlord's shit list, also."

"Is Crocodile really that," Luffy asked, looking at Igaram.

"He is currently one of the Shichibukai," Ruby said. Everyone looked at her. "Even though he is a government sanctioned pirate, he is no longer wanted. He had, I think, a bounty of 80 Million before he became a government lap dog."

"80 Million!" Nami screamed, "That's four times Arlongs. TURN HIM DOWN!"

"Will you accept," Igaram said. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Sure," Luffy vocalized his decision, "Sounds like fun."

Igaram smiled, relived, "You have my utmost gratitude."

_**ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE ONE PIECE **_

"Ma-Ma-Maah!"

Ruby watched from her spot on Zoro's back since the duck disappeared so she couldn't ride it. She had her arms hanging around down his muscular chest and her legs wrapped around Zoro's waist, her left knee protesting about the position. She was glad she was facing Zoro's back. His hands were on her rear, holding her up.

"Well then I, Vivi, shall be leaving now," Igaram called out, sounding nothing like Vivi.

"Ossan, you sound just like her," Luffy grinned.

"Like who?" Zoro asked, looking at the Straw Hat.

"He needs his hearing checked," Ruby said, shaking her head at Luffy.

"Now, then, princess, please hand the Eternal pose," Igaram held out his hand for the item. Ruby didn't see Vivi's face, but she knew the princess didn't want to hand it over to her guidance. Vivi reached into the back and pulled the pose for Arabasta.

"Eternal pose," Nami asked from her spot against the cliff wall.

"You haven't heard of it. I'll try to explain," Igaram started. Ruby yawned. It was nearly morning and she didn't get any sleep unlike Luffy, Nami and Zoro. She turned her head against Zoro's right shoulder, closing her eyes. She was about to drift into a deep sleep when her eyelids turned red. It was like someone switched on the sun, turning the inside of her eyelids red and waking her up. Then the boom came. She jerked her head up in surprise.

The four straw Hat pirates and a-princess-turned-secret-agent stared in horror as the ship, Igaram sailed off on, burnt into the river.

"It can't be, they're already come!" Nami cried out.

Luffy turned around, a hand sliding his hat to cover his eyes, but Ruby saw a deep, lasting sorrow. He yelled, "HE WAS A GREAT MAN!" he started running.

"Nami, the log," Zoro called out.

"It's okay," She replied, "It's already set."

"Good," Ruby said, "Get Vivi and meet us at the ship." She saw Nami nodded. "Let's go, mule." Ruby felt Zoro's left hand move from her rear to her injured knee and grabbed it, gently, but it still hurt like a bitch. She squealed, "I'm sorry, Master Zoro, you are not a pack mule, please forgive me."

The swordsman didn't reply to her, but he shouted to Luffy as he ran toward the ship, "Oi, Luffy, get the other two. We'll get the ship."

Luffy shouted back, "Ok, will do."

Captain and his mates separated. Ruby guided Zoro back to the Merry and he sat Ruby down in the kitchen before he ran out to pull up the anchor. A few minutes later, she heard Luffy yelling, "Oi, I've got 'em."

"Get on, we're ready to go," Zoro replied. Ruby heard Luffy tossing Sanji and Usopp on board. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Vivi's spot-billed duck is missing," Nami shouted. "It should've come when she whistled, but it won't."

"You mean him," Zoro said. Ruby knew she was missing some action. Right now, she wanted some caffeine. She got up and hobbled toward the frig. She opened the door and smiled at the several new bottles of cola. She grabbed one and opened it. She felt the Going Merry move away from the shore. She walked toward the door and lend against the wall beside the door frame. She heard Sanji and Usopp begging to stay another night before Zoro shouted, "Oi, explained it to 'em already" followed by two thuds. Ruby shook her head.

Ruby yawned as she listened to the muffled conversation, drinking her soda.

"Well, it's a good thing you got away from your pursuers," Nicro Robin said. Ruby gasped, taking some down the wrong pipe. She started coughing, hard. She opened the door and walked out. Nami glanced at her.

"Wrong pipe," Ruby chocked, holding up her soda before coughing, again.

"It sure it," Nami said like Ruby didn't speak. Ruby looked at Robin. The older woman was in a purple cow-girl outfit that was revealing her chest. Ruby nodded toward her as Robin looked at her.

"Watch out for the shallows so that you don't strike the hull," Robin said. Ruby turned her back to the railing, using her good leg; she pushed herself onto the railing.

"You can count on me," Nami said, "That was you, Ruby." The navigator turned around. Ruby swung her good leg over the railing and put her bad leg on top of the railing before she tucked her right foot under her left knee to keep it bent a little.

"Nice ship," Robin said. The entire awake crew spun to face Robin and Ruby.

"It is," Ruby said, "We got it from Usopp's girlfriend." She glanced around. "And it's too bad that Usopp is not awake. It's so much fun picking on him."

"Ruby," Zoro said, "Who's that?"

"Oh, everyone, this is Nicro Robin," Ruby waved her hand toward Robin. "Robin, the one with the straw hat is Luffy. He's the captain." Luffy waved. "The one with the three swords is Zoro, the first mate." Zoro just moved his hand close to his swords. "The ginger is Nami, our navigator. Oh, warning, don't ask her for any money, she'll charge you, out of the ass." Nami glared at her.

"Sanji, the tiny dick, blond cook, and Usopp, the long nose, sharpshooter, are still passed out," Ruby took a drink of her soda. "I think, they are recovering from their hangers." She smirked at Nami who smirked back.

"Miss Wednesday," Robin said, smoothly. "It seems you have found an interesting crew to escort you home." She smirked at Vivi. "I saw Mr. 8 not too long ago."

Vivi gasped, "You killed Igaram?"

"Even if you did," Luffy started, "Why the hell are you on my ship?" Ruby saw Luffy looked at her, frowning. She had some explaining to do.

"What are you doing here, Miss. All-Sunday," Vivi asked up to Robin.

"Which numbered partner is it this time," Nami asked, looking at the blue haired princess.

"Her partner is Mr. 0," Vivi answered. Ruby glanced at Robin.

"Wow," Ruby commented, "That must be gridy if you are having sex with the sandman." Robin looked at her. "She made it sound like you two were cozy between the sheets."

Robin stared and Ruby noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I am not having sex with….," Robin said. Her voice didn't betray her embarrassment.

"Crocodile!" Nami screamed.

Luffy with his simple views, commented, "So, she's a bad guy."

"She is the only one allowed to know the boss' true identity," Vivi explained. "We shadowed her in order to find out who he really was."

"You don't have to like somebody to experience that kind of pleasure," Ruby muttered loud enough to Robin to hear. The older woman replied by slapping the younger one on the back of the head with her devil fruit. "Kinky."

"Or to be more precise, I _let_ you shadow me," Robin said as she sent a glare toward Ruby.

"Good Guy," Luffy said.

"I knew it," Vivi said, "And then the one who informed the boss of his exposed identity was you, wasn't it."

Robin smirked, "Correct."

"Bad Guy," Luffy said.

"Just stay out of it," Zoro said to Luffy.

"Just what exactly are your intentions," Vivi asked.

"Who knows," Robin shrugged. "But you were so serious about it. I had to cooperate, a princess who actually thinks she can make of enemies of Baroque Works and save her country, it just so ridiculous."

"SHUT UP!" Vivi screamed. Ruby switch hands for her soda and swipe Robin's purple cow girl hat off her head. She drew her sword and placed it under the older woman's shin, closer to her neck. Luffy slid into his fighting stance. Zoro drew a sword, Nami's pole appeared and Vivi pulled out her weapon.

"Oi, Sanji," Usopp's voice rang out behind Ruby. She had to resists the urge to look back at the sharpshooter. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope, not idea," Sanji replied. Ruby saw the cook holding a pistol toward Robin's head. Robin had turned her head toward Ruby. "It seems the lovely Miss Wednesday is in danger."

Ruby stared back at Robin.

"You knocked off my hat," Robin stated.

"And?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. "You should have not insulted Vivi's mission."

"Oh," Robin said, ignoring the fact she currently has several pointed objects pointing at her. "Why is that?"

"It's insulting really," Ruby said, "to disregard someone's personal mission like Luffy's dream to be the king of the pirates or someone might want to," Ruby paused, taking a sip of soda and for the effect of a good pause, "find the true history of the world."

Robin looked like she was suckered punched to the gut. Shock spread over her face and it was soon replace by a cold rage.

"Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me," Robin said. Her voice didn't betray the rage in her eyes. Roby felt something trying to remove the sword in her hadn and position her sword closer to Robin's neck. The older woman looked thoughtful.

"I would advise, not to do that again, Miss All-Sunday," Ruby said, smoothly.

"Oh," Luffy said, feeling something slap him.

"Could it be –" Zoro started to say. His sword hit the ground at his feet.

"The devil," Vivi gasped. Her weapon embedded in the side of the Merry.

"The devil fruit," Zoro finished.

"What?" Nami looked dumbfounded as her weapon went flying. Sanji and Usopp land on the middle deck.

"Whoa," Sanji immediately went gaga over Robin. "Looking from here, she's one beautiful lady."

Ruby's eyes met Robin's and they rolled their eyes.

"He's like that," Ruby said. Ruby saw amusement dancing in Robin's eyes. Then she felt a pair of hands lift her off the railing and tossed her toward the middle deck. Ruby's eyes went wide. She saw Zoro darted forward and caught her. Her head slammed into his chest and her good leg landed on his right arm. It was awkard landing, but he did catch her before she hit the ground.

"Really," Robin finally spoke up, "Don't be in such a rush, I'm not under any orders at the moment so I have no reason to fight with you." She paused, now directly her gaze at Luffy. "So you're the famous Straw Hat Caption, Monkey D. Luffy."

Ruby saw both the purple hat and Luffy's straw hat fly toward Robin.

Luffy immediately stated protesting, "OI! Give back the hat! You wanna fight?"

Ruby stared at Robin. Usopp screamed behind the mast and started yelling, "You're not wanted here so get off our ship, jerk."

Robin ignored him, "What bad luck," the older woman started. Zoro sat Ruby down. "You pirates, picking a princess that Baroque Works wants dead," Ruby slid her sword into its sheathe. "And the princess being protected by such a small number of pirates," Ruby started to walk, awkwardly to the staircase leading to the upper back deck. "But your worst luck of all is the route that log pose is heading you on, the name of the next island is Little Garden."

Ruby reached the top of the stairs and walked slowly toward Robin.

"Thanks for the info," Ruby said as she finally reached Robin. She grabbed the Straw Hat off Robin's purple hat and placed it on her own red hair. "What is the reason why you are telling us this?"

"Rushing toward the dangours Little Garden," Robin said, "you will be annihilated."

"I don't care," Luffy said. Ruby walked back toward the stairs, holding onto the railing for support.

"It's sounds awfully foolish," Robin said. Ruby heard Vivi gasped and saw Zoro waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"An Eternal pose," Vivi said. Ruby noticed her expression was one of shock and surprise. Her hands held on eternal pose.

"With this, you can past Little Garden," Robin explained. "This points to Nanimonai Island, just short of Arabasta, since none of our members know this route, you will not be followed."

"What," Nami gasped, "She's helping us out."

"Why are you doing this?" Vivi looked at the pose in her hands and then at Robin.

"It's obviously a trap," Zoro stated his opinion. Ruby shrugged. She reached the bottom and Zoro pointed to his back. She nodded. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Zoro's waist or at least attempted to. She held on to his shoulders, biting her lip as Zoro grabbed her leg. She hopped, wrapped her other leg, quickly. Zoro placed his hands on her rear again.

"I wonder," Robin said. Ruby glanced at the older woman. Her eyes were glued to Ruby and Zoro.

"Who the hell gives a crap," Luffy yelled. Zoro stopped by Luffy and dropped Ruby's legs. She winced and sent a glared toward the green haried man. Luffy broke the eternal pose he held.

"BAKA!" Nami screamed, "Are you a complete dimwit?" The navigator yelled, "She just old us the best way to go!"

"Nami," Ruby cut in. The other ginger looked at her. "She is not part of this crew, so her suggestions are invalid."

"You don't decide the route for this ship," Luffy said. He sent a glare toward Robin.

"How unfortunate," Robin said. She hopped off the railing and started to walk to the side of the ship.

"She blew up chikuawa ossan," Luffy growled, "I hate her."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at Luffy's simple views and noticed she had Luffy's hat, still. She grabbed it and placed it on Luffy's head.

"Well, I don't hate those with high spirits," Robin waved her hand. "If you surivive, let's meet again."

"Sure," Ruby said before Luffy could protest. She felt she had finally crossed the line. Robin looked at her with surprised.

"That reminds me," The older woman said, "I came across something that might be interest for you, Miss. Ruby."

Ruby looked at her with curiosity, "Oh, what would that be," She asked.

"A series about a young man's dream of being a king and his travels as a pirate and his crew," Robin was being very vague, Ruby mused until she heard the words 'King' and 'Pirate' then she had to resist the urge to look at Luffy. Robin continued, "The only different I can see is you. You are not part of the series."

Ruby immediately knew what Robin was talking about, "Alternative Universies is a funny thing, you know." She had a sudden urge to flip a corn between her fingers like Jack Sparrow- _Excuse me_ Captain Jack Sparrow did in the first Pirates of the Carbidden. "An reality, different from what we know, is created from every simple decision." She paused, licked her lips, and glanced at everyone. They watched her. "A life could have been saved or a life could have been distinguish, a princess of the pirates could have been born instead of a prince of priates, a prince of a desert kingdom instead of a princess –" Ruby smirked as every head turned to look at Vivi whom blushed. "There are so many dicisions one could make in this reality that will change another, but that is only the "What if" theory of science fiction and the imagination of the many types of writers."

"Do you understand what she said," Ruby heard Nami whispered to Vivi.

"Well, sine you are aware of that theory, Miss. Ruby," Robin said, "I think you be most instersted in this, then."

"What?" Ruby asked. A small rectangle brown box flew through the air and she felt her eyes widen. Zoro caught the box. "What is in this?"

"The series I was talking about," Robin smirked. "It's in a format called aima."

"Anime," Ruby corrected, immediately. "Give me that." She grabbed the box from Zoro's hands and opened the small box. She blinked and saw the cover of the Whitebeard Pirate symbol. She suddenly felt like she would jump for joy as she flip the box of the cover.

'_The Straw Hat Pirates land at –_'

The box was riped from Ruby's hands. Her eyes followed the box as it was thrown by a rubber hand in the air. Ruby's jaw dropped. The box flew over the side of the side and it landed a few hundred feet away. It floated and it slowly disappeared beneath the sea.

"I don't care," Luffy's voice rang out. "About alternative realites, an aima –"

"Anime," Ruby corrected. Luffy glared at her. She shrunken away.

"About a pirate whose travels will lead to be a king –"

Which Ruby found ironic because the series Robin and Ruby was discussing was about Luffy in One Piece.

"We live in the moment and live without regrets," Luffy yelled.

'How did he – never mind, this support my secret genius theory,' Ruby thought.

"Now, get off my ship," Luffy pointed to the side of the ship. Silence followed.

"Let's go, Banchi," Robin said as she jumped off the ship. Most of the crew started as they saw a huge head appeared.

"What's that?" Zoro yelled in surprise.

"Is that thing a sea king," Usopp asked.

"It's a turtle," Ruby said. The crew, minus Ruby, dashed to the side of the ship and yelled

"IT'S A TURTLE!"

"That's what I just said," Ruby muttered.

"That's one HUGE turtle," Luffy said. Ruby smiled and she started to walk toward the stairs.

"That woman," Ruby heard Vivi say and something hit the deck. She glanced over before she started climbing the stairs. "I can't understand what she's thinking."

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time," Nami commented. Ruby reached the top of the stairs and started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, "We got people like that on the ship, already."

Why on earth did Ruby get the feeling Zoro was talking about, beside Luffy, her also? She turned before she gasped the door knob. She eyed Zoro. He ignored her.

"Oi!" Usopp shouted, "Someone please, explain, all this. I have no idea what's gong on."

Ruby opened the kitchen and walked in.

"Oh~" Sanji shouted, "Miss. Wednesday, are you one of our nakama, now?"

Ruby softly shut the kitchen door and walked to the bed in the kitchen. She sat down and scouted to the far corner where the wall met a bookcase. She lent her head against the bookcase. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, relaxing.

BOOM!

The sound of a door slamming jerked Ruby violently out her nap. She jerked her head so hard to who slammed the door that she felt the muscles spasm in protest. She swore her heart was in her throat and her breathing came in fast and short pants. Ruby stared at Zoro and Luffy, dimly recognized as friend. Her body relaxed. She closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. She opened her eyes.

"Yes," she said. Luffy stood while Zoro grabbed a chair.

"Explain," Luffy said. Ruby sighed.

"Nirco Robin is a survivor," She stated, "meaning she is willing to do almost anything to insure her own survival." She paused, looked at Luffy. "I know more, but it is her past."

"Then don't tell me," Luffy ordered. Ruby nodded.

"The whole thing about the Alternative realities," Ruby licked her lips. "I'm very familiar with it because I write Fan-fiction which like the "what-if" theory. For example, Zoro could have been born as a girl and fall in love with –" She paused for the dramatic affect and looked at Zoro. "Sanji."

"BLAH!" Zoro screamed in horror. "Why –oh gawd – I really don't need that image."

"Don't worry," Ruby smiled, sweetly. "I never wrote you hooking up with Sanji. "She smirked, "But Luffy is a different story all together."

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other before jumping to opposite sides of the room. Luffy looked ready to punch Zoro. Zoro appeared ready to slice Luffy, devil fruit or not. Ruby giggled. They didn't notice her slip up, but she did.

"I'm joking," Ruby tried to defuse the spark. It didn't work. "Sanji said he won't fix you any meat, Luffy, if you mess the kitchen."

That did it though. Luffy immediately sat on the bed beside Ruby. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Ruby said, "I originally thought I was from an Alternative Reality until I saw Crystal, my marine sister," she looked thoughtful. "I don't remember much before I was seven years old, Animesa, the doctors said. I was told that I could remember who and what I was or I could not." She looked in her lap. "It wasn't until I was nearly fifteen, some facts about me came back like I had six other sisters and one brother, and I was the eldest kid of the family – just really random facts about me." She sighed. She really didn't want to say the next part. "Around the same time, I started to watch a cartoon, anime, called One Piece." She looked at Luffy before she turned her gaze onto Zoro, "It was named after the treasure that Gol D. Roger found."

Luffy and Zoro didn't say anything. They looked at her.

"The storyline was about your jouney to become the King of the Pirates, Luffy," Ruby summarized the entire storyline in one sentence. Now, she had to wait for Luffy's reaction. Either he would think it was cool or he would be pissed. Time to take a gamble. "Ask me anything that only you and your brothers would know."

Ruby wanted Luffy to believe her. She noticed Zoro jerked his head toward Luffy. Ruby stared into Luffy's chocolate eye, almost silently begging her cpatian to believe her.

"How did Ace, Sabo, and I become brothers?" Luffy asked. Ruby giggled. She knew who Sabo was, the son of a nobleman who ran away from home and befriend Ace and Luffy.

"A vow and a shot of sake," Ruby smiled.

"What was Sabo's dream?" Luffy asked. His eyes seemed to beg her to get this answer right.

"Sabo's dream was to travel the world and to write a book," Ruby replied. She looked uncertain for a moment. "I think," she added. She looked at Luffy and bit her lip.

Luffy, suddenly, grinned at her, "I believe you."

Ruby let out a sigh of relieg. She felt her body relax and she lend back against the bookcase.

"I'm lost," Zoro said. Ruby glanced at Luffy.

"No, you are not lost," Luffy grinned.

"You are in the Going Merry's kitchen." Ruby finished with a huge grin.

Zoro glared at them as they laughed.

Ruby watched Sanji as he finished putting the dishes. She was bored out of her mind and unfortunately she hit her second wind so she was wide awake. She took a drink of her soda and stood up.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ruby-chan?" Sanji asked. He turned to watch her as she limped to the door.

"Na," Ruby said, "I'm just going on deck."

"Let me know if you need some help," Sanji said, cheerfully.

"I will," Ruby waved her hand as she opened the door. She allowed her eyes to get to the darkness. She walked toward the front of the ship. Luffy sat on Merry's head. She called out as she neared. "Hey Luffy."

Her captain turned and grinned at her. "Hey Ruby," He replied.

"Do you mind if I sit up there with you and ask some questions about your brothers," Ruby asked. She waited for his answer.

"Sure," Luffy said. He reached out and wrapped his out-stretched arm around her mid-section. He pulled her up and sat her in front. She looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, you don't fall off."

Ruby nodded. "So, I already know this, but I wanted to hear it from you. How did you meet your brothers?"

"Well, Grandpa got some time off and took me from my village up into the mountains after Shanks, the pirate whom I got my hat from, left…." Luffy started to tell Ruby. She just smiled as she listened to the beginning of ASL.

Following afternoon, Ruby laid her swinging bed when a sudden thought, but important thought cross her mind. June 17th was just usually another day. She could hear Luffy shouting at Sanji for more meat, Zoro was training again with what sounded like heavy weights from the creaking floorboards, and the bedroom door opened. Ruby opened an eye to Nami walking with a towel on.

"Morning," Ruby said. She sat up and yawned, closing her eyes, brought her right hand to protect Nami from her morning breath.

"Afternoon," Nami smirked. Ruby stuck out her tongue. The second mate yawned again.

"I feel like today is important," Ruby said. "But I don't know why."

"Well," Nami said as she dropped the towel, "Today is June 17."

"I know," Ruby said. The door opened again. Both women turned to see Vivi in another towel. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. "You know," Ruby lay back down. "I could make so~ many lesbian jokes right now." She grinned perversely at the two other women as she eyed them.

Nami flipped Ruby's hammock and Ruby once again kissed the floor.

"Thanks Nami," Ruby said.

"Your welcome," The Navigator smiled, sweetly. She slowly got dressed.

"Are you alright, Ruby," Vivi asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, sitting up. "You are Lady Evil, Nami."

"Watch it," Nami warned, "I might fine you."

"I don't need that," Ruby said. She pushed herself up to her feet. She turned and saw Vivi's frown. "What's wrong, Vi?'

"Today is Father's Day." She replied and Ruby felt herself floored. She glanced at Nami. "I thought I would be home by today."

"At least," Ruby started, "you know who your father is." She looked down at the floor. "I don't remember mine. I forget everything when I was six, going on seven, a nasty bump to the head. I just get random knowledge like six sisters and a brother." She sighed. "I met Crystal," her right index uncurled from her fist, "She's a marine. Then Sapphire," her middle uncurled, "She's a Heart pirate. Diamond," the ring finger uncurled. "is a Kidd Pirate." Ruby sent Vivi a quick smile. "I figure I'll find the rest when we reached the One Piece and have a huge ass battle to see which Captain is strongest and make him the King of the Pirates."

"PIRATES!" Usopp screamed. Ruby glanced at Nami who threw on her shirt before she hopped out on one foot to the bottom of the stairs. She started jumping up the stairs. She heard Nami giggling with Vivi.

"Yeah, laugh it up, the both of you," Ruby muttered, paused on the midway up the stair case.

"SHITTT! WE GOT MARINES! OFF STARBOARD!" Usopp screamed. Ruby and Nami race up the stairs. They ran on to the deck. Zoro was running toward them. He tossed Ruby her sword and one of his own. Luffy appeared to be on the verge of crying for some reason. Sanji calmly smoke a cigarette. Usopp was climbing down the rope ladder.

"Who the hell did we piss off today?" Ruby muttered. She eyed Luffy. He was staring at the Marine ship with horror. She caught Zoro's eye. He shook his head.

"Stand back to back," Zoro ordered. Sanji and Usopp stood back to back. Nami and Ruby stood beside them with their backs facing each other. Zoro stood beside Nami.

"Luffy," Ruby shouted. "Get over here."

Luffy actually scrambled over to Ruby and said to Zoro, "Trade me." In a low voice that Zoro and Ruby only caught.

Zoro shrugged and traded him so he stood beside Ruby.

"If Luffy is this sacred," Zoro muttered to Ruby. "We got trouble."

"I might know who it is, too," Ruby muttered back. "The Fist. One advice: Dodge at all costs."

The Marine sailed up beside the Merry. Ruby saw a man with a dog like mask over his head. He stood tall and grinned at them. Ruby felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew who it was and wanted nothing more than to run away. The Fist was on the Marine ship. She gulped.

"SHANKS!" Luffy suddenly screamed with delight. Ruby and Zoro glanced over their shoulders. "COULD YOU GUYS HELP US?"

"GARP! YOU DIDN'T FLY THE WHITE FLAG YET!" Shanks yelled at the Marine with the dog mask.

The man didn't reply at least vocally, but he jumped into the air. Ruby followed him with her eyes.

"FIST OF LOVE!" the war cry came. 

"DODGE IT!" Luffy and Ruby screamed. Ruby felt everyone break away from the formation and she tried to run away, but with one good leg, it was hard. Ruby heard Luffy performed a gomu move, but she didn't hear it as she looked up. Garp's fist met the top of Ruby's head. She blacked out with her name ringing in her ears.

"Owie!" Ruby said as she sat up. She blinked at the image her brain was trying to understand: Shanks, the captain of the red haired pirates, Luffy and Garp, the Vice-Admiral marine, sitting together – drinking and eating, together.

She felt she was lending against someone with their knees on either side of her and she noticed her leg was in a cast - finally. She turned her head to see Zoro with a cup of grog. Nami was sitting not too far away, drinking with Vivi. Usopp was talking to a man who looked like him - Yasopp

"Happy Father's day, Shanks, old grazer," Luffy said. Ruby turned to watch the two captains and a Vice-Admiral.

"Thanks, Luffy," Shanks said.

"Show more respect, brat," Garp commented.

Ruby winced. Today was a perfect day to stay in bed and think about who her father was. She started to get up and at Zoro's questioning gaze. "I'm going back to bed."

Zoro nodded. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her left arm.

"I'll help you there," Zoro muttered. She nodded. They quickly vanished from the deck. They walked down the hall toward the women's quarters.

"So, what did I miss?" Ruby asked.

"Shanks was in the area and wanted to visit," Zoro commented. "Garp was the same."

"For some reason, I think it was because what is today," Ruby said.

"What is today," Zoro asked.

"Father's day," Ruby said. They reached the women's quarters. Ruby opened the doorknob and turned it. "I don't know who my old man is…don't remember shit before I was six."

"You were the hellion of your sisters," Shanks' voice drift down the hall way. "But you were daddy's girl. You always wanted to come on the sea with me."

Ruby's eyes widen. She had a feeling she knew…..hoped who her father was, but she didn't want to believe in case she was wrong.

"I didn't change much," Ruby said her throat suddenly dry. "I was a hellion through school, always got into trouble for one thing or another. I was a dreamer also, always day dreaming about adventures." She tried to shallow.

"Would you please leave us, Zoro," Shanks said.

Zoro glanced at Ruby. She nodded. He left go of her arm and waist before he walked off. His footsteps grew distant as father and daughter stared each other.

"You haven't changed much, old man," Ruby said with a small smile.

"You have changed a lot, hellion," Shanks said. Ruby could see the resemblance between them. The same hair color, she had his nose and his jaw.

"I'm surprised you don't have grey hair, yet," Ruby teased, "being close to 55 and all."

"Hey!" Shanks shouted, "I'm only 39!"

"Old~" Ruby snickered. He glared at her. "I'm nearly 20 which would make you nearly 40."

"And I can still bust your ass," Shanks smirked.

"I wonder if this is a good time to mention my first kiss was claimed by Luffy and Zoro did a face-plat into my boobs when we first met," Ruby whistled, good naturedly. She watched as her father's face turned a few shades of red. He turned around and marched away. She blinked and rushed after him.

"MONEKY D. LUFFY! RORONOA ZORO!" Shanks yelled as they reached the deck.

"Daddy," Ruby said as she reached the deck, panting. Shanks paused. "Even though it's true, I just said to see your reaction."

"Ruby," Shanks said, "You and your sisters are gonna give me grey before the year is out."

She giggled, grinning. "That's our job!"

Nami walked over and said, "What did you tell him to see his reaction?"

"How I met Luffy and Zoro," Ruby said.

"Oh," Nami said, a sly smirk sliding across her face "What happen else between you and Zoro?"

"Did I tell you about Zoro told me, the other day, about his size," Ruby said. She watched as Nami's eyes go wide.

"How big…" Nami seemed to whisper.

"Niner," Ruby said with a blush, "Then the other night, when we were at whiskey peak, he pinned against the wall – kissed me, and then pinned me against one of the roofs during the fight against the bounty hunters." She took a breath. "Then he claims that if he likes someone like you –"There was a collective snort. She paused for a second and looked around. Shanks was turning red – Ruby guessed from anger – knowing one of his daughters was getting played like that. Sanji was a step from personal killing Zoro. Luffy and Garp was eating a really huge bag of popcorn. The rest of the crews appeared to be taking bets on someone. "Or me." She continued, "Until he defeats Mihawk."

"You poor girl," Nami patted Ruby's shoulder.

"I know." She muttered, nodded and frowned. Shanks and Sanji lost it.

"RORONOA ZORO!" Shanks yelled.

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" Sanji yelled.

Ruby, Nami, and Vivi shared a gallon of chocolate ice cream as Zoro defeated himself from both Sanji and Shanks. Ruby had to hit Luffy whenever he tried to grab the gallon of Ice cream from the trio of women.

"Hey, daddy," Ruby called out. Shanks paused, turned to look at Ruby. "Happy Father's day." Luffy's hand tried again to grab the ice cream Ruby held. She held up her right foot and slammed her foot down on top of the rubber hand. "Monkey D. Luffy, don't touch my ice cream!"

Luffy pouted.

~~RSRSRSRS~~

Okay, I tried to portray Shanks as a father. It probably did not work or it did. Let me know okay, please? I have been trying to get the (typed) 15 - 20-ish pages goal I set for myself for each chapter. That's the reason why I didn't update last week, but good news: July's Novel Writing Month, I will be working hard on this story, trying to get another 100,000- 300,000 pumped out so I can type it all up and work on anything story without any delay to this one. I plan to write almost 2 chapters a day so wish me luck if you want to.

I also have accepted an interesting challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper. I have tried to contact the author, but I don't know if TheBlackSeaReaper received my PM, yet. It will be a HP/OP crossover. Harry Potter is Sabo. I have a few ideas for the story. I will try to post it around September 1st.

I know I was supposed to update like two or three weeks ago. I haven't forgotten this story. I am really enjoying this story and your reviews. So, please review and tell me your thoughts. Please.


	11. 11

Thank you to:

Emzy2k11 – I hope you like this chapter

Tfandanimefan – I'm glad you thought the last chapter was instersting.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan – Yes, Shanks is her father; a total of six other sisters and one brother

ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTaka – You got what I have been trying to hint, but yeah, I already somebody in that spot. I have done my job. Somebody guess who will show up in the 2nd part.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main plotline. I just own Ruby and her sisters. Enjoy!

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Last time on Ruby's Story, once everything got settled between the Captain and his mates, Nami try to get some money from the princess. Igaram attempts to draw attention to him, leaving Whiskey Peak. Emotions run highs as the Straw Hat Pirates escape from the town and Ruby mind fucks the crew by talking with Ms. All Sunday/ Nicro Robin like she was a part of the crew. Ruby is forced to explain how she knows Robin and how she already knew the Straw Hat Pirates. They get a surprise the following day by the Red Haired Pirates and the marines to celebrate father's day…..

Now on Ruby's Story….

Chapter 11

Ruby was ready to swear – in the three languages she knew, maybe more if she got really creative, at the idea of booze. She tried to throw an arm over her eyes to block the sunlight, but a hand encircled her wrist. Her head ached. She moaned as her head pounded in sync with her heart.

"What the hell happen?" Ruby asked. She moaned to sit up and gather her courage to open her eyes. She saw Luffy's head on her lap – her right hip bone hurt for some reason, Zoro was laying next to her – maybe she was using him for a pillow, and her father, Shanks, curled up on his right side on her right. She glanced around. She smiled at the sight of Yasopp holding Usopp – a perfect Kodex moment – and the Merry's deck was covered by a mixture of Red Haired Pirates and Marines. She finally noticed Garp, whom was lending against the mast. She didn't remember what happen last night. It was quiet on deck…well mostly…Shanks, Garp, Zoro, and Luffy snored like freight trains.

The kitchen door opened and Nami came out in a panic. Ruby stared at her in confusion. Then the Navigator started screaming, "Storm's a coming! WAKE UP!"

Hearing a person yelling storm, a portion of the partiers got up and started moving toward their respective ships.

Nami started to shout orders, "Ruby, wake Luffy and Zoro!"

"On it," Ruby replied. She kicked Luffy into a wall.

"Sanji, Usopp" – whom managed to wake up at Nami's first yell – "Untie the sails."

Ruby slammed her right foot into Zoro's mid-section. Her foot swung back at hit her father's rear. He slid across the deck into the side of the Merry. She glanced around.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Both Zoro and Luffy yelled as Shanks sat up by the railing. The Marines were grabbing their men and tossing on the Marine vassal. The Red Haired Pirates were climbing onto their huge ship.

"Zoro," Ruby snapped, "Raise anchor. Storm's a-coming. Luffy, go help Sanji and Usopp!"

Zoro shot to his feet and dashed to the anchor. Luffy pulled himself up the Crow's nest. Ruby turned to run up the stairs to the kitchen to the helm when Ben, Shanks' first mate, stopped her.

"Ruby," Ben said. "Here's your father's vive card. I have a feeling, you will need it."

"Thanks, Ben." Ruby said. She stuck the paper in her bra before she hopped to the kitchen. She rushed by Nami, going to the steer. "Ruby, go starboard."

"That is Left, right?" Ruby wondered out loud.

"I think so," Vivi commented. Ruby shrugged and turned the ship to the left. Ruby shrugged and turned the ship to the left. Ruby directed the ship where Nami ordered and soon the skies cleared. She sat at the table, nursing her cola and tired to figure out what happen, but she also figured it was probably for the best she didn't remember what happen. It was for denial ability, in case someone –cough, cough, NAMI, cough, cough got blackmail. She watched as some of the crew walked in. Sanji went to the refrigerator and grabbed something for lunch. Usopp sat across from Ruby, and put his head on the table. Nami settled next to Ruby, holding the paper.

"Ain't you supposed to be navigating, Nami?" Ruby asked.

"The wind's stopped," Nami said. Ruby turned her head to read the paper.

"Naturally when we have to cover distance today," Ruby muttered.

"As we sit idle, time is," Vivi started to say, but trailed off. Ruby watched as Sanji disappeared for a moment into the storage room and return before he walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Nami assured the princess, "I know you have to get Alabasta as soon as possible."

Ruby heard Sanji scolding Luffy, something about fishing and eating the bait. She tune him out as she walked over to the bed in the kitchen. She flopped down on it and grabbed the book, asking the sniper as he walked by, "Hey, Usopp, could you draw some water for me, please?" 

Usopp turned to her, "Sure," he grinned at her.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled back.

"How the hell do you get him to do that for you?' Nami asked. Ruby looked at her. "I have to threaten to charge him." 

"By pulling my weight more on the ship," She replied, "like I did when we taking Ryu and Apis to Lost Island."

"Lost Island," Vivi asked.

"Yup," Ruby said, "It's the home of the Millinumenal Dragons. Today, it is known as Warship Island."

"Really," Vivi said. She looked surprised. "Could you tell me about that adventure? It's sounds really interesting."

"It was fun," Ruby sat up and began the story, "I was the lastest one to join the crew, and on top of that, I was learning this language."

"You didn't speak Japanese," Vivi gave her attention to Ruby.

"I did when I was very young, but I had to re-learn it and I did it quickly," Ruby said, "We were escaping Loguetown where we had a run-in with the local marines and another pirate crew…."

Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy eventually came in and helped with the tale. Ruby's arm waved around as she told the story and watched her audience's expression. Luffy and Usopp had star striked faces. Zoro was watching her, Nami had put her paper down, Vivi stared at her, and Sanji appeared to be listening as he prepared lunch.

"And not long afterwards, we met you, Vivi," Ruby finished her tale. Luffy and Usopp started clapping. Vivi still looked at her with amazement.

"More, More," Luffy cheered.

"Another stay about the Great Captain Usopp," Usopp requested in a loud voice.

"Lunch is almost ready," Sanji called out.

"You are a great storyteller," Nami said, "Have you ever considered writing stories?"

Ruby smirked at Nami. She had considered it and wrote a lot of fanfictions about the Straw Hat Crew including her personal favorite pairing, Luffy and Nami.

"May~be," Ruby said in a sing song voice, "Hey Usopp, the water ready?"

"Yup," Usopp said. Sanji began to serve lunch and Zoro looked at Ruby.

"You want me to carry you down," he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Ruby felt her face heat up. No~w, her feelings for the swordsman surface.

"O~oh," Nami said, suddenly. Heads turned to look at her. Ruby saw the look. Zoro stood up and walked toward Ruby.

"He knows," Ruby said. She smirked. "But does your love interest?"

Zoro picked her up bridal style and he shared a smirk with Ruby. He started toward the door with Ruby.

"Nami and Luffy," Ruby started to sing. Nami got up in a hurry, but tripped. "Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nami got up and Zoro jumped over the railing. "Run! The Pirate Queen is after us!"

Zoro snickered as he dashed around the deck to the portal hole leading to the rooms downstairs. Nami chased after them.

~Ruby's Story – One Piece ~

Ruby moaned in relief as she sank into the steaming, hot water. Her body was thanking her by relaxing. Her left leg was up on the side of the small tub. The black shower curtain was drawn across the tub and over the propped up leg.

"Did you see her face? That was so worth the extra 100,000 Berries," Ruby suddenly, giggled.

A deep chunckle answered before the owner's voice rang out, "I am willingly to be Ero-Cook's was better."

Ruby thought that over and smirked, "Or Luffy's."

"I doubt he knows what's going on," Zoro said.

"I think he may know what's going on," Ruby argued, "But he may not understand it. He just chalk it up to 'it is a mystery'."

Silence. Then Zoro spoke, "Damn, it would means I –"

Ruby put in, "And me." She could feel his glare through the curtain.

"- would have to explain how to woo a woman –" Zoro was cut off by Ruby sticking her head around the curtain.

"You woo a woman," She said, "I would love to see that, you directionless swordsman."

"You probably wouldn't recognize if a man would try to woo you," Zoro snarled. She glared at him.

"I believe I would, Zoro," Ruby retorted, harshly, "Especially if a man is willingly to chase me, if he's wooing skills suck as bad as yours."

"Like I'd be ever interested in your small chested, curveless body," Zoro growled. They both froze.

Ruby's jaw dropped. She stared at Zoro in horror like she just figured out that Zoro was a man and men should NOT be in the same room when she was bathing. She felt her chest tighten and sharp pain stabbed her. She watched Zoro's face as what he said stunk in. He paled and inched his way toward the door. The door opened.

Ruby wondered if she should just kill him or order him to leave. She pulled back her head and reached out to grab Nami's shampoo bottle and pulled the curtain back in time to see the door shut. Zoro had left the room. She put back Nami's shampoo and grabbed her own shampoo before ducking her head between her legs to get her hair wet. It helped and it also made her weaker.

'Blasted Devil Fruit,' she thought to her self as she flipped her hair back. She began to wash her hair. A knock interrupted her as she began to muse about what Zoro said.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Vivi," the blue haired person called out.

"Come in," Ruby said. The door opened and shut. Ruby glanced around the curtain. Vivi was not alone. Nami pushed the black curtain. Ruby blushed, looking up at Nami.

"Ain't you being a little forwarded, Nami," Ruby smirked.

"Zoro came running up and told me what he said," the orange haired navigator said. She crossed her arms under her boobs causing them to bounce and Ruby scowled.

"Willingly," Ruby asked. That man probably didn't do it unless he was threaten.

"I threaten to raise his debt," Nami smirked. A thud could be heard above them. The trio looked up.

"Get back here, you shitty swordsman," Sanji yelled, followed by thud, thud, thud.

Zoro yelled back, "You don't know anything."

Nami and Ruby looked at each other. "Boys," They sighed. Ruby cupped some water and rubbed into her hair.

"Let me help," Nami said. She knelt beside the tub.

"For free," Ruby eyed her.

"Yes," Nami glared at her. "After Zoro told you that, you really deserved to be pampered."

Vivi nodded in agreement.

"Then pamper me away," Ruby dropped her hands into the water and Nami got her hands wet before she washed Ruby's haired. Vivi talked with Ruby and Nami.

Afterwards, Ruby walked with the two women back to their room when they ran into Sanji and Zoro. Ruby looked at Sanji. His visible eye was in a heart.

"Ruby-chan, this mosshead is here to apologize," Sanji cooed, punching Zoro in the head when the blond said 'mosshead'.

"Sanji-kun, would you tell him, I'm not accepting his apology today," Ruby said sweetly at Sanji. The cook almost turned to a pool of goo. "Maybe tomorrow."

She pushed by Zoro. He stumbled back. Ruby walked into the women's bedroom with Vivi and Nami following her. Nami began to shut the door.

"Wait," Ruby said to Nami. She paused. "Boys," Ruby called out in a sing song voice. Zoro and Sanji looked in. Ruby dropped the towel. The two men blinked. "Blood bath." She watched with a smirk as the men's noses blew blood. They flew back into the wall.

Ruby grinned. Nami smirked, "Good Work."

"Thanks," Ruby said, turning to get some clothes.

"I can't believe you did that," Vivi said, her jaw dropped. Nami and Ruby chuckled.

"So, which one do you want hear about? I know Peter Pan – a boy who could fly -"Ruby said as she stood against the mast.

"Whoo, that one," Luffy voted. He was bouncing on the deck. Ruby giggled.

"Hang on," Ruby smiled. "Aladdin – a street rat tries to the attention of a desert princess or The Lion King – a lion take his place as King."

"The boy who can fly," Luffy said again. Ruby looked around.

"Sure," Vivi said.

"He must be really powerful to fly," Usopp reasoned.

"Does he find treasure?" Nami asked. Ruby smiled.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," She said. Nami looked unsure.

"Does it have pretty girls," Sanji asked. Ruby shook her head. Sanji looked disappointed.

"Any more questions," Ruby asked, nobody answered. She smiled. "Once upon a time, many years ago, a baby stroller sat on a hill. It's owner left there like they no longer want it. A small ball of light flew around the stroller. It paused, looking down at what was in the stroller. A baby boy wrapped in his blankets," Ruby looked at her audience. She had to trailer the story to fit her audience. Nami and Vivi gasped.

"-_Years passed as the boy grew to the appearance of 10 years old, but he stopped growing. Remember the ball of light, that was actually a fairy named Tinkerbell. She raised the boy whom she named Peter._

_Back where the boy was from, not very from away on an island called Cocoyashi Island, three girl friends were having a slumber –"_ Ruby continued. Vivi and Nami blushed as the men threw glanced in their directions as Ruby told her Nakama who were the girls. She danced back and forth on the deck. It was her stage as she created a world and took her nakamas on the adventures with the three girls as they experienced the island called Neverland.

"_Ruby was the first to wake up and she saw her and the lost boys were at an Indian Encampment,"_ Ruby said. She took a breath and something jumped out of the water beside Merry. Ruby turned and blinked as her jaw dropped in surprise. The thing was a HUGE ass dolphin. It sailed over the Merry.

"Luffy," Zoro managed to found his voice first, "Orders." He chocked.

"RUN AWAY!" Luffy yelled in excitement. Ruby ran to the stairs leading to the kitchen…okay, more like hopped. The dolphin landed in the water.

"Usopp, secured that line," Zoro yelled, pointing at a line that was coming lose. Usopp ran to the line. "Ruby, steer the ship."

"Already on it," Ruby yelled back. She heard Sanji reply to an order by Zoro and rolled her eyes. She reached helm.

"Alright," Luffy yelled. "FULL SAIL!" Ruby heard the dolphin break through the water. "We'll catch that wave and ride it out of here." A huge slashing sound echoed behind the Merry.

Ruby grinned as she felt the ship ride the wave.

"Nami," Luffy shouted. "How's our course?"

"Just a sec, I'll check," Nami commented. Selience before Nami poked her head into the kitchen, "Turn us hard to port."

"Aye –aye," Ruby said, turning the helm to port.

"No doubt about it," Nami said. "We're directly line with Cactus Island. Our next direction is that Island."

"Yahoo!" Ruby heard Luffy shout, "The second island of the Grand Line."

Two hours passes as they sail together Little Garden. Ruby steered the Merry down a river. Ruby left the kitchen and walked up to join the Straw Hats.

"So, this Little Garden," Luffy said in awe. Ruby looked around. The shoreline was mostly a jungle.

"What the hell," Zoro said, "do they mean _little_?"

Ruby remembered his insult and went to stand beside the cook.

"Well, it doesn't look nearly as cute as its name," Nami pouted.

"Hmmm," Ruby looked at the shoreline. "This jungle looks almost prehistoric."

"So, this is like unexplored territory," Usopp screamed, "Untamed jungle."

"We have to be careful," Vivi said. Ruby looked at her. "I'm still concerned about what Miss. All-Sunday said."

"Flashback time," Ruby grinned as the pirates turned to look at her with confused expressions and she almost heard the fourth wall crashing to the ground.

~Flashback~

"_Rushing toward the dangours Little Garden," Robin said, "you will be annihilated."_

~End of Flashback~

"D-d-d-does that mean there's gonna be monsters?" Usopp stuttered.

"Good Chance," Ruby said with a small smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who knows," Luffy said.

"Let's just go to the next island without stopping here!" Usopp requested. Ruby watched with mild amusement as Usopp's knees shook with fear.

"But we need time to set the log," Nami said.

"That and it's about time," Sanji cut in, "We picked up some provisions. We didn't get to stock up at the last town."

"I did on soda and roman noodles," Ruby grinned brightly.

"Ruby-chan, you are so thoughtful," Sanji cooed.

"Dumbass," Nami punched Ruby's head. The second mate just bobbed her head like a bobble head. "What about the rest of us?"

"There's nothing wrong with roman noddles," Ruby cried out in protest. She grabbed her head to keep from bobbing. "There are different flavors like chicken – which are mine by the way – beef, shrimp, pork, and some really funky flavors."

"That's not the point," Nami hollered, "We need other types of food!"

Ruby lifted her right index finger to make a point when her train of thought got derailed when Zoro called out, "I see a river mouth up ahead."

"Really," Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Ruby chorused. They looked ahead and saw Zoro was right. There was a river mouth ahead.

"I hope there's a yokiniko restoration here~" Luffy sang.

"WHY THE HELL," Sanji yelled. "Would one be one doing?"

"I meant we need to get ingredients," Sanji sighed as he explained to Luffy. "I don't know what goes through that tiny brain of yours?"

"Sometimes," Ruby said, "I wonder that too."

"But landing is going to dangerous," Nami brought everyone's attention back to the problem. She pointed off to the side. "I mean take a look at those plants." She paused, allowed it to sink in. "Those aren't in any botany book I've ever seen. Ruby could be right about this island could be pre-historic."

Ruby turned to look at the shoreline.

"Cute," Sanji sworn over Nami.

"You mean me," Usopp said. Sanji freaked out.

"I mean Nami-san, obviously," Sanji growled toward Usopp. Ruby glanced over her at Sanji and open mouth to say something, a shrieking rang out, sending chills down Ruby's spine.

"What the hell," Ruby swore. She looked toward the jungle.

"What was that?" Nami asked. She uncovered her ears.

"Don't worry," Sanji grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Ruby stared in the sky. "It's just a little old bird." The bird in question flew down. Ruby's eyes widen in surprise. The bird was HUGE! And it was multi-colored feathered. "And this is just your normal jungle. Nothing to worry about."

Ruby sat down on the deck. Nami and Usopp screamed in horror. Sanji turned around and ducked in time as the bird passed over him.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU SHITTY BIRD!" Sanji hollered after the bird.

"Just a little old bird, eh?" Ruby said as she stood up and tossed the words back into Sanji's face.

"Oh shuddit," Sanji muttered in her direction. She smirked.

"I wonder how it tastes," Luffy stared after the bird. Ruby opened her mouth to comment when something akin to volcanic explosion cut her off.

BOOM~!

She glared at the jungle. Something was starting to tick her off and it was not a good thing.

"Is that the kind of sound you hear in a _normal_ jungle?" Nami emphasized normal like the jungle was not normal.

"Nope," Ruby said. "That sounded like volcano blowing it's top."

Nami jerked her finger toward the shoreline. Ruby looked over and fell in love. A huge sabortooth tiger with orange, black, and white stripes on its fur and it walked parallel to the ship.

"A tiger!" Nami squealed.

"It's freaking huge," Usopp cried out.

"He's beautiful," Ruby cooed with her hands on her checks. "Come here, kitty-kitty-kitty, kitty." She held out her hand, her hips pressed into the railing and she tried to coax the huge feline over.

"Ruby, stop calling it over," Nami ordered. Ruby ignored her.

The tiger suddenly fell down, blood spraying. Ruby went pale and wide eyed. "I'm gonna fucking kill who ever did that!" She roared.

"What…what happen to it?" Nami asked. "This is not a normal. This is definitely not normal. How can a tiger, the king of the jungle, collapse in its own blood?"

"Well then," Usopp said, "It's decided we are NOT stopping at this island."

"We'll sit just on the ship and quietly, wait for the log to set," Nami reasoned.

"Hai," Usopp agreed. Ruby jumped from the upper front deck to the middle and walked to the kitchen to grab her sword.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked. Ruby glanced at him. She debated for a moment.

"I'm gonna find that tiger killer," Ruby said. She grabbed her sword, attacked to her left hip, and pushed by Zoro. His left arm blocked her way. "Hum, excuse me," She said, looking at him.

"You're injured," Zoro said. "You are staying on the ship."

"No, I am not," Ruby said. She pushed by him or at least try to.

"First mate Orders," Zoro glared at her. She glared back at him.

"Fine," Ruby grunted, crossed her arms over her chest. She turned, put her sword down, and walked to the refrigater to grab some of her soda. She glared at the green haired swordsman as she sat down. He sat across from her at the table.

"Can you please, make some of your drink for Carue, too?" Vivi could be heard asking Sanji.

Sanji stood in the door way. "Of course, leave it to me." He walked toward the stove and started to prepare lunchboxes. Nami walked in a moment later and saw Ruby and Zoro having a staring contest.

"Would you two just have sex already?" Nami snapped. That broke the spell over the two sword weilders.

"I'm not having sex with an arrogant, bastard like him," Ruby snapped, angrily.

"I'm not having sex with a flat chested, stuck up bitch like her," Zoro roared. Ruby glared at him. Sanji growled at him. Nami handed Ruby, her sword.

"Thank you, Nami," Ruby said. The navigator nodded. Zoro got up. "I'M GONNA –" Ruby climbed over the table, holding her sword over her right shoulder. "KILL YOU!"

Zoro dashed out of the kitchen. Ruby followed him with some difficulty.

"Dam this cast,' Ruby thought as she managed to climb onto the railing. Zoro turned around and Ruby jumped off the railing. She flew through the air. Zoro looked up at her and drew his sword. Ruby and Zoro's swords bang against each other. She growled at him.

"Your wooing skills suck ass," Ruby snapped.

"You are blind as bat," Zoro snapped, "And weak."

Ruby drew her sword away from Zoro's and tried attacking him again. Zoro gave ground and started to back away. Ruby followed.

"Go Ruby!" Nami cheered. "Kick his ass."

"Go Zoro," Luffy cried out only to be silence by Vivi.

"Zoro insulted Ruby, again." Nami explained. Ruby barely noticed it. She glanced behind Zoro. He was taking this fight to tangerine trees. Ruby barely blocked another blow. Her blood pounded in her veins. She focused back on the fight.

Ruby blinked and she realized she and Zoro were between the trees. She held on to his wrist that held his sword and he held onto her sword wrist. She looked up at him. She saw his eyes darken. She felt naked under his gaze, but protected – if that made any sense. Her body responded to his gaze. Her chest heaved from breathing and the want to be close to him. IT was maddening – their problem. He didn't want to be with her until after her achieved his dream of being the Great Swordsman. She wasn't willingly to wait that long- she knew it would be at least two or three more years before he achieved that rank. Her thoughts cut short when she felt something against her lips.

She looked at Zoro whom stared into her eyes, moving his lips against hers. She slid her eyes closed and kissed him back. She moaned softly and she let go of her sword, letting it drop to the groun. She grabbed Zoro's shirt, pulling him closer. She heard her sword land with a clutter, his sword soon followed. She felt his hands onher rear, pulling closer. Ruby broke the kiss. Zoro trailed over her jaw and down to her neck where he sucked. He slid his hands to back of her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her good leg around his waist and her bad leg sticking out behind him. She felt him fall to his knees, one hand on her lower back and he bent over her, pressing her into the deck. She titled her head back and gasped as she felt Zoro started to grind against her.

"You two better not be having sex in my trees," Nami shouted. Ruby glared at a tree.

"Shitty swordsman, keep your disgusting hands off of my Ruby- chan's breatiful body," Sanji roared. Zoro growled against her skin. She moaned, feeling the vibrations. Sanji appeared and with a roar, kicked Zoro off Ruby causing Zoro to sial over the railing to the middle deck.

Ruby closed her legs, shooting a glare toward the cook. She just shook her head and made an attempt to stand up, but couldn't.

"Help," She said, holidng her arms to Sanji. He grabbed them. He pulled her to her feet and she pulled down Nami's skirt she barrowed. She walked down the kitchen and grabbed her soda before she walked out. She watched the crew.

"Kay," Sanji said as he handed Luffy, his lunchbox and Carue, his sepical drink. "One priate lunchbox and one special drink just for Carue," He attached the small barrel to Carue before he stood up. "You're all set."

"Yup," Luffy cheered before he jumped off the ship and landed ashore.

"Kay," Vivi said, cheerfully. She appearently wanted to go with Luffy for an adventure. "We're off." Carue jumped off the ship and landed beside Luffy. They quickly disappeared into the jungle.

"She got guts, Miss. Wednesday," Usopp said.

"What would you expect from someone who infiltrated a criminal organization?" Nami commented.

"She will need those guys when she inherits that kingdom of hers," Ruby called out. Nami turned and nodded in agreement.

"Well," Zoro appeared, walking down the stairs and went over to Ruby. He handed her sword to her. "I've got some time to kill." He glared at Sanji. "I'm gonna take a walk." He walked to the side of the ship before he jumped off the ship and landed on shore.

"A walk," Usopp question. Zoro ignored him.

"Oi," Sanji called out. "Zoro hold up. We're outta food. If you see something that looks edible, bring it back."

"Right, got it," Ruby watched as Zoro waved Sanji off. "I'll go hunt something you couldn't possible get yourself."

Ruby smirked and shook her head as Sanji roared at Zoro, "HOLD IT!" he put his foot on the railing. "I heard that."

"Obviously, he said it loud enough for you," Ruby said.

"Ruby-chan, my love," Sanji said to Ruby. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Stay out of this, please. This is between men." He turned to Zoro. "Bastard, you think you can –"

"I'll let you know when I see a pair of men," Ruby said, coolly. "Because all I see is a pair of boys arguing who's better."

"Ruby," Nami called out. Sanji and Zoro gapped at Ruby. "In my experience, boys will never grow up. They just find more toys to argue over."

Ruby thought this over and nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Ain't I always?" Nami asked with proud smirked on her lips.

"Hmm," Ruby thought that over, "I pled the fifth." She said finally.

"I suggest a hunting contest," Sanji finally overcame his shock and returned to his conversation with Zoro. "The winner is the one that brings back the more kilos of meat."

"Don't you means tons," Zoro growled.

"Save your bragging," Sanji called out, "For when we line up what's edible." He jumped off the ship and landed near Zoro.

"My thoughts exactly," Zoro snapped. They glared before they parted. Ruby watched them go and shook her head. She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fixing romen noddles, if you two want some," Ruby said before she shut the kitchen door. It was a while before Ruby heard anything from Nami or Usopp. She was clearning her dish when Nami bust in with Usopp following her.

"N-n-nami," Usopp struttered. Ruby turned around and stared out Nami and Usopp. Nami ignored Usopp as she searched through books. The sharpshooter looked at Ruby.

"What happen?" Ruby asked.

"We were sitting out, there, talking," Usopp explained. Ruby glanced out the window. "Then she came running in here."

Ruby blinked. "It sounds like she remembered reading about this island."

"I did," Nami agreed. "It's in one of those books."

"But which one?" Ruby asked. She winced as she saw a book land on the ground followed by another one.

"I just read it recently," Nami muttered loud enough for it for the other people in the room. "What did I do with it?"

Ruby winced as Nami continued to books over her shoulder and she tried to ignore it as she prepared to bake a yellow cake.

"I thought Sanji said we were out of food," Usopp commented.

"But we are not ut of the basic ingredients," Ruby said. "We are out of the meat and chicken – that kinda of stuff for the main dishes." She added the flour, sugar, eggs, and oil she had gathered. "We are not out of non-parishable goods like can goods and that kinda of stuff." She grabbed a whisk and whisked the ingredients together. "I figured we like sweets, and cakes. That's why I'm making Cake Pops."

"Cake pops," Usopp asked. He stood beside her, watching her.

"They are just like suckers, but they are made with the cake." Ruby explained. She looked at the opened cook books at her right side and grabbed the baking powder and soda. She tossed the required amount into the cake mixture.

"Where did you get the recipe," Nami asked this time. Ruby had noticed the sound of books hitting the floor and half turned to look at the navigator. She was looking through a book and paused briefly to look at Ruby. "What?"

"I see you are done throwing those books around," Ruby commented, dryly. Nami glared. "I got this recipe from one of the recipe books I bought while we were Loguetown."

"Where?" Nami and Usopp asked.

"There was a hobby – slash – craft store, I came across and spent most of my money in there," Ruby said. "And that reminds me, I have to started to Afhang, tonight."

"Why?" came the questions from Usopp.

"In case, we got some cold weather in the future," Ruby said. She smiled at thought of Chopper, the reindeer doctor. She glanced at her leg. "Do you two remember what the doctor said about the leg?"

"Stay off of it," Ruby heard Nami say. The second mate snorted.

"A little too late for that," Ruby replied in amusement. "At least I'm taking it easy for now."

Nami nodded in agreement. She suddenly dropped the book she held and let out of a soft scream. Ruby jerked her head around and looked at Nami with a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"What is it?" Usopp asked. He also looked at her with worry.

"This island is," Nami repeated what she said, three more times before she stopped souding like she was a broke record. "Ruby was right. This island is stuck in time." Ruby turned back to her cake and grabbed the glass baking dish. "This place is 65 million years suck."

"So, this place has –what exactly," Usopp asked.

"Long necks, T-Rexes, Trisaurtops," Ruby said. "In other words –"

"Dinosaurs," Nami and Ruby chorused. Usopp screamed in horror while Ruby grabbed the baking spray. She sprayed the baking dish and poured the cake mixture into the dish.

"How the hell," Usopp yelled into Ruby's ear. She jerked away from him. She felt the baking glass dish and the bowl slipped from her hands. Her right knee raised up and the baking dish on it. It balanced on her knee and she managed to catch the bowl with her left hand.

"Wow," Usopp awed. "That was awesome!"

"I'm glad," Ruby growled at the long nose man. "I really didn't like the fact you shrieked like a little girl in my damn ear!"

"I don't scream like a little girl," Usopp protested. Both women eyed him.

"Lair," they chorused. Ruby poured the cake mix into the dish.

"Hello! Is anyone on board?" A booming voice yelled outside. Ruby glanced at Usopp and Nami.

"Usopp, go see who that is," She ordered. She set the bowl and grabbed the baking dish. Usopp opened the door and proved he did scream like a little girl when he screamed.

"You scream like a little girl," the booming voice agreed with Nami and Ruby.

"Giant," Usopp roared before he fubbled to slam the door. Ruby blinked as she finished pouring the cake mix into the baking dish.

"Now, I know you are lying, Usopp," Nami said. Ruby pulled a drawer opened and grabbed a rubber specula. She helped the rest of the cake mix out of the bowl. Nami screamed. Ruby felt a tick appeared on her forehead. First Usopp screaming about a blasted giant, …..

"Now, Nami is screaming about one," Ruby muttered out loud. She sat the bowl in the sink. "You two better hope," She glared at them who were fighting about who would hide the storage room. She rolled her eyes. "There is one out there." She put her cake into the oven and set the timer. She blinked, seeing the oven was not on in the first place. She sighed, cancelled the timer, and turned the oven on before she reset the timer for an hour.

Ruby hobble to the door, opened, and stepped out. She blinked as she saw nobody deck, but on the shoreline. So, Nami and Usopp was right, there was a giant with blond hair, kneeling on his knees.

"Hello sir," Ruby called out, walking over to the railing, "How is the weather, today?"

"Hello little girl," The giant's booming voice rang out, "it's hot."

"I dislike the hot weather," Ruby said. "Is something I can help you with sir?" she lend against the railing.

"Do you have any ale?" the giant asked. Ruby blinked in surprise.

"I believe we do," Ruby said. "Hang on." She turned to get Usopp from the kitchen when the giant screamed. She spun around, eyes going wide. The kitchen door opened behind her. She blinked. The giant spun around, grabbed a T-Rex by it's head and cut it off. Blood sprayed from the clean cut. Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Dino –" Usopp couldn't finished the word.

"A dinosaur," Nami stamurred.

"A T-Rex," Ruby breathed, a smile going across her lips. "I was right, this is a pre-historic island."

"I AND I ALONE, AM ELBAF'S MIGHTEST WARRIOR – BROGY!" the named giant laughed. "Now, I've got some meat. Join me, as my guests."

Ruby heard the two thuds behind her, telling her both Nami and Usopp had fainted. They were cowards.

"Normally, I would accept your offer, but the first mate of this ship," Ruby explained, "Has ordered me to stay on board 'cuz of my leg." She lifted her left leg. "Besides, I'm baking a cake right now," she waved toward the kitchen. "I'm sure these two –" she pointed to Nami and Usopp, "would love to eat with you."

"Alright," Brogy said, "I'll bring some meat back when I come to get some ale."

"Cool," Ruby smiled at the giant. She grabbed both Nami and Usopp over to the giant whom picked them up. "See ya when you get back."

Ruby knew Nami and Usopp will be irritated with her, but she really didn't care. She started to hmm a song she heard when she was younger.

"_Roll back the rock of dawn of time,_" Ruby allowed the words to flow out of her memory. "_When the Earth was smokin' and the Lava flow,_" she smiled. She tirwled on her left foot, her red hair flying around her head, and her eyes slid closed. "_You can blow your top cool just like a volcano._"

Ruby realized how appropriate this song with for the island.

"_Snap your fingers,_" Ruby snapped her fingers. "_Stomp your feet._" She bounced around the table. "_Soakin' up a little of the jungle heat._" She brought her forearms up in front of her chest and rolled them. "_Roll back to the rock to the dawn of time."_ She lend back a little. "_ And sing this song with me._"

She continued singing as she waited for the cake to finish baking. She also finished her book, without Zoro stealing it or any kind of interruptions. She sighed happily as she shut the romance, Celtic book. She looked at the timer. Five more minutes before the cake was ready.

The Merry suddenly bounced a lot. Ruby looked at the door and sucked her eyebrows together. She hobbled to the window. She peered outside. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a huge slab of meat, now in the middle deck. She saw Nami and Usopp rolled four barrels of ale over to Brogy whom picked it up. Ruby saw Nami turned and waved at her. She waved back.

The timer went off. Ruby turned and took out the cake, sitting on the stove. She turned off the oven and turned around to let the cake cool. She stepped out and saw Nami climbing on Brogy's hand.

"Hey, Brogy," Ruby called out. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome, little one," Brogy replied. He turned back and walked away. Ruby turned and walked back into the kitchen to grab Sanji's kitchen knives to cut and somehow store the mate because there was no way in hell that she could even try to finish that huge piece of meat. She found the knives and some storage containers. She mentally debated on bringing the plastic wrap, also. She grabbed it in case she needed it.

She sighed a half'n'hour later as she sat beside the now bare bone that was in the center of the meat. She was exhausted. She had cut up the huge piece of meat, wrapped it all up except a plate full of meat for her, carried to the kitchen and stored it in the refrigerator and the freezer. She lay down.

Ruby started the sky. She considered that active as workout. Her left leg ached like a bitch and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her face felt flushed and heat, she actually feel, rose from her skin.

"Just toss the bone over board," Ruby said out loud. A volcano exploded somewhere on the island. "Then you can lay in bed – just in your underwear and bra – cooling down."

War cries echoed over the forest followed by the crashing of mental. Ruby sat up, fast and looked toward the forest. She felt something akin to a shockwave. She stood up and went to the rope leader. She tried to climb it as fast as she could with her bad leg. She crawled in to the crow's nest and turned to watched what was happening. Her jaw dropped.

Maybe a mile away from the Merry, Brogy was fighting another giant and for her love of the anime show, she could not remember the name of the other giant. She blinked in surprise as Brogy dodged a blow and returned one to the black haired giant. She knew they had been fighting for a long time to be this evenly matched. It kinda reminded Ruby of Sanji and Zoro's fights. Evenly matched, so neither won, but neither lost.

~One Piece~

Luffy fell backwards, landing on his back. His precious straw hat falling off as he landed and he gapped as he stared at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked, standing a few feet away from him.

"Incredible," Luffy exhaled. "They are so HUGE!"

~One Piece~

Ruby watched with fascination with the black haired giant head butted Brogy in the mid-section.

"That's unbelievable," She breathed.

~One Piece~

"Ah! He took it on the helmet," Usopp screamed. "If he'd missed by even a little, it'd mean certain death."

~One Piece~

Ruby watched as the black haired giant stood up, followed by Brogy. Brogy swung his ax and the other giant lend back. Ruby could have sworn that the other giant lost a few beard hairs.

Ruby continued watching the fight with a wide eyed expression. It was unbelievable how the two giants danced around each other, neither taking a hit.

~One Piece~

"What a battle," Usopp breathed. "Evert attacked is aiming for a fatal blow to a vital spot!"

"And those two have been trying to kill each other like this for 100 years?" Nami commented. "But this is a good thing! We can escape now, can't we? Let's get going!" She turned and walked away.

Usopp didn't move his spot, still caught up the dangerous dance the giants were dancing.

Nami looked back at Usopp. She called to him.

"Wow," Usopp said impressed by the dance.

"_The reason,"_ Brogy's voice echoed in Usopp's mind, _"I forgot!"_

"They don't have a reason," Usopp said, "And yet they still fight like this."

"What a pointless fight this is," Nami scoffed.

"Dumbass!" Usopp snapped. Now, he had Nami's full attention. "This is a true man's fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami said.

"It's like they've each raised a Warrior's flag to their chest," Usopp explained in his way. "And that flag is even more important to them than their lives." He took a deep breath. "They will never allow it to be taken down. That's why they've fought for the past hundred years. This isn't a battle of anger."

~One Piece~

"This is a battle of honor," Ruby breathed. She should have brought up some popcorn. The two giants' weapons rang out against each other. The sound echoed in her ears. It got her blood pumping. The fight was beautiful.

Something got Ruby's eye. It was very weird even for this per-historic jungle. A blue colored creature floated above the tree line. Ruby looked down into the crow's nest and spotted a telescope. She picked it up and peered through it.

The blue colored creature magnified and Ruby saw the blue creature for what it was. A blonde haired woman with a blue jacket on over her summer themed lemon dress… Ruby knew who it was. It was Miss. Valentine's Day or Miss. Sunshine form the organization Barquoe Works.

She had to tell Luffy!

~One Piece~~One Piece~~One Piece~~One Piece~

Hello, everyone. I wanted to update last week for Nami's b-day and the USA's 4th of July celebration. I have so far written just this chapter for July and with less than 10,000 of my 300,000 goal. 

So, what are your thoughts over this chapter? Please tell me because I really want to know how this chapter was for you.


	12. 12

Fall semester is at it's end and I have almost all the time in the world to write until my heart content. I know I didn't do well in my classes and I do hope during the almost 4 weeks off, I build up a back up of available chapters to post.

Now on with the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Ruby and her sisters.

Last time on Ruby's Story – the Straw Hat Pirates were entertained by Ruby when she told Vivi and the crew about Peter Pan. They arrived at Little Garden and the crew split up for separate adventures. Ruby, Nami, and Usopp met Brogy. Eventually, Ruby kicked Nami and Usopp off the Merry to have a small adventure, but Ruby notices Baroque Works was on the island, also.

Now:

Ruby half run and half hobbled toward where Luffy and Vivi was at, the other giant's home – that part she remembered from the series. She gasped for air as she spotted a huge shoe, tall as her. She changed her direction and grabbed the shoe. She held into it as the owner pulled it up and stepped forward. Ruby gulped as she watched the ground grew near then grow farther away. Did she mention she hated roller coasters? That's what it felt like to ride on a giant's shoe – a roller coaster that swing back and forth. She slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her lunch down. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air by the back of her shirt.

Ruby saw the ground disappear under the trees and she gulped. The other giant had noticed her. She was turned in the air and was face to huge face with the black haired giant.

"Hi," Ruby waved at him. "I'm Ruby and I was wondering if you have seen a person roughly the same size as me, wearing a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon going around it."

The giant blinked at her. "I'm Dorry, the greatest warrior of Elbaf," he said. "And I've seen the person with the straw hat."

"Would you take me to him, please?" Ruby asked, placed her hands in front of her in a prayer gesture. She briefly thought about stroking his ego. "Oh, greatest warrior of Elbaf."

"Sure," Dorry replied and he opened his right hand. He sat Ruby in it and continued walked back to his house or whatever it was.. Luffy, Vivi and Carue were at it.

Soon, Ruby spotted Luffy. She waved at him. He responded by stretching his left arm, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her to him. She sucked in a huge gasp of air. He caught her. He steadied her with an arm around her waist and another arm on her shoulder and allowed to stand before he asked the very important question, "Why are you here, Ruby? Zoro ordered to stay on the Merry."

"Barioque Works is here," Ruby said. "I spotted Miss Sunshine.. I mean Miss. Valentine while I was watching the sparring match." She turned to glanced at Dorry as he sat down on a huge rock. "No offense."

"Not taken," Dorry said. He grabbed one of the barrels and starting drinking one. "We have been fighting over a hundred years."

"Ruby," Luffy said, "Is that all?"

"I think beside Miss Sunshine and her partner Mr. 5," Ruby said, "Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week are here, also."

Vivi gasped. Luffy nodded in understanding. Dorry burped smoke as an explosion echoed from his mouth. The three SHP turned and stared at Dorry. He had blood sliding down his chin and cheek. Ruby covered her mouth. Vivi stared in horror. Luffy looked shocked as well.

"That's Mr. 5's handiwork," Ruby managed to get out.

"What's Mr.5's ability?" Luffy asked. His eyes shadowed by the SH.

"Make bombs," Ruby informed. "He's a bombman."

She glanced at Luffy then at Dorry. He stood up. Ruby's eyes followed him.

"Who is this BW?" he boomed.

"A criminal organization," Vivi screamed up at Dorry. "Mr.5 is an agent from BW."

"For some reason," Ruby said as she looked at Luffy. "I don't think he is willing to listen to us."

"I never heard of this BW," Dorry roared. He stomped causing the ground to shake like there was an earthquake. Vivi grabbed Carue. Ruby lost her balanced and fell toward Luffy. She managed throw her arms around Luffy's neck, she felt his right arm wrapped her, a hand on her back.

Ruby watched as Vivi and Carue trubbled to the ground together. Luffy stood still, calmly. Ruby got her good leg under her, stood up, muttering her thanks. Luffy nodded. She stepped away and turned to look at Dorry. He still seemed pissed about the trio, in his mind, tricking him.

Luffy reached up to his hat and placed it on Ruby's head. Ruby blinked. She turned to look at him.

"Get back to the ship, Ruby," Luffy ordered. She nodded.

"Should I bring Vivi with me?" Ruby asked. Luffy glanced behind him. He nodded. She hobbled past Luffy, toward Vivi and her duck. "Vivi, Carue, we're going back to the ship."

Vivi nodded. Carue stood up. Vivi climbed on to Carue. Ruby looked back, somewhat worried. Luffy must have felt her gaze on him. He turned his head, grinned at her with a thumps up. She grinned back and swung her right leg over Carue. She grabbed Carue's reins and Carue started to run through the tress. Ruby heard Luffy and Dorry fighting as the two women left.

It was less than five minutes, Ruby heard a whistle. Ruby grabbed Vivi around her waist and she pulled Vivi with her as she fell to the side. Ruby held back a painful hiss as she landed on her bad leg. Vivi let out 'oof' as she landed. Carue quaked in surprise as his load changed.

BOOM!

The tree Ruby, Vivi, and Carue were passing by, exploded. Ruby felt Vivi stiffen in surprise. Ruby tossed her upper body over Vivi's protecting her form the tree debris.

"Looks like BW has found us," Ruby commented, dryly. She heard Miss Sunshine laughed nearby. Ruby scrawled in annoyance.

"It's Miss Valentine and Mr. 5," Vivi gasped. Ruby tucked her right leg under after she rolled off the princess and stood up. She glanced at the duck. "Watch out," Vivi screamed.

Ruby drew her sword with her right hand. She raised it in front of her. The sword met Miss Sunshine's umbrella. She blinked. She saw Mr.5 picked his nose. Viv scrambled to her feet. The blue haired teen made to pulled out her peacock slash weapon. Mr.5 threw his burger toward Vivi. Ruby lend toward her right side. She felt her makeshift-cast explode. Smoke filled the air. Ruby bitted back a scream. She smirked. She glanced down at her left shin. It was a mangled mess – blood running down her leg, maybe her bone was broke the skin –she couldn't tell, so as long as she didn't break the back skin bone, she'd be alright. Slowly, the smoke cleared. She saw the grey smoke had hid both Miss Sunshine in a dress and Mr. 5. She turned to Vivi.

"Get out of here, Vivi," Ruby muttered. "Go back to Luffy."

"What about you?" Vivi asked. She looked unsure.

"I'll be fine," Ruby lied, saying those famous last words. She was pretty sure that Mr. 5 and Miss Sunshine would kick her ass, but she had to try. "These guys will be a piece of cake!"

Vivi nodded before she ran toward Carue who was hiding in the brushes nearby. Ruby slid into her fighting stance. She smirked; at least, she didn't have the cast to hinder her movements.

The smoke cleared. Ruby ran toward Miss Sunshine. The blond jumped back in surprise. Ruby raised her sword to attack to Miss Sunshine. She swung her sword across her body. Sunshine blocked Ruby's sword. A clang rang through the clearing. Ruby raised her left foot and planted in Sunshine's midsection. She kicked the blond away. She turned to see Mr.5 chasing after Vivi. Ruby raised her sword over her right shoulder. She lend back, gathering her strength. She pulled her sword over her shoulder and let go. Ruby prayed and hoped her sword will slice through Mr.5's body. She felt her heart pound. Excitement rose in her body. Sunshine gasped behind her.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sunshine screamed.

"Damn it," Ruby cursed. Mr.5 turned and the hilt slammed into his face. "Ow! That had to hurt." She muttered. "My poor sword," she moaned in disappointment. She felt hands wrapped around her ankles. She looked down in horror.

"I got her!" Sunshine yelled. Ruby looked up. Her eyes widen with unbridle horror. She gasped.

~Ruby's Story~

Zoro turned halfway around and blinked at a smoke cloud. He shrugged and continued to haul his prize back to the Merry. He looked around, not recognizing the area. He caught a glimpsed of Nami through the trees. He walked toward her.

~Ruby's Story~

Sanji scowled. He couldn't find a decent piece of meat. An explosion echoed through the forest. He turned his head. He cursed.

"Dimmit," He muttered, "They're scaring away all the animals."

~Ruby's Story~

Nami and Usopp gap at the smoke cloud raising from the forest.

"Do you think Ruby…" Usopp asked.

"Na," Nami said, "She's just like Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy – strong. She's also strong willed. She won't die easily."

~Ruby's Story~

Vivi gasped in horror. Tears escaped from her eyes. She covered her mouth and Carue ran toward Luffy.

~Ruby's Story~

Luffy began to throw a fit of having heen pinned under Dorry's huge house. He stopped when he saw Caure carrying Vivi out of the jungle. Tears were running down Vivi's face.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"Ruby….." Vivi chocked. "She could be dead!"

~Ruby's Story~

Ruby sailed through the air over Sunshine. A soft cry of pain escaped Ruby's lips. She ached. Most of her upper body slowly went numb. She felt her shoulders and head bounced off the ground. She watched through half-lidded eyes as she saw the straw hat land nearby. She slowly, struggled to reach out to grab it. Once she did, she curled her fingers around the ribbon. She blacked out.

~Ruby's Story~

So, what are your thoughts? Good? Bad?

Thank you to reviewers:

LilyAllycia

Ghostbuster03

Camierose

Sean

Guest(Whoever are)

ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a – And you'll either love or pity when Ruby meets him. *Evil laugh*


	13. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~

Last time on Ruby's story:

"_Barioque Works is here," Ruby said._

_Dorry burped smoke as an explosion echoed from his mouth._

"_It's Miss Valentine and Mr. 5," Vivi gasped._

"_What's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked._

"_Ruby….." Vivi chocked. "She could be dead!"_

Now On Ruby's Story

A voice echoed through Ruby's mind. "So, this how you want to die, Ruby," It sounded like Zoro's. "You are the Second Mate of the Future Pirate King. Act like it."

"Ruby," Nami's voice came next. "You can't leave me alone with these idiots."

'_Nami, you won't be alone,'_ Ruby dimly thought,_ 'You have Vivi and then Robin.'_

"I guess," Sanji started to say, "You are not strong, Ruby-chan, you have to let me protect you, beautiful."

Ruby scoffed. Why on Earth would she let a pervert like Sanji protect her? She would let Luffy and Zoro if it came time, but right now it wasn't time.

"Who would tell great stories about the Great Caption Usopp," Usopp asked.

"Ruby," a voice echoed in her mind. She knew who it was. "I thought your goal was to save me." Ace appeared. Her eyes widen. Ace had trailing down his chin.

"Ruby," Luffy was there, hugging Ace. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "You got to help me. I can't save him on my own."

"Please," a boy in a blue waist coat with tails, a pair of shorts, and a top hat appeared, a few feet behind Ace and Luffy. Sabo. "You have to look after my brothers for me."

Ruby felt horror will up inside. They thought she was dying, giving up on them. She was not dying….or was she? She took the burger boom head on. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around into a pale face, an evil grin, and an equally evil set of eyes staring into hers. Her enemy from the other world – she recognized those eyes anywhere.

"I will hunt you down." A man started to say.

Ruby took a step back away.

"I will make you watch as I destroy your family. I'll start with daddy dearest."

She saw Shanks' head swinging from the man's right hand.

"Then I'll rape your sisters before I throw them into a pit of fire."

She gasped in horror as she saw her sisters, naked and broken eyes turned to her before they disappear into fire – screaming.

"Your precious crew. That swordsman, first."

Zoro impaled on his own swords.

"Then that delicious woman."

Nami – naked and battened- bleeding from a wound on her neck, The man had slashed her throat.

"Followed by that cook."

Sanji hung from the ceiling with his tie around his neck.

"That Liesmith would be next."

Usopp torn apart, his limbs were strewed around the place

"Last the captain" – Luffy, oh god, Luffy – the evil man somehow figure out a way to kill her captain. Luffy was quartered – he screamed for her to help. She just stood there and watched what happen. His blood sprayed over her. She blinked. Ruby touched her face and pulled her fingers tips covered in his blood. She screamed.

"Then I'll go after your friends. I might have fun with Black Widow before I rip her head off."

Natasha Romavoff's head stared up into the blacken sky. Her body was naked as the day she was born.

"That wanna be god."

Thor's blond hair was dyed red as he was welcome into Valhalla. His body was broken and beaten.

"That annoying egostic bastard – I'll throw him off the roof."

She watched as Tony Stark was thrown bodily off the top of the tall tower he called home. She saw a laser beam vaporized Tony's head. Blood flew from the stump. His body pancaked against the sidewalk. Blood spattering Ruby.

"Clint Barton will never know the skies again."

Clint's arms were pulled from his torso as his arrows impaled his body.

"The green moster."

Hulk was invincible, Ruby always thought. Nothing could harm the Hulk. The monster whispering in her ear, told her different. A laser beam took off Hulk's left leg. Hulk roared in pain. Hulk turned and a beam made a hole in his head. Ruby gasped.

"America."

Steve Rogers held up by chains. He was forced to watch his team – his friends killed. Ruby watched as a pack of starved Ravens flew in. Steve's screams nearly broke her heart. Steve was a nice guy - the kind that any girl would proud to take home to meet momma. She tried to close her eyes – keep from watching Steve being eaten alive by the birds.

"Before I destroy you –" The man was back in front of her. He lend down to her. "I have my way with you."

A bed appeared under her. She was tied down to the bed, the ropes digging into her wrists and her ankles.

The man crawled on top of her.

"I will break you."

He straddled her. He looked down, calmly.

"You know why?"

Ruby stared up into his cold blue eyes.

"Revenge."

She struggled to escape her bindings.

"For taking everything I had."

He backhand her.

"My wife left me."

He punched her in the midsection.

"My kids don't want anything to do with me."

She swore a punch landed on her face.

"The bank stole my house."

Ruby felt blood tickled down her side of her face.

"And I will watch you bleed to death."

He bent over her. His mouth opening and something shot out. She screamed.

Ruby opened her eyes, saw a brown trench coat, jerked up and somehow – don't ask how – she managed to backslap Mr.5 into letting her go.

"What the –" Sunshine said as Ruby managed to bounced backwards away from the duo. Ruby saw Sunshine has sword. Ruby kicked out with her left leg. Sunshine dropped Ruby's sword to the ground. Both Sunshine and Ruby made to grab it when they heard screaming coming closer. Ruby looked confused at the duo from Baroque Works. Usopp appeared running and screaming. Ruby jumped back as Usopp bulldozed a path between Sunshine, Mr.5, and Ruby. The red head smirked as Usopp had kicked her sword into the air.

Her eyes followed her sword into the air. Ruby lifted her left arm, hand open. It landed in her outstretched out. She noticed Sunshine and Mr.5 stared after Usopp who proved Jesus and ninjas were not the only ones to walk on water.

Ruby backed away from duo. Usopp's screams faded away. Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when Mr.5 and Sunshine snapped their heads to her. she twisted on her right heel before breaking into a fast reckless run. Her goal: to lose the Jesse James team before she tried to track back to the Merry. She hoped Lady Luck will be on her side. She knew Lady Luck was not when she heard someone yelling an attack – A wax attack.

"Shit," she breathed as her legs were locked together in what looked like a chest piece. She heard someone laughing. She looked up and saw a man in what pants, a vest-style shirt and vertical strips of white and blue and surprisely enough, his black hair was shaped like a 3.

"Mr. 3," Ruby said.

~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~~Ruby's Story~

What are your thoughts?

If you like this story, I have another One Piece story – it's actually a OnePiece/HarryPotter fanfiction and A Final Fantasy VII story

Remembering Sabo -Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?

His Troubled Angel - Hillary and Eli don't know the reason on why they are there, but they are. That's only the beginning of her problems as she realizes she and Eli are FF7:CC. Hopefully, she can stay alive long enough to save them. G/OC

Question: What do you think about the appearance of the Avengers?

Thanks to who Review:

NamikazeMia

Emzy2k11


	14. 14

Disclaimer: I don't' own the plot – just Ruby and her sisters.

Chapter 14

"You've heard of me," Mr. 3 sounded pleased. Ruby just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I read your unintelligent mind," Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Your plan won't work."

"Why will my plan won't work," Mr. 3 sneered.

"A person's determination will cause it to fail," Ruby smirked. She saw Mr.3's face grew definite.

"What do you know," Mr.3 scoffed. "You are just a weak woman."

Ruby saw the bait and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You couldn't defeat Mr. 5 or Miss Valentine," Mr.3 glowered. "Thus you would not defeat me." He paused for a moment. "Prepare the bodies."

Nope, that didn't sound creepy at all, Ruby mused. Miss Sunshine and Mr. 5 immediately went to work. Ruby managed not to gasp as Nami and Vivi were placed on either side of Zoro. The trio stood like motionless statues.

"My dear," Mr. 3 said in a drawl, "you are next."

Mr. 5 came over and picked her up like a rag doll over his shoulder. Ruby realized she barely moved any part of her body without feeling a hot wash of pain – chest and left leg. GOD, it hurt. She felt Mr. 5 sat her feet on something. She glanced up and saw Mr. 3 walked over to her.

"Turn her around – make her face mosshead," Mr. 3 ordered.

"He can't," Ruby said. She sighed. "Remember that chess piece on my legs – dumbass." She shook her head. "This is why you are a tool."

Mr. 3 glared at her before shooting some wax. It landed on her lower face. Ruby squeal in horror and pain. The hot wax cooled on her face.

That rotten bastard!

Ruby felt the wax around her legs disappear – well, the wax disappeared from her left leg and moved up her right leg and stopped moving around her thigh. Mr. 5 position her left leg, bent at the knee, then the wax cooled around her ankle, pinning her to Zoro.

This was really awkward when he comes to.

Zoro groaned, waking.

Ruby was going to kill Mr.3 when she got out the skinkin' wax.

"What the – Ruby?" Zoro said, surprised. Then he commented, "Ruby, if you wanted to tie me up, the only thing you had to do was ask."

Ruby wanted to bang her head against a wall or something hard. Sunshine laughed that horrible laughed. Zoro blinked in surprise and Ruby saw a faint redness in his cheeks.

Ruby was not the only one embarrassed.

Zoro looked by Ruby and a scrowl made its way on his face. Guess who he found.

"What the –Ruby! Zoro!" Nami skrieked.

Can this day get any worst?

Don't answer that.

"Ruby! Zoro!" Vivi squealed. "Go somewhere else to do that."

Ruby puff through her nose, obviously, extremely annoyed. Zoro just cocked an eyebrow at her. She blinked at him.

"Na, we are good," Zoro said with a shrugged. "Want to join, ladies?" He looked at Viv whom squeaked and Ruby had no doubt, her cheeks flashed cranberry.

"Na, I'm good," Nami shrugged. "I'd hate to charge ya for an extremely poor job – you probably don't have anything decent 'tween your legs."

Zoro glared at her.

"I don't want to ruin Red's fun," Sunshine purred.

Ruby waved with both hands at Mr. 3

"What?" Mr. 3 asked to Ruby.

Ruby pointed to her eye, made the hand for talking, put two fingers, and finally pointed to Nami.

"Fine," Mr. 3 sighed. He seemed to understand Ruby wanted to talk to Nami. The wax slide off Ruby's off. She grinned. "You have 5 mintes."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby said. "Nami, I disagree with ya." Nami cocked an eyebrow. "Zoro, here, has something really, really decent 'tween his legs." She grinned. "Proof is his body. Look at these arms," Ruby grabbed Zoro's right arm, "These are extremely muscular- not only incidating his fitness, also a hint of his size."

"So, he could be at least a 6," Nami said. "Was he telling you the truth when he told you he was a 9er?"

"Good chance. Without that knowledge, I would guess he was maybe closer to 8, 8 1/2, 9, or even 9 ½," Ruby said. She smiled softly at Nami. "He'll fill any girl up and then some." She winked.

"I'll join," Vivi said – surprising everyone.

"Me, too." Sunshine smirked at Zoro.

"Hey, what the hell, I'll join," Nami shrugged.

"Nope, you said you didn't any," Ruby said, crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled, smugly.

Zoro grabbed some of Ruby's hair, gaining her attention. He captured her lips in a hot kiss. She moaned inot it. He tongue licked her lips and she parted her lips. Zoro thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth like they were having sex. Ruby's eye snapped open, starring into his opened eyes as she froze.

"Oh my," Vivi said.

"Lucky bitch," Nami said. Ruby grinned in the kiss-making out session. She felt Zoro chuckle in the kiss. Ruby felt Zoro's hand let go of her hair, slowly trance her spine before wrapped around the high part of her left hip. Her right hand settled on his left arm. The kiss ended and Ruby panted, noticing some white stuff – it looked like snow, but it was too hot for snow.

"So, I guess this is what it feels like," Zoro mused after a moment or two. Was he gonna confessed that he likes her? "Tto be a candle stuck on a birthday cake."

Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes. She felt his questioning gaze on her.

"Hey guys," Nami's voice rang out. "What's that spinning up there?"

"A deformed pumpkin made of wax," Ruby said.

"I can't move," Nami scoffed. She tried to pull her leg out of the wax. "Great."

"It's not surprising that they don't want us moving around," Zoro said. "That's what capture means."

Zoro pulled one of Ruby's swords out and tried to cut the ankle deep wax.

"Damn, this stuff is hard," Zoro mutter. "I can't put that much strength behind my swings from this angle."

The white snow started to fleck down more.

"Something's falling," Vivi gasped. Mr. 3 started to laugh.

"So, Miss Mind Reader, what is my goal," Mr. 3 said.

Ruby's mind race – SHIT! She forgot this part, really she did!

Okay, get the facts. She made sure to look at Mr. 3 whom was smirking.

Fact 1 – Mr. 3 can turn into wax.

Fact 2 – He also can created things from wax like the chess piece.

Fact 3 – the white stuff is actually particles of wax from the deformed pumpkin.

"You are planning to make us was life-like statues," Ruby said as firmly as she could.

Mr. 3 smiled at her.

"You are not dumb as you look," Mr. 3 said. "I do hope you enjoy my Candle Service. As you might notice the wax flakes that are falling from above, eventually you'll be covered and turned like the Mind Reader said into Wax Status." A pause then, "You'll be perfect life like status for my collection."

Mr. 3's voice was grinding on Ruby's nerves.

"Something I couldn't achieve on my own. I'll forever in case your spirit in wax shells." More laughing. "It will be a true master piece. You will die for my art."

Nami yelled, "I don't think so, you freak."

Ruby sighed. "Well, Nami, unless you somehow manage to see if a different way out, this will be our fate."

She blinked. That was Blackbeard's way of thinking.

"You are a DEVIL FRUIT USER," Nami yelled at Ruby. "USE IT!"

"I can't control it," Ruby snarled. Her eyes shot daggers at Nami.

"TRY! I don't want to die," Nami shouted. "Especially for whatever he considers art."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Broggy suddenly started to cry and looked highly pissed off. Zoro just looked around; obviously think of a way to escape.

"Be glad this jackass hasn't met Daderia," Ruby began to say, but Zoro covered her mouth.

Dederia was, from the Naruto Universe, an art freak like Mr. 3, but Dedaria didn't get a devil fruit. He was born with his abilities as far as she knew. He had a mouth on each of his hands and used clay. He eventually died – by whom or what she didn't know.

Nami and Zoro continued like what Ruby said didn't matter. It was a good chance it didn't matter.

"Hey giant," Nami called out. "Why are you lying there doing nothing when you could be beating the crap of this candle thing?"

"Now, he's gonna make one huge statue," Zoro commented amazed. Mr. 3 laughed and started talking about the last fight. Ruby grabbed Zoro's hand covering her mouth and moved it away.

"I don wonder how the art freak will more the gaint statue," Ruby mused.

"Probably create some rollers," Zoro said with a shrugged. Broggy disputed Ruby's train of thought and she turned her attention to the gaint.

~Ruby's Story~

Author: I do hope you like this chapter…the next chapter will be up Feb, 2. I updated early cuz one of you said you were bored and I helped with Usopp would call "I-can't-study-disease".

Thank you:

Ch 13:

Camierose

NamikazeMia

An1:

Evewold123

UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS

An2

The Kennyquin

Fuyutaro son


	15. 15

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.

Chapter 15

"_Now, he's gonna make one huge statue," Zoro commented amazed. Mr. 3 laughed and started talking about the last fight. Ruby grabbed Zoro's hand covering her mouth and moved it away._

"_I don wonder how the art freak will more the giant statue," Ruby mused._

"_Probably create some rollers," Zoro said with a shrugged. Broggy disputed Ruby's train of thought and she turned her attention to the giant._

"I should've seen it," Broggy started to say, "I knew there was something off." He started to move. "From the first moment, Dorry was hiding something."

Mr. 3 started to laugh again. "You knew it? You're lying."

Broggy continued without hearing the taunting of the Barque Agent.

"Dorry was a great warrior. He still went to battle even though he was hurt – A TRUE WARRIOR!" the giant booms and the cuffs around his large wrists started to brake.

Ruby watched with a smirk on her lips as Mr. 3 started to back away. Fear was written on his face. Broggy broke the wax holding him down. Ruby almost started to giggle at the fear on Mr. 3's face. Explosions rang out. Ruby lost any amusement she had as she realized that Mr.5 had shot Broggy with a few of his burgers booms.

"Broggy!" the three women attached to the candle service yelled.

"God, his talking was getting on my nerves," Mr. 5 scrawled.

Ruby's right eyebrow rose and she opened her mouth.

"I" Ruby's voice rang out through he forest in a loud clear tone.

"No," Mr.5 growled, glaring through his sunglasses or what Ruby felt like at least.

"Know,' Ruby smirked. "A song that gets on everybody's nerves! And it goes something like this…HEY!" Ruby started to mix and make new one song lyrics. "Have you heard there's a rumor in the homes and bars? Have you heard what they're saying on the streets?

*Although the king did not survive

The Heir may be alive

The prince of the Pirates!

It's a rumor of the heir

A legendary treasure

A mysterious journey

A race to get the title

That the Prince doesn't want

He is more willingly to help us

Caption of the Title"

Ruby paused for a moment to catch her breath. She licked her lips.

*"If there is a treasure out there to be found

The odds that you'll find it are slim to none

The world's such a big place, the oceans are wide."

Ruby had to buy sometime for Luffy to get there, also for the giant get his strength, but Nami, Vivi, Zoro and Ruby didn't have that time.

"Dumb luck alone won't help you find it

Just give up, it's astronomical."

Ruby looked around. She still had the attention of the agents and her crew.

"For sure," Ruby winked at the agents. Mr. 3 suddenly had a faint blush in his cheeks. Ooh, maybe she could work this for the Straw Hats' advantage – What? Ruby couldn't even seduce her way out of a box.

"If someone tries to keep us from moving on

The laughter behind our backs,

It keeps us strong

It's too bad 'cuz we're still sailing forward,

So

Bon Voyage!"

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Ruby shouted the last phrase. An itched in her throat warned her – she started to cough. She felt Zoro's had squeeze her hip and her hand curled into his arm.

"It may be," " Nami started to sing, "foolish chasing impossible things."

Ruby picked up with Nami.

But I gotta try!

The crazier the dream, the more ambition

I'm gonna need!"

Ruby noticed Mr.3 was losing interest. Broggy caught his breath and slowly moving around. Zoro slowly tensed like he was getting ready to do something.

"It may be foolish striving on, but I know

That I just gotta fight!

The father the sea, the greater paradise

We're gonna find!" Nami stopped singing when Ruby made a cut motion at her throat.

"Don't give up, just keep on trying

And you'll see that you're closer to,

The horizon of your dreams!" Ruby finished.

Broggy stood up. The agents jerked in surprise. Mr.5 immediately recovered with Miss. Sunshine. Mr. 5 picked his nose for a burger. Sunshine jumped in the air, becoming lighter.

Ruby watched as 5 and Sunshine took down Broggy again.

"I miscalculated on your strength," 3 pushed his glasses and his arms turned into wax before he shot wax toward Broggy. Mr. 3 cuffed Broggy to the ground before waxed his hands and feet. Then several feet above Broggy, wax nails formed. Ruby gasped. The nail started to fall. Ruby opened her mouth to yell. Zoro clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at him. He shook his head. Ruby buried her face in his left shoulder when Broggy cried out in pain. Ruby felt Zoro winced.

"Disputable," Vivi spat.

"Wax is turning us inside out," Nami coughed. "Creepy haired freak."

Ruby pulled her face out of Zoro's shoulder and looked around.

"No one can help you, miss." Mr. 3 chuckled.

Ruby and Vivi coughed. Broggy growled. Ruby's body stiffened in surprise.

"I think I'm gonna cut off my ankles," Zoro said. Ruby jerked in surprise and looked at him.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah…wait for Luffy."

"We don't know where he is or when he will coming."

"He will be here soon."

"It might be too late!"

"Then Usopp will have to save us."

"Please! That man is too scared to help us."

"You underestimate him, Zoro!"

"I doubt that, Ruby!"

"Really?"

"I'm cutting my ankles." Zoro swung Ruby's sword. She rolled her eyes as he grunted with pain. She felt Zoro winced.

"You are gonna bleed out."

"I'll have to defeat these assholes before I do."

"So, if you've hit a main vein, you'll bleed out in seconds – in fact less than 5 seconds, Zoro. I doubt you can get the job done in 5 seconds!" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest with some difficulty. Zoro glared at her. "And when **I** defeat Mihawk, I can tell him – do you remember Roronra Zoro? Yeah, he pulled an extremely idiotic move and cut off his own ankles. He bleed out in –" Ruby cocked her head to the right. "-5-" left, " –fucking-" right side "seconds."

Ruby knew that hit a nerve. Zoro glared at her. She glared at back at him. Sparks crackled between them.

"JUST HAVE SEX ALREADY!"

The two sword wielders turned their glares on Sunshine.

"I've been trying to persuade them into that," Nami said.

"Shouldn't they think about marr-" Vivi started to say.

"NO! Don't that word!" Ruby shrieked. "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!" Her hands waving in the air and right hand hitting Zoro in the faced, her face was bright red.

Zoro blanched at thought of that kind of commitment – Ruby saw his face.

Nami and Sunshine laughed. Mr. 3 and 5 looked uncomfortable as Ruby felt.

"First, he would have to admit he has feelings for me. Two, he would have to ask me to his girlfriend before we even have sex – I'm not into the whole friends with benefits thing," Ruby rattled off. Her face started to feel hot.

"And what if you get pregnant?" Vivi asked. Ruby froze. She dimly noticed that Zoro stiffened at that as well.

"I will deal the hand life has dealt me," Ruby said.

"No – we will deal the hand, together," Zoro muttered in her ear. She turned to look at him. Their cheeks pressed together as Ruby stared into his dark, angry and sad orbs. His lips were close to Ruby's right ear. "I will not lose another child."

~Ruby's story~

I love being evil. YOHOHOHOHOHO. I'm back. The reason why I am only updating once a month, a character's birthday, and a holiday is I am taking 18 credits and I am on probation meaning if I don't get my GPA above a 2.00 – I'm gone from college and have to figure out a way to get a job, house, car, and survive on my own. I'm also trying to get a lot of chapters done so if I can't write one month due to classes or work, I'm not posting an author's note saying sorry.

Okay. We are playing a little game.

There were three songs that Ruby sang. What are the titles of the songs? Hint: (1) the second song about Ace is parody of a movie song about a rumor.

Where did the inspiration for the 5-fucking-second scene come from? Hint: (1) A murder involving a priest in a church. (2) It has Daryl and his gay-ass-boyfriend in – fucking irish.

So, what did you think of this chapter.

See ya the 6th….Nicro Robin's b-day!

Remembering Sabo -Dreams are supposed to be our unconscious mind telling us something, right? Maybe Harry should pay attention to them. Maybe he should pay attention to that wanna-be Dark Lord and defeat him before Harry gets killed, right? What is Harry, anyway? A pirate? A Wizard? Both?

His Troubled Angel -Hillary and Eli don't know the reason on why they are there, but they are. That's only the beginning of her problems as she realizes she and Eli are FF7:CC. Hopefully, she can stay alive long enough to save them. G/OC

Family - Logan's past come to knock on the school's front door...well, window as his sister-in-law and older brother pop in. It's not your usual Rogan Romance. From Ms. Untouchable's Point of view as she watches the romance grows


	16. 16 and Vivi birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.

Chapter 16

_"And what if you get pregnant?" Vivi asked. Ruby froze. She dimly noticed that Zoro stiffened at that as well._

"_I will deal the hand life has dealt me," Ruby said._

"_No – we will deal the hand, together," Zoro muttered in her ear. She turned to look at him. Their cheeks pressed together as Ruby stared into his dark, angry and sad orbs. His lips were close to Ruby's right ear. "I will not lose another child."_

Ruby jerked in surprise, wide eyed. The show never said anything about that. It would explain why Zoro was so –mature. A scream rang out. Every head in the clearing jerked to see Luffy, Usopp and Carue run into the area. They ran through the clearing like the trioi couldn't stop. The heads followed the trio.

"When I get back, I'm gonna kick your asses!" Luffy yelled. Luffy, Usopp, and Carue crashed into the trees.

"Ouch," Ruby said. She watched Luffy get up with Usopp and Carue.

"Beat them up," Nami screamed. Luffy started to walk toward the agents of Barogue Works. "Make them feel angey, anger, angest!"

"Oh, I will," Luffy sneered. "They messed up the best duel ever." He creaked his knuckles. "And have to answer to me."

Mr. 3 laughed. "This is the highest bounty in the East Blue." He smirked, "Oh, how the low the Marines standards fallen."

Luffy paused. "Man, you have werid hair."

"Yes," Ruby and Nami said. " He has have werid hair."

Luffy blinked.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro called out, "Canyou take care of this pillar? It's kinda annoying."

"kinda?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. She chunckled. Then she sobered, looking at Zoro. The wax already covered part of his face. He noticed her stare, grunted, and she blinked. "Later," She whispered. "If-when you want about what happen to your child –I'll listen."

Zoro nodded. Together, they turned to watch Luffy's fight.

"We're here to pick up where you left off, Broggy," Usopp said. He had his goggles down which for him, meant business. Ruby had to shuffle a chuckle. She glanced at Zoro and saw amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks," Broggy said. Half of his face was covered in wax, but he had a grin on his face.

"Do you think Luffy heard you, Zoro," Ruby said to Zoro. He shrugged.

"Hey, Luffy," Ruby called out. The Straw Hat captain looked toward her. "Knock the platform- break it at our feet!"

"No! The pillar," Nami shrieked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Luffy nodded, and started to pump his fist together. Ruby saw Mr.3 taking to 5 and Sunshine about Luffy no dout. She felt Zoro shifted a litte. She moved her eyes and watched him out to the couner of her eyes.

Zoro swung her sword through the air, blood hit the wax beneath them. He slid her sword back into its shealth. He caught her eye. He pulled out one of his swords and posed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ruby's lips played into a smirk. She tried shift her right leg and suddenly her leg felt it was loser. It was werid. Something dawned on Ruby. "Wait," she muttered to herself. Wax was a solid that melted with a source of heat – like a fire. What about body heat of two people stuck like Ruby and Zoro?

Don't get her wrong, she really didn't mind she that she was close to her fellow swordsman. Its just the situration they were in. Ruby pressed her lips, her eyebrows sunked together she was actually constrentration, and summon her strength before she jerked her left ankle away from Zoro. She hissed as pain shot up her leg.

"Hurt, didn't it," Zoro smirked at her. Ruby slapped the back of his head. He glared at her.

"Of course, it didn't," Ruby snapped. She glared back at Zoro.

"Would you two save it for later!?" Nami screamed at Ruby and Zoro. "And why the hell are you standing like that, Zoro?"

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What does it look like? I'm posing to make a cool wax statue," Zoro explanined. Ruby grinned in amusement at Zoro.

"Moron," Nami yelled at Zoro.

"He has a good idea," Ruby said. She grabbed her sword with her left hand, and pulled it out like she was about to perform a backwards cut.

"Well, you two are perfect for each other!" Nami exclaimed. "Both of you are Morons," the navigator rolled her eyes. "And could you do something about the blood? It's making me queasy."

"Man, Nami, is that all you can do – bitch about stuff? Especially today," Ruby asked, "Or is it that time for you?"

Nami's cheeks cranberried, angrily.

"I can't believe you –" Nami shrieked. Ruby saw something out the corner of her eye – Luffy jumped into the air, his right arm stretching out to the gaint's left helmet horn and wrapped around it before Luffy began to swing around it – with the wax chess piece around his legs. "Are you even listening to me, RUBY-AHAHAH!"

Luffy crashed into the pillar. Nami let out a high-pitched scream, Vivi shrieked, Zoro hollered, and Ruby ignored the screams. She thought she saw something in the forest- brilliant red hair like Ruby and Shanks' hair color and something orange like a hat or the fruit. A resounding thud told Ruby the deformed pumpkin had landed two platforms above the four Straw Hats Pirates. Wait – the orange thing and red hair moved like they were fighting.

Ruby chewed on her lower lip, thinking. What did Crystal say about their sisters? It's Flashback Time!

~Flashback Time~

"_Hello Ruby," Crystal said, "Where have you been for the last thirteen years?"_

"_Hello Crystal," Ruby greeted back, "I was diagnosed with amnesia when we were six. All I can remember was our sisters and I was playing in the creek before I ate that fruit. Then I woke up in another place." Ruby paused. "Where are they?"_

"_Various places – all of them pirates except for Tapas and Onyx," Crystal said with a shrugged, "I am the only one who decided to walk the path of a marine."_

~End Of Flashback Time

Ruby blinked as she dimly saw Mr.3 throw a harpen at Luffy. She started to name off facts about her family.

Crystal was a marine and the second eldest.

Diamond was a Kidd Pirate with the third in line.

Sapphire was a Heart Pirate and the fifth one to pop out.

Tapaz was an unknown, but she did like to sing and the last one in the first batch.

Onyx was another unknown and the only boy in the group of silbings.

Shanks, daddy, was a Pirate Emperor.

Uncle Mihawk – Zoro was gonna cranberry his pants when he finds out about that one – was a Warlord.

Emerald was a pirate, being the fourth one born. Ruby hoped that girl was okay. She had this feeling – the orange thing was actually an orange hat belonging to the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates – Portage D. Ace, the prince of the pirate.

"Ruby," Nami and Vivi broke through her muses.

"What?" Ruby said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Nami asked.

Ruby tried to move her head. Damn, the wax had encased her neck and hardened. Shit, it was not good.

"I know Luffy, Usopp, and Carue save us in the next five to ten minutes," Ruby said. She saw the orange thing and red hair once more then she noticed that Luffy was stuck, drinking tea and eating rice crackers. He had peace on his back. Damn she missed a lot – that was not good! Ruby couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She was stuck in the wax. She was gonna be a living statue- so lifelike, but dead. Oh, god. Was this the end for her?

Ruby wanted to learn archery with Clint Burton,

To help Tony Stark to build the Iron man suit, once,

Bruce Banner with Yoga,

Steve Roger to get a girlfriend,

Go with Thor to Asguard to see the mythical city,

Get Vivi to her home,

Help Usopp to become the Brave Warrior of the Sea,

Watch Sanji's face as they found the All-Blue,

See Nami's face once she completed her map of the Grand Line,

See how Robin react to the True History of the World- hell, how Ruby would react to that knowledge,

Meet Ace and save him from a horrible death,

To know her sisters and if they marry their guy,

Meet Franky and travel with him on the journey of a lifetime,

Have to kick Brooke for his question,

Be treated by Chopper for wounds and illnesses,

Meet the rest of her family,

Cheer on Zoro as he defeats her Uncle,

Escorted Luffy to the Title of The King of the Pirates!

She will not die before then – she will see her nakama to their dreams! Ruby felt something build up in her like a scream or an organism- she grabbed at it and she stepped forward with her bad leg. She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her face, her eyes closed. Ruby knew then what the devil fruit was that she ate years ago. She smirked as her eyes opened to see the shocked faces of Usopp, Luffy, and the four Barquoe Works Agents in the clearing.

Guess What?

I forgot whose birthday it is- PRINCESS VIVI!

~Happy Birthday, Vivi~

"I just realized something, Vi," Ruby said as she stared up at the ceiling of the women's quarters.

"What," Vivi's voice came from the floor.

"When is your birthday?"

"Today."

Ruby jerked in surprise, "As in today before we go to bed or today when we wake up in the morning."

Vivi giggled, "Before."

"You are so not going to bed without having cake, birthday-girl," Ruby jumped out of her bed. Nami threw back her blankets. "Nami-"

"On it." Nami hurried out of the room on Ruby's heels then they parted. Ruby almost ran to the kitchen. She threw open the door and reached for the cook book that Sanji had stored away. She flipped through the sections for the cakes.

"Vivi-chan wants a yellow cake," Sanji said as he entered the kitchen. Ruby nodded and put the book down before she reached into the frig to grab butter, and eggs.

"Do you need Milk?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Sanji said. He prepared the kitchen.

~Nearly 1 hour and 30 mintues Later~

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Vivi," the Straw Hats sang. A pink frosted cake sat in the middle of the table. Vivi beamed at everyone.

"Thank you."


	17. 17 and Robin's brithday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Canon – they are just my play things. MAHAHAHAHA

Ch. 17

_She will not die before then – she will see her nakama to their dreams! Ruby felt something build up in her like a scream or an organism- she grabbed at it and she stepped forward with her bad leg. She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her face, her eyes closed. Ruby knew then what the devil fruit was that she ate years ago. She smirked as her eyes opened to see the shocked faces of Usopp, Luffy, and the four Barquoe Works Agents in the clearing._

Ruby reached out to that power, again.

"Dimension Slash," she called out. Her sword glowed back before she lifted it over her head and slashed downwards. A black wave flew towards the agents. Miss Goldenweek was the only one who didn't get out of the way and she disappeared –not even her paints were left behind from her person.

Rub winced. She actually hoped the girl got away.

"MISS GOLDENWEEK!" Sunshine yelled. "She killed Miss Goldenweek."

Ruby really hoped the young girl was able to get away or Ruby's powers transported the painter to a safe place.

"Wax-Wax Candle Lock!" Mr.3 shot a wax attack to Ruby. Luffy's arm shot toward Ruby. She grabbed the rubber arm. She felt the air blow into her face as she sped toward Luffy. Ruby got an idea – a good idea. Ruby looked at the wax. Half-way toward the straw hat Captain, she planted her right foot hard into the ground, swung her left leg out and the wax formed a piece around her knee – not only locking in place, also doubling as a cast. She smirked. Of course, the wax stretched for her upper thigh to ankle. Now, she didn't have to worry about her upper leg bone picturing the skin and the main blood vien.

Her right foot rose from the ground. Ruby looked toward Luffy and she soared through the air.

"She can't be that powerful," Mr. 3 sneered.

"The girl- it has to be a flake," Mr. 5 glared.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Sunshine roared, "SHE'S MINE!"

Ruby glanced at Sunshine as the holiday woman used her kilo-kilo fruit raised into the air. Ruby moved her feet under her and patted Luffy's arm. He got the message and let go. Ruby's feet skidded against the ground, kicking up dust. Ruby's clothes rippled in the wind.

"Kilo-kilo- 1,000 kilograms!"

Ruby stopped and looked up to see Sunshine flying through the air, trying to seriously kill her. That was a shock and it wasn't because Sunshine trying to kill her –kinda, but Mr 3 and 5 tried to kill her and almost had success in their endeavors.

Ruby knew that Sunshine couldn't change her direction once she changed her weight…say if her opponent moved at the last second – like Zoro did in Whiskey Peak.

Ruby waited.

"Gum-Gum no – gating gun!" Luffy cried out.

Ruby waited.

"Sepical attack: Exploding Star!" Usopp cried out.

Ruby waited. 5…4…3…2….1 – Ruby rolled to the right, her right leg bent at the knee as her left leg stayed straight, her back into the ground. Sunshine screamed in rage as she disappeared into the ground.

Ruby, now, tried to get back on her feet. She cursed. She couldn't get back on her feet. She scrowled. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She started to watch the fight.

Ruby just then noticed that Luffy was shirtless, his hat was missing – she patted her head first, nope. She looked at her wax figure. There! The infamous Straw Hat was on the staute. Zoro was gonna get a shock when he got de-waxed. Ruby mused.

And speaking of that – Usopp was busying fighting 5.

"Oi! Usopp," Ruby called out. She tucked her right leg under her, pushed herself up – she did it!

"What, Ruby? Kinda busy here," Usopp called back. Ruby summoned her power. She sword glowed back.

"Go free the girls and Zoro – use fire!" Ruby said. "I'll handle him."

Usopp and Carue ran away from Mr.5 and Ruby swung her sword at 5. He jumped clear. He picked his nose, getting a burger. He flicked it at Ruby.

"Dimension Dome!" Ruby envisioned a black, one sided see through dome. A dome raised from the ground, protecting her.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said. Ruby rolled her eyes. She watched the burger boom explode against the dome, harmlessly. She glanced at Luffy – he had stars in his eyes. Yup- she just became the coolest the member of the Straw Hats. Well, until Chopper gets into the picture, but most of all, she, now, beginning to feel like she deserved the title of The Second Mate of The Straw Hat Pirates!

The dome vanished. Ruby glanced at Usopp. He had Carue running around the Candle Service. Her gaze switched back to Luffy and Mr.3. The number agent had a wax suit on. Luffy was fine.

"You took your eyes off your opponent," 5 growled. Ruby snapped her gaze back on the bombman – just in time to bring up her sword and cut something. She thought she saw something in the air like it was invisible. That was a laugh.

BOOOM!

Ruby ducked her head between her shoulders. Whatever she had cut was explosive –explosive air- that was fucking lovely.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, unsure, wide eyed.

"My breath," Mr. 5 said. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"That's make one explosive kiss," Ruby said.

Cricket, cricket.

"Lame," Luffy cried out. Ruby flipped him off.

"What kind of joke was that, Ruby," Usopp called out. She flipped him off also.

"That sucked, Red," Sunshine said behind Ruby. She finally crawled out the hole.

"I would have to agree with Blondie, sister." Ruby spun around and saw herself with a black tube top with a design of skull with crossbones in cross design and a mustash – Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. One of her sisters was a Whitebeard Pirate. The sister was black pants with green sewing.

"Emerald!" Ruby opened her arms, wide. "My sex jokes are a little off today." She smile, grimly. "Too much has happen and I just want to sleep."

Emerald looked at her, "I can tell. You might want to finish you battle before I come over there."

"Okay," Ruby said, nodding. She was excited to see a Whitebeard Pirate, her little sister.

Sunshine suddenly jumped into the air, preparing a kick. Ruby got an eyeful at something.

"Nice thongs!" Ruby grinned up at Sunshine. The Blonde shrieked in outrage. Ruby just smirked. She stepped to side, "But shouldn't they be pink and red like Valentine's Day, Sunshine?"

"NO!" Sunshine shrieked and stomped her foot. "Valentine's Day is in the middle of Summer, you heartless, motherless, whore!"

Ruby blinked. "No, I have a heart, have the coolest adoptive mother, and I'm not a whore."

Sunshine screamed in frustration and tried to throw a heavy kick.

"Kilo-kilo 1 ton kick!"

Sweeet Jesus Christ! Ruby barely had time to dodge. She felt the air above her head, the hairs violently blow to the right side.

"Dimension Slash!" Ruby swung her sword up, a black wave race toward Sunshine. Sunshine dodged.

"Kilo-Kilo 1 Ton Punch!"

"Dimension Dome!"

Ruby and Miss Sunshine went back and forth, trading attacks. Ruby suddenly felt a rush of really hot heat. She glanced behind her – the Candle service was engulfed by flames. Usopp did it. Ruby smirked.

Sunshine growled and jumped over Ruby. The Straw Hat Pirate followed Sunshine's jump and turned around, swinging her sword to block Sunshine's umbrella. Behind the female agent, the candle service burnt.

"Kilo-Kilo 2 ton Umbrella Swing!"

"Dimension slash!"

"Burger Boom Fancy!"

'Shit,' Ruby thought. She was trapped between the two agents.

"Burning Demon Slash!"

Ruby saw out of the corner of her eye – Zoro with his bandanna around his head, his swords were on fire. Ruby turned her head, jaw dropped, and her eyes wide.

It was simply amazing to see Zoro with his fiery swords like seeing Luffy actually stretch.

Sunshine screamed. Ruby turned her head to see the blonde, still amazed at Zoro. Ruby's power had destroyed the umbrella and half of Sunshine- literally – Sunshine's body was cut in half. Ruby was horrified of what happed – the attack – her attack. She felt her eyes popped and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, gawd!" Ruby gasped and Sunshine's glares and the looked on her face – pain, horror and hatred. Ruby saw blood at both her feet and around Sunshine. The blond withered in pain. Ruby grabbed her sword with both hands, fists tighten around the hilt, and her knuckle's turned white and pointed the tip of her sword at Sunshine's head. "I am sorry, Miss Valentine's Day."

Ruby's sword went through skin, and bone. Blood sprayed from the wound, landing on Ruby's bare legs. Ruby felt her sword break through the skull and just slide down. She watched the lights in the blonde's eyes go out.

Ruby felt her throat tighten. Hot tears filled up in her eyes. She stumbled away. This kill was different. Ruby had always had a gun to protect herself. Natasha Romonoff insisted on that since Ruby was 14. The adoptive mother had taught Ruby shoot a gun, clean, and stored it, safely. Natasha was gone a lot and she only trusted Clint "Hawkeye" Burton to watch after Ruby, but when they both had missions, depended on what the mission was, Ruby would go with Natasha. When Ruby was 18, Natasha's boss, Nick Fury, visited her at college and told her about a program called the Avengers. She only qualified for it because her devil fruit power and training through her teen years with Clint and Natasha.

Guns were meant to kill things far away and if it was necessary, up close. Swords were something new for Ruby to learn. She went to kendo classes and even joined the club. Back in Lougetown, when she killed with a blade for the first time, it didn't bother her. She killed with a gun. She killed with a sword. Ruby never watched the lights in someone's eyes go out as the soul leaves the body. That was tearing her apart. Like her mom, she also a gashing red ledger.

Tears started to slide down Ruby's checks. She stared at her sword, horrified. She turned around and struggled to run.

"Ruby!" Zoro's voice rang out. She ignored him. She heard him call out to her. Ruby tried to get out of the clearing. "Ruby, dammit, stop!" Again.

Ruby heard Zoro or someone running after her. She thought it would be Zoro since he was the closest to her. She just hurried away as fast as she could. She made it past the first row when a strong, muscular arm wrapped around her chest, pulling her to a stop against, an equally muscular chest.

"Ruby," Zoro said. Ruby bit her lower lip. She felt her body shake with emotion. She spun around, not facing Zoro in the face and buried her face in his neck. He sighed. He grabbed her left shoulder with his right hand, his left hand on her right hip. "Talk."

"I just want my momma," Ruby bit her lower lip, again. She breathed through her nose, her shoulders heaving, trying to control her tears, and trying not to cry.

"About what?"

"I—I-" Ruby tried to say. Her voice thick, her throat closing up, and she sniffled.

"First time watching the life draining out of your enemy's eyes," Zoro came to the conclusion. Ruby nodded. He sighed, again. "What you did that to the blonde woman was not wrong. It's was a merciful killing. She was gonna to die anyway—"

"But if I didn't use my devil fruit, she could be alive and probably running away from us," She looked up at Zoro. His dark orbs harden at her.

"Don't dwell on what if's. They're useless," Zoro said. His arms stiffen around, pulling her tight against him. "Ruby, you gave her a merciful death – you did what was right and honorful."

"Then why do I feel so shitty?" Ruby asked. She felt like crying, but not fighting the tears that disappeared.

"That's you!" Zoro stated. She shot him a glare.

~Birthday Sepcial~

"Hey Luffy," Ruby spoke up. The Straw Hats were near to that restaurant that the higher numbered agents were meeting. She thought a head and sent a note to Robin, asking the older woman to meet her there. "I need to meet someone," she looked at her captain. "I'm gonna meet you, guys, tomorrow at Rainbase."

Ruby started to walk away. She heard Nami called out "WHO?"

Ruby turned and smiled, slightly, "The Birthday Girl – Nicro Robin, Miss All Sunday."

"What?" Most of the Straw Hats said. Nami started accusing Ruby of something the red head never thought the navigator would have said.

"I knew it," Nami said. "I knew you were going to betray us."

Silence.

"You were friendly with Miss All Sunday, Ruby," The orangette said. "The way you talked with her. It was like you knew her before you joined the crew."

Ruby walked away. A few minutes later, she didn't hear Nami yelling. She sighed she would have to explain herself to Luffy and Zoro when she got back. Oh well, she wanted to make Robin feel welcome or at least Ruby would like the survivalist's company. It would be nice to finally have a long conversation about History. And who didn't charge her if she spaced out.

Ruby walked what seemed forever. It was boring even with her Ipod blasting in her ears. Suddenly, her shoulders blades felt like something or someone was watching her. She took a deep breath. Ruby spun, her left leg lashing upwards. She jerked her ear bubs out of her ears.

A cry of pain echoed out. Ruby's eyes grew to the sizes of plates and saw Ace before he doubled over, holding his boys. She watched as he fell down to the ground. Ruby glanced at Ace's girlfriend, Emerald. She was also wide eyed.

And the first thing that came out of Ruby's mouth, "I'm sorry if I accidently broke your toy."

A laugh rang through the air. The two sisters looked at each other in puzzlement. Ruby though that laugh sounded familiar, she turned and saw the birthday girl- well, Birthday Woman sitting on a lizard.

"Sissy!" Ruby called before she dashed over the raven haired woman

"Hey!' Emerald cried out. "I am your sister!"

"Robin's cooler," Ruby said. She dug into her side bag and pulled out a container that was shaped like a cupcake. "Happy Birthday, Robin."

Robin looked at her.

"It's not poison or anything like that," Ruby said, "Here, I'll even eat a piece –" Ruby opened the container and the cupcake disappeared.

"Ruby," Ace started to say, "That cupcake was good."

Ruby glared at the fire man. He was soooo dead. Ruby tackled Ace. They rolled around on the sad.

"That…cupcake…was…Robin's…dumbass," Ruby managed to get out as she wrestled with Fire fist Ace.

"I…didn't….know…that…," Ace said.

"ASK!"

Ruby and Ace jumped apart. A laugh rang clear in the air. She turned to see Robin laughing, really laughing. Ruby waited until Robin calm down.

"Happy Birthday, Robin," Ruby said.

"Happy Birthday," Emerald said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Ace said.

Robin smiled at them. "Thank you."

"We are heading to Rainbase," Ruby said. Robin nodded. Ruby turned to Emerald and Ace. "Come on. We gotta ketchup."

"Ketchup?" Emerald asked. "Don't ya mean catch up?"

"That's what I said," Ruby burst into a high pace run. Both her desert robe and her belly dancer skirt billowed out.

~Ruby's Story~

Okay. You now know Ruby's powers and let's wish Robin a Happy Birthday.


	18. 18 and Ruby's a sex Kitten?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Canon – they are just my play things. MAHAHAHAHA

Warning: Long chapter (12 typed pages). Lime.

Chapter 18

"_But if I didn't use my devil fruit, she could be alive and probably running away from us," She looked up at Zoro. His dark orbs harden at her._

"_Don't dwell on what if's. They're useless," Zoro said. His arms stiffen around, pulling her tight against him. "Ruby, you gave her a merciful death – you did what was right and honorful."_

"_Then why do I feel so shitty?" Ruby asked. She felt like crying, but not fighting the tears that disappeared._

"_That's you!" Zoro stated. She shot him a glare._

"Vivi-chan! Nami-chan! Ruby-chan, your knight has arrived to save you," Sanji cooed out. Ruby groaned, her head thumped against Zoro's chest with a "Goddammit!"

Zoro chuckled before Ruby looked up, in time to see a foot flying behind the swordsman. Zoro flew head first into a tree.

"My sweet gem I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't protect you," Sanji cooed.

"I need protection from you, Tiny- Dick," Ruby said.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, you wound me, beautiful," Sanji acted like he was actually wounded by what Ruby said. Zoro stood up from the debre and charged at Sanji. Ruby threw her hands up in the air as Zoro and Sanji began to fight. She walked back into the clearing and smiled at the scene.

Luffy and Usopp were celebrating, "Rice Crecker Party!" Vivi sat on a log, watching Luffy and Usopp jumping around Nami was stretching a red spot on her belly – Ruby paused. Nami will be getting sick soon. The second mate prayed the navigator didn't get sick. She liked Chopper, but Nami getting close to dying was the thing Ruby was not looking forward to.

Ruby stared at Nami a bit too long and blinked in surprise when Nami called out to her.

"What?" Ruby asked. She tried to figure out what Nami said.

"I asked what are you looking at?" Nami said. "And since I asked you twice – I'll raise your debt by 5%."

Ruby glared at the orange haired navigator. "I was thinking that a shower would heavenly at the moment."

Nami blinked then sighed, "Yes, a shower will do us some wonders."

Ruby and Nami walked over to Vivi. The blue haired princess looked up at the two Straw Hats.

"We're heading back to Merry to get cleaned up," Ruby explained. "You are coming?"

Vivi looked like she was taken to heaven at the thought of a shower. She nodded.

"Oi, Luffy, boys," Ruby called out.

"What?" the man chorused.

"Vivi, Nami, and I are heading back to the ship to takes showers," Ruby said. She blinked as she noticed that the giant up sitting up. "Dorry, I thought you dead."

"Dull axe," Dorry grinned. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Those weapons are probably, useless as long as you two have been going at it."

"Over a hundred years," Broggy said with a faraway smile.

"Do you even remember, what caused the fighting to begin between you two anyway," Ruby asked.

The two giants appeared to be thinking about what Ruby asked.

"I don't remember," Broggy confessed. He turned to Dorry. "Do you?"

"No," Dorry said.

"Zoro, have you forgotten our little wager?" Sanji growled.

"No, I haven't, Tiny Dick," Zoro growled. Ruby smirked at the nickname. "I've won the Hunting contest."

A look came over the two giants. Ruby sighed. She started walking toward where the Merry where.

"Hey, wait for me, Sis," Emerald cheered out.

"Ruby-chan has a sister," Sanji asked. He sounded awed. "Ruby-chan's sister had beauty as a fire on a cold night warming me up."

Emerald blinked at the compliment before she starting laughing, walking beside Ruby. Ruby cocked an eyebrow at the laughing sister. Emerald lent against Ruby. The older sister frozen as she felt a hot wash of pain from her left ribs, she gasped and made the motion of reaching up to grabbing something. She reached and rubbed the side of her neck. The men slowly followed the women

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked, immediately stopped laughing and looked worriedly at Ruby.

"Nothing," Ruby waved it off. "I'm no used to fighting like that. I'm just sore."

Emerald didn't look connived nor did Zoro.

Vivi spoke up. "What happen after I left you fighting Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day?"

"Wait – you fought Mr. 5 and Sunshine?" Usopp said.

Ruby smiled and nodded, feeling extremely proud of herself. Wait a minute, Usopp just called Valentine's Day as Sunshine. Yup, the nickname caught on.

"I stood there after the princess left, Sunshine tried to take me down while 5 went after Vivi. I threw my sword at 5. It flew end over end and nailed 5 in the face with the tip of the sword – that's why he had bandage on his face. I kicked Sunshine in the chest before I ran for my sword, dodging the burger bombs – " Ruby lied out of her ass.

"Bullshit," Zoro commented. Everybody looked at the green haired swordsman.

"How dare you call Ruby-chan a liar?" Sanji sneered.

"Jerk-face," Usopp said.

"Jerk-face," Luffy echoed.

"Shuddup," Nami punched his head. Luffy whined.

"How would you know if I lied or not," Ruby questioned Zoro.

"I awake when the bomb man brought you over," Zoro eyed her. Ruby, then, noticed he was right behind like a shadow or an extremely protective dog. "You looked like you were dead."

Ruby blinked in surprise. She knew she was bad, but that bad – bad enough where she cheated Death and the Queen of the Dead. Oh well, Ruby didn't plan to die anytime soon.

Chatter rang in Ruby's ears as she felt dizzy. She had ignored the pain. Both in her chest, left leg, belly, shoulders, and –god, it hurt to move, to breathe. She started to lend to the right. She shook her head, trying to wake up.

"Ruby," Nami's voice rang out. Ruby looked at the navigator. "Let someone carry you."

"No," her voice was weak. "I'll be fine."

Ruby wasn't 'fine' – she knew it. She continued forwarded then she fell to her knees. She panted. Ruby pushed herself back to her feet. She limped her way again to through the forest. Ruby felt her energy run dry.

"Zoro, Luffy, help," Ruby thought she said out loud. Ready, it could've been her mind that said that, but she wasn't for sure. Hear ears felt like they had cotton in them. She was sure she imagined the arms around her. She raised her heavy leaded head and blinked her eyes which felt like sand was in them. She thought she saw yellow on her left side and she tried to move her head to the right – green. Then she allowed herself to be carry away into the darkness.

'I'll sleep just a little bit, can't let them have all the fun."

"Damnit, Ruby," she thought Zoro said. She started to be more aware. Hot – still in the little garden.

"I think the cut is infected," was that Nami?

"What cut?" Luffy, too(?) and Zoro chorused together.

"The cut on the side of her head, numbskulls," Nami yelled, then a cry of pain from the captain and first mate. Ruby felt her lips twitched in amusement. "From the bruised her ribs or worst."

"Worse?" Luffy asked.

"Worst just means I broke one of ribs, I have to take it careful since there's chance the broken rib will piece my left lung and something will happen." Ruby said. Her eye opened. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami peered over her.

"What will happen?" Luffy asked.

"I drown in my own blood," Ruby said.

~Valentine's Day Sepical~  
>Ruby laid down in the lounge chair on the front deck, reading a romance novel, ignoring the world around her, and just living a Scottish couple trying to re-gain their spark they thought they lost after their baby boy was still born. She turned the page and the book was ripped out of her hands. She jerked up and glared at Zoro.<p>

"What do you want?" Ruby almost growled. A sexy smirk played across Zoro's lips. It was annoying how Zoro would steal her books when they were just getting good and the characters were going to have sex.

"Do you know what day it is?" Zoro asked. He held her book in a hand. Thank god, she knew what chapter she was in – something she quickly learned.

"Is it Nami's birthday?" Ruby asked. Zoro shook his head.

"Is it your birthday?"

Another head shake.

"I know it's not mine or my sister's birthday – they would've already called. So, is it Luffy's birthday?"

Another head shake.

"Let me think, Nami, you , me, Luffy – Sanji's?"

Zoro scowled at her.

"Usopp's?"

"You really don't know," Zoro said. "I thought you women supposed to remember today."

"No," Ruby spoke. "It's a holiday, today."

"Yup."

Sanji, suddenly, came dancing up the stairs. "Happy Valentine's Day, my gem." Sanji handed Ruby a hearted shape cake. She blinked at him. She took the cake. She was tempted to throw the cake over board, but Sanji would throw a hissy fit – even to her. Ruby got up and walked over to Luffy. "Here."

Luffy's face transformed into a happy smile and then he looked confused.

"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, anymore," Ruby explained. "If you don't want it, it might be given to a Sea King."

"Thank you, Ruby," Luffy said before he literally clean the plate. Ruby watched him lick his lips and was about to turned away. "How come you don't celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Bad memories," Ruby said. Better let them think it was a bad break up instead of the truth. She went to the kitchen. The memories tried to rise to the surface. Ruby took a calm shake breath. She set the plate on top of the water and watched it as it sunk below the surface.

Ruby felt herself slipping. SCREW PRIVACY! She sprinted out the door, nearly running into Sanji, whom yelped in surprised. She grabbed the railing, jumped over it, and landing on her feet, crunching down. Ruby spun around and tried to get to the women's quarters. She spun around Nami and Vivi. She slammed the door open and shit it behind her. She pressed her back against the door, slowly sinking down to her rear.

The memories finally surface. She was fourteen, again, walking home from high school, after a basketball game. Music blared from ear bubs – an One Piece song- 'Hurricane Girls' – when something wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes went wide. She gasped in surprise. Big mistake, she felt sleepy and tried to fight it, but the object over her mouth and nose released its sleep toxin. She fell asleep.

Ruby woke sometime later, tried to a chair. The room was dimmed. A light hanged over Ruby's head. Ruby jerked her legs out. They were free unlike her hands. She waited and waited and waited. She sighed. From the various novels she had read, she knew they, whoever they are, were waiting, watching for the break. Her mom used this trick when Ruby done something she shouldn't have like get on her computer to watch One Piece when she had chores to do. She tried to keep mum about it, but when you have a mother who excellence on breaking people with silence. Yeah, Ruby lasted close to a one hour before breaking.

Ruby started to sing – out of pure boredom – the songs she knew by heart, like "Shut de door", "Eye of the Tiger", and a few Pokémon songs. A door slammed opened and someone shouted, "Stop that racket."

Male, Ruby noticed. He moved into the room and stood in front of her. He was older, maybe in his late 30's, early 40's. His hair was cut in a military fashion with silver streaks through his brown hair. His black eyes were cold and emotionless. His nose reminded her of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore from Harry Potter. The nose was cocked to one side like Dumbledore, but hooked like Snape. The man wore a black outfit with knives, guns, and ammo decorated his body.

"Hi, how are you, today, sir," Ruby asked. The man scowled.

"You are taking this situation really well," the man said.

"No use freaking out," Ruby said. "It will only annoy you."

"Yes," the man said, "It would."

"What do you want," Ruby asked. She settled down on a definite look.

"Smart girl," The man mused. "Where is Natasha Romanoff?"

Ruby blinked in surprise. "I would guess looking for me," she said, "I was supposed to check in when I got back. I had a crew few of Midnight."

The man looked at her, emotionless. Ruby looked back at him. Then hell began – the man slapped her.

"Where is the location of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?" Punch.

"Where is Natasha Romanoff?" Punch.

The questions repeated with the punches. Ruby knew nothing. When she inform of that, she took a wrench to the temple and blacked out.

Ruby eventually came to, to find she was hanging upside down over a pot of water. For some reason, she got weak – a weak that was bone deep a weakness that Ruby wanted to sleep as long as she needed. She was highly screwed.

Ruby's head disappeared into the water. She went limp. The assholes found her weakness. Eventually, the assholes raised her out of the water. When she didn't tell them, anything, they raped her, taking her in such a rough way, it would be a miracle if she would be able to have kids.

Time had no meaning for Ruby. She just lay there, daydreaming.

"Ruby!"

She thought her heard her mom called out to her.

"Ruby, sweetheart."

Go away, woman.

Ruby felt someone picking her up, hugging her, something wet dripping on her face. She blinked. She looked around.

Men in black attire stood about two years away. She tensed. She recognized Clint – the happy, playful expression gone replaced the cold fury.

"Ruby," her mama's voice whispered. "Ruby." It was a mantra of her name.

"Mama," She looked up. Her mama looked down at her with loving, understanding eyes. Ruby felt like a dam broke and cried in her mama's arms.

Ruby sighed, shakely.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The door rattled with each bang and Ruby rocked forwarded with wide eyed.

"Ruby!" Zoro called out. She reached up and wiped her cheeks. She cried as heavily as the day she was recused.

"Please, leave me alone," Ruby choked out and scrawled out herself. She heard Zoro sighed. She hugged her knees to her chest.

The door shoved in. Ruby scouted two feet forwarded, wide eyed. The door shut. She rolled backwards. Her head bounced off the bottom part of the door. Ruby winced and rubbed the back of her head. She glanced up.

Zoro stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at her. He looked a little annoyed, from the expression on his face, "Why were you crying?"

Ruby got up to her feet and snapped, "That is none of your business."

She started toward the closet; intend to grab her hammock, but a hand wrapped around her upper arm. She jerked to a stop and looked at Zoro. His gaze was so damn intense that Ruby looked away.

"What happen, Ruby," Zoro asked. He pulled her into his arms. She allowed it.

"Over two years, I won't allow you to hold me like this," Ruby said. Her cheek rested against Zoro's chest, her arms slowly wrapped around his waist and continued, "At 14 years old, on February 14th, I captured by enemy of mom and tortured and raped."

Zoro, whatever he was expecting – he was obviously not expecting that. He jerked in his arms, away from her. Ruby felt sadden. The one man Ruby thought that could understand – of what happen, of how strong she was mentally – it would be Zoro. He just proved he even didn't want her.

She dropped her arms to her sides.

"Please leave," Ruby whispered.

"Ruby," Zoro whispered.

"Zoro, leave," She raised her voice pointed her finger to the door. She moved away from Zoro. She grabbed her bed and started to hang it up. She glanced to see if Zoro left. He hadn't. He just stared at her.

Ruby tied her bed up and grabbed blankets before she toss the blankets on the hammock. She sighed.

"Why are you still here, Zoro? I asked you to leave," Ruby said, irate. He didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes. She moved the blankets she like them and she pulled the blankets back a little. She bent over to grab a spared dark blanket and pinned it over the porthole, blocking the sunlight coming into the room. She, then, jumped as hard as she could into bed. She landed on her torso, kicking at the air. Zoro chuckled in amusement.

"Shuddup!" Ruby yelled at him, her feet still kicking the air. Ruby tried to balance to on the hammock. She felt hands on her thighs, she stopped kicking the air. She twisted her head to Zoro standing between her legs.

Ruby tried to calm her racing heart. She breathed through her nose. It was just Zoro. Remember the fantasy.

She remembered that fantasy very well. She had dreamed that she was part of Luffy precious nakama and the monstrous trio bust down the door. Zoro would carry her out to Chopper while Luffy and Sanji would destroy the men who beat and raped her and the base. That hope had kept her alive when she wanted to die. During her recovery, she kept daydreaming about various adventures with the Straw Hats and, later, when Ace was introduced, the hot head. Eventually she daydreamed about Luffy being as King of the Pirates and Shanks had taken her aside, saying. "It's time to go back, Ruby. Your mama and Uncle are worried about you."

She had nodded. She had started to leave the daydream, but Shanks had said, "Good-bye, daughter." She had thought her mind had came up with the title – of Shanks calling her his daughter. She had a theory when she first One Piece – that Shanks was her father.

Now at the present, Ruby felt like a dream came true. She pulled herself up on the hammock more and rolled over – facing Zoro. She sat up.

"Thank you," Ruby said. She sent him a small smile.

"God," Zoro said, "You have more mood swings then a pregnant lady."

Ruby flipped him off.

"You want to," Zoro smirked. Ruby smirked at him and lend close to him. Ruby trusted Zoro with her life, with her body.

"Then do it," She said. Zoro blinked and he turned her. "I want you big cock in my wet tight –" Zoro broke her off with a kiss. Ruby giggled and Zoro nipped at her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands slide up to her hips pulled her close.

Ruby moaned into the kiss. Zoro was an extremely good kisser. She tilted her head back, panting. Zoro moved down her neck, sucking and licking. She moved her head to the left, laying her head on her left arm. Her right hand ran through his green colored hair. Zoro, suddenly, bit her neck and suck harder.

Ruby hissed in pain and tapped the top of Zoro's head, bit hard.

"What?" Zoro said. He pulled back and his hands slide up her sides, drawing a low moan.

"No biting," Ruby mumbled. She saw the smirked on Zoro's lips. He lent and bit the side of her neck again. His hands, already up by the collar of her shirt, curled in and pulled it apart.

Ruby's jaw dropped in surprise. He just tore her shirt. There was a proud grin on his face. Two can play that game. She smirked as she ripped his shirt. She wiggled in his arms and with a smooth move, knelt down as she de-panted him. She slowly stood up, but when she was level with Zoro's hmm length, she place a wet kiss on it. She continued slowly standing. She felt his dick moved between her breasts. She gave the frustrated man a playful look when she stood in front of him.

"You are gonna pay for that," Zoro growled.

"How," Ruby said, that playful grin not leaving her face. Zoro reached into her pants and cupped her. His fingers moved slowly, torturing her almost. It felt so good. She titled her head back, a low moan escaping her parted lips. Zoro picked up the pace. She bucked widely.

Ruby didn't know how much time passed as Zoro taught her. They were up against the wall, on the floor, in the hammock, on their knees, backs – oh god, it was heaven.

Ruby panted, heavily as Zoro and she lay on the floor beneath her hammock. Ruby glanced up at Zoro from where her head laid on his shoulder.

"If that was the make-up sex, I'll argue with you every damn day," Ruby mumbled. Zoro chuckled.

"Hell, if that's how sex is for us, I'm not letting you go and make you scream every damn night before we go to bed," Zoro said. His arm tightened around Ruby. His hand curled on her right hip.

"Bed is a great idea," Ruby said. She reached up to her bed and pulled down the blankets. The blankets fell on them in time for Nami and Vivi walk in, talking.

"I can't believe this," Nami said. "This room is a mess. Clothes thrown all over the place…what the hell..I didn't know that Ruby own thongs…She also find my handcuffs."

"Who knew she be a sex kitten," Vivi said. Ruby wanted to die.

"I am not a sex kitten," Ruby said as she sat up. She saw the thongs and furry handcuffs that Nami was talking about. "At least I had a good time and didn't have to turn to cooking equipment."

"Sanji and I didn't use cooking equipment," Nami growled.

Ruby and Zoro snorted.

"Zoro's still here," Vivi said. Ruby nodded and uncovered Zoro. The green haired man grunted and rolled on his side, facing Ruby. Nami and Vivi's jaws dropped, eyes bugged at Zoro. Ruby looked at Zoro's back and found out why they were like that. Ruby had scratch Zoro's back – badly that it looked like a cat just clawed his back.

"What?" Zoro said. Ruby hit his arm.

"Why the hell you didn't tell me that I was hurting you!?" Ruby growled.

"I enjoy it," Zoro mumbled. Ruby sighed, rolled her eyes, and said good night before curling up next to Zoro. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Hey Zoro," Ruby said.

"hmm."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You two."

Ruby would start celebrating Valentine's Day – only if she got that kind of sex she just experience with Zoro – wild and hot. It was the best to describe it.

~End of Valentine's Day Sepcial~

So, how did you like the Valentine's Day Sepcial?

What about the capter?


	19. 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Canon – they are just my play things. MAHAHAHAHA

Warning: Slight Sanji bashing!

Chapter 19

"_The cut on the side of her head, numbskulls," Nami yelled, then a cry of pain from the captain and first mate. Ruby felt her lips twitched in amusement. "From the bruised her ribs or worst."_

"_Worse?" Luffy asked._

"_Worst just means I broke one of ribs, I have to take it careful since there's chance the broken rib will piece my left lung and something will happen." Ruby said. Her eye opened. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami peered over her._

"_What will happen?" Luffy asked._

"_I drown in my own blood," Ruby said._

She noticed she was lying down in a bed, in the women's quarters. "I seriously hope this is free, Nami and those are not the sheets you screwed Tiny-Dick in."

"I'm being generotious and letting you use my bed for free," Nami started. Ruby noticed the concern in the brown orbs, "And I just changed these sheets before we left to explore the island."

There was a knocking sound echoed around the room. Then Sanji's voice came through the door.

"I got food for Ruby-chan if she's up."

"Come in," Ruby called out. Sanji walked in with a tray of food and a nice big glass of milk.

"Ruby-chan, I'm glad you are awake," Sanji said, seriously. Ruby blinked in surprise as she noticed the blond cook didn't coo over her like normally. Ruby looked at the tray of food - Yogurt with strawberries on top, a slab of meat smother in ketchup, and portion of noodles with just butter and parasm cheese – just like how Ruby liked her noodles. She was drooling by the time, Sanji walked over to her.

"Here you go," Sanji sat the tray on her lap – wait, when she sat up? Oh, she didn't care when she sat up. There was food in her lap. She drived at her food like Luffy did for meat – exactly like him. Within minutes, Ruby inhaled the food. She drank the milk like she hadn't had any in a very long time. She sighed, deeply as she sat the glass of milk down.

"That was the best meals so far I tasted, yet," Ruby smiled. Sanji went into love-mood and taking more how wonderful Ruby was. "Could I have more noodles, please?"

"Of course my beautiful, wonderful gem," Sanji cooed. Ruby, Nami, Zoro, and Luffy watched the cook noodle danced out of the room. Once the door shut behind Sanji, Ruby waited for a minute.

"I wish really he stop completing me," Ruby sighed. "It's becoming slightly annoying and surprisily, it hasn't scared Vivi away yet."

"I know," Nami said, "Sanji is the best cook in the East Blue, though."

"I'm not dissing that," Ruby said. "Sanjo is a womanizer and a pervert at that." She licked her lips. "He is just dangerous."

"He's harmless," Nam said, glaring at Ruby. Both women knew what Ruby was suggesting. It was a fact that Sanji was a perverted womanizer. Ruby quickly saw she was not getting through Nami and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nami said.

"For trying to accuse Sanji of thing he'd probably never do."

Nami stared at Ruby for a moment. Then the navigator got up and stormed out. The door slammed behind her. Ruby scowled at the door. She noticed Zoro and Luffy standing there at the foot of the bed.

"What?" Ruby snapped. Zoro just looked at her. Luffy looked at her, also. She blinked. She sighed. "I'm not in the mood for company. Would you please leave me alone for right now?"

Neither man said anything for a moment. Zoro swung his left leg out and sat down with his three swords between his legs. Luffy turned away and walked out the door, closing it with a soft click. Ruby rolled her eyes and lay down, jerking the covers up to her chin before turning on her side, facing the wall. Ruby heard the door open and shut. The scent of parmesan cheese drifted through the air. Ruby's nose twitched. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

Oh my god!

There was a mountain of mouthwatering noodles with butter still melting on top and parmesan cheese spread around the mountain. Ruby's mouth opened and a waterfall of drool appeared. She tried to attack the plate. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. The plate of mouthwatering noodles flew gently through the air. Ruby felt out of bed. Her hands caught her body and she slitter out of bed, still following the plate. She crawled on the floor, trying to ignore the pain in her body. She wanted that floating plate of noodles, trying to ignore the pain in her body. She wanted that floating plate of noodles.

Zoro's laughter rang through the air as Ruby crawled after the plate of heaven. She followed the plate into the hallway, up the stairs, out on deck then it was lowered on the desk by a black arm – Sanji.

"Thank you, Sanji," Ruby said. She didn't wait for a response. Zoro sounded like he was rolling on the deck, laughing. Ruby attacked the plate like a dog then sat straight, holing the plate to her mouth and eat it clean. She lowered the plate and with a sleepy, lopsided grinned, burped loudly. She turned and lay down on her right and using her right arm as a pillow, tried to go sleep.

~The Following Day~

The seaqulls won't shut up.

The wind blew over Ruby.

Aaand Ruby said, "Hey guys, guess what!"

Ruby growled and sat up. Her eyes opened and cocked an eyebrow at Luffy and Usopp.

"Some day, I'm definityly gonna visit Elbaf, the village of Warriors!" Usopp promised. Ruby got the feeling of foreshadowing on huge portions.

"Oh yeah," Luffy cried out, jumped through the air. Ruby pulled herself to the mast to get out of the way of the duo. Luffy and Usopp had thrown an arm over each other shoulders and kicked at the air, celebrating. "Gi, Gi, Giants!"

Ruby touched arms with Nami. She jerked in surprise. Nami was burning up!

"Hey Nami, you alright," Ruby asked. Nami looked at her and nodded. Ruby glanced at Luffy and Usopp. They were dancing on the railing. "5% off my debt if they fall."

"No," Nami said. Ruby pouted. "Those two sure are energetic."

Ruby smirked as Luffy's foot slipped off the railing and Luffy and Usopp fell overboard. At the second, they grabbed the railing.

"That whole ordeal really tired me out," Nami said, low. Ruby heard her.

"Then go to bed," Ruby said.

"Maybe," Nami said. "Ruby." The named woman looked. "Can you keep an eye on this for a while?"

Ruby looked at the Eternal log Pose for Alabasta. Normally, she whined saying she didn't know how navigate as well as Nami, but the way Nami was acting and looking, Ruby didn't whined.

"Sure," Ruby said. She glanced up over to Emerald. She still haven't got the whitebeard pirate story, yet.

"Now, you, Vivi, can finally go home to Alabasta," Nami said. Ruby watched Emerald stand up beside Ruby. "Well, if we don't run into anything else on the way there, of course."

"Nami just jinxed us! We'll run into trouble." Ruby cried out.

"Oooh, Adventure!" Luffy cried out. Nami and Vivi glared at Luffy and Ruby.

"Hey, Em, could you help me?" Ruby asked her sister. Emerald nodded. Emerald held out her hand. Ruby grabbed it and Emerald hauled Ruby up to her feet. She nodded her thanks. "I'm gonna check on Zoro." She stuck the Enternal pose in her shirt, on the top of her boobs.

The women nodded. Ruby limped over to the stairs. She saw Zoro, working out, from the bottom of the stairs. She slowly walked up. Ruby pasted Sanji on the stairs.

"Cupcake, Ruby-chan," the blond offered. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you," She said. She practically skip to Zoro, muching on a purple cupcake. Hmmm, sugar.

"2603, 2604," Zoro swung the weights above his head and down. Ruby sat the railing, watching and licking her fingers before she wiped them on her pj shorts. "What? 2605."

"2606," Ruby counted as Zoro swung what looke dot be a half a ton. He panted. He set the weights down.

"If I'd been able to cut through that wax," Zoro started. He panted some more. "I wouldn't have….held everyone back."

Ruby snorted. "I'm the one who is holding everybody back, Zoro." She explained. "What did you say about what-ifs. Hm, they are useless."

Zoro didn't say anything, just raised the half ton wights over his head and swung down.

"2607," Ruby said. "I swear to Thor, The thunder god, that if you open those wounds on your ankles, I'm goona pour alcohol over them and watch -2608 – as you howl in pain – 2609-, do you understand me -2610- Zoro?"

"I'm weak," Zoro said. Ruby's jaw dropped in surprise. "I must become stronger."

"2611," Ruby said, "If anyone is weak in this ship—it's me. 2612."

"Until I can," Zoro growled, ignoring Ruby, "Slash through stuff like that wax in any stance."

"2613," Ruby gave up, trying to conviced Zoro. Yeah, compare Mihawk, Zoro was weak. "2614."

"Everyone!" Vivi screamed. "Come quick."

Ruby shared a glanced with Zoro. He paused.

"Nami has a high fever," Vivi said.

"Nami was what?" Sanji yelled. Ruby made quickly over to the fallen navigator. She took one look at Nami and started to give orders.

"Sanji- cold water, now." Sanji nodded. He jumped over the railing and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Usopp – medical supplies." Usopp nodded before he ran over to the storage room.

"Luffy- carry Nami downstairs." Luffy scooped his navigator up. Vivi, and Emerald followed Luffy downstairs.

"Zoro – make sure we don't change directions." Zoro nodded. Ruby went after the two healthy women, one ill woman, and the captian.

~Ruby's story~

The reason why I am updating way early is I want to post Part 3 on March 20 – Sabo's birthday. I can't the other reason why for that date –Spoiler unless everyone leaves a review with a guess then when I'll update again – I'll tell the spoiler.

So, Take a guess.


	20. 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the Canon – they are just my play things. MAHAHAHAHA

Warning: Masturbation

Chapter 20

"_Nami has a high fever," Vivi said._

"_Nami was what?" Sanji yelled. Ruby made quickly over to the fallen navigator. She took one look at Nami and started to give orders._

"_Sanji- cold water, now." Sanji nodded. He jumped over the railing and disappeared into the kitchen._

"_Usopp – medical supplies." Usopp nodded before he ran over to the storage room._

"_Luffy- carry Nami downstairs." Luffy scooped his navigator up. Vivi, and Emerald followed Luffy downstairs._

"_Zoro – make sure we don't change directions." Zoro nodded. Ruby went after the two healthy women, one ill woman, and the captain._

"Is Nami gonna die?" Sanji cried. "Is she?"

Luffy and Usopp stood by waiting. Ruby was pissed. Emerald patted her older sister's arm. Vivi sat on her knees, wringing out a cloth. Nami had the covers pulled up to her chin, keeping in the heat her body created.

"I know you are upset," Emerald said. Ruby shot her a look. "You may be in the right –"

Someone's stomach growled. Everyone looked at Luffy.

"It's not me," Luffy waved his hands in protest. Another rumble and heads swirled to the other devil fruit user in the room.

"Why the hell are you looking at me for?" Ruby almost shouted. She glared at them which could be described as deadly then rumble and her hands flew to her stomach. "Okay, I give. It was me." There was a pause.

"You are eating as much as this garabage can," Sanji said, pointing to Luffy.

"Hey!" Luffy cried out as he realized the cook just insulted him.

"There has to be a reason for that," Ruby protested in her defense.

"Devil Fruit," Emerald explained. "When a devil fruit user gets injured or sick(which is hardly every), the energy that is need to heal is greater then usual."

Emerald whipped out a sketchbook. She flipped it open. Ruby and Luffy looked at the drawing before they looked at each other. Ruby bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Luffy covered his mouth and an amused grin peeked around his hand. The captain and the second mate looked at everything except at Emerald and her shitty ass pictures she drew. The drawing looked similar to Rukia's from Bleach. It was that bad.

"What?" Emerald asked, confused.

"Nothing," Ruby said, in a clear voice. She stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Emerald-chan's drawing is so beautiful," Sanji noodle danced in joy.

Vivi lend in close, blinking, unsure, "I don't mean to bed rude –"

"Please, to be rude," Ruby said. An highly amused smile crossed her face.

"Why, you –" Emerald growled. She kicked Ruby into the wall. Ruby's head went through the wall. The moment Ruby felt her body stopped, she went to open her eyes, and something landed on her face. She sighed. Ruby almost didn't want to know what was on her face, sliding down slowly enough to itch. She asked the million beil question. The answer sent her fuming with a hint of a blood rage or maybe a berserker fury.

Zoro just ejaculated his oh so wonderful sperm all over her face. Please note the sarcasm.

That didn't tick her off. No-no, it was the fact that he was now laughing his ass off over it and nelgated his duty to make sure they stay on course.

Ruby growled in rage. She pulled her head of the wall and walked, or more like crawled, to grab a cloth to wipe her face before she tried to kill him. She found something cloth and wiped her face, top to down. She reached for another piece of the cloth.

"How dare he dirty Ruby-chan's face," Sanji growled.

"Haha! He still has his pants around his ankles, haha!" Emerald laughed.

"I think Nami is sick from the mental exhaustion," Vivi moaned.

Ruby felt like she still needed to wash her face before she did anything else. She opened her eyes and saw she held a bandana that belonged to Sanji, maybe.

"Are you alright, my sweet," Sanji asked. He held out a hand for her. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She nodded her thanks to him. She walked the bathroom.

Ruby took her time getting clean. It wouldn't do to run after Zoro highly pissed off. Oh no, she will get her revenge when he was least expecting. An evil grin slid over her face. She chuckled evilly.

Ruby walked back into the room, smiled pleasantly. She noticed Emerald hiding behind Ruby's bed. She cocked her eyebrow at her cowering sister.

"You not going after Zoro," Luffy said.

"Oh no, I will get my revenge when he's not expecting it," Ruby smiled shifted into a smirk. "And it will be a glorious revenge."

"Is there anyone on this ship who had even the slightest medical knowledge?" Vivi turned to the four Straw hats and one Whitebeard. Ruby raised her hand. Luffy and Usopp pointed at her.

"What is her temperature?" Ruby asked.

"Last time I checked it was 39 Celsius," Vivi said. Ruby blinked. Crap, she wasn't used to dealing with Celsius. Okay, breath, and think.

35+32X9/5 = what? No, that's wasn't right. What was the right formula? Ruby knew there was a 9 and 32 and 5 in the formula. She chewed on her lower lip and looked around.

"What's wrong, my love?" Sanji asked.

"I'm used to Frehentie," Ruby admitted. "I'm trying to remember –"

She suddenly remembered she still had her planner. She drove for her book bag and found it. She flipped to the book and grinned. She got the correct formula. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper and asked Vivi, "39, right?"

"4-40 celsius," Vivi panicked. "It has gone up."

"40 X 9 =360 divide that by 5," Ruby mubbled to herself. She felt a headache coming on. "Which is 72 add 32 – 104 Fehenite."

That was bad.

"Vivi, I want her temperature every half hour," Ruby started give orders. "Rest of you, give me some space. I need to check Nami."

Ruby walked over to the ill woman. The older woman had been to enough doctors when she was growing up, she kinda knew what she was doing. Kinda being the keyword.

"She'll get better if she ate some meat," Luffy said, "Right, Sanji."

Ruby listened as she placed her fingers on Nami's throat, just below the jaw bone and felt for the glands.

"Well," Sanji started to say, "I'm going to prepare her food that will help her recovery, but…" Sanji paused. "All that amounts to is nursing. Just feeding her the right food won't be enough."

Ruby found the glands – big, possible of a sore throat. She motioned to Vivi. "Get a piece of paper and pen, please."

Vivi nodded.

"And beside while we're at sea, I make the women's food with a hundred times more care then the men's. I give the ladies all the freshest meat and vegetables and then all the rotten shit is what I feed you guys," Sanji said.

Vivi returned with the times that Ruby requested.

"Do you want to take notes?" Ruby asked, softly. Sanji's voice drifted around the room.

"HEY!" Usopp protested. He glared at the blond cook.

"But even that tastes good!" Luffy laughed. Ruby allowed a smile of amusement.

"I'm ready," Vivi said.

"Okay," Ruby said. "Glands – big, possible sore throat."

Vivi wrote that down.

"In any case, as long as, I am this ship's cook there will never be a problem with nutrition, but in preparing food for a sick person," Sanji explained.

Ruby memmbled, "Also write down the fever."

"Did," Vivi said in the same volume.

"You have so much to consider. What her symptons are and what they require nutritionally, I can't make that kind of diagnosis," Sanji finished.

Ruby pushed Nami's mouth open and held the tounge with her right thumb. She curse, softly.

"What," Vivi asked.

"I need more light," Ruby said. "Usopp, do you have a device that shines lights?"

"Like a flashlight," Usopp said. Ruby nodded. "Yeah." Usopp fished in his saddle bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"Could you shine it into Nami's mouth, please?" Ruby asked. Usopp did. "Thank you."

Nami's mouth was red espically at the back of her throat, instead of the healthy pink. Her tounge was covered by small white patches – Ruby thought it was caused by dehydration.

Ruby, later, would request that Nami goes a hot liquid diet to help with her throat and keep the till woman hydrated, but it wouldn't help with her fever. She sighed.

"Needs plenty of fluids," Ruby said to Vivi. The princess nodded. Ruby stood up. Usopp clicked off the light. She felt her lower back twitched with pain. She messaged it.

She glanced at the log pose nestled between her boobs. It was pointing starboard.

"I'm goona kill him," Ruby muttered. In a louder voice, "Vivi, could you take Nami's pulse? Usopp, do you have a stopwatch?"

Vivi nodded. Usopp shook his head, "No, I don't have one of those."

"Alright," Ruby said. She glanced around the room. She saw a clock with a second hand ticking away. "Could you watch the clock and tell Vivi when a minute is up?"

Usopp nodded. Ruby turned to Vivi and saw the blue haired teen had her thumb pressed up against Nami's wrist.

"Vi, use the two first fingers," Ruby said. "The thumb had something like a pressure point where the heart beat can come through."

Vivi looked surprise, but nodded anyway and did what Ruby told her.

"At the next minute start, alright," Ruby said. Both Usopp and Vivi nodded. The makeshift doctor pointed to Sanji and Luffy. "Come with me."

~Ruby's Story~

*wipes forhead* yeah, another chapter at the ready! Set, GO!

Who is joining the Straw Hat Pirates at the beginning of Part 3? Hint: S


	21. 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Canon – they are just my play things. MAHAHAHAHA

Warning: Lots of yelling, language,

Chapter 21:

_Usopp nodded. Ruby turned to Vivi and saw the blue haired teen had her thumb pressed up against Nami's wrist._

"_Vi, use the two first fingers," Ruby said. "The thumb had something like a pressure point where the heart beat can come through."_

_Vivi looked surprise, but nodded anyway and did what Ruby told her._

"_At the next minute start, alright," Ruby said. Both Usopp and Vivi nodded. The makeshift doctor pointed to Sanji and Luffy. "Come with me."_

She started to go up the stairs with Sanji and Luffy following her. They climbed on to the waist of the ship. Ruby glared up at Zoro.

"We are off course," Ruby stated.

"No, we are not," Zoro said. "I'm watching that cloud." He even pointed to the cloud.

Ruby sighed. "Sanji," She said as she walked towards the stairs leading up to the poop deck( it's the rear deck). "Make a smoothie that is screaming, Vitamin C and when Nami wakes, give it to her." She spun to Luffy. "Get ready to pivot the sails. Zoro will help you."

Sanji walked in front of Ruby as they traveled up the stairs. Zoro jumped over the railing.

"Coward," Ruby muttered loudly. She felt Zoro's glared on her. Sanji chuckled.

"Bitch."

"Sacred cat."

"Whore."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL RUBY-CHAN!" Sanji yelled.

Ruby pointed. "Kitchen, Sanji. I can take of myself. After all, it takes a whore to know one."

Luffy laughed. "She got you there, Zoro."

"Fuckin' pussy." Zoro said.

Ruby turned to him and opened her mouth. "Meow!"

Luffy fell on the deck, clutching his stomach.

"Let's settle this with swords," Zoro growled at her.

"Personally, let's not," Ruby said, eyeing the swordsman. "We are both injured."

"then when we get to Alabasta," Zoro said after a moment pause.

"**I'll kick your ass,"** Ruby and Zoro said, together.

The moment was broken by a door clamming open. Eyes traveled to the doorway below. Nami stood there – looking sick. She walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sanji, smoothie," Ruby said.

"Shit," he said. The blond cook disappeared into the kitchen. Nami limped her way over to Ruby.

"You should be in bed, resting," Ruby said.

"I'm alright," Nami protested. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a sore throat, a fever of 104F if not more," Ruby ticked off Nami's symptoms. "If I didn't know better, I would say you have the flu which is still dangerous. That fever will cause you to die if it doesn't go down."

"This is my normal temperature," Nami said, weakly.

"Bull shit," Ruby said. She stared at Nami. "There fever is life-threatening."

"Ah! Nami's gonna to die," Luffy cried out. He began to run around. Sanji had tears running down his face when he came back out.

Luffy and Sanji were making so much noise that Ruby actually felt her temper fuse lit and disappeared – in three second flat.

"**SHUT UP**!" Ruby roared. Luffy snapped his mouth shut. Sanji froze. Ruby covered her face with her hands. She hated losing her infamous red hair temper. She took in a deep breath. "Nami won't die if we get her to a skilled doctor like Law in time, I say within the next two days."

"Really?" Luffy said. Ruby nodded. Luffy grinned. He opened his mouth to say something when the door to below deck slammed open. Ruby and Nami peered over the railing – well, Ruby peered and Nami grabbed the railing.

Vivi stood before she walked over to the stairs and started to climb them. Ruby heard Nami moaned something. She leant toward the ill navigator and said, "Could you repeat that?"

"**MOVE THE SHIP!"** Nami shouted – right in Ruby's left ear. The second mate yelped.

"Okay, okay," Ruby put in finger into her ear and twisted trying to stop the ringing. "Luffy, Zoro, pivot that sail to catch the wind from port." Ruby barked. Luffy and Zoro worked together to turn the sails. "Usopp, the ropes." Usopp pulled and tighten the ropes. "Sanji, rudder to starboard." Sanji disappeared back into the kitchen and soon the Merry was back on course for Alabasta or Drum kingdom whichever is it.

"Man, what's coming at us. It doesn't seem like a storm," Nami muttered. Ruby glanced at Nami and sighed.

"Okay, Nami, you got us back on course, now it's time for you go back to bed and sleep this thing off," Ruby said.

"I got a request to make," Vivi said. Any thought of pushing Nami into going to bed seemed to vanish as everyone looked at Vivi. Luffy had a scrawled on his face, almost daring the blue haired princess to make her request to head straight to Alabasta. Ruby would be probably toss her overboard, Captain's order or not. "I realize this a lot to ask after being allowed to ride on your ship, but right now, my country is falling to a terrible fate."

Ruby snorted. "Kingdoms raise and fall, every day. That is the fate of a kingdom. Weather it cause by ill suited hands or the problems that over that the kingdom. It is the fate of all kingdoms. Yours, Vivi, is no different." She explained, coolly.

"I know," Vivi said. "That's why I want us to hurry forwarded. I cannot afford the slightest delay! I need this ship to continued to Alabasta at it's max speed."

"Of course," Nami gasped. "We promised you, didn't we."

Ruby moved next to Nami and wrapped her left arm around her waist. Nami lend against Ruby, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder.

"Well, then," Vivi grinned. Ruby pressed her lips together. "Let's go find an island with a doctor. We must get Nami cured as quickly as possible, and then head to Alabasta."

Ruby smirked at Vivi. Luffy ginned. Everyone perked up.

"That's this ship "Maximum speed", isn't it?" Vivi asked.

"Nobody makes this ship more like Nami can," Luffy grinned, brightly.

"You okay with this," Usopp questioned. "As the princess, you have 1 million people to worry about, right?"

"That's right," Vivi nodded. Ruby blinked as she personally thought Usopp couldn't be the voice of reason. "That's exactly, why we must get Nami well as soon as possible."

"Well said, Vivi," Sanji said. "I'm in love all over again."

"She got guts," Zoro said, impressed.

"Stinkin' politicians," Ruby grumbled, "Say one thing and mean another."

Vivi glared at her. Ruby grinned in response.

"I'm sorry," Nami panted against Ruby.

"Don't worry about it," Ruby said, looking down.

"Please, don't strain yourself, Nami," Vivi pleaded.

"Sorry, Vivi," Nami said. She looked horrible; sweat gleaned on her face, eyes sunken in, cheeks pale. "I think I might be in a little trouble here."

Ruby resisted a 'Ya think'. Vivi plead Nami to relax.

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted. Ruby looked up, noticed it was like night had fallen, but the darks clouds had a tinge of green to them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Ruby looked behind Merry. There was water cyclone. She scooped Nami up in her arms with a lot of difficulty before she trudged over to the starboard side. Ruby, now, saw the cyclone much clearer. She quickly estimated the cyclone to be an EF4 or even an EF5 by the size of the base. A strong wind rushed by. Ruby sat Nami's feet down and held Nami tight as she twinged her right arm through the rope ladder.

"Cyclone!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Huge!" Luffy shouted. Another gust of wind rocked the Merry. Ruby felt her hair whipped around. She glanced toward her sister and Vivi.

Vivi had a shock expression on her face and her blue hair blown back.

Emerald looked at Nami and noticed Ruby's stare. She smiled. She walked to Ruby and commented, "There's a reason why this part of the Grand Line is called –"

"Paradise," the two sisters finished together.

"Wait a second!" Vivi cried out. "That's the direction we were-"

"The same direction we were headed before," Sanji said, surprised as much as Vivi.

Emerald and Ruby just stared at each other. Emerald, personally, knew the dangers in the New World and the political battleground. Ruby only had the knowledge of could happen – she planned to stop the one important thing that would tear Luffy, and Whitebeard pirates. She would have to get stronger and fast if she wanted to prevent the one death that would shake several worlds. And she hasn't even met Portgas D. Ace.

Lightening crackled through the air behind Ruby and electrified the water feet away from the starboard side. It broke Ruby out of her musing about the famous Fire Fist.

"I've never seen such a navigator," Vivi said.

"Yosh!" Luffy cried out. Ruby turned her head to look at her Straw Hat Captain. "Let's get a move on! We gonna find a doctor."

~Ruby's Story~

Done with that chapter! On to Drum Kingdom Arc!

TheKennyquin – Ruby will get one more wound, but there is a downside of Ruby's devil fruit that she hadn't yet discover. The Straw Hats will eventually meet the Avangers, but I don't know when though. I actually am playing with the idea where the Hellcarrier is the Pluton which Ruby won't know until she takes a peek at the blue prints which Franky has. And thank you for your comment.

Questions for you:

What did you think about Hellcairrer is the Pluton?

What is the side effect of Ruby's devil fruit?


	22. 22 Drama at Drum Island Part 1

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things.

Please get your favorite meal ready and eat it through the chapter.

Chapter 22: Drama at Drum Island Part 1

Ruby walked out of the kitchen, licking her lips. She sighed in contentment. She just ate almost entire pot of pasta – Luffy style. She thought she might have surprise Sanji when she stuck her head into the huge pot. She patted her extremely full belly and burped, loudly. Ruby didn't feel any better. It was obvious, she ate too much.

She zipped up her blue jacket and walked to the lounge chair on the upper front deck. Ruby saw Luffy and Usopp standing on the front deck and noticed Zoro up in the crow's next. She limped over to the lounge chair, plumped down in it, and grabbed the bag that was tied to the chair. She opened the bag and pulled out the Afghan she been crocheting since Nami collapsed, yesterday.

Nami – poor girl – gotten a fever of 105F and it was rising. Ruby knew the navigator would get sick. Ruby has been acting doctor since the navigator would get sick. Ruby has been acting doctor since Nami fainted, there was only so much Ruby could do – Nami needed a real doctor like Law or Chopper.

Ruby sighed and picked up the green hook needle, tossed the min-afghan out over her legs and quickly went back to work. If Nami's got any higher, there would be a higher risk brain damage. Ruby pressed her lips together and her gloveless fingers worked into a blur as she took her frustration cut into the pattern. Not only brain damaged, Nami could actually die.

Ruby growled under her breathe and concentrated harder on her afghan. The needle worked a double crochet: red yarn over, though a previously hole created by a double crochet, yarn over, pull through, she repeated two more time before she put the yarn over the needle and pulled through, performing a single crochet. She did that twice before crocheting three more double crochet in the next available hole. She did that until she reached the corner of the afghan. She did three double crochet then a single crochet before the needle dipped into the same hole and quickly move that three more double crochet appeared. Ruby moved through another side with ease, still thinking about Nami and felt a pain in her left index finger. She said an "Ouch!" and looked at her finger. She sighed as blood covered the index. Ruby stuck her finger in her mouth and finally looked up. Luffy and Usopp watched her. She blinked at them. They blinked back.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You do stitch fast," the long nosed man said.

"Yup," the straw hat agreed.

Ruby sighed and pulled her finger out of her mouth. She glanced down at it. She took a good size chuck out of it. She saw blood pool back to the surface. She turned her head to the kitchen.

"Sanji!" She roared. She waited for Sanji as she correct Usopp, "It's crochet."

"Yes, my beautiful gem," Sanji cooed out of the door.

"Could you get some gauze and a bandage?" Ruby yelled towards to the cook. She saw his expression turned dark. "I cut myself with my crochet needle."

Sanji's expression turned understanding. The blond cook came out a few minutes later with white gauze and a box of bandages. He walked over to Ruby and handed the medial stuff.

Ruby smiled thankfully at Sanji and started to get bandaged up. She pulled her finger out of her mouth, grabbed the alcohol pad, and hissed in pain as whipped the cut. She put the alcohol pad on her finger with her left finger and opened the bandage.

"Oi! Tiny Dick!" Zoro called out. "Get away from her."

"Mamino," Sanji growled. "What did you say?"

"Oi Zoro!" Ruby shouted at him. "I don't remember saying you to a confession included to be your girl!"

Zoro just glower form the crow's nest. Ruby smirked and finished bandaging her finger before she went back to crocheting, trying not to think about Nami.

It was some time before Zoro spoke again.

"Hey!"

Ruby lend her head back, called out, "-Is the first stage of horse shit!"

"Shuddup!" Zoro's voice rang out from the crow's nest. Ruby's eyes wondered up. She continued, crocheting.

"See any doctors, yet?" Luffy cut in before the arguing between Zoro and Ruby could get heated up.

"Luffy, you can't be serious," Usopp said, disbelief coloring his voice. How long has Usopp been traveling with Luffy, again? Ruby just shook he rehad. Snow fell gently in the cold, day air.

"Hey guys," Zoro called down. "Do you think it's possible for people to stand to top of the ocean?"

"What? Do I think it's possible?" Luffy questioned.

"What kind of question is that," Usopp said. "It's impossible." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"*Impossible, my ass," Ruby said, in the progress of stitching a double crochet.

"For a person to stand on water

Hell, ninja's do it.

Usopp ran across it, once.

It is impossible for a person to fly through the skies

And create a revolution and he had not caught, yet," Ruby said. Usopp raised an eyebrow at her, obviously listening to her. Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Such fillie, willie dee of courses,

Impossible," Zoro sang. Heads turned in his direction. Zoro was smirking with a hand waving Ruby's Ipod. She blinked. "Nice music player."

Ruby's jaw dropped in surprise. "How?"

"I barrowed it this morning," Zoro sounded smug.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't give it back, Zoro!" Ruby roared up. She started to get up.

"Would you look at the damn ocean?" Zoro barked. Ruby flipped him off. "You want to."

"When you confess."

She turned to look in front of Merry. She blinked and saw Luffy and Usopp already rubbing their eyes like they also problems, believing.

There was a weirdly dressed guy, standing on top of the water. He had a bow attached to his back with a quiver of arrows. He looked familiar to Ruby like she saw him, but what part of One Piece, was it. She knew once Nami got sick, they will get Chapper as a doctor. Something happened between Point A and Point B. Ruby noticed everything seemed to stop even the wind to push the Going Merry. She cocked her head to the side.

"Hello," The man on top of the water said. "Sure is chilly today."

Ruby nodded. Both Luffy and Usopp stiffen in surprise then sneezed. Luffy looked at Usopp before commenting, "Yeah, it is chilly today!"

"Yeah," Usopp agreed with his Straw Hat captain, "Very chilly. In fact, I would even say it's freezing."

"Really?" the man on the ocean said. Ruby got up and walked up to the railing. She studied the ocean at the man's feet.

"You are standing on something, ain't yet?" Ruby said. She couldn't see anything else.

"Yes," The man on the ocean said. Ruby noticed Luffy and Usopp stiffen again and eyes popped. The mysterious man was a native to the region, considering how he dressed. The only sound was the water crashing against the hull. Then something started to rise out of the water. Ruby wobbled on her good leg before she fell backwards. She bounced on the deck. She felt she hit the railing with her lower back. She cursed as she bounced off of the upper front deck, over the railing.

*"Son of – ouch! – a mother – ouch!-fucking bit- ouch! I'm gonna shove my –Ouch! –foot up – ouch! –someone's –ouch-ass!" she winced as she tried to sit up. She was only able to sip up enough to lend against the mast. Ruby looked up, gasped and blinked in surprise. There was a ship as wide as a football field and probably the same height as the S.H.I.E.L.D's hellcarrier. She saw a pole to go up and a black flag unfiled.

"Oh crap," Usopp called out. "it's a pirate ship."

Ruby's jaw dropped as she scan the deck of the enemy pirate ship. Men in long green coats with rifles stood at the ready.

"it's huge," Luffy said in awe.

"Just when we need to hurry," Ruby muttered. "I'm hurting them."

Laughter rang out and a whaspy voice followed.

"What the matter?" the voice asked. Ruby knew there was something out the tip of her tounge, but she couldn't remember name of the owner of the horrible voice – she knew the owner was like Vivi – a monarch.

"Don't tell me my underwater raid ship Tin Tyrant, Surprise you?"

More laughter. Ruby closed her eyes Chopper lived on an Island once upon a time called drum kingdom. If she remembered right, Blackbeard attack the island and the king- the owner of the voice – ran away like a coward. She opened her eyes and jumped in surprise. She didn't hear the assholes in green come aboard. The assholes in green pointed their rifles at her.

"Hey!" Sanji's voice rang out and sound of a door slamming against the wall. "What's going on?"

"Ruby, are you alright?" Emerald's voice rang out. The Whitebeard pirate sister came abroad at Little Garden.

"I'll be fine," Ruby re-assured her younger sister. She eyed the rifles pointed at her. She didn't want to fight the assholes in green. Ruby realized that she had bad luck since she entered the Grand Line with the crew.

First injured she got was actually before the Straw Hats entered the Grand Line. A blade had found home in the side of her skull. It needed stitches which she got when the Straw Hats entered the Grand Line followed by a yellow sub and another gothic like ship. had stitched the wound. The events in Little Garden cause the wound to be inflamed and infected.

The second injury was her left knee. Ruby had tried to save Zoro by taking a powerful punch to that knee. The knee popped out of its place. Ruby tired to place it back in and made a makeshift. She got a proper cast when her father, Shanks, came by for Father's day.

The third injury (or the third fight to cause injury), she faced Mr. 3 and Miss Valentine's Day alone in Little Garden. She took a berger boom straight on. She blacked out at the one. After the crew got back to the ship, Ruby, Nami, Luffy, and Zoro found out that Ruby had a bruise from her left hip up to her armpit and over her left breast to her sterm. Nami had informed her that the bruise stretched onto Ruby's back. She knew if she accidently broke a rib and it poked a hole in her lung; she drowned in her own blood. That would suck on so many levels.

Coming back to present, Ruby eyed the rifles again. She was a good shot, considering Natasha taught her how to use different guns since she was 7 because of Natasha's job. She heard someone chopping on something. Ruby turned her head to the left. She saw a fat man chopping on a steak stewed on a knife. Okay, that was not weird. She heard a match being lit.

"So," Sanji said. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're under attack," Luffy stated. "And it's still snowing."

"Yeah," Sanji said. "The guns pointing at my face kinda gave that one away. What's next?"

"Ruby," Emerald said, "Why don't you go down stairs?"

Ruby stood up and peered around the mast to glare at her sister.

"How about you just turn around and go back downstairs to stay warm and let your big sister take out the trash?" Ruby suggested.

"You're still injured," Emerald said.

"And?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "I still use guns."

"What guns?"Emerald asked.

"These guns," Ruby waved her hand at the guns pointed at her and the rest of the Straw Hats on deck.

"You all consider yourself a band of pirates," A huge man said. "That's amusing."

Ruby turned her attention to the man and peered around the mast.

"I only count 6 of you," the man said before he ate the rest of the steak and the knife.

Ruby's jaw dropped and her left hand flew to her throat. She now stood beside the mast. The man stood on the railing of the Merry began to stare at Ruby.

"Kay, that's just weird," Luffy said. It sounded like he even cringed. "What kind of guy likes to eat knives?"

Usopp made a sound that he was spitting something out. "My gums are bleeding just watching."

"So is my throat," Ruby said, slightly horrified. She had seen Luffy eating and this was more disgusting then that.

"You, woman," the huge man pointed at Ruby. "Come here."

Ruby looked around and then pointed at herself, "Me?"

"Yes, you will be my wife," the man said. Jaws dropped around the deck and in the crow's nest.

"No, I will not be your wife," Ruby shot back. "Besides, I'm already engaged."

Ruby's mind raced. She had to come up with a believing bullshit lie.

"Really? To whom?" the man questioned. That was a very good, important question.

"A powerful, hot Whitebeard Pirate," Ruby smiled, sweetly. She lend against the mast. "A pineapple head."

"Whitebeard Pirates," the huge man said with a confused looked on his face.

"Macro has been asking about you, Ruby," Emerald caught on. Thank God!

Ruby sent a thankful smile at her sister, "How is the commander?"

"Oh, you know, the first commander has been under a lot of stress, lately," Emerald said. "He misses you."

"Tell him, I miss him, too," Ruby said. She glanced around. Luffy looked confused, but when she looked at him, understanding was in his eyes. He nodded. Sanji nodded, slowly as he understood the lie. The entire lie fell through as Usopp opened his mouth.

"Wait, I though you like Zoro and Zoro like you," Usopp said. "And there's enough sexual tension there, I'm just waiting to walk in on them in an extremely kinky position."

Ruby's face cranberried in embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than to kick Usopp's ass, extremely hard.

"Oh," the huge man said. "You tried to get out of marrying a great man." He paused. "Bring her to me."

Ruby saw the guards move to seize her. She grabbed a rifle before it shot- someone had their finger on the damn trigger - and one of the guards fell. She kicked out at the rifle man and he fell, grabbing his balls.

Once Ruby started to fight back, the rest of the Straw Hat acted. Luffy quickly took care of the guys around him and started heading toward the huge man, who took a chuck out of Merry. Sanji jumped onto his hands, spinning. Usopp just hid. Emerald began to punch her way through the Assholes in Green.

Ruby glanced at the rifle. She blinked. It was a Fusil MAS 36 Bolt Action Rifle. The rifle was a French gun, made in the beginning of World War II, and it used a 7.5 mm size bullet, able to go to little over a thousand feet to close to 1200 feet. It was nice, but it wasn't her Heckler and Koch G32G/1 Sniper Rifle or her side arm – Smith and Wesson 1006(she carried extra magazines for the 10 round gun). She held the rifle tight to her shoulder and slowly squeezed the trigger.

Boom!

Asshole in Green #1 went down. Ruby grabbed the bolt and opened it. A shell flew out.

1 shot.

Ruby took aim and squeezed the trigger.

Boom! 2 shot. The second shell bounced.

Boom! 3 shot. The third shell bounced.

Boom! 4 shot. The fourth shell bounced.

Boom! 5 shot. The fifth shell bounced.

5 fucking bullets that were all the gun would hold. Ruby looked around the ship. Zoro stood a few feet from her. Emerald lend against the mast. Sanji stood in of front Emerald. Usopp hid behind the mast. Luffy stood up in front between Sanji and Zoro, hiding Ruby from view.

"Ruby said no," Luffy said. "She won't be marrying you and stop eating my ship."

Ruby shifted a little to see the huge man's reaction. The huge man looked pissed, and acted like he was used to getting his way.

"She will marry me," The huge man said. "She will be the Queen of Drum Kingdom."

"Personally, 'she' is in earshot and she will more happy alone than marrying you, Mr. Whoever," Ruby said. She stepped forward to stand beside Zoro, standing sideways. "And I never heard of this Drum Kingdom, anyway."

"Drum kingdom is my wonderful, beautiful home," The king said. "I was actually if you had a log post or eternal pose."

"No," Sanji said, "Sorry, I never heard of Drum Kingdom."

"Well, now, that we have all settled, would you take your men and get off my ship?" Luffy asked. "We are in of kinda of hurry."

"You'll never enjoy life if you always are in a hurry," The king said. "If you have neither pose, then what can be done."

The king was a number 1 on the dumbass scale. You couldn't sail the first part of the Grand Line without one.

"I'll settle for my queen, your treasure, this ship, and the rest of your women."

That got not only Luffy's attention, but also Sanji. Both attacked the King of Drum Kingdom. A kick with a Bozooka punch sent the would be king flying through the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off, again," Ruby muttered.

"With Meoth, too," Zoro replied. Ruby glanced at him.

"My ipod, please," Ruby held out her right hand to him. The two swords wielders ignored the Assholes in Green running around and the men on the much bigger ship panicking.

"Not until you explain why you handle gun much better then swords," Zoro questioned.

"I've handle guns since I was seven," Ruby said. "My adoptive mother's line of work kinda required her to teach me how to use to gun, but I didn't own one until I was fourteen, when I was –" She fell silent. Her body tensed. Ruby closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to get her body to relax.

'He is not here,' She chanted. 'He can't harm you. He is not here.'

A strong hand landed on her right shoulder.

"Zoro!" Emerald said.

Ruby, still trying to calm herself, acted on a desire to protect herself from any harm. She stepped backwards, her right elbow already up and she drove it into a muscular midsection. She spun, throwing a left hook. It was blocked. Ruby spun again, her right foot pivoting. Her injured leg flew through the air. Something grabbed it. Whoever grabbed her jerked her leg causing her to move backwards. Ruby's back landed against a strong chest and arms wrapped her, trapping arms at her sides. Ruby struggled, jerking her body left to the right.

"Ruby," a voice drifted into Ruby's right war. It clicked in Ruby's mind. Zoro, not Lucius. Zoro's arms wrapped around her – strong protective, caring, not Lucuis' cold, uncaring arms. She relaxed in Zoro's gasp.

Ruby panted. She hadn't an episode like in years – since she was 18 years old when she met the men on the Avenger team. She used to be able to bring herself out of them. She still hated Lucuis, her adoptive father. No, no, she couldn't think of him. He should be dead, rotting in hell.

Ruby bowed her head. She was barely aware of the tears slowing rolling down her face.

"Zoro," Ruby's voice was strong. "I'm alright. Would you please let me go?"

There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by the sounds of waves crashing against the hull. Zoro's arms unwrapped from her. The moment Ruby saw his arms fall to his sides, she sprinting up the stairs to the back deck and hid in Nami's trees.

"Ruby!" Emerald cried out. There was running foot falls.

"No," Zoro said, sternly. Emerald stopped running. "She will come to us if she wants to talk."

Thank you, Zoro.

Ruby curled up, underneath a tree and watched through the branches.

"But Ruby was rap-" Emerald said before she was suddenly tossed into the sail.

"Dimension Toss." Ruby's voice rang over deck. "Be glad I didn't toss you overboard, dear sister."

"I hate you so much at the moment, Ruby," Emerald yelled.

Ruby chuckled in amusement. She just sat there and watched the crew. Zoro walked onto the rear deck and started working out, lifting a hundred pound weights. Luffy disappeared down stairs with Usopp. Sanji and Emerald went into the kitchen, the porthole was opened. Their conversation drifted out.

"Since she joined the crew, has Ruby even been like this?" Emerald asked.

"She is different," Sanji admitted. "For a while, the guys and I thought Ruby was a lesbian because she tried to be with Nami."

A slapping sound and "You prevent."

Ruby chuckled.

"Emerald-chan, you are so beautiful when you are angry," Sanji cooed.

"Oi, Sanji," Ruby yelled toward the porthole, "Hands of my sisters, you small duckweed."

"Ruby-chan, you wound me," Sanji cooed again.

Ruby rolled her eyes and stared up at the sky. What was momma doing? Was she looking for Ruby or trying live day by day? What about the other Avengers? Tony had the resources to look for Ruby. Was he searing for her or did he hope she was alright and figure Ruby was stronger enough to come back on her own?

"What happen between Nami and Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not for sure, but I do remember, we're helping a friend and Ruby was actually helping Nami on board. Ruby kissed her."

"What did Nami do?"

"Slapped Ruby," Sanji sounded so fucking entertained by that fact. Ruby growled. Emerald roared with laughter.

Emerald got an update on Ruby's life with the Straw Hats. Ruby growled most of the time. Night was falling as she waited for the dinner bell. Sanji eventually did call out for the crew. Ruby jumped out of the trees and landed on the deck below by the kitchen door, scaring the living lights out of Vivi. The blue haired princess screamed and a punch fell toward Ruby. The red head yelp as the punch landed on the top of Ruby's head, knocking her down to the deck.

"Why did you punch me?" Ruby looked up at Vivi.

"You jumped out of nowhere and scared me," Vivi glared at Ruby.

"You didn't have to hit me," Ruby whined.

"Don't scare me!"

"You are mean, princess," Ruby got up and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there except for Zoro. "Where's Zoro?"

"Downstairs watching over Nami," Vivi answered, "where you should be, resting. You are still injured.

"Hey, I've been eating a lot," Ruby defeated herself. "I think that's been helped the healing process." She looked thoughtful. Her bruises were almost gone. Her chest didn't ache anymore, thank god! "It could be the devil fruit spending up the healing process"

Vivi didn't looked convinced. Ruby grabbed a tray. "Has Zoro eaten, yet?" she asked as she filled her plate and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi then the whisky.

"No," Sanji said, "The cabbage head hasn't eaten, yet."

"Then hand me another plate, please," Ruby said. She watched Luffy out of the corner of her eye. He was in the process of stealing food. Sanji handed Ruby a second plate. Ruby picked up a fork. Luffy reached for her plate. She stabbed his head.

"Ouch!" Luffy moaned.

"Don't steal my food," Ruby stated. She gathered some food onto the second plate intend for Zoro. Luffy tried to grab the food, but Ruby stabbed that hand. She heard him whine, again. "Or Zoro's."

Ruby carried the tray downstairs, managed to open the door, strolled through the storage room, and kicked the door to the women's quarters, kinda hard.

Zoro gave a shout of surprise. Ruby smirked.

"What?" Zoro called out.

"I got food."

"I'll eat later."

"I got booze."

"I'm coming."

Ruby snorted in amusement. Ruby could hear Zoro coming up the stairs, grumbling. The door opened and Zoro reached out to the bottle of whiskey.

"I need to use that before you start chugging that," Ruby said. Zoro scowled.

"Why?"

"Buy us some extra time," Ruby said. "Though I might get what she has."

"What does Nami have?" Zoro asked. He grabbed his plate. Ruby walked over to the dresser that the four women shared. The tray didn't make a sound as Ruby placed it on the dresser. She turned to face Zoro.

"kes, kiss, kistsia," Ruby mumbled. "All I know that Nami has less than four days to live."

Zoro jerked in surprise. Ruby saw his wide eyed expression. She nodded. "If I had the medical knowledge to treat her, I would. We need a doctor who has experience in dealing with ancient diseases like this."

"We have to find a doctor, soon," Zoro stated.

"Hey Zoro," Ruby said, "Lock the door and hold Nami down, please."

Ruby grabbed the steak knife she took and walked over to Nami's bed. She jerked back the covers off the bed. Nami sighed. Ruby rolled her eyes. Was Ruby the only one who knew if Nami's fever got higher than 104 degrees, not only there's a greater chance that Nami could die, but also have brain damage?

She tossed off her coat. She looked at Nami. The navigator panted in her bed. Sweat pooled around her on the sheets she laid on.

Ruby sighed. She would have to change the sheets again, but that would have to wait. She reached down and grabbed the sweat soak tank top and grabbed the wash cloth that was used to cool Nami down before whipping down Nami's stomach.

Ruby saw the ugly bruises around Nami's bell button. She heard Zoro whistle.

"That's what causing Nami to be sick," She explained. "She was bitten by a bug In Little Garden when we dilly dolly after Luffy defeat Mr. 3."

She slowly cut over the bruises. Pale green pus immediately rose. Ruby gulped, nervously as she was strongly reminded of the pea soup color of the puke from the Exturstsis. She took the cloth and dumped whiskey over it before pressing the cloth over the cuts. Nami screamed.

"Shit," Zoro said. He dropped his plate and dashed over to Ruby.

"HOLD HER DOWN!" Ruby said. "I can't really."

Nami jumped from the bed into the air. Ruby and Zoro took a step back, letting Nami settled back on the bed.

Ruby looked at Zoro, "Well, that was fun."

Zoro glared at her.

"Hold her shoulders down," she said, "I'll straddle her."

Ruby sat on Nami's thighs. Zoro placed that palms of his hands on the sick woman's shoulders/

Ruby poured the whiskey over Nami's exposed stomach. Nami screamed. Zoro's "OI!" was drowned out. The only other sound louder than Nami's high painful scream was the door crashing in and Sanji ran down the stairs, cussing a blue strike. Luffy and Usopp followed. Vivi and Emerald brought up the rear.

Ruby just rolled her eyes and wiped the green pus, only to watch more rising to the surface. It was sickening. Ruby briefly wondered giving her food to Luffy, but thought again. She needed the nutrients. She sighed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji yelled. Ruby ignored him. She whipped the green pus again, and again, and again. The cloth was full of that disgusting green pus.

"Ruby, stop that!" Emerald called out.

"What the hell?" Vivi said.

Usopp was running back and forth, screaming "Nami's a monster. She's oozing pea soup color blood!"

"Ruby!" Luffy yelled. She ignored them. "Zoro!" There was a second pause. "Get off her."

Ruby glanced up. Zoro stood up and walked backwards. She went back to work.

"Ruby!"

"Gotta buy us some more time," She mumbled.

"Ruby!"

She wiped the cut again. She went to pour some more whiskey on the cut when a rubbery arm flew around her, trapping he arms.

"Luffy," She cried. "Please put me down. I gotta buy us time to get her to a doctor." She looked wide eyed at her captain. He looked at her. "You know I wouldn't do this without a reason, Captain."

There was silence – a full five minutes then Luffy sat her back down, slowly.

"Luffy," Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, and Emerald said, surprised.

"Do what you need to do," Luffy ordered. Ruby nodded. She went back to work.

"I need another cloth," Ruby stated, few minutes later. Emerald threw her sister a purple wash cloth. Ruby caught it and put some whiskey on it before wiping across Nami' stomach, drawing a soft scream. After the pain-taking task, Ruby climbed off Nami.

There seemed to be no end to the sickly pale green pus. It just kept oozing out of the cut. Poor, poor Nami. There was nothing Ruby could do to help Nami.

She turned away. She looked at the floor and walk to the dresser where the tray used to filled with food now gone. Probably Luffy's fault, no doubt. She grabbed it. She noticed her bottle of Pepsi was still full. She went up the stairs to the storage room, and out into now starry night.

Ruby wore a tank with a flannel without selves. The cold didn't bother her. The feeling of uselessness did. She couldn't help Nami. She just could give orders to keep the ill woman hydrated. There was nothing else to do. She heard yells of shock and surprise from below. Zoro told them what she told him.

Ruby sighed. The crew now knew the time limit. She walked to the heated kitchen where she washed her dishes, grabbed some creakers, and gulped down her Pepsi, fast. It didn't take her long to burb.

Ruby glanced at the sink. Dishes from dinner lay in the soapy water. She went back to the sink and began to wash them. She heard the door creak open.

"Ruby-chan," Sanji's voice rang out from Ruby.

"I need to stay busy, Sanji," Ruby said. "I feel so useless."

"We all do, Ruby-chan," Sanji said. He didn't tell her to stop washing dishes, but rolled up his selves on his dress shirt. He grabbed the clean, soapy dishes, and rinsed them off before setting in the drying rack. The two worked together to clean the dishes then they put them away.

The door creaked open and the rest of the crew filled in one by one. Ruby noticed that, by doing a quick head count, nobody was downstairs watching over Nami.

Zoro immediately went for his stash of rum and pulled out a bottle.

"Ruby, shot glasses," He asked. Ruby nodded and reached up the shot glasses. She got them down and walked to the table. She strolled around the table, setting the glasses in front of each of the pirates. Zoro followed her, pouring everyone a drink. Ruby set her glass on the table. Zoro filled it halfway.

Zoro sat the bottle of rum on the table. He picked up his shot glass and held it in the air. Everyone copied him.

"To Nami getting better," he toasted.

"To Nami getting better," the crew said at various times. Ruby mumbled it before she saw Zoro empty his shot down his throat. Ruby sent her shot through her mouth and down her throat. It burnt. She coughed. Once her coughing fit passed, she felt nice pleasant warmth spread through her chest. She felt a bit warmer. Sanji collected the shot glasses. Zoro made the attempt to grab the bottle, but Ruby beat him to it. She smiled mischievously before she brought the bottle to her lips and drank straight out of the bottle. The amber liquid tasted so damn good. She swallowed. She took another drink.

"Oh god," Emerald said. "I guess Ruby's founding out why dad and Pops won't let me drink, very often. They claim I lose my clothes."

** "I remember, now," Luffy said. Ruby gave a lopsided grin. "Shanks and his crew used to drink the pub dry every time."

There was a minute of silence. Ruby continued to drink.

"Hide the rum!" Luffy ordered. The red head looked at the bottle, nearly finished, and her head started to hurt like she had a headache.

Zoro nodded, really protective of his drink.

Ruby gasped as she blinked at Luffy, finishing off the bottle. The Straw Hat Captain magically transformed into Captain Jack Sparrow. She blinked again.

"Jack, I'm not like Lizzie, that upstrut bitch," Ruby said. Her eyes wide and slightly crazy. "I'm not gonna burn it. I'm gonna drink it."

Zoro walked by her, holding the bottles of rum. Her eyes glued to it. She followed Zoro out of the kitchen like a lost puppy.

"Mr. Hottie," Ruby knew she knew his name, but it escaped her. "Stop being so greedy." He glared at her. "Now, that's not nice." He didn't answer. "Want to have sex?"

"No," Zoro grunted.

"Oh, you look like you might need that relaxation," Ruby said. She wrapped a hand around his upper arm. They went into the storage room.

"Stay here," Zoro ordered. He turned away.

"But handsome," Ruby whined. She made move after him.

"Stay," he said, "Or we won't have sex if you won't be a good girl."

Ruby stood still, waiting – a good girl. She heard some snuffling and grunting then she saw Zoro come back into view.

"Come here, good-girl," Zoro purred. "You get your reward."

Ruby walked toward him, her hips swaying side to side, noticeable a drunken sway in her walk. She pressed up against Zoro, looking up as sexy as she could. She moved up toward his lips.

One of his powerful hands grabbed her right hip, putting enough pressure on her hip causing her moan into the kiss. His other hand slid up her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The hand on her back grabbed her hair roughly. She moaned. Zoro grunted. He pulled on her hair and he spun her around.

She felt her eyes widen before she found her head engulfed by water. She couldn't breathe. Zoro's hand held her there. She fought against Zoro.

He pulled her from the water. She fumed and she took gulps of air.

"What the hell was –" Ruby started to rage, but Zoro just pushed her head back under the water. She fought him. He pulled her up. She had a string of wonderful words for him. "Bastard! Let me go, dick waffle coward."

Ruby knew she said something to irk Zoro because the hand holding parts of her hair, tighten and her hair was nearly pulled out of her scalp. She kicked at him with her right leg. She missed him.

"Let go, Zoro!" She ordered. She found her head back in the water, once more. She didn't struggle this time, just crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her right foot in annoyance. Zoro pulled her out and threw her to the back wall of the storage room. She gasped as she hit, arching her back, her blue orbs closed in pain. She barely got her feet under her when Zoro pinned her to the wall, one knee between her legs, a hand on the wall, beside Ruby's head, and the other hand cupped her jaw, gently. She squeaked in surprise. Her eyes wide, her lips parts as she stared at Zoro. She gulped.

His eyes were darker than normal, almost menacing. They hinted at a wounded pride and a powerful desire – a desire Ruby didn't want to identify.

"Ruby," Zoro's voice was heavy. The hand on her jaw tightened, just a little. "I am an honorable man." He started. Her memories between drinking rum and being ducked into a barrel of water came back. Her eyes widen bit more. "And I want you to remember when I take you for the first time and you _will_ be screaming my name."

She gasped a little at his bold declaration. She licked her lips. Zoro drove. Their lips met in a powerful kiss. Ruby pushed up into the kiss. It was powerful. It was addicting. It was a fight that Ruby didn't want to lose, but knew that she would and it didn't bother her. He was powerful, addicting, and oh man, every inch of man. She moaned.

Zoro disappeared from her lips. She found herself falling and tried to get her feet under her. She looked around the storage room. Zoro was gone. Ruby, panting like she just ran 5 miles, tried to calm her racing heart. That was….that was almost orgasmic that kiss. He could've made an attempt to screw her and she wouldn't have said no.

Ruby past the others on the way to the kitchen and once in the kitchen, sent a scowl at Emerald's knowing look.

"Ruby-chan," Sanji said. She grunted. "I'm on watch tonight."

"Kay," Ruby said. She grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and plucked down at the table, still trying to calm her racing heart and her raging urge to find Zoro and just fuck him stupid.

"So," Emerald said. Ruby glanced up at her sister.

"So, what?" Ruby said. Emerald sighed.

"You and Zoro?"

"When he confesses his feeling for me I'll will fuck him, not until then. Even though he got close tonight."

Emerald laughed. "I think you will win that."

Ruby bit her lower lip. "Enough about me," she said and a shit-eating grin spread across her face. "What about you? Or do I need hop aboard Whitebeard's ship for bit to get some stories on my baby sister."

Emerald glared. "Only by 3 hours." A pause. "I'm currently dating the Second Diversion Commander."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"Fire Fist Ace."

"That hothead?"

"Yup."

"Screwed him?"

"Every stinkin' night when his **narscolocy** doesn't kick in."

"His what?" Ruby knew already, but she still had to ask.

"He falls asleep at random times," Emerald explained.

"Ever happen during sex?"

"Yup. Ace nearly got beat for that one." Emerald had a small smile. Ruby was already in the process of imaging that one. Her mind quickly drew up the image of Emerald in bed with Ace, trying not to hear that fake moans of pleasure. Ace did a face plat between Emerald's naked breasts. The rage of what happen and Emerald kicked Ace through a wall.

"Any other embarrassing stories," Ruby asked. She was enjoying this.

"Nope," Emerald said. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll just get some from Ace then."

Emerald glared. Ruby smirked.

"Have you been to the New World, yet?"

Emerald snorted, "That's where Pops and Dad are station at, silly."

Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"So, what's the new world about?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~

I've had this chapter, ready since some time ago. Please expect one-shots over the next few days to celebrate Birthdays and 's (with some hints and spoilers). Today is Sabo's b-day.

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya!


	23. March 2 - Sanji's Birthday

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things

~~~Happy Birthday Time~

3-2 Sanji's Birthday

"Ready," Ruby whispered in the confines of the women's quarters.

"Why I do have to be the one who keeps Sanji-kun's busy," Nami whined.

"Because you fucked Tiny-Dick already," Ruby stated as she glanced at the barely dressed Nami. She wore an orange baby doll mighty – the sexy, side through kind from Victoria's Secret. The women went to a store very similar to the famous sexy store.

"And?" Nami said.

Vivi wearing a blue version of Nami's outfit, growled, "I am waiting for marriage."

"I'm currently dating the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," Emerald sneered. She was wearing her namesake color in the baby doll.

"I have been trying to get into Zoro's pants for a long while. I'm not giving up now," Ruby growled. She reached behind her and pulled out the ruby red thong of her rear. "I hate wearing thongs. They ride up."

Vivi nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Remember the plan," Ruby took charge. "Let's being Phase 1."

"Sanji!"

"Tiny-Dick!"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Sanji-chan!"

It took a couple minutes before Sanji called down, "Yes, my loves."

"Come down here," Ruby said. She watched Sanji descend the stairs and halfway down. His expression changed. His one eye popped, his jaw dropped and he didn't know what to do. Ruby giggled.

"Grab him," Nami stated. Ruby grabbed Sanji's left arm before dragging him down and tossed him against the wall. The two sisters pinned the blond's arms against the wall.

Sanji's visible eye widened even more. Ruby's right hand traveled over his chest and palmed him through his pants.

"He is ready, Mistress," Ruby said.

"Strip 'im, ladies," Nami ordered.

Sanji's visible eye widened even more. Ruby's right hand traveled over his chest and palmed him through his pants.

"He is ready, Mistress," Ruby said.

"Strip 'im, ladies," Nami ordered.

Sanji squeaked in surprise as Ruby and Emerald tore off his clothes. One would undress him and the other pinning him down. Ruby would unbutton his shirt, Emerald got behind him and got the shirt off. It was strangely erotic.

Ruby glanced up as she pushed down his pants, from Sanji's expression, he was in heaven and mixed disbelief like he couldn't believe he was getting this lucky.

She glanced at the hard manhood beside her head. Sanji was a lot bigger then Ruby thought he was. She smiled, sweetly up at him before she licked her lips.

Sanji moaned, staring at Ruby with such intensity that Ruby almost moaned herself. Nami grabbed Sanji, palming him.

Ruby stood up.

"Mistress, he's undressed," Emerald stated.

"And he's more than ready," Vivi purred.

Sanji whimpered, thrusting into Nami's hand. The navigator looked at her hand and scowled.

"He's coming already," She said, dryly. She slapped Sanji. "You've been a bad boy." Nami purred. "Vivi, get me my whip."

"Yes, Mistress," Vivi said. She could be heard digging in Nami's dresser drawer.

"Ruby," Nami said. "Once you've kissed me, you may go and bake the cake with Emerald's help."

Ruby moved, wrapping an arm around Nami's waist and captured Nami's lips with hers.

Sanji moaned, loudest yet. Something hot hit Ruby's leg.

Ruby felt Nami move, and barely ducked in time to escape a flying hand. It slapped against Sanji's right check.

"You are a very bad boy," Nami growled.

"Yes, I am a bad boy," Sanji whimpered.

"Vivi, bring the other toys," Nami ordered, harshly,

Ruby's eyes widen. Toys? Nami had toys! She was glad she gave up chasing after Nami. Ruby would be literally screwed -with sexual toys!

Ruby hurried up the stairs, as fast as she could. Emerald was on her tail.

"Oh my god," Ruby breathed. Emerald nodded. Sanji yelled in pleasure. The two sisters stared at each other. The door to the deck threw open and the men left on deck stood in the doorway.

Ruby felt her face flushed red. Emerald squeaked in surprise. Zoro flew back with Usopp. They bounced on the deck. Luffy looked confused.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's Sanji's birthday," Ruby mumbled.

"What?"

"Sanji's birthday!" Ruby said a bit louder. "I need to bake a cake!"

"Oh, cool," Luffy said Ruby walked by the straw hat captain and hurried up to the kitchen to bake the woman style cake.

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya! PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. March 14 Happy Birthday Smoker!

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things

3-14- Cap. Smoker's Birthday

Ruby snickered as she dialed Smoker's number. She waited for the birthday boy to pick up.

"Captain Maine Smoker," He answered.

"Hello, Smoker-baby," Ruby purred into the snail.

"Ruby," Smoker growled into the receiver, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really," Ruby kept up her flirty tone, "Just to say Happy Birthday and tell you, your Birthday Buggy Portable Blow Job is in the mail."

"RUBY!" Crystal yelled as Ruby roared with laughter. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You'll have to find me, first," Ruby chuckled. "Have fun." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Why you –" Crystal started to growl out a threat, but Ruby hanged up with an amused smile.

"Marines on the Port side," Usopp roared out.

Ruby lost her grin and went outside to help to get away from the Marines which ironically was Smoker's Marine ship and she could hear Crystal screaming to kill Ruby. The crew looked at Ruby who had to explain what Crystal was screaming about. That day was also the day Smoker almost captured the Straw Hats and the day finished out with…..

"Today, you will forever remember as the day you almost caught…" Jack started.

"Second Mate Romanoff Ruby," Ruby smirked at Crystal.

"First Mate Ronora Zoro," Zoro gave his sexist smirk.

"Captain Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy grinned with a wave.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack finished. He lost his balance, grabbed widely at Ruby who in turn jerked Zoro back by his pants, and Zoro pulled Luffy into the ocean.

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. March 9 Happy Birthday Mihawk Shanks

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things

~ Happy Birthday: Mihawk, Shanks and Franky~

March 9th

"Ruby," Emerald called out.

"Hmmm," Ruby said from where she laid on her hammock.

"Did you remember today's Dad and Uncle -" Emerald started to say.

"Don't say Uncle's name!" Ruby sat up and cried out, wide eyed.

"Why?"

"Cause there is someone who wants to kick his ass and take his title," she explained.

"Oh?" Emerald said. Ruby didn't blame here. She still hadn't told her Whitebeard Pirate Sister that Zoro wanted Uncle Mihawk's title. She nodded.

"Zoro's dream is to be the greatest swordsman in the world," Ruby explained. "Anyway, what about Dad and Uncle?"

"Their birthday," Emerald said. Ruby's hammock swung and the older sister kissed the floor. She groaned. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she pushed up into a sitting position. "Do you know if they are coming to the Going Merry or we have to go to them?"

"Shanks!" Luffy roared out.

"Mihawk!" Zoro growled.

Ruby joined the two young men in talking and yelling with a "Fuuuuck!"

Ruby threw off her night shirt before dashing over to her drawer. She grabbed a white bra, tossed it around her rib cage, hooked it, pulled the padding her in front of her, and slipped her arms through the straps, shoving the straps on her shoulders. She quickly changed her underwear.

"Where's my green shirt?" Emerald asked. Ruby spotted it and beside her underwear.

"Here!" Ruby tossed the green tank top to Emerald. She grabbed herself a blood red tank top and hurried to put it on. She hurried to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans at the same time as Emerald. They glared at each other and for the first time:

"I saw these, first!" They chorused. Sparks flew between them.

"No, I did," They chorused, again. Ruby jerked the pants out of Emerald's hands.

"I'm older," Ruby protested. Those jeans were her favorite pair of jean. They fit her just right and she really liked the designed.

"I'm pregnant!" Emerald said. Ruby blinked before she walked up the stairs to the door. She stuck her head out and yelled, "DAD! EMERALD'S PREGNANT!"

"RUBY!" Emerald yelled.

"WHAT!" Shanks roared. Ruby felt Emerald grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards. Ruby fell backwards and bounced off the stairs. She landed on her back and her legs set against the wall.

"You are lucky I won't hit a pregnant chic!" Ruby snarled, glaring at Emerald.

"You are lucky I won't hit a slut!" Emerald snarled, back. Ruby's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Bitch!" Ruby snapped back. She rolled her hips to one side and started to get up from the ground.

"Whore!" Emerald growled, getting into Ruby's face.

"Dirty hoe!"

"Cumdumpster!"

"Ugly ass!"

"Girls!" Shanks came down the stairs. "Just calm done -"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, FATHER!" Emerald and Ruby shouted at him.

Shanks blinked and shrunken away from his two angry daughters. Mihawk descended the stairs. Ruby ignored the danger presented the hawk eyed man. She was highly considering hitting Emerald. Why? Ruby was starting to see red as Emerald insulted her and she insulted Emerald right back. She felt something grabbed and pulled her right ear, extremely hard. She glanced at her Uncle.

"You two need to be taught respect," Mihawk said, dryly. Ruby rolled her eyes. Mihawk glared at her.

"Uncle, I just want to point out, something," Ruby said. She saw Zoro's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What?" he said. He looked at her.

"I was adopted by a highly skilled assassin nicknamed the Black Widow," She explained, smiling. "She taught me everything she knows."

~Later during the birthday party~

Ruby limped toward the railing of the rear deck, rubbing her rear with her left hand. Mihawk and Shanks had token turned on giving her 13 years worth of whipping on her rear.

Now, she thought about it, maybe she did deserve those butt spanks she got. She was cocky and disrespectful to both her dad and Mihawk. She won't' be able to sit for a week! She groaned. Ruby lent against the railing and looked up at the stars.

"Happy Birthday, Franky!"

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya! PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. 100k word Sepical

Hey guys! I'm now in my new apartment, my first apartment, mind you. I feel very adult like even though I'm 23 turning 24 in August. I still need get a few things like Natural Gas, and furniture for my rooms. Right now, I've been sleeping on an air mattress since Friday and have one fold up chair.

Another One-shot – to Celebrate 100,00 words.

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things

**One shot for 100,000 words, inspired by a picture of Jack Sparrow on the Going Merry.**

~One shot~

Ruby yawned. The day had been boring and it was only noon. Zoro was working out, swinging the weights over his head and bringing them down sharply. Luffy was playing tag with Usopp and Sanji who was somehow conned into it. Nami was working on her maps. Vivi was napping in a lounge chair. Emerald was somewhere, calling Ace, her boyfriend. And Jack Sparrow walked over to Ruby.

"Luv, where is the helm?" Jack asked.

Ruby yawned. "In the kitchen, can't really miss it. It's a sheep head on a stick." She pointed to the kitchen.

"Thanks," he said. Ruby blinked as it slowly computed in her mind.

Nami banged open the door leading below deck and bellowed in a loud, bossy angry tone, "Who is steering the ship?"

"Not me!" Ruby cried out. Zoro snorted.

"Would be a waste of my time," he said.

"You are so beautiful when you are angry, Nami-swan," Sanji cooed. Everyone knew he didn't do it.

"I have been talking with Ace," Emerald called from the crows nest.

"Hi," Ace's voice rang from the Mini snail phone.

"Hi Ace," Luffy cried up. "How are you doing, Ace?"

Ace chuckled. "I'm fine. Ace, how are you?"

Luffy was gonna to reply, but he was cut off by Vivi's scream.

"What the hell?" Ruby yelled. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy ran toward where Vivi was lost located. They dashed on the starboard side.

Ruby was about to follow, but she spot something. A brown trench coat wearing man was backing up. The Straw Hat strongest men slid into view.

Ruby placed a finger against her lips and crept to the stairs. The men's eyes flickered to her, understaning immediately.

"Who are you?" Zoro sneered.

"If you harm a single hair on Vivi-chan head's, I'm gonna kill you," Sanji growled.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," the man replied.

Ruby tripped on air, landing on her face.

"Clusmy," Zoro said.

"Werid girl," Jack commented. Ruby sat up, rubbing her face.

"God, she's so unbalanced," Nami said. The second mate flipped her off.

"Do I have to claim her as my sister," Emerald moaned.

"Go to Hell, Emerald," Ruby shouted. She slowly stood up.

"Twins!" Jack's voice sound interested.

"Worst," Ruby said as she walked to him. "There are four more."

Jack's face was a mixture between surprise and sympathy.

"Poor woman, ya ma," He said.

"She gave birth one more time," Emerald said. "A boy. They both survived that." There was a pause. "Mom died at sea a few years ago. And our brother is somewhere."

Jack took his hat and went to cover his heart except Vivi was in the way.

"Could you let Vivi go, please, Jack," Ruby asked, softly, acting like she was going to cry. Jack nodded, solemnly. Vivi quickly rushed to stand behind the crew. "Thank you."

"Luv, don't cry," Jack said, soothly. Ruby buried her face in her hands, a smile hidden with a twinkle in her eyes, her shoulders shaking and she snuffled. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and quickly buckled his belt that was holding his pants. "What the –" Jack said, his hands flying to his pants. Ruby looked up and grinned.

"Nice acting, right," she said. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed. Jack, having the unfortunate the railing was right behind him, went overboard, yelling. A grin slid over her face as she noticed one important fact – Captain Jack Sparrow went commando. Her eyebrows rose in amusement and she thought about it. Yeah, he would be that type.

The crew gathered at the railing and watched.

"Luv, what are you?" Jack yelled. "I think I may love you."

Ruby only called out. "Pirate!" She turned and walked away. A book was calling her name. "Oh, have fun finding your ship!"

Captain Jack Sparrow learned not to mess with the Piratess named Ruby of the Straw Hat Pirates that day.

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day.


	27. Sabo

Disclaimer – I don't own the Canon Characters – they are just my play things

3-20

Sabo's birthday

Ruby yawned as she stretched and looked around the deck. Zoro was working out, again. Sanji could be heard in the kitchen, fixing dinner. Nami was talking with Vivi. Usopp, Ruby noticed with some amusement, was aiming his slingshot at Zoro before shooting the swordsman in the rear.

The Going Merry shook as Zoro dropped the weights. He grabbed his Wado before chasing after Usopp. The long nosed man ran from the raging swordsman. Ruby grinned and shook her head. She glanced up at the figure head. Luffy wasn't there - hadn't been there all day.

The Straw Hat captain didn't bug Sanji for meat, either. In fact, he didn't even come up from the men's quarters.

Ruby sighed then something crossed her mind. "Oi!' She yelled. Everybody, even Sanji poked his head out, looked at her. "Today's the 20th, right?"

"Yes, why?" Nami said.

"Sabo," Ruby said. She walked toward the door leading down to the men's quarters. She knew what was wrong with their usually happy-go-lucky captain.

"Sabo," someone whispered. Ruby didn't care. "The Mad Hatter."

Ruby was about to climb down when VIvi exclaimed. "The Mad Hatter Sabo – I know him."

Ruby felt her foot slipped off the rung and she fell. Her eyes widen in shock.

'Could Luffy's brother really be alive?' she thought. Her red hair flew up into her face, blocking her vision. She closed her eyes. She tilted her head back. She bent her back and her feet under her in time to hit the floor before she jumped back up then landed.

"That was cool," Luffy whispered. Ruby smiled softly, at the praise. She saw Ace, who showed up on St. Patrick's Day, and Emerald. The couple curled up on Ace's temporary hammock. Luffy was lying on his hammock, his back facing Ruby, but he looked at her over his shoulder.

Ruby saw Luffy's face, even standing at the bottom of the mast, in the dim light, she could see his face. And it was breaking her heart. Her strong captain's moltan brown eyes were watery. His cheeks glistened.

Ruby bit her lower lip. Dammit! Her own throat was closing. She walked, fast over to Luffy before she buried her face in his chest.

"What the hell?" Emerald said.

"Ruby?" Luffy asked. She felt Luffy's arm wrapped around her.

"I dislike you, right now," she said into his chest.

"Why?"

"You are one of the strongest men I know," Ruby explained. "And you are crying. I hate it when a strong man that I know cries because I cry too."

"I'm sorry, Ruby-chan," Luffy said. "I promise not to –"

"Don't," she glared at him. "Don't promise me that."

Luffy nodded.

"Em, your sister's weird," Ace commented. Ruby grabbed Luffy's pillow before she threw it at the pyro-man. It was went through Ace's head and landed behind him. Ace smirked, cocky.

"My pillow!" Luffy shouted. Then a pause and Ruby and Luffy roared together, "FIRE!"

Black smoke filled the room. Ruby and Luffy ran around the room, yelling. Emerald sighed. Ace tried to put out the spreading flames.

~Somewhere else~

His sad hazel eyes stared at the two wanted posters of two pirates. The one of the left hand side was the infamous second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Fire Fist Ace, currently wanted for 650 million beries. He was surprise to find Ace had eaten the Pyro Devil Fruit, and kept every wanted poster of Ace's since the young man started out three years ago. Only recently, he got the other wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy with a 30 million beries.

He smiled. Those two were taking the world by surprise.

"Sabo-sama."

The blond man looked up.

"Dragon-sama wants to see you."

"Thank you, Ino-chan." The blond woman blushed and left him. Sabo took the bottle of Sake before he took a gulp before making a face. "Blah!"

He sat the sake down and decided to go see what his boss wanted on his birthday when he requested it off.

~Beta-d by TheKennyQuin.

~ The nickname "Mad Hatter" permission to use by Hotspot the 626th.

Please Review! TheKennyQuin and I are a team, now. So, please let us know what you think about this chapter. Can't wait to hear from ya! PLEASE REVIEW!

I will be updating soon with the story line in a few days.


	28. 23 Drama at Drum Island Part 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

"English"

Chapter 23: Drama at Drum Island Part 2

"Danger," Emerald said. Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I know that," the red member of the Straw Hats said, thinking about the manga where the crew just landed on Punk Hazard and during the anime, the Fishman Island arc. There was, also, a movie that was rumored to come out. "Anything else?'

"Sometime the sea changes," Emerald said, mysteriously. "It laterally splits apart and up. IT would shallow a ship whole!"

Ruby blinked and just decided to move on. The sisters talked about everything – what the family had been up to, whose better looking Zoro or Ace, clothes, and the other young woman things.

Ruby yawned, covering her mouth with her right hand. Emerald looked as tired as she felt. Ruby looked around the kitchen and heard her stomach. Emerald looked amused before her stomach rumbled in hunger, too. Ruby chuckled as Emerald's face turned as their hair.

"I'm gonna fix breakfast," Ruby said. She glanced at Emerald. "You wanna help?"

"I'll burn things to a nice, crispy black that spices couldn't help to make to taste better," Emerald said.

Ruby walked to the refrigerator. She pulled open the door and peered inside.

Sanji usually kept the frigate packed, in case they were stranded for a bit and longer trips between islands, but unforturenely, the crew was unable to stock up on the various foods that Sanji liked to keep. Ruby did see in the almost bare frigate, three dozen eggs, ten packages of bacon, and a gallon of milk. She grabbed those and put it on the counter.

Ruby quickly located the skillets and a cookie sheet.

"Hey, Em," she said as she set two skillets on the range. She lit the gas stove. "Could you go wake Sanji?"

"He's still up in the nest, right?" Emerald checked. Her chair scarped against the floor as she got up.

"Yeah," Ruby said as she moved to the coffee pot. She filled the pot up with water, got the filter with a scoop of coffee grounds, put everything in the coffee pot and let the water run through the system.

Ruby placed her hand over the skillets, feeling the heat. She turned down the heat before she sprayed the skillet and started to crack eggs. Sanji hurried in and moved her out of the way. She walked back to the table. She blinked, slowly, "Where's Em?"

"I think she went to bed." Sanji said.

"That Bitch," Ruby muttered. The blond cook chuckled.

Ruby passed a cup of hot chocolate to Usopp. He took it as he paused in making repairs. Ruby moved to the rope ladder. She balanced the one cup of hot chocolate she took off the pan. Once she was at the top, Sanji took his.

"Thank you, Ruby-chan," Sanji cooed.

"Welcome, Sanji," She replied. She started back down.

"Hey, have you notice it's been cold every day, lately?" the blond cook called out.

"Yeah," Usopp said. He hammered a nail into place.

"It's kinda hard not to notice," Ruby commented, "My nipples been hard every time I wake up."

"RUBY!" Vivi yelled in chock. She came out of the Kitchen to hear that."

"What?" She yelled back, "It's the truth."

"Still, you cannot say those things," Vivi scolded. "It's unlady like."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She really didn't care. She changed subject. "The temperature has stabilized."

"It must be more of the fickleness of this place, the ocean, the Grand Line," Usopp said.

Vivi looked ahead. Ruby's feet touched the railing and she jumped off, grabbing her cup of hot chocolate.

"Actually, that might not be the case. It probably means we're close to an island," Vivi said. "Sanji, concentrate on watching the horizon." There was a pause. "There's a Winter Island around here, I'm sure of it."

Usopp yelped in pain. Ruby glanced over to watch Usopp glared at his right thumb. She snorted. Usopp glared at her.

"In meteorological terms," Vivi explained. Ruby mimics shaking in her boots. "The islands of the Grand line are classified into 4 types: Summer Island, Spring Island, Fall Island, and Winter Island."

Usopp flip the bird at Ruby. She returned it by acting like the she blowing up a balloon. Usopp threw the hammer at Ruby. She ducked. The hammer flew over her. Usopp gasped. Ruby hears a splashing sound before she roared with laughter.

"And each of these types of Island has for season of its own," Vivi explained. Usopp glared and ran at Ruby. The red head grinned and stepped out of the way, tripping the lair. She darted away.

"Navigating through the Grand Line you must at the very least endure from the summer of a summer Island -" Vivi said, ignoring Ruby running away from Usopp.

"Hot as Hell," Ruby interpreted as she flipped over Usopp. She landed on her feet, bouncing.

"To the winter of a winter island," Vivi finished.

"Icy cold ass tits!" Ruby rolled out of the way of Usopp's would be punch.

"A range of 16 seasons," Vivi said.

"Even worst in the Grand Line," Emerald said, seemingly to pop from nowhere as she walked from the kitchen. Ruby screamed in surprise as Emerald stopped walking in front, without seeing Ruby. The two sisters fell to the deck. "Ruby, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry," the older sister shrieked. She dodged Emerald's first punch, nearly backing into Usopp.

"Hey!" Usopp protested.

"Watch it," Ruby called out.

"Stop moving!" Emerald yelled.

"No!" Ruby roared. She danced around Usopp. Emerald matched her steps. Ruby swung her upper body beneath Emerald's right hook. Emerald growled and tossed her left leg up. Ruby back hand spring backwards off the upper back deck. Emerald stepped back. Ruby's feet nearly kicked Emerald's jaw.

Ruby bounced on her feet, waiting, on the middle deck. Emerald glared at her. The two women made eye contact. A cocky smirk graced Ruby's lower face. Emerald grinned. They charged at each other.

"STOP THAT!" Vivi roared. Ruby tripped on air and fell into a roll. Emerald lost her balance. The two sisters landed in a land of limbs. They rolled into Usopp and he landed on the women. "Off!" Emerald horsed out.

"Usopp!" Ruby roared.

"Watch where you are putting you -Ahhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed. Ruby and Emerald froze.

"I'm sorry, Usopp," the sisters chorused. Ruby pulled herself out of the pile, first. She helped Emerald out. Usopp curled up in a ball. One of the sisters got him good. Ruby looked at Emerald. Emerald shrugged. Ruby shrugged and stepped over Usopp before Emerald did.

"Some friends, you are!" Usopp whimpered. The two sisters didn't say anything.

"Emerald," Vivi said. "How it is worst in the New World?"

"Every Island is different," The Whitebeard Pirate said. "For example, one island has a Constance shower of lightening,"

"Well, that island had a shocking personality," Rub said.

Emerald snorted. Vivi sighed.

Usopp commented as he lay on the deck. "I got it and since there's so many of these islands crammed close together. The sea in between them couldn't possible hold a steady climate."

"Right," Vivi smiled. "Therefore, when the Log post becomes stable, it usually means that you are close to an island."

"LAND-HO!" Sanji roared. Ruby smiled; finally they can get Nami to Chopper and Dr. Kurehea. She glanced at the other woman and men on deck before she winced. All that horsing around did a number on her broken body. Her ribs felt, they were on fire. Her injury was a numbing, throbbing cold. Bruise, hidden, by the bagging clothes, formed and darken ugly. She'd been taking Ibuprofen, that was in her book bag, to help with the pain, but she would need stronger med. That would be very-

"Whoa!" She gasped as something ran by her, causing her to spin like a tap.

"Sorry, Ruby!" Luffy cried out. He had been Watch-Duty for Nami. She thought she had seen Zoro disappear downstairs. Maybe Zoro had let Luffy go?

Ruby walked dizzily. She swayed side to side. She stood on one foot bouncing to the railing. She collapsed, holding on to the white rail, looking green as a cumember.

"White! It's so white," Luffy cried out. As her stomach settled and her balance leveled out, Ruby tried to be mad at her childish captain, she couldn't. Sanji climbed down the rape ladder.

"I bet its snow! An island of snow!"

"Oi, Luffy," Sanji cut in. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but we can't go on an adventure this time." Sanji looked at Luffy. The Straw Hat Captain stared ahead with excitement. "We're here to find a doctor! After we have one look at Nami, we're gonna be leaving right away." Sanji paused. He noticed Luffy was not paying attention to him. "Oi, oi, oi Luffy!"

Ruby walked up to the front deck. She commented to Sanji, "He's not listening you know."

"I know, my love," Sanji said. Ruby caught of sight of Usopp.

"Hold on now, it this safe?" Usopp walked up. He started stutter. "If-if th-th-there's sn-sn-snow, couldn't there be sn-sn-sn-sn-snow mon-mon-monsters or something?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, turned her head.

"We don't even know, "Usopp to reason with the stubborn captain."If there's gonna be people here nor not, isn't that the biggest problem." He paused, going stiff. His expression changed into one of horror. "Oh no! My must not get on this island disease is acting up again" The lair finished.

Ruby sighed. Sanji looked annoyed.

Luffy ignored the trio and talked nonsense at least to Ruby it was, "Snow... I love snow 'cause it's so white."

"Guess, I'll go prepare to dock," Sanji sighed and left.

Ruby watched as the Going Merry sailed into a small river that flowed inland. She noticed a small waterfall at the head of the small river.

"So much snow," Luffy mumbled in joy. "I'm so happy."

Ruby sighed, still ignoring the pain. The cold was not helping.

"This place," Sanji said. "Is something else? Get a load of those mountains."

"They are beautiful," Ruby said. She wanted to sit down and just relaxed. Her ribs felt like they were liquid fire. Her leg was a blocks of ice. She couldn't sit down and relaxed. Zoro would be riding her ass about her injuries.

"By the way," Usopp cut in. Vivi walked onto the front deck. "Luffy, aren't you cold wearing just that?"

Vivi noticed what Luffy was wearing and gasped. "The temperature in -10C, at that temperature, bears start getting ready to hibernate!"

Ruby knew 0C equal 32F, so -10C equaled 22F. That was not too bed. She had been in (winter weather chills equaling below 0F) colder temperatures. Russia and New York could be a bitch during the winter months.

Vivi's words had an effect on Luffy. If Luffy was Android 19, he would be saying something akin to 'Analyzing' or 'computing, computing...' Why on Earth did she think of that? Oh yeah, she watched to Team Four Star's version of Dragon Ball Z with Emerald last night. She had downloaded a copy of the videos from YouTube. Thanks to Tony's help.

"It's cold," Luffy shudders and he jumped off the figure head.

"COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER?" Usopp and Sanji roared.

Luffy didn't answer as he bolted. Ruby wondered down to the bathroom. She popped open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She spied the Ibuprofen (or at least this time period version of it) and something a lot stronger and it could pass as Vaccine. Ruby grinned.

That would work and then some. She giggled. She picked one pill from the bottle and chocked it down and three glasses of water. Blah! She hated taking pills. Natasha often said she (Ruby) couldn't be a duggie if she was complaining about the size of pills. God, she missed her mom.

Ruby shook her head. There was no time to think about Mom and the Avengers. Nami's fever had rising another two degrees over night. If Nami survived (Ruby knew she would, but there was a chance something wrong would change everything), the Navigator might have some brain damage. Ruby sighed.

Ruby blinked in the bright sunlight and tried to hide a groan. She raised a hand to cover her green. She blinked, rapidly.

"Okay," Zoro called out. "Someone has to go look for a doctor. Actually we' better find some people first."

Luffy immediately volunteered to go. Sanji was next to volunteer. Emerald and Ruby chorused, "I'm going."

"Great," Usopp said. He smiled big and joyous at the fact he didn't have to go. "Get going!"

Ruby heard snow crunching. Her hands flew toward her sword.

"That's far enough, Pirates!" a native yelled.

Damn, if these native wanted them dead, they would be. Ruby could already hear both her mother and Mother Fury chewing her new one.

"Oi!" Luffy didn't bother by the fact the native sneak up on them or he had noticed, but negated to act. "There's some people."

"But," Usopp paused. "They don't look very happy to see us."

A man wearing a green coach spoke. "Pirates, we demand that you depart this shore, immediately."

"We came here to find a doctor," Luffy said.

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi nearly yelled.

"And a very injured idiot," Zoro commented, dryly.

"Excuse me!" Ruby turned, growling.

"What did you just call Ruby-chan?" Sanji (flat out) growled.

"Ruby, you are an idiot," Zoro said.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sanji roared. He charged at Zoro. Zoro waited till the second then knocked Sanji into the mast with his word.

"What the hell, Zoro!" Ruby yelled. Vivi gasped. Luffy turned to them - Zoro and Ruby.

"You have not recovered from what happen at Little Garden," Zoro growled.

"Neither have you, Mr. Brilliant-plan-of-chopping-off-my-ankles-to-fight." Ruby growled back,

"You think your tricks works on us, you filthy pirates," a guard yelled.

Ruby looked at the security forces with a raised eyebrow and thought about what the guard. She couldn't help it, the damn quote went from her brain, passed her filler a Nappa style screw you and flew through her lips. "But Vegeta! Tricks are for Kids!" she whined, Nappa style.

Once Ruby process what she said, she buried her face on her hands, muttering, "Goddamnit, Nappa!"

She could have sworn the guard just muttered, "How the hell did she know my name?"

"This is our island! We've not gonna let a bunch of pirates land here and invade," Another guard yelled.

A third guard behind the straw Hats yelled, Now, take up you anchor and be gone! Otherwise, we'll blow your ship out of the water."

Sanji walked up (strategic to protect himself and others) a stood up by Vivi. "They really hate us and we've only just met."

"Probably been invaded by pirates before." Ruby said.

"Blackbeard," Emerald hissed.

"Shit," Ruby breathed, she, not only had pervious knowledge on the traitorous bastard, but hearing it from her sister's firsthand experience, she was highly pissed off. Personally, she could not wait until the Straw Hats Pirates arrive in Mock town.

It was either the Vegeta guard or a fourth guard that exclaimed, "Keep your mouth shut!" then his shaking gun fired.

"They fired," Usopp cried.

"Why, you!" Sanji growled. "You'll regret that, bastard."

"Sanji, wait," Vivi cried out. Sanji tensed, started to run to the railing. Vivi darted in front of him, holding him back.

'STAND DOWN, SANJI!" Ruby roared. Sanji paused. The second mate didn't brother looking at the crewmates. She knew they were ready to fight. Her attention was on the Vegeta guard. He already shot once. He was ready to do again. His gun shook. Ruby's eyes darted where it aim - Sanji and the Princess. She already made the decision. The gun fired. She slide in front of the duo.

Blood flew through the air. Ruby's world was nothing, but pain.

"Ruby!" Emerald, Luffy, and Zoro shouted. She heard them. She exhaled, slowly.

"Stop sacrifice yourself for others, you dumb bitch," Emerald screamed.

Ruby raised her left hand with extremely difficulty and flipped her younger sister off. Emerald laughed in relief. Ruby sat up. Time had passed. Luffy was in a traditional bow with Vivi. Emerald knelt beside her and someone's leg stood against her back. She glanced at the owner - Zoro. Damnit all to hell.

Zoro glared at her. She felt her lips twitched into a painful smile. He crossed his arms. She looked down at her left shoulder.

"Well," Ruby said, dryly. "That will be gonna be a bitch to dig out."

Zoro scooped her up and carried her below deck. He sat her down on a box. Ruby sent a confused looked at Zoro. A stinging pain rippled through her check, her head turned, her eyes widen, and she landed on her right elbow. She hissed in pain.

Then anger - anger at Zoro, who had the balls to backhand her, anger at herself for being weak,

"Ruby," Zoro's voice sounded strained like he couldn't or didn't want to believe. He had hit the one he cared deeply about. She knew she didn't love Zoro and he didn't love her. Maybe with time, they could love each other, passionately, especially the chemistry they had. "You are weak and you will stay weak until you are healed. Tiny Dick can handled a bullet and protect the princess. You need to stop sacrificing yourself."

Ruby opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't argue with Zoro about her weakness. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked away. He knelt beside her.

"Once you are healed, I'm going to train you," Zoro sighed. "I would've dragged your ass out of bed if you didn't have life-threatening injuries."

"Awww, you do care, Zoro,' Ruby teased, looking up from under her eyelashes. He chuckled and stood. He helped her to her feet.

"Don't go telling everyone," Zoro glared, softly, at her. "It will ruin my repartition."

Roy giggled. "Yeah," she agreed. "Can't let everyone you are big softy."

"Love birds," Emerald yelled. "Are you done, yet?"

"The Bullet is staying in until I can get to a doctor," Ruby said.

"No!" Emerald and Zoro said. Zoro pinned her down Ruby struggled under Zoro as Emerald tried to dig the bullet. Ruby cussed through the entire process.

Ruby stared at her phone. That gut feeling was back. The one that always told her to do something. She sighed, not exactly how good a useless phone would be. Well, she did have a compass app maybe that well be useless. She could always active app her JANVIS app. That be a laugh - seeing what Luffy and Sanji would do. She grabbed it.

Emerald and Ruby landed on the snowy shore. They turned and waved at Zoro. He scrawled at them He had to guard the ship.

Ruby spotted footprints.

"Em," Ruby said. "Come on."

Ruby sprinted following the footprints. She stopped every so often to double check they were going the correction way. Ruby heard Emerald from behind her. "A town."

"Hopefully the doctor is there already," Ruby said, eyeing with glee.

"Yeah," Emerald agree. The duo sprinted into town and surprise enough; Vivi, Usopp, Luffy with Nami on his back and Sanji standing outside.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. She caught their attention. The sisters slowed to a stop. "What's going on?"

"The Doctor is at the top of the mountain," Luffy said, "We are going up the mountain."

"I'm coming then," Ruby said to Luffy and Sanji. They nodded.

"And I'm staying," Emerald said. "My boyfriend should be here on the Island."

"Awesome," Ruby said. "Have fun searching for Hot-head."

"Want us to meet you at the base of the mountain," Emerald asked.

"S'up to you, sis," Ruby shrugged.

"I've had it," Usopp said. Everyone looked at him. "As soon as the captain say something, the navigator goes along with it"

"And?" Ruby asked, stretching her head.

"You have no room to talk!" Usopp shouted, pointing at her. His teen pointed into sharp points. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what kind of condition you're in right, now, Nami," Sanji asked.

"Will you really be okay," Vivi sounded worried. "This trip may take hours."

"Old man, gimme some meat," Luffy said. Meat!"

Ruby wanted as the others meaning Luffy and Sanji got ready. The trio going up the mountain had to travel light. Worst, Ruby hated running and didn't have the greatest endurance. Oh, well, she has to tough it, out. Music will help. She had picked Zoro's pocket for her IPod.

On a whim, she also activated her phone in the first time for two –three months. The trio stood outside, ready to go.

"Listen here, Luffy," Usopp began. Vivi knelt, double checked the knot securing Nami to Luffy's back. Usopp turned to the Straw Hat Captain. "If you trip or fall even once, Nami will die."

"Not even once," Luffy questioned. Usopp nodded.

"Wait, stay still for a moment," Vivi ordered. "I need check this knot again."

"Vi," Ruby said. "It was tight before. It is still tight, now." She tried to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Vivi chewed her lip and nodded. She stood up and stepped to one side.

"I'd only slow you down if I came along," Vivi said.

"Me too." Usopp quickly agreed.

"Got it. Okay, Nami hold on tight," Luffy grinned, ready to depart.

"If you're really set on going, I won't stop you," Dalton said. Ruby looked at the guard captain. "But climb up on the other side so that you can avoid the Lapins on this side."

"Lapins?" Sanji questioned.

"They're fierce, carrivous rabbits. If you run into a pack of them, you are good as dead."

"Really, rabbits," Luffy said, disbelief. "We gotta get up there. We'll be just fine, right?"

"Yup," Sanji nodded.

"I'm looking forward for a couple for coat," Ruby smirked. "I have get at least 7 -8 -9 -10! 10! Ten fur coats - 1 for each of my sisters, 1 for ma, 1 for Nami, 1 for Vivi and should I get two or three more for any other female nakama?" She thought out load.

"Get as many as you can carry," Luffy said with a glint in his eye.

"I'll carry them for you, my dearest love," Sanji cooed.

Dalton looked both amused and somewhat horror. Vivi sighed. Usopp shook his head.

"Thank you, sissy," Emerald glommed Ruby.

"I haven't them, yet," Ruby protested. "Thank me when I have them."

Emerald nodded and let go of Ruby. Everyone chuckled as Ruby stumbled backwards. The oldest daughter of the pirate Emperor Shanks stuck out her tongue. Dalton stared at the trio who in his opinion were insane enough not to care about being killed by pack lapins.

"You can't be serious," he said, shocked.

"Sirius is dead," Ruby grinned. "C'mon, boys."

She heard Luffy commented to Sanji. "Hurry it up, Sanji before Nami dies." He ran ahead.

"Don't say stuff like that idiot," Sanji yelled. "Do you want to jinx us?"

Ruby laughed.

She didn't know how much time passed. The snow had gotten deeper. The wind blew in her face with a blistering cold. She had to work harder to keep up with Luffy and Sanji. Her leg, shoulder, and ribs felt like fire. Worst, she got to thinking.

Zoro's words hit home - _"You are weak and you will stay weak until you are healed."_

Ruby was the weakest of the Avengers. Loki, an Agurdian, God of Lies and Tricks, exploited that. He was not the first one.

She also was raped at 14 - her innocence stolen at the hands of a cruel, evil man. He wanted information about the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Even with the day dreams of Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji rescuing her, she spilled some information about Black Widow, Hawkeye and S.H.I.E.L.D. Then Ruby healed, that took better part of a year. Natasha took time off and thoroughly kicked Ruby's untrained ass out of her depression.

Natasha Romonva would agree with Zoro then processed to kick Ruby's trained ass so hard that Ruby would wish she was stilled injured.

She sighed.

"Ruby!" Luffy shouted in her ear. She jumped, startled. She turned her head, glaring. Luffy blinked at her and his danger alert activated. He tried to get away, but Ruby had already grabbed his rubber left ear. It stretched as he ran. Sanji cracked up, laughing at Luffy's misfortune.

"DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR, LUFFY!" Ruby roared. Luffy whimpered.

"My ear," Luffy rubbed his ear. Nami gave a small tired smile. Sanji rolled in the snow, laughing. "Meanie!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. Count on Luffy to cheer her up.

"Why did you stop?" Luffy asked. She blinked in confusion then realized he was right. She stop did running.

"I guess I was lost in thought," Ruby confessed. "I didn't mean to stop."

"What were you thinking about?" Luffy asked. Ruby saw a worry glint in his eyes.

"Nothing too important," Ruby half lied. She grinned at Luffy and Sanji.

"It feels like it had gotten a little colder," Luffy said. "The wind's picking up."

The trio were in knee-deep snow. Ruby pulled her scarf over her nose and mouth. Her lungs burnt, both in need of oxygen and the cold air. She listened to the boy's conversation.

"Put on some shoes," Sanji said. Just seeing your feet is painful."

Nope," Luffy grinned. "It's my police."

"Policy," Ruby corrected.

"Thanks," Luffy said. "Anyway, did you know that people in snowy countries never sleep?"

"Bull shit!" Ruby exclaimed. "The human body can only be awake for if trained 3 or 4 days at a time, 5 days, max before the body shut down, no matter what climax."

Oh, Ruby swan," Sanji did his noodle dance. "You are so knowledge."

"Really," Luffy said. Ruby nodded. "But someone told me in the pub a long time ago"

"Who," Ruby almost sneered. "Yasopp?"

Ruby jumped, suddenly. Something white passed under her. She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know, Ruby?" Luffy asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and commented, "Like father, like son."

Luffy dodged the blending in with the snow fur ball. Sanji jumped over it. A crunching sound reached Ruby's ears. She glanced over at the tree line.

"Timber," She called out. The three straw Hats watched as the tree landed in front of them. They leaped and landed on the other side.

"Did you know women in snowy lands all have silky-smooth skin?" the cook said.  
>Ruby stopped running. She stared at him. She shook her head, sending her red hair flying around her head. She pushed forwarded.<p>

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Sanji said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Ruby muttered to herself.

"I'll explain," Sanji continued, "When you're cold, you rub your skin to warm it up, right. It is always freezing cold in snowy countries like this one so the women keep rubbing their skin all the time and it becomes all white and silky over time."

"Okay then, how come it's white," Luffy asked. Ruby wanted to bury herself in a snowy hole like a snowy hobbit hole and re-think her decision on joining the Straw Hat Crew.

"Because the snow, it's constantly falling all over, so it dyes their skin white," Sanji finished. Ruby jumped over the white blur. She loved the idea of joining the pirate crew white she was sitting on the couch or curled up in bed, all warm and safe. Then her powers transported her into One Piece and so far lived out a fan's dream of being a member of the crew.

"Another bullshit story," She called out. Number one reason why she was re-thinking her decision was her crewmates' stupidity. "One, the local women probably uses lotion to keep their skin silky smooth. Winter is harsh on skin. Two, there's no sunshine here. The snow clouds black the sun. That's why the women's skin is so white."

"Really," Sanji sounded surprised. "The lack of sunshine has caused the women's skin to be white."

"Gosh, Ruby, you are smart," Luffy exclaimed. Ruby jumped. Sanji paused in mid-run, swung his leg back. The baby lapin had no chance. Sanji's leg swung forward, powerfully.

"And you are becoming a pain in my ass," Sanji roared. The baby flew through the air.

"Really! What was with that thing?" Luffy said.

"I hope that was not a baby Lapin," Ruby muttered. They ran in silence.

"Miss Ruby, Tong Stark is calling," JANVIS said. Ruby jumped in surprise. She felt her ankle snapped to the side. She hissed pain. She stumbled forward. She stood and shook the pained ankle. "Tony Stark is calling you, Miss Ruby. Please answer the phone."

Luffy and Sanji stood and looked at her breasts, wide-eyed.

*"Why is your chest talking," Luffy asked.

"Ruby-swan's beautiful bouncing breasts have the most wonderfully voice I ever heard," Sanji swooned.

Ruby blinked at Sanji. She decided it was the very best to ignore the cook and not to tell him it was an AI male's voice. She fished the cell phone out from her bra. She swiped her right thumb over the screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ruby Romanva, where the hell are you," Tony Stark roared into her ear. Ruby winced. She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I'm currently running up a mountain side with Sanji and Luffy to take Nami to see a doctor," Ruby explained. "I see you finally made a program, to call other people in other realms."

"Yes," Tony replied. "It's me. You didn't surprise. Were you surprise? Running a mountain side to see a doctor? What kind of doctor lives up in the mountains?"

Ruby slowed to a stop. Luffy and Sanji stopped as well. She waved them on.

"I'll catch up," she said. Luffy nodded. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sounded strained. Ruby bit her lower lip, thinking.

"How's Pepper?"

"She's good, still CEO of Stark Enterprises," a pause then, "She moved in with me, a couple months ago."

"Really? That's awesome. So, how have you been?" Another pause.

"Ruby, I can't sleep." Tony sounded like he was about to cry. Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Well, Tony, it is understandable. You nearly died back in New York. If it was for the Hulk scaring the life back into ya, we would have a different conversation." Ruby paused. "Did I ever tell you I was kidnapped and was raped by my kidnappers to get information?"

A grunt.

"I was. When S.H.I.E.L.D finally came, I was too lost in my mind. It took me months to recover and get over the fact I was raped. Whenever I was around men, I panicked. I thought I was gonna get raped again. Mom did train me, but to me that wasn't enough. I had nightmares every now and then. You will get over what happen with New York. You will get stronger, mentally." Ruby heard Tony panted, heavily, like he was panicking. "Hey, are you okay."

"I will be." Tony said.

"Oooh, oooh, Did I tell you where I am? Tony, I couldn't believe it. I'm in One Piece. You know that show I was obsessed with, the one about pirates and the rubber man. Right now, I'm in the Drum Island Arc if you want to look it up." Ruby explained. Her eyes glued to the backs of Luffy, Sanji, and Nami. "And I find out who my father is, Tony. I'm Shanks' eldest daughter. I have 6 other sisters. They are identical to me. I have one little brother." Ruby paused. "How's mom?"

"Still raising hell to find you," Tony said. He sounded calmer.

"Could you give her a message for me," Ruby asked, unsure.

"Of course, I'll have JANVIS record it," Tony said.

"Alright," Ruby nodded. The snow blew around her. "Let me know when you two ready."

"I'm ready when you are, Miss Ruby," JANVIS said.

"In 3-2-1, Hey Mom, its Ruby, I'm alright. I'm safe. Do you remember that anime show I used to watch a lot – One Piece? Well, I'm actually born there – on one of the island, ma. I ran into the Straw Hat Pirates so yeah, I am safe with them. They will protect me.

"I found my father, ma. I think you two would look cute, together. Anyway, my dad's name is Shanks, the same one who gave Luffy the straw hat. Before we met, ma, I ate a Devil Fruit – That's why I get into water. The devil fruit allows me to jump or hop to different dimensions like Thor's does – only my way of travel doesn't leave marks behind. I haven't tried it yet. I love you, mommy, and I miss you." Ruby finished. "Luffy needs me to catch up. I'll talk to you later, Ma. Tony, hmmm, talk to you later, gotta go, bye."

Ruby ended the connection. She spirited to catch up.

"Hang in there, Nami, a little longer long. We're gonna get you to a doctor, right?" Sanji said.

"Snow's getting deeper."

"Hey, Luffy, run smoother," Sanji bossed. "You're just making harder on Nami."

"How on this snowy, cold ass Island can he run smoother?" Ruby asked. Her throat was dry. It hurt to talk. Her lungs burnt from the cold air.

Luffy slowed to a stop. Ruby nearly ran into him. She shot him a glare then she followed his gaze.

"What the…" Sanji glared at the Straw Hat Captain. He came to a stop and looked forwarded.

One by one, a group of furry white creatures popped up. They remembered Ruby one of the abominable snowman from the classic Movie Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer which in turn made her think of Chopper.

"What are those things," Sanji questioned. Nami moaned. Ruby tilted her head, one ear toward her navigator and the other ear listen the Lapins.

"What?" Luffy murmured.

"We have to…..hurry…..Alabasta," Nami whispered.

"Just rest," Luffy said. Ruby shook her head. Nami must be having a fever induced dreams if she talked in her sleep. Personally, if Ruby was ever that sick, she would not be talking. She would be too busy snoring. "Never mind that," Luffy continued, "We'll worry about that later."

"She's not even worried about her own life," Sanji glanced at Nami, "Just hang in there just a little bit longer, Nami."

Ruby snapped her attention to the Lapins. She chewed on her lower lip, thinking.

"We have to go to that castle where the doctor lives as quickly as possible," Sanji said.

"I might be able to create a platform or a portal to get us on top of the mountain," Ruby said. "I don't know if I can do it."

Sanji and Luffy nodded.

"Move it," The blond chief said, "You damn bunnies.

Ruby sensed it or it was common sense. Luffy apparently did, too. "They're coming."

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. Maybe he started sensing few things this early in the series.

"They aiming straight at us," Ruby said.

"Listen, Luffy," Sanji spoke.

"Hm?'

"I don't want you fighting these guys, alright."

"Why not?"

"Idoit! Because Nami will be able to feel every move you make. She's too sick to handle something that. It will be too much. She could die." Sanji explained.

"What?" Luffy stared at Sanji.

"He's right," Ruby put in her two cents. The Lapins roared and jumped – all at once.

"Okay, geeze," Luffy said. He ducked under a claw. "I won't fight them at all, but what do I do?"

Ruby draw out her sword, blocking a claw aimed her face.

"What can I do?" Luffy cried out.

"Just Dodge!" Sanji instructed, "Dodge, dodge, dodge, and run, but don't retreat."

"THAT'S A LITTLE DIFFERCULT!" Luffy cried out. Ruby laughed out a loud, and nearly earned another injury. She sobered up.

"Flanchet Shoot!" Sanji tried to kick a lapin.

"Dodging," Luffy ran around.

"Dimension Slash," Ruby called out, slashed her sword down. A black wave race forwarded. The Lapins jumped out of the way. Ruby scrawled at them.

"Dammit! In this snow, I can't kick properly," Sanji growled.

"RUN!" Ruby yelled. Sanji ran ahead of Luffy who followed him. Ruby brought up the rear. Luffy's hat flew off. She jumped, grabbed the hat, flipped, landed on her feet with a winced and dodged the lapins.

"Into the forest," Sanji called back.

"Ok," Luffy said. Ruby nodded.

"Go left. We'll head to the mountain," Sanji said. "We'll need to shake them off somehow. It would take hours to fight them all off, but how do we shake them, now? These snow mountain bunnies sure are tough. We're at a big disadvantage."

"More running, less talking," Ruby panted. She summoned her dome as Lapins rain down on top of the four Straw Hats.

A lapin flew through the air toward Luffy. The rubber man reacted, ready to kick.

"Don't," Sanji snapped. He kicked the lapin. "Idiot, I told you not to attack! Just leave to Ruby-swan and me."

"Sorry," Luffy mumbled. He ran ahead, dodging the Lapins. Ruby followed him.

"This is not a good time to be fooling around," Sanji said. Ruby slashed at another group of lapins. She tried to clear a path It didn't help. They just refilled the space.

"Ruby."

She turned, ducking under a flying lapin and saw Luffy by a small cliff.

"Sanji, we can go up from here," he said. Ruby nodded. She made her way to the pirate captain.

"Go on head," Sanji ordered. A lapin jumped in front of Luffy. He used the lapin as a spring broad. Sanji scooped Ruby up. She squeaked in surprise. "Don't worry, my love, I will carry you to safety."

Sanji jumped on top of the already dazed lapin and bounced off. He landed on his feet. He bent down, allowed Ruby to put her feet on the ground.

"Thanks for the lift," Ruby mumbled, embarrassed. He heard and smiled softly at her. She blushed. Luffy screamed.

"They're coming!" He ran around then shot off. Ruby and Sanji glanced over the cliff. Ruby ran. Sanji darted. The duo quickly caught up to the panicking captain.

"What the hell did you do, Luffy?" Ruby questioned Luffy.

"I stuck my tongue out at them," Luffy explained. Ruby hit the back of Luffy's head. She saw his eyes widen as his head flew into the snow. It popped out a second later. Nami still slept on Luffy's back.

"You didn't need to taut them like that," Sanji said. He shot a glared at Luffy.

"I'm sorry."

"Head to the top of the mountain," Sanji ordered.

Ruby didn't know how long they had been spiriting from the lapins. She hit her knees. She felt her hot breath stroking her dry throat like a fire stroking dry wood. She was nearly ready to throw up.

"Are they," Luffy breathed hard, "coming?"

"No," Sanji said, breathing normally. Ruby glared at him. She grabbed some white snow and stuck it in her mouth. "Doesn't look it."

Ruby felt the snow slowly melt in her mouth. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt the water moved through her mouth. She swallowed. The water rehydrated her throat.

"Alright," Luffy grinned. The second mate stood up. The corner of her wind burnt lips lifted. "I guess we lost them."

"No," Sanji cut in. "We haven't yet."

Ruby and Luffy followed the cook's gaze. A pack of lapins re-appeared.

Luffy exclaimed, "They are persistent!"

"Bastards," Ruby growled. She watched as the Lapins started jumping.

"Why are they jumping up and down," The Straw Hat Captain asked. "Are they irritated cuz they're hungry?"

"I don't think, so," Sanji said. He thought about it. "Wait a second; don't tell me, they're….oh no!"

"Yes, we need to run," Ruby confirmed it. Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"We're running again," Luffy said, "But where to?"

"Anywhere, as long it's far away from here," Sanji said.

"No, we need to get high up," Ruby said. Luffy's eyes darted between his two nakamas.

"What are the bunnies doing?" Luffy asked.

"Thanks to them," Ruby jerked her thumb toward the bouncing Lapins. "There's about to be an avalanche."

"What's an avalanche?" Luffy asked. A rumbling sound echoed. The snow slid forwarded.

"I'll explain later, okay," Ruby said. Luffy nodded. She spun and spirited back down the mountain side. Her eyes scanned the terrain for a decent place.

"Aaahhh," Sanji screamed – like a little girl, Ruby mused. "Damn those overgrown bunnies. They are not getting away with this – I'm gonna kill them."

"What we are supposed to do? How do we get away from this snow," Luffy questioned.

"No clue," Sanji shouted. "All I know is the first priority is Nami, the second is Nami, the third is Nami, the fourth is Nami, and the fifth is Nami, got that Luffy! Protect her even if it kills you!"

"Oh, I feel loved, Sanji," Ruby muttered. She lengthened her stride as she spirited.

"Got it! But how do I do that," Luffy whined. Sanji gazed at the snowy terrain. He saw it.

"Over that that cliff!"

Ruby saw the cliff. "It's not tall enough," She explained. "But I can make a hole for us."

She changed course. She grabbed the hilt of her sword. She pulled it out, yelled, "Dimension slash!"

The attack flew forwarded. It cut into the rock, leaving behind a cave. Ruby smiled. She glanced over and the wall of snow race closer.

"It's coming," Sanji roared. Luffy, Ruby, and Sanji jumped forwarded. Ruby turned her body so her shoulder took the blunt of landing. She closed her eyes. Pain erupted in her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Snow started to pile in.

"Dimension Wall!"

A black see-through wall appeared, blocked the snow from entering the Straw Hat's hiding place. Ruby relaxed, took off the bag of her back. She land down, dozing. Sanji and Luffy moved around.

"Ruby, darlin', wake up."

She moaned and rolled over. Where the hell did blanket go? She shivered. She reached down, grabbing for a blanket her mind told her that was not there.

A hand on her felt shoulder shook her. Another moan and she rolled over onto her back, eyes blurred, but opened. Her glove hands rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up. A rumbled echoed through the small cave. Ruby blinked, looked up at the heart eyed, blushing Sanji and said in a tired voice, "I'm hungry and thirsty, Sanji-san."

Sanji looked like he jizzed in his pants, again. He quickly handed her a warmed up bowl of soup and water. Ruby inhaled the soup and water. She glanced at Nami. The navigator's chest heaved up and down, still asleep. Luffy was in the process of digging a hole through the snow. Ruby grinned at the sight of the snow build up like something was blocking the white perspiration from coming inside. Fire glow lit the small area.

"Ruby, my sweet darling, your wall held up the snow very well," Sanji cooed. "It was a brilliant idea."

Luffy disappeared into the snow, still digging. Ruby waited. Sanji packed up. They waited. They sat.

"Did he get lost," Sanji asked.

"Good chance," Ruby answered. She stood up. She dusted off and she grabbed her sword. She strolled over to the wall of snow. Luffy rolled out of the tunnel he created. Ruby stepped to one side with a chuckled. She watched as the captain un-rolled and stretched out. He grinned up at Ruby. Light shone through the hole.

"Awesome," Ruby cheered.

Sanji slowly stood up, "Let's get going."

Ruby glanced up. They were nearing the bottom. In the snow, the avalanche took the Straw Hats back down the mountain. It took Luffy nearly twice as long as climb the mountain. Sanji was out during the trip back up.

Wapol should've already landed on the island by now and the avalanche should have buried him for a bit.

Ruby smiled as she saw the base of the mountain.

"We're here! We're almost at the doctor's," she cheered. She cart wheeled forwarded. Luffy grinned. Ruby stood and fell over, face first in the snow.

"My darling gem, are you alright," Sanji asked.

"That was hiliarous," Luffy roared with laughter. Ruby pushed herself up and peered at what she tripped over. A paw stuck up from the snow and a baby lapin glared – fear and anger- at her. Luffy went quite.

"Could one of you-" Ruby asked. She looked away from the lapins to Luffy and Sanji. Luffy grabbed the paw and pulled up. The older lapinb blinked in the bright light. Ruby smiled. Luffy walke don. Sanji followed. The red hair member did the same. The trio continued on thie way.

Ruby peered up the drum mountain. Luffy climbed up that in the show. It was mind blowing. She couldn't believe.

"So, how are we going get up," Sanji asked.

"Climb it," Luffy said. Sanji and Ruby looked at him.

"We can't," Ruby objected, "That's at least 3 miles high. There is no way."

"You can't, but I can," Luffy said. Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What if you fall?"

"I bounced back up," Luffy shrugged.

"But Nami will die," Ruby pointed out. Luffy looked horrified then he nodded. " The only way I see-"

"FOUND YOU, YOU DAMN STRAW HATS!"

Ruby turned and groaned in annoyance. Sanji tried to light a cigarette, but the wind was too strong.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked. He pointed at the newcomers, Wapol and couple of his goons.

"Just fucking lovely," Ruby said.

RUBY'S STORY~RUBY'S STORY

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the last 1,000 words. I threw a punch cuz I was highly upset over a subject and someone had the nerve to laugh about it. I hit an object wrong and my right hand aka my typing and writing hand aches, and will be bruising.

Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter or wish a merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.


	29. Help - AN

Hey, I got a request for you. First, I'm sorry that this is an Author's Note and not a chapter. Second, I need help with a story. It is a Original story that I really, really, really, need to publish. It will be on our sister site today. It is a very rough draft meaning it will make sense, but it will have the wrong words, run-ons, etc. The reason why I am asking for help because this May, I will be homeless, my three four-legged, furry sons will have to live with someone else (That thought is tearing me apart), I am unable to get a job due to employer don't want me for unknown reason and I have to get this book published.

The book is called Lucy Coulson and the Signs of Darkness. It will be 19 Chapters published. I will be probably put more than that until I'm done. I will trying to update daily to get it done. I have a facebook page up already to promote it. I will be putting the link on my profile, today as well.

The fifteen year old Lucy Coulson, the granddaughter of the Dark Lord and His Lady, gets accepted into the most dangerous school and has to prove her innocence when the school gets attacked.

Please let me know if you are gonna read it through review, or PM.


	30. 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Canon Characters – I do own Ruby and her sisters.

Story Note: I went back to ch 23 to change something. Sanji does not have a locked frig.

"_FOUND YOU, YOU DAMN STRAW HATS!"_

_Ruby turned and groaned in annoyance. Sanji tried to light a cigarette, but the wind was too strong._

"_Who are they?" Luffy asked. He pointed at the newcomers, Wapol and couple of his goons._

"_Just fucking lovely," Ruby said._

Chapter 24: Drama at Drum Island Part 3

"It's Wapol and his worthless bodyguards," Ruby said.

"How dare you do many rude things to me," Wapol started, "I've had enough of you, Straw Hats. I'm going get rid of you for good this time," Wapol ranted. Ruby shifted. Her left elbow rested on her sword.

"How are we gonna tackle this mountain," Sanji asked.

"We climb it," Luffy said.

Ruby shook her head, "This mountain appears to be over a mile high and it's sheet fucking rock," She counted. "Let's try my way before we even try climbing, m'ok?"

Luffy nodded. Ruby walked straight toward the base of the mountain. She licked her dry, cracking lips. She reached up. She placed her hands above her head. She shifted her weight to her toes. She took a deep breath. Her eyes slid closed. A mental picture formed in her mind's eye – snow covered ground before the entrance way to the caste, the wind blowing around her, snow falling from the heavy heavenly clouds, lazily.

Ruby's eyebrows winkled up in concentration. She envisioned the portal, now, it will happen. She curled her fingers. She felt a velvet like cloth. She breathed deep then exhaled.

"What the hell is my queen doing," Wapol asked.

"Interdemision -," Ruby started and pulled down the velvet like cloth, "Travel!"

She dropped to one knee. She spotted the cloth like material as it touched the snow. She stood up, stepped back, and eyed her handy work.

"That is soooo cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I hope this works," Ruby commented.

"My darling gem," Sanji cooed. Ruby blocked him out.

"Ah, I got it," Wapol said. Ruby wondered if he knew her power. Well, she did kinda said loudly. "Chess, I thought up a new law. Write this down. Anyone who ignores the king will be executed. Those three are guilty. Leave the queen alone, but kill the sleeping girl first."

"Excuse me," Ruby growled. Then the three Straw Hats snapped, "What the hell did he say?"

Ruby knew the second battle with the fake fat pirate captain couldn't be avoid. Ruby chewed on her lip.

"Luffy, go through the portal, now!" Ruby ordered, "It should lead you to the castle. Sanji and I will follow after you when we're done here."

Luffy nodded. He walked through the portal. Ruby prayed he made it though safely with Nami. She held up her hand and snapped her fingers. The portal rolled up and flapped. It reminded her of the old cartoons that Clint and Tony used to watch. Ruby shook her head and she saw black spots in her version. She swayed.

"Ruby, my love, are you alright?" Sanji asked. Ruby looked up at him and past the love-cook. Her eyes widen. She pushed Sanji's chest to get him out of the way. Her right hand flew to her hilt, the blade gleamed as she attacked Chess' arrow.

"Deminsion Slash!"

The arrow split in half. Kuromoamo ran up to the duo and threw punches toward Sanji. The cook dodged the punches. Ruby jumped to one side. Chess pointed his bow and loaded it with an arrow. Ruby gulped and took a step back. The arrow pointed between her eyebrows.

"Take one step toward or if I think you are gonna help the fool in anyway, I will have Chess kill you, my love," Wapol said.

Ruby watched Sanji's battle with the other sidekick. Kuromano's fighting style was similar to boxing, Ruby noticed. Sanji dodged and kicked him. Chess spun around and aimed at the blond. She kicked an dimension wave toward him. Chess dodged. The archer fired.

"Sanji! Arrow, at high 4 O'clock," Ruby barked. Sanji jumped backwards. The arrow landed in front of the cook.

Meanwhile, on top of the mountain, Luffy saw the castle snowy grounds and grinned. Nami would get help now. Where was the Doctor? Luffy ran into the castle, yelled at the top of his lungs, "Doctor Lady!" and "Where's the doctor?"

Eventually, he found a room with a fire going. Luffy sat Nami down on the bed in the room and tucked her in. Nami looked worst, now. He ran back through the castle, and onto the snow grounds.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a reindeer with sleigh jump up from somewhere belong. For a moment he gawck, but remembered Nami. He ran over to the old woman, "Are you the doctor lady? My nakama needs help. She's ill. Ruby said Nami could be dying from her fever."

"Where did you put the sick person," Doctor Lady got up from the sleigh. "How high is the fever?"

"I don't know, old woman," Luffy felt helpless. "Ruby said Nami might have brain damage with Nami's fever above 104F. Oh, Nami's in the room with the fire going in the fireplace."

Ruby cursed and struggled against Wapol's hold. For a fatso, he was strong.

"Stand down or I'll shoot her brains out," Wapol growled. A barrel of a gun brushed against Ruby's temple. Ruby froze. Sanji glared and stood still. The tub of useless lard chuckled. Chess and Kuromamo smirked.

"Chess, Kuromano, beat him," The king ordered.

"No," Ruby renewed her struggled to get away. She could hear the smirk in the enemy trio voices. It was sickening. Then the beating started. "Stop it!" Ruby cried out. "Stop!"

Wapol chuckled in her ear. Chess punched Sanji, hard in the midsection. He spat blood out. He fell to one knee. Wapol's subornites threw kicks at Sanji's chest, stomach, and legs. Sanji didn't cry out. The wanna-be Hawkeye and the Afo asshole just smirked, chuckled then they slowly got pissed. Sanji didn't beg them to stop. Ruby stopped crying out. She bit her lip.

(Flashback)

"_Ruby," Natasha said. Ruby lifted her head from the mat. "Get up. We're not done today." The younger red hair groaned. "Not until you get this move down."_

"_But maaahhhhom, I hurt all over," Ruby whinned. "We've been training since 7 this morning."_

_Natasha snapped, "Do you want to be rape again? Do you want to be beat to the inch of your life, again? Do you want to die at the hands of my enemies?"_

_The assassin stalked over to Ruby. The 15-year-old teen stumbled to her feet. She backed away. Natasha grabbed Ruby's arms._

"_My enemies know I have something extremely precious – I have a daughter," Natasha said. The cold assassin hugged Ruby. The teen bit her lip, trying not to cry. She nodded. _

"_Could we do that move again?"_

(End of Flashback)

"_Reach over your shoulder."_

Ruby grabbed the arm wrapped around her neck. She pulled it away. Her left hand grabbed the arm. Her right hand reached behind her, grabbed Wapol.

"_Bend a knee."_

Her left leg bent.

"_Dig your hip down and pull the enemy over your shoulder."_

Ruby went through the last part of the move and Wapol flew over her shoulder. She smirked. Wapol landed in front of her. She used him as a springboard and jumped in the air. Her legs separated and hit both of Wapol's lackeys in the head. She landed in a crunch. She heard the groans of pain from the trio, Sanji's surprised gasp, and the thump, thump, thump of something behind her.

Ruby didn't glance behind her. She thrust out her hand toward the bottom of the drum. She re-imaged her portal and muttered, "Interdemision Travel!"

The portal flew down. Ruby saw the world spin, and spin. She felt her face turn green. She didn't wait for the dizzy spell to past. She stumbled over to Sanji.

"Can you stand, Sanji," Ruby asked. Sanji slowly nodded. He stood up on shaky legs. Ruby slipped under his left arm and grabbed his waistband of his dress pants. She put his weight on her. "Come on, Sanji-kun, walk with me." Ruby couched.

Her words had an effect on the blood cook. His visible eye transformed into a heart. He grinned, pervently, at her. She rolled her eyes. They walked forward a few feet. She heard Wapol yelled, "Where do you-"

The thumping sound stopped. Ruby jerked her head around. Out of the corner of her eye, a Lapin soared past the duo. Ruby, wide eyed, watched the Lapin landed near the portal. The Lapin looked at her.

~Flashback~

_Ruby smiled as she saw the base of the mountain._

"_We're here! We're almost at the doctor's," she cheered. She cart wheeled forwarded. Luffy grinned. Ruby stood and fell over, face first in the snow._

"_My darling gem, are you alright," Sanji asked._

"_That was hiliarous," Luffy roared with laughter. Ruby pushed herself up and peered at what she tripped over. A paw stuck up from the snow and a baby lapin glared – fear and anger- at her. Luffy went quite._

"_Could one of you-" Ruby asked. She looked away from the lapins to Luffy and Sanji. Luffy grabbed the paw and pulled up. The older lapin blinked in the bright light. Ruby smiled. Luffy walked on. Sanji followed. The red hair member did the same. The trio continued on the way._

~End of Flashback~

"Oh, hey," Ruby grinned. "Thank you for your help."

The Lapin didn't say nor do anything. Sanji groaned. Ruby looked at him and slowly walked forwarded again. Together, they traveled through the portal.

~Drum Castle~

Ruby looked up at the castle. She let go of Sanji's pants and snapped her fingers. The portal closed.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy yelled. Ruby jumped in surprise, nearly dropped Sanji in the process. She jerked head to look at her captain and felt her whole body into green.

"Luffy," Ruby asked, "Why are you spinning on your head? And why am I seeing your twin -oh wait, I'm seeing two of you."

"AAAaaahhhhh!" Luffy screamed, "OLD LADY!"

Ruby fell forwarded. She felt the cold now against her cheek. Her last though as she blacked out, 'He really wants to be kicked off the mountain.'

Ruby knew she laid in a bed. She haven't laid in a bed in ages. Well, except for the brief time she crashed in Nami's bed, it was the night before she traveled to One Piece.

Ruby blinked at the ceiling. She yawned. She pushed the covers as she sat up. She yawned, again, this time it brought tears to her eyes. She looked around.

It was the same room that was used as part of the medical ward in the anime and manga.

Nami sat up in the other bed. She looked at Ruby. The second mate looked back.

"Nami, you look a lot better," Ruby said.

"I feel better," Nami grinned. Ruby gave the navigator the thumbs up. "Who are you?" Nami asked someone.

Ruby followed her gaze to – "Oh my god"- Chopper! She gasped and said, "It's a reindeer!"

Chopper freaked out and hid behind the doorway- Chopper-style.

"Ah, hmm, I think you got it backwards," Nami said, "the hiding thing I mean." Chopper scouted behind the doorway. He peered around. Ruby giggled, softly. "Well that's better, but you're too slow and a little late the moment and we can still see you."

"Shut up, human," Chopper yelled, "Oh, how's your fever?"

"IT'S TALKING!" Nami shrieked. She panicked; pulling up the cover like it would protect her.

"Hey," Ruby scolded, "Don't talk to him like that, Nami." She finished in a whiny voice. Chopper was too busy freaking in the next room. Ruby looked worried, at the next room.

"Keep it down, Chopper!" Doctorine cried out. Smoke rolled out of the surgery room and disappeared. Doctorine stood there at the foot of Ruby's bed, drinking Plume wine before she walked over to Nami. "Your fever seems to have gone down a little bit. That's good. You happy?"

"Who are you," Nami asked. Doctorine put her index finger on Nami's forehead, ignoring Nami. She swung the bottle back, drinking.

"Yes," Doctorine took a break from drinking the wine she favored, "It gone down several degrees. You should be alright." Alright swing of wine. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The sudden weight caused the bed to bounce. "I'm the only doctor around here, Dr. Kurehea. Call me Doctorine, okay."

"Oh, that means we're…"Nami trailed off. Ruby looked around. Something was off.

"Looking for my secret for staying so young?" Doctorine asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Ruby jumped at the chance.

"Plenty of red wine," Doctorine grinned. Ruby chunckled.

"No," Nami said, "That's not it."

"Well, you're right," the older woman said, "You are –"

"WHERE'S LUFFY!?" Ruby nearly shouted. Her voice past through several octaves to reach high pitch. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Doctorine glared at her. "He's alive," She said. "He's sedated.

Ruby breathed out in relief. She flopped back down the bed.

"What about Sanji?" Nami asked.

"The blond," Ruby pushed herself up to her elbows. "Will be alright?"

Doctorine growled, "If you don't calm down, red, I will be force to sedate you as well."

Ruby pressed her lips together. Nami stared at Doctorine.

"Yes, they're sleeping, very deeply in the next room," Doctorine stated, "What a pair of tough guys." She reached over and lifted up Nami's nightshirt. "This was the cause."

"What is this," Nami blinked at the mysterious bruise on her belly.

"You were bitten by a bug called Kestia. It's poisonous tick that thrives in jungle with high temperatures and humidity. Once you're bitten by it, a bacteria is introduced and case sever pain by lying doormat in your body five days. It causes high fever of above 100 degrees F, confechon, myucaditis, asteritis, and cerebritis. Not pleasant, " Doctorine explained. Ruby barely understand the various sade-effects of the disease other then it hurted Nami.

"Give the infection's progression the area, I'd say you've been infected for a day. You are really lucky to get here soon as you did," Doctorine said.

Ruby cleared her throat. Both Nami and Doctorine looked at her.

"We left Little Garden four days ago," Ruby said. She scouted to the right side, next to the surgical room. "Nami fell sick later that day. We drifted at sea and I kinda," Ruby laughed a little bit. She saw the Doctor connected the dots. She stood up. The covers fell to the floor, "Sucked out some of the infection or at least a small part of it. I did rinsed my mouth afterwards with alcohol, also wiped the area of infection with alcohol as I extracted it and burnt what I had gotten out."

Doctorine glared and stood up. Ruby bolted toward the door, leaving to the staircases. Chopper appeared in the doorway. The escapes Straw Hat didn't see the next crewmate and tripped over him. She saw snow covered floor and darkness. She pushed herself up and tried to crawl away. Ruby felt a hand wrap around her ankle and dragged her back into the domain of Doctorine. She pouted. She pouted.

"Back in bed," Doctorine shouted. Ruby's eyes widen as the old woman picked the younger up by her ankle and threw her over her shoulder onto the bed. "Now, stay there."

Ruby nodded, dumbly. She just watched as Doctorine grabbed a bottle from the walked back over to the second mate.

"Take one pill every six hours," She ordered. Ruby looked at the pills she handed. She took in the size of the pills.

"I can't take these," Ruby said, "I'm allegic to these." She lied. The pill she held in hand was half the length of her thumb and just as wide.

"Do you know what that is?" Doctorine stared at Ruby.

"No," Ruby blinked. She gulped. Doctorine continued to stare at her.

"You don't know what that is," the older woman said, slowly, "And you are not taking it."

"I hate taking pills," Ruby stated. She closed her eye and crossed her arms over her chest, "So, I'm not taking it."

Alarms bells went off and the mental red lights flashed in Ruby's mind. She opened one eye.

Doctorine held in one hand the largest needle Ruby had ever seen. The end was half of inch wide as least. The rest of the needle was a foot long.

Ruby grabbed the glass of water. She quickly filled her mouth before she slipped the horse pill past her lips and continued to drink the water. She felt the pill lodge in her throat for the longest moment before it went down. For that longest moment, she sucked in the rest of the water. She put the glass on the side table. She looked at Doctorine who put the needle away.

"There! It wasn't so bad," the evil witch smirked. She turned around.

Ruby thought about flipping the old lady off, but Doctorine might decide to break Ruby's favorite insulting finger.

"The pain you had been feeling must have paritically harsh," Doctorine commented, "it would have wase up in another two to four days without any treatment at all."

"Two to four days," Nami said. She turned to glare at Ruby. She went to open her mouth to yell or increase Ruby's debt, but the third in command butted in.

"We would be looking for a new navigator as the crew would be depressed eispecally Luffy and Sanji when we have a burriel at sea. A letter would be sent back to your island, saying Nami had died from a deadly 5 day disease," Ruby glared.

Nami stared at her in horrified shock. There was no point tell her gently since she nearly died.

"You have no room to talk, girlie," Doctorine pointed at ruby. "You nearly die as well. I hade resisatate you three times."

Ruby stared at the doctor in horrified shock.

"The one who had these powers before you, I knew here. She was too weak and it killed her 13 years ago," Doctorine explained. Ruby's eyes widen.

"What was her name? How long did she have these powers?" Ruby questioned.

"Her name was Katherina and she was 25 years old when she was killed," Doctorine answered. "Why are you asking?"

Ruby crawled up to her knee and explained, "13 years ago, I ate the fruit and went to a parallel dimension."

"Well, that's interesting. Did you find it by a creek in the North blue?" the old woman asked.

"I don't know," Ruby looked at her hands, "According to the doctors, I hit my head pretty hard- hard enough the doctors were surprise that I was even alive. I don't remember a thing before I wake up after a 3 month coma."

"Hmm," Doctorine hummed. She turned to Nami, even though she talked to them both. "I heard that Kestia died out a 100 years ago, but luckily, I kept the antibiotic just in case. Where did you guys come from to be expose to this? Were you out walking around with your belly showing in a jungle on an ancient island?"

Ruby remembered and started laughing. Nami blushed.

~Flashback~

Nami was stretching a red spot on her belly

~End of Flashback~

"That rung a bell," Dcotorne looked highly surprised. "What a crazy girl. Now, Stay in bed. Your treatment hasn't been completely finished, yet."

"Thank you very much," Nami scouted down back under the cover with a smile. "I'll be fine as long as my fever goes down. My body will take care of the rest after that."

"Well, aren't you an optimistic. The treatment of this disease normally takes out least 10 days to fully treat. Even with medicine as advanced as mine are, your body needs at least 3 days to fully heal. Unless you want to suffer more, rest," Doctorine ordered.

"What?" Nami shot nearly out of bed, "Ruby and I can't stay here for 3 more days."

Ruby winced. She threw the covers over her hand and curled up. It was nearly dark under the black blanket.

"We have to take Vivi back to Alabasta soon," Nami cried out.

Ruby grabbed a pillow and stuck it over her head. She peer the crack where she had lifted the blanket. She watched as Doctorine pinned Nami to the bed and told Nami, she would be fully healed or dead when she left. Nami stared, horrified.

Ruby lay on the bed, stretched out, and tried to go back to sleep. She was nearly there when Chopper screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ruby's eyes snapped opened. Chopper ran, screaming. Luffy and Sanji chased him.

"WAIT, MEAT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WAIT, LUFFY! LET ME COOK THIS GUY UP FIRST!"

God, that was loud. There was a few second of deadly silence. Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji ran through the doorway of the surgerical room. Chopper rushed out of the room. Luffy saw Nami sitting up.

"Nami," Luffy grinned brightly.

"Nami, dear," Sanji pranced over. Ruby slowly got of bed and crept slowly, but large steps toward Chopper.

"You look like you're all better," Luffy cheered.

"Getting there, thanks," Nami said.

"Right, one tasty version dish for Nami coming right up," Sanji said. Luffy and the blond turned to see Ruby teamed up with Chopper. The four ran.

"Come back," the cook and the captain yelled.

"Don't run away, Meat!" Luffy said. It clicked. "Ruby! Give me that meant! Captain's orders."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Ruby shouted over her shoulder.

"Don't eat it, yet," Sanji scolded, "Ruby, darling hand over the deer."

"He's a reindeer," Ruby corrected Sanji, "And no!"

Ruby had no clue where she was going. She ran from Sanji and Luffy. They bellyached about Chopper. She ignored them. She blinked. She glanced around. Oh, shit. Luffy and Sanji ran beside her. She hated it when she got her ADD attacks.

"Leave me alone!" Chopper yelled. He hit Luffy in the face with his hoof. Sanji chocked himself on Chopper's attlers. "Stop it, Jerks!" Ruby felt the reindeer transform in her arms. She grabbed the fur on Chopper's upper back. Her feet left the floor. "I'm not food."

Luffy and Sanji stood, looking up at the big Chopper with dumbfound look. Chopper punched the two into the stone floor. Chopper shrunk. Ruby stared at the two men. The forced out of the punch cracked the floor. She briefly wondered the duo was alright, but remembered from the show they would walking in a few minutes.

Chopper crept back to the medical room through the surgical room. Ruby followed the future member of the Straw Hats. She heard Luffy trying to recruit Doctorine. She peered into the room. She watched as Luffy flew through the room to crash face first into the stone wall. She winced.

"I'm still in my youthful 130's," Doctorine sat back into her chair.

"Geez, you're a tough old hag," Sanji said, casually. He was flying into the wall Chopper and Ruby hid behind. Ruby winced. She also noticed Sanji out on a blue shirt.

"You, boys, are really asking me to become a pirate, don't be ridiculous! It'll be a waste of my glorious time. Besides, I have no interested in life on the high seas," Doctorine explained.

Luffy crawled back to the table. He peered over the table top and Said," Those are all lame excuses, old lady. It's about adventure."

"Well," Doctorine drawled unimpressed, "This one is a slow learner. Didn't I just tell you to watch what to say?"

Ruby felt Chopper move and he peered into the room. The cook and the captain saw the movement. Three Straw Hats jaws dropped at the same time. Chopper's jaw drop once then dropped to the stone floor.

"AAAHHHH!" Chopper screamed. Ruby scooped him up and dashed out of the room on the double.

"Wait, food, slow down," Luffy shouted.

"See ya later," Ruby called over shoulder.

"Wait! Get back here," Sanji yelled. Ruby and Chopper lead Luffy and Sanji in a circle through the surgical room, hallway, and through the medical room.

"Stop fighting," Luffy ordered. Chopper and Ruby ran faster.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," Chopper screamed.

"Wait a few minutes and I'll cook you up a nutritious reindeer dish you'll never forgot," Sanji promised to Nami.

"Aahh!" Chopper continued to scream.

"I don't think so!" Doctorine yelled. She landed with two swords. "I'll eat you first."

Ruby slid to a stop by Luffy and Sanji. She dropped Chopper and yelled, "She's a cannibal!"

"Scary hag!" Luffy and Sanji cried out.

"Ah!" Sanji screamed like a little girl. The trio took off running back of the medical room.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Luffy and Ruby screamed together. "She's coming! She's coming!"

Ruby went right as Luffy and Sanji went left. She crept back to her bed, crawled in and laid down. She yawned.

"Night, night, Nami." She fell asleep in seconds.

Sometime later, Luffy ran in and shouted something about needing a coat. Ruby groggy said "Use mine." Ruby rolled back over.

Boom! Ruby jerked awake.

Boom! She recognized it.

"Evasive action! Somebody's firing at us!" Ruby yelled. She rushed to her feet, heading to the stairs. She tripped over something. She fell, face first into icy cold snow. She jerked her head up. Trees, snow, cannon fire – it added up in Ruby's mind now she was some-what awake.

The Straw Hats were still at Drum Island.

What? Wait a minute. She flipped over at stare at the Straw Hats then turned to look at the mountain with a bloom of Cherry Blossoms.

"What happen with Wapol?" Ruby asked.

"I kicked his ass," Luffy grinned, brightly. She smiled back. She crawled into the sleigh and dozed.

She jerked awake what she thought was moment later and she looked around. She was in the women's dorms. She yawned and realized she had to pee. She stepped down from her hammock. She walked by Vivi, who was sleeping peacefully, and crept over to the stairs. She climbed them up into the storage room. She rushed to the bathroom. She felt a lot better. Her belly rumbled. She walked out on deck and she hugged himself as she shivered in the cold night air. She hurried to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, went to fridge to grab a bottle of soda and set down at the table. To only realized she forgot the opener and the lights. She stood back up. She went to the bottle opener, grabbed it before she went to the light switch and flipped it on. She turned around.

Ruby jumped in surprise as she spotted a glaring Zoro.

"You scare me," She said. She yawned. She sat back at the table, obviously this time, facing the swordsman. She smiled when she heard the hiss of the carbonation. She took a long swinging, felt it slid down her throat, the hum of the caffeine in her blood, and the thumbing pain in her temples faded. She felt more awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Zoro. "So, what's eating you?"

"What?" Zoro said, confusion laced in his voice.

"Sorry, American slang," Ruby said, "What's wrong?"

"You nearly died," Zoro growled, now he understand her question.

She signed, "Damnit, Choper," She looked up at Zoro, "Yes, I technailly dead then Doctorine managed to bring me back."

Ruby paused, thinking. "I've been dead before, Battle of New York. I was up and walking then I keeled over –everyone went into battle mode. They rushed me to the hospital, released a couple hours. I worked myself into the ground – double agent, strategizing etc for the previous 2 days."

"Like that helps," Zoro growled. Ruby shrugged and finished of her bottle. She stood up. When she reached the sink, she saw a note for her.

'_Ruby-chan,'_ Ruby rolled her eyes.

_'I've made a delicious healing soup to help you to get your strength back, beautiful._

_ Awaiting your love, my darling, _

_ Sanji '_

She looked around and decided Sanji must've put the soup in the fridge. She went back to the fridge and peered inside. Nothing screamed To Ruby, From Your Dearest Love. Ruby reached in, looked around, and still found nothing in face, the fridge looked empty except for her soda bottles and some chicken alferdo the Straw Hats had – what?- almost 10 days ago. She opened the lid and smelt it. Still good! She grinned. She glanced over her shoulder. Zoro was still there.

"Want some," She asked. He shook his head. "So, did Luffy raid the fridge?"

"Yup, he taught Chopper how avoid the traps," Zoro smirked.

"Oh god, we are gonna starve," Ruby giggled. She reached for a pot and set it on the stove. She dumped the cold food in it and turned on the heat. "What happen to the cake and the cake pops I made?"

"We ate them," Zoro said. She turned and raised on eyebrow.

"Whose 'we'," Ruby asked. She turned the foot. She went to sit across from Zoro. He had to move to table when she was looking in the fridge.

"Everyone else," he said. "We had to wait till the cook finished though."

"I'm sorry I heard the giants fighting so I checked it out," she explained.

"They were good," he complemented.

"I love baking when I have the time," she giggled. She felt her checks heat up. She got up to check her food before it got awkward.

Steam rose from the pot. She turned off the stovetop and reached for a plate. She paused.

"Are sure you don't any," She said.

"Fix me a plate, please," Zoro asked. She grabbed two plates from the cardboard. She fixed their plates, finishing off the pot of Chicken Alfedo. "Cola?"

"Yes," Ruby said. She grabbed the silverware, put them on the plates, and heard two hisses one right after the other. She glanced over. Zoro opened the bottles, muscles rippling as he moved. She grabbed the plates and walked over to the table. She set a plate by Zoro's place. She sat down in her place. After thanking for the food, they ate in silence.

Ruby broke the silence, "Wonder why Luffy have to eat so much?"

"Yeah, I'm been wondering the same," Zoro said. He took a swing of cola.

"I know meat have protein and iron in it," She said.

Zoro nodded.

"Maybe he needs to eat more meat because he's a –" Ruby's eyes widen. The ship forward like the front part was heavier then the ass end. That's impossible considering Sanji hadn't properly gone shopping. The ship flattened out.

Their eyes met over the table. Ruby got up the same Zoro did. She walked over to the light switch. She peered through the porthole. She blinked.

"Zoro, my sword, please."

She felt it was pressed into her left hand. Zoro was right behind her. She took comfort in that. She pulled open the kitchen.

"Evening," Ruby greeted the woman and the three men, dressed in armor that looked Asguardian origin. "May I help you with something, Asguardian? Or are you from something realm other then Asguard?"

"You are correct, my fair lady," The blond man answered her question. Ruby noticed looked like Obi-Wan Kenboi. "We are from Asguard. We are here to seek your assistents."

"Hey, Zoro go get the others. If my aniki is here, I want introduce you all to him," Ruby grinned, looking up at him. Zoro looked at her. He kissed her, deeply. She was dimly aware his hand cradled one side of her throat. He backed up then turned, heading to the door by the mast.

Ruby, dazed, glared at him. She turned to Asguaridans. "Let's go the kitchen. We'll be more comfortable."

"Will there be food," The middle man asked.

"If Sanji is up to it," Ruby said, vagary.

"We did not come here to eat, Volstagg," the woman said. "We are here, Lady Ruby, to get Thor back together."

Ruby blinked. "Where is Thor," She asked.

"On my back," Volstagg answered.

"On my back," Obi-Wan said.

"I have his head," Xena stated.

"On my shoulder," Jackie Chan replied.

Ruby pursed her lips, "I need to see to understand what you are talking about." She waved into the kitchen.

Xena entered first. She was a tall, dark hair beauty in silver armor. A cape trailed out behind her.

Volstagg followed her. He nodded to her. She nodded back. He reminded of a dwarf even though he nearly half a foot taller than her.

Obi-Wan strolled in. He dramatically, bowed to her, grabbed her right hand, placed a kiss on her knuckles and said, "Lady Ruby, my name is Fandral, The Dashing."

"A pleasure, I'm sure, Mr. Dashing," Ruby said. Her voice locked it's usually warmth. Fandrol nodded. He seemed a bit shocked. He did walk further into the kitchen.

Jackie Chan walked in. He didn't say a word or smile. Now they were in the light of the kitchen, Ruby saw what they meant. Thor was in literally pieces. There was only one explanation.

"You guys talked with Law and Sapphire," She stated, "It went wrong."

"Yes," Xena said, slowly.

Ruby quickly described Law, Bepo, and Sapphire. She watched the recognition flew across the Aguards' faces. "Could you tell me what happen, Warrior Princess?"

"I am Lady Sif, Goddess of War, not Warrior Princess," Sif said, not understanding Ruby's reference. However, she gave a full report of what was said and what happen.

Ruby listened, asked questions, and worked her devil fruit to put her Aniki back together. Somewhere in the middle of Sif's story, the rest of the Straw Hats crowded in.

Sif finished her report. Ruby knew and understood what happen. She collapsed onto a chair, extremely tired. She heard Chopper yelled, "She's still hasn't recovered from earlier."

"I'm fine, Chopper," Ruby said, "I'm just tired."

"How can you be still tired, Ruby," Luffy said, "You've slept all day."

"I used my powers too much, today," Ruby said, "Anyway, Thor will be out for a while, maybe till morning or sometime tomorrow afternoon," She yawned. She blinked away tired tears. "Luffy, can they –"

"Sure," the Straw Hat Captain said. Ruby stood up and remembered she hadn't introduced the Asguardians and the Straw Hats. She did before she showed Sif where she would be sleeping. Nami, Vivi, and Emerald walked in and sat on Nami's bed.

"So, Sif, is there anything going between you and Thor?" Nami asked.

Sif looked at Ruby. She felt the goddess' eyes. Ruby translated, "Pre-courtship, courtship, comrades, friends, secret lovers, etc."

"Comrades and best of friends," Sif answered.

Ruby climbed into her hammock and curled up under the blankets, falling to sleep as she listened to the women's conversation.

The following morning, Ruby was the first wake. She crept up to the kitchen. She noticed she was not the only up. Sanji washed dishes at the sink. She winced as she remembered she forgot take care of the dishes last night. She walked up, quietly, by Sanji who sent a clean, stud-covered dish in the other sink to be rinsed. She grabbed it. Sanji jumped in surprise.

"Morning, Sanji," she said in a low tone.

"Morning, Ruby," the cook replied.

"Sorry that I didn't wash the dishes," she turned on the sink, quickly rinsing the two plates and the silverware. "I meant do it before I went to bed."

"I understand, my dear," Sanji said, "You are the who comes into my kitchen with respect for it and leaves it the way you found it, leaving a couple notes to let me know," he explained.

Sanji finished the dishes, leaving the rest of Ruby to do and fixed breakfast. He muttered death threats at Luffy who she knew raided the kitchen. She just smiled.

Ruby grabbed a pale blue hand towel and dried the rinsed dishes. She heard it before she was forced up into the air. She still gave a squeak of surprise.

Thor chuckled. Sanji spun around. Ruby felt her rubs being crashed.

"Thor," She gasped, "My ribs….. I can't breathe."

He dropped her so suddenly she fell back against him. He caught her.

"Are you fairing well, little sister?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I am well," Ruby replied. She turned to him, looking up. "How have you been, Thor?"

"Busy," Thor said. He looked exhausted as she felt.

"What have you been doing? Sit down, sit down," Ruby said. She forced Thor to sit down back to the table. "Or can't tell us cuz it's strictly Asguardian business."

"When Loki attacked Midguard, he challenged the authority of Asguard," Thor said, "And wars on the other realms. Lady Sif, The Warrior Three and I with the Asguard army have been sent out to quell these wars."

Ruby whistled. She turned to face Thor. She just finished putting away the dishes. She walked over to table and sat across from the Prince of Asguard. Suddenly, Ruby felt nervous.

"How's Loki?" Ruby finally asked.

"He's in prison, probably for the rest of his life," Mr. Dashing commented, offhand.

"Thank Vanhellea," Volstagg said, "Hopefully he rots in there."

Ruby's temper flashed through her body like a hot brand. A growled built up in her throat. Her blue eyes narrowed in a rage she had felt for a long time. Her lips curled over her teeth. She hissed like an angry cat. "Please, excuse me, I need to train." She stood up. She stalked toward the door. "Sanji, send one of the crew to come and get me for lunch."

"Ruby, love, you have to eat-" Sanji protested. Ruby walked out and shouted toward one of the open windows. "Lunch, Sanji."

She walked past Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro. All three parted and gave her a path. She went by Nami's grove and warmed up.

Ruby heard Luffy run up behind her.

"Who's Loki?"

"A close friend."

"How do you know him?"

"He was an enemy before I knew him. He was adoptive by Thor's father."

"And how did you become friends?"

"He kidnapped me. I wanted to understand why. Why did he have an army? Why did he target Earth? What were his plans for my home? Was it really true he was adopted like I was," Ruby paused, "Loki and I connected over the fact we both were accepted. I told him what happen to me and it like he had experience with others who went through the same thing."

Luffy nodded.

"Loki made me feel like I wasn't damage goods," Ruby breathed, "And I told him that if we met a fight, no matter what the outcome, I'd still be his friend and asked if he would still be mine."

"What made him snap?" Luffy asked.

"He found out that he was an Ice Giant, a monster in their culture, their version of the Boogeyman the thing that hid in the shadows at night to scare kids." Ruby said. "That's why he snapped. Loki's a really good guy. There were some punches he couldn't roll with and he fell."

Luffy nodded, "Thank you, Ruby, for telling me."

Luffy could be the most wise man in the world.

"You know," she paused, glanced at her captain, "Loki's very skilled at magic." Luffy gawked at her. She grinned. "And maybe if we run into him, we could always talk him into joining the crew."

Luffy grinned brightly. "We have to get him to join the crew."

She nodded. She watched as he rose from his seat on the stairs. He walked away. Ruby scratched her head.

"Sanji, I'm hungry! When's breakfast!?" Luffy cried, "I'm starving."

"You ate last night," Sanji said.

"But the midnight snack wasn't enough –oops!"

Ruby chuckled as she went back to doing Yoga. Luffy was also the crew's most lovable idiot.

I finally updated. I tried to edit this myself. For some odd reason, my beta is not replying to my emails. She's probably busy with college. I will be updating again, July 23rd. See ya later.

Please tell me what you think.


	31. Not update

Sorry, not an update.

Today….shit. My grandma is not doing good…*laughs* of course not, she's gonna join my grandpa soon…god, my grandma is dying. I have come to term with that, but goddamit, seeing my strong grandma in that bed pale as death and she already has that death rasp. I'm not going to update until August. When I update again, I will have a set thing. I'm sorry. I just can't get that image out of my mind...


	32. Chapter 25: Welcome to Alabasta

Disclaimer: I do not own the Canon Characters – I do own Ruby and her sisters.

Chapter 25: Welcome to Alabasta

Ruby sighed. She tilted her head back. Her eyes closed. A smile played upon her lips. The warm summer like air blew through her head. She held open her story she was working on. She hated writer's block. She opened her eyes and thought about what should happen in her fantasy story. She chewed on her lower lip. She re-read the last line. Guess it was break time. She closed the book, stuck into her writing bag and grabbed her log. She opened it up to the next blank page.

_Day 35_

_Days in the Grandline 10_

_We've been in the grandline for 10 days already and got one more crewmate – Chopper. He's reindeer who ate the Human-Human devil fruit. He wasn't treated well in the first few days of being a reindeer with humanoid powers._

She went on the explain Chopper's past and few more things that went on since the last she wrote. When she got to the most recent event with the Asgardians, she wrote more quickly.

_It was nice to Big Brother Thor, again, even though Thor fell to pieces. Lady Sif, the Warriors 3, and Thor went to look for, but they ended up another pirate ship. This ship was led by the infamous Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates. My sister, Sapphire, is his lady. Well, Lady Sif, and the Warriors 3 looked for me to help to put Thor back together. I did and Thor and I caught up on events in our lives. When I asked about Loki, Thor hinted at the fact Loki wouldn't be allowed to leave the palace for a long while. By the look on Thor's face, I don't know if I wanted to know what he meant by that, but I did read the old Loki stories about his punishment for doing something wrong. I don't remember what, but it was bad._

Ruby looked up at the glittering sea. She let out a heavy sigh.

_Yetserday morning, the Asguardians left via the space bridge. Whatever Loki's punishment over New York, I hope he is not suffering._

Ruby paused in her finishing statements as something huge passed over head. She looked up. Her eyes widen and she stood up.

A giant bird blocked out the sun's rays. Ruby dimly heard Luffy, Chopper, and Nami talking about the flying creature.

"Hey! Seagull," Luffy cried out, waving at it. The rubber man had got the bird's attention. It drove down, skimming the water, heading straight for the ship. Nami screamed. The organette yelled at Luffy. The bird cried out. Ruby mused on the fact it sounded like a dinosaur.

Ruby watched as the bird grabbed Luffy, soared upwards. The second mate ducked as the bird barely missed the crow's nest and the Straw Hat pirate flag.

"Yoo-hoo!" Luffy yelled in excitement. Ruby grinned as she rolled her eyes and sat down in the crow's nest. The sounds of Chopper panicking reached her ears. "Gun-Gum.."

Ruby hurried to put the cap back on the bottle of soda. It sounded like Luffy caught dinner. The ship rocked as the bird and Luffy landed.

Ruby ignored the rest of the commotion. She lost track of time as she finished updating her log, began to outline for another story, and managed to overcome the writer's block – when she was not interrupted, that is.

Zoro listened as Vivi explained everything for the ones who had no idea what's wrong like Chopper, Usopp, and Tiny Dick.

"Mr. 3 is the candle man, we ran into at Little Garden, right," Zoro said. He remembered how the women and him were nearly became wax statues for the weird freak.

"Yes, he was paired up with Miss Golden Week," Vivi said.

"Ruby made her – Golden Week," Usopp said, then gulped, "disappear."

"Yeah," Nami said, "she used her devil fruit to knock the little girl out of the fight."

Vivi continued with the Mr. 4 Couple and said, "I don't know much about those two, either."

"Ruby might know," Zoro said, remembering.

Luffy nodded. He also remembered, "Ruby!"

Ruby sighed. She knew it would happen. She yelled back, "What?"

"How much do you know about Buraque Works?" Zoro asked. Ruby turned and peered the side of the nest. She walked over to the rope ladder and climbed down. "Guess you do know a lot."

Ruby nodded as she approached, "Yes, I know do a bit more than the princess. Mr. 0 is Crocodile. He's a sandman. Luffy, when you fight him, you have to get Croc wet or use something wet on your fists to get a hit on him."

Luffy nodded.

"His partner is Miss All Sunday. Her real name is Nicro Robin. She is the only survivor of Ohana when it was siege by the marines, almost 20 years ago. She ate the Bloom Bloom Devil Fruit. She has the ability to spurt any body part she wants," Ruby continued.

Zoro spoke up, "That has to be a weakness."

Ruby nodded, smirking, "I will face her if she interferes with the fights between Lu and Croc."

She noticed Luffy shifted, uncomfortable. "Mr. 1 is an ex-assassin from the West Blue. Zoro, you might have heard of him. He ate the Blade-blade fruit. It would be wise to let our favorite swordsman handled him. "

Zoro grinned.

"Who is Miss Double Fingers and what does she do?" Nami asked.

"I don't know her name, but I do know that she works at the spider café and she ate the spike fruit," Ruby explained, "Nami, I think you should be the one to face her."

"I'm gonna die," Nami whined, anime tears running down her face.

"No, you are not," Ruby rolled her eyes. Zoro smirked. She continued, "You now have time to strategize."

"I'm sure she was a weak spot," the green haired swordsman said, "Right, Ruby?" He winked. Ruby looked confused then she worked out what he said.

"Oh yes, she does," Ruby finally caught on, "I've heard it's her belly."

Nami looked pleased for some reason.

"Sanji, you are the best person to face Mr. 2," Ruby turned to the cook.

"Ruby-chan is sooo," Sanji cooed, "Beautiful."

Ruby scowled. She turned and walked up the stairs. Usopp hugged the side of the ship. She raised an eyebrow at the long nosed sharpshooter. He squeaked and side crawled behind the straw hat captain.

"Man, Ruby," Luffy roared with laughter, "You can be really scary."

"I will be right back," Ruby said, ignoring the laughing captain, the shaking sharpshooter, and the still gaga cook, "I'm going to get some cola."

She entered the kitchen, strolled to the fridge, opened the door, and peered into the cold shelves. She didn't see her cola. Where was it? Where? She couldn't be out of soda, already. She could have sworn on the Straw Hat Jolly Roger, the Going Merry, and Luffy's head and hat – there were at least 3 small barrels and 5 large barrel Emerald had brought.

Ruby went through the cabinets. Maybe Sanji had stuck it somewhere this time. She turned and darted out.

"Sanji-kun, Emerald, where's the cola," She asked. It wasn't time to panic. Emerald looked surprise. Sanji looked confused. "Maybe I'm just over looking it."

"You could be," Emerald admitted. She climbed to the top of the stairs.

"Do you mean that caffeine acidy, carbonated liquid?" Chopper asked. Ruby paled. She turned her eyes toward the animal doctor.

"Yes," she whispered, "What did you do, Chopper?"

"Oh, I dumped it out," Chopper said. He smiled brightly, "It's not good for the body. The acid eats away –"

"I'M GONNA KILKL YOU, YOUR DAMN RACOON DOG!" Ruby roared. She glared at Chopper. She jumped and pushed off the railing. She drew her sword. She held it over her head.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Chopper screamed.

Ruby swung her sword down at the transforming reindeer. Chopper ran away. Usopp and Luffy panicked. Zoro got between Ruby and her goal. She spun around the green haired hottie. She chased Chopper.

*The Following Morning*

Ruby groaned, moaned, and made every noise of discomfort. Next time, she was hiding her soda from everyone.

"Quit being a drama queen, Ruby," Nami called out. She stood beside Vivi. Ruby glared at the Navigator. Nami ignored her and said something to Vivi. Sanji stormed out of the kitchen and headed straight to Luffy. Ruby winced as she watched.

Sanji grabbed Luffy by his face and growled, "Did you eat the food in the refrigator?"

"No," Luffy said. Ruby saw Luffy's horrible poker face. She fought a giggle.

"Don't lie to me, Luffy," the cook bit the butt of his cancer stick, "Tell me what you know now." Luffy looked toward Ruby. "Hey, why are you looking away? Look me in the eye. Tell me the truth!"

Ruby winced at Sanji's harsh tones.

"I have no idea what you mean, Sanji," Lied the captain, "I don't know anything."

"How did enough food for 10 people –"

Ruby paused and had to think. With her in the crew during this arc, it made 9 crew members. When Emerald hopped abroad, she was the 10th member to sail on the Going Merry. Ruby turned back to the conversation, Sanji finished almost, "Lying is pointless. You've got a horrible poker face."

Luffy said nothing. He blinked at Sanji and burped. Sanji stood up. His hands slipped into his dress pants' pockets. He blinked then lend forwarded, "Hey, you, have something around your mouth."

"Ah!" Luffy cried out, "I forgot about the crumbs."

Ruby sighed. She walked up the stairs. Sanji yelled out. Luffy flew through air and hit the wall. Ruby walked back to behind the kitchen. She warmed up before she trained.

Ruby yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the storage room. She heard one thing –

"I'm so hungry," Luffy whined, "The fish aren't biting at all."

Ruby was tempted to go back to bed. Sanji had gathered up all the food he could somehow made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but each meal was small to make sure what they had lasted. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had been put in fishing duty. Zoro spend most of his time sleeping. Nami and VIvi spent time talking, reading or sleeping.

"Really, Luffy," Usopp glared at the Straw hated man, "This is your fault. You ate all the bait we had. If we don't have bait, the fish won't bite."

They did what, now? Ruby turned to Luffy and Usopp. Chopper was nowhere in sight. He was probably doing doctor related stuff.

"You ate it, too," Luffy argued. Ruby's face screwed up with disgust. "I didn't eat it all. I save some for my sister."

"Well, I only ate the stuff on the bait box cover," Usopp pointed out.

"Ewww! That's disgust," Ruby said. She darted over to the rope ladder furthest away from the disgusting duo.

"What, Ruby," Luffy said, "Did you want some?"

"No," Ruby yelped.

"But I saved some for you, sissy," Luffy pointed out. Ruby put a food on the ladder and hung from it.

"That's okay. I'm fine. You can have it or use it to catch some fish." She scrambled up the ladder. Luffy ran after her. She saw his arm stretch up to her. She swung off the ladder. She landed. She looked up. Luffy grinned. She spirited over to the figure head before she ran towards the kitchen. Luffy gave chase. When he got near her with the bait, she shrieked. Sanji appeared. Ruby hit behind him. Luffy flew into the mast, head first – thanks to Sanji.

"Give me blood baths, clean up missions, stealth errands, etc, I can do it, but hand me bait for fishing," Ruby trailed with a violent shiver, "Give me anything, but that."

"Don't worry my love, I will protect you," Sanji cooed. He threw his arms around Ruby, but she sidestepped into the kitchen. He fell to the deck. Ruby shook her head.

"Thank you for stopping Luffy, Sanji," Ruby said with a small smile.

"You are welcome, my sweet," Sanji said from the deck.

"SANJI! I'm hungry," Luffy whined. He managed to pull out his head from the mast. He returned to his seat, innocently. Ruby stared at the captain. She watched him for a moment. He was planning something. She turned and stepped forward into the kitchen. A hand dropping down with the bait. She screamed. She reached for the door and slammed it on Luffy's hand.

"OW! THAT HURT, RUBY," Luffy yelled.

"You deserved that," Ruby shouted before she hurried across the deck. She was going to her room!

Ruby rocked in her hammock, engrossed in a book. Her right foot pushed against the bar top. She inhaled deeply and sat up, coughing. She rolled out of bed. She inhaled again and tasted sulfuric. Sulfuric gas came from active volcanoes.

She climbed back in bed as she remember the event in the anime. Wasn't Mr. 2 show up soon? Ruby thought about it. She heard screaming and a splash. She sighed, paused, and smirked as she hurried up onto the deck.

Ruby tried to act like she wanted to get something from the kitchen. When she saw everyone except Sanji and Zoro crowded by the railing, she had ask, "Who fell overboard?"

"Some guy," Luffy replied over his shoulder.

Ruby smiled. She went to kitchen to grab before she watched with the rest of the crew except for Sanji as Mr. 2 panted, sitting on his knees.

"I thought I was going to die there for a minute," the baroque works agent said, "Well, I'm really swanny. To think that I was saved by pirates, who are total strangers, thanks, I will never forget your kindness for the rest of my life. Although, May I have a cup of warm soup?"

"NO WAY!" Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Zoro screamed, together.

"We're the ones who're hungry," Zoro said. Ruby made eye contact with Mr. 2. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey, what a pair of cutie pies. Red, you're my type. I wanna eat you both. Smooch," Mr. 2 cooed over Vivi and Ruby.

Vivi lend over and muttered in Ruby's ear, "What a werido."

Ruby hid her amusement behind her one to the last three Pepsi bottle she found. Zoro growled. Luffy raised his voice and spoke, "So, you can't swim, huh?"

"That's right, I ate a devil fruit," Bon Clay said.

"Which one," Usopp asked.

"Yes, well, I supposed there's no need to rush while I wait to get me. I might as well put on a show," Mr. 2 explained, "Prepared to witness my ability."

Ruby blinked with amusement as Mr. 2 palm punched Luffy in the face. The Straw Hat captain flew backwards into the wall, breaking it. Most of the straw hats stared in shock. It sunk in – something just attacked the captain.

Usopp grabbed his slingshot, knees shaking.

Vivi gripped the railing, hard.

Nami tensed up the piece of her boa staff and snapped it together. She positioned it across her body.

Chopper tensed.

Zoro withdraw his swords and exclaimed, "What the –"

Ruby shook her head in amusement before she commented, "You could have done what you wanted to without hitting our captain."

Mr. 2 blinked in surprise, "You know-"

"I'm a seer," Ruby replied. Zoro snorted. Luffy rolled out of the hole, now decorating the wall.

"It's me," the straw hat man said.

Mr. 2 disguised as Luffy danced, chanting, "Surprise you."

"Ah, Nami, a suggestion," Ruby said. Nami looked at her. "Get up here."

"When I touch my face with my left hand, I'm back to normal," Bon clay demonstrated, "This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane –Mane no Mi."

"His voice," Nami awed. She walked over to the stairs.

"And even his physique were the same," Usopp said, dumbfound.

"Cool," Luffy said. Nami walked over and stood beside Ruby. Mr. 2 touched Usopp's face then Chopper's and Zoro's.

"Well, there really is no need to hit anybody though. Hi! Look at me," Mr. 2 shifted from Usopp to Chopper, "With my right hand, I can imitate anyone," the agent turned into Zoro, "Just like this even the body."

Mr. 2 turned to the three woman and flashed them. Ruby's jaw dropped. Her bottled slipped out of her hand and shattered against the deck. She flew back in to the wall, blood sliding down from her nose. Nami and Vivi joined her a second later. Zoro smirked, smugly.

"Your awesome," Luffy cheered, "Do some more."

Ruby glared at Mr. 2. She held her nose, to stop the bleeding. She ignored Zoro for the time being. She glanced over at Nami and Vivi. They were doing the same thing.

"Ah, really," Bon clay soaked up the attention he received from the idoit trio – Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. "I guess I have no choice. Wanna see more?"

"Show us," the idiotic trio – as Ruby decided to address them – chanted.

"He's going right along with them," Nami sounded to the other two women.

"Very well," the crossdresser said, "I'm equipped with a memory feature."

The idiotic trio clapped as Mr. 2 changed into a few people he had touched, including Vivi's father. Ruby looked at Vivi. The blue haired princess stared in shock and horror. The red head wrapped an arm around the princess's shoulders and whispered, "Come on, let's go see what Sanji is doing in the kitchen."

Vivi nodded. Ruby tapped Nami's arm and the organette looked over. Ruby jerked her head towards the kitchen. Name nodded. The three woman disappeared into the kitchen. Ruby guided Vivi to the table and made her sit down. Ruby straddle the bench. Nami sat across from Vivi. They didn't say anything for a moment.

Ruby listedn to the noised outside before she broke the silence, "One of those faces was your father's, right?"

Vivi placed her arms on top of the table and buried her face in them. She let out a loud sob. Nami and Ruby jumped in surprise.

Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around Vivi. Nami got up and rushed over to do the dame. There was loud footsteps running similar to an elephant stamped and the kitchen door opened with a slam. The rest of the crew stood there, looked alert then dumbfound.

~Later the same day~

"That's was Mr. 2," Zoro stated. Ruby nodded. Vivi lay limp against the red head.

"As you saw, he has the copy fruit with a memory feature," Ruby recapped what the crew knew. "One of the faces was Vivi's father." Vivi twitched.

"What do you suggest, Ruby?" Luffy asked. The second mate met her captain's eyes. She slid her gaze over to Zoro.

"If you could impersonate the king, you could pull of some nasty things," Zoro said.

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away," Usopp stated with horror.

"He was our enemy," Chopper sounded a little sad.

Nami spoke from her spot on the other side of Vivi, "He certainty will be a lot of trouble if he turned out to be our enemy." She paused, just long enough for what she said to sink in, before she continued, "After he discovers, that we are his enemies, he can use that memory of his to impersonate anyone of us. We won't be able to trust our own, nakama."

"Really," Luffy said, confused.

"I'll explain it, again," Nami sighed.

"Wait a sec, while this guy may not have any basis for his opinion. He's right in saying we don't have to be afraid of that guy. I think we're lucky that we met him. Now, we take countermeasures," Zoro explained.

"I made sure that Mr. 2 didn't teach any of us, ladies, so Sanji could defeat him," Ruby smirked.

Ruby sipped on a glass of water, bored out of her mind. She already wrote nearly three times her daily quota. She also read three books since dawn. She went to take another drink of water when the Going Merry started to rock, crazily. Ruby, as a result, missed her mouth and poured the entire glass down the front of her shirt. She cursed. She swung her legs on each side of the lounge chair. Ruby felt the ship tip to starboard and she lost her balance. She rolled into the railing.

"A sea cat," Vivi called out. Ruby grabbed the railing with her right and grinned as her stomach growled.

"A sea monster!" Chopper and Usopp cried out with horror.

"Our first mean in four days," Zoro yelled, in an attack stance.

"FOO~~~O~O~O~DDDDDDDD!" Luffy and Ruby roared. Both got into an attacks stance.

"Food," Luffy moaned and Ruby noticed the sea cat backed away, fearing for its life, "Ah, It pulled back. Reserve ship! Back! Back!"

It was Usopp who answered, stuttering like a person who was born with a stutter problem, "L-l-l-l-l-l-like I can do that!"

The sound of the kitchen door slamming alerted Ruby at Sanji was coming. She watched with amusement as the sea cat backed further away.

"Don't let it get away," the cook declared, "Make sure you kill it." He rolled up his shelves and stood next to Ruby. He eyed the sea creature with glee, "You'd better make some damn good cooking, sea kitten."

Ruby heard Vivi shout, "NO!" and a second later, she saw Sanji fly forward. She felt the broom hit the back of her head and she went flying in the railing. Pain blossom like an atomic bomb across Ruby's forehead. Stars disappeared and reappeared like fireworks. Ruby decided it was better to lay there, enjoying the fireworking stars and the atomic bomb pain then to stand up.

Ruby blinked. She stared at the ceiling of the kitchen. Sanji busied himself, making a small snack from what they still had which wasn't very much. Ruby turned her head and called out to him.

"Did we – did we get that sea cat?"

"No, I'm afraid we didn't, my love."

Ruby growled, "That blued haired bitch!" she got her feet and rushed outside, ignoring the dizziness. She opened, the door and yelled out, "Vivi you blue haired bitch!" She rounded the corner to see the rest of the crew and a lot of Baroque Works ships, "Whoa!"

"Look at all those ships! When did they?" Luffy awed.

"How long was I out?" Ruby inquired.

"30 minutes," Chopper asked, "Why?"

"Just wondering," the red haired, young woman explained.

"Oi, they all have the Baroque Works mark on them," The sniper informed them.

"The employers have started to gather. Those are probably the Billions, the subordinates of the officer agents," Vivi explained.

"200 of them will be tough," Nami said.

"Ruby nodded and added, "But it will be fun."

"Moreover, these 200 are Baroque Works elite," Vivi continued to explain, "They are on a different level from the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak."

"Ok," Usopp stated. He lined the cannon up to the closest of the enemy's ships, "Let's open fire while we still have the chance."

"Let's not," Ruby but in before Usopp could continue, "We are all hungry and don't have enough supplies to last a fight with those guys."

"It's faster to just to go over and kick their asses," Luffy pointed out. His stomach growled. He grabbed his belly and admitted he was hungry.

"Idiots," Zoro stated. Ruby looked at him, "Don't worry about them," He continued, "They're small fry."

"Exactly," Sanji flicked his cigarette, "If we lose sight of our true objective, that's it. There's only ten of us here."

"That's 20 for each of us," Emerald commented. Ruby looked at her.

"Still, they are the small fry," Ruby replied, "Any idea how to know who is foe or friend?"

"I do," Zoro said. Ruby tighten the medical wrap around Zoro's arm.

"Alright, make sure you tie it tight," Zoro said. He grabbed the medical wrap from Ruby and wrapped it around her left arm, covering the X, "There's too much we don't know about our enemy."

Ruby didn't say anything after Zoro was done. She stood up. She walked over to Emerald, "Let me help you."

The whitebeard pirate tossed her medical wrap over to her older sister. She pouted in annoyance.

"I see," Vivi said.

Ruby giggled at Emerald's expression. Ignoring the glare the other woman sent her, Ruby wrapped her arm.

"Missing Ace," Ruby asked. Emerald nodded.

"If we use these to confirm out identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama," Nami said.

"He's been in my life every day since I left dad," Emerald explained.

"Did he really look like you that much? When he did at the mane-mane no mi transforming thing," Sanji asked.

"I've hear sometime apart is healthy for a long lasting relationship," Ruby tried to reason with Emerald, but she kept an ear in the main conversation.

"The problem was that he didn't just look like us. He was us," Usopp explained to Sanji, "Too bad you really should've seen it. We were even dancing with the guy."

"The last time we did that, Ace challenged Pops while I was visiting dad and his crew," Emerald said, giving Ruby the puppy eyes.

"I'm not interested in male ballerinas," Sanji retorted to Usopp's dancing with a man.

"Didn't Pops give you two errands," Ruby questioned Emerald, "Because it sounds like you were trying to mother Ace, from what you've told me."

"Since we know that kind of guy is coming," Zoro started, "We can't go around acting carelessly."

"The reason why Pops sent me to different ships once in while," Emerald reflected.

"Hey, what do I do," Chopper's high pitch voice rang out. The two sisters glanced over and giggled, softly.

"He's cute," Emerald admitted. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Right. Do what you can. There's no need to do more than that. It's okay to run away from enemies you can't beat," Usopp prepped talked Chopper.

"Anyway, what did you do on those ships," Ruby asked.

"Right," Sanji drawled, "You just telling that to yourself."

"I help with the cooks," Emerald admitted, "I usually make the desserts."

"Do what I can," Chopper repeated, "Got it."

"That's cool," Ruby said, "When you get back to the Moby Dick, how does Ace act?"

"Happy," Emerald said with a dreamy sigh, "And a couple days later, Ace is like he willingly to do anything to get away from me."

"I can see an island," Luffy yelled.

"Are you helping the cooks and making deserts," Ruby asked. Emerald shook her head.

"We are going to stop at a port called Nonahona," Vivi addressed the crew, "We have to hide the ship."

"Only when Pops ordered me to," Emerald said after Vivi finished talking.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted and mention everyone to get into a circle, "Whatever happens from now on, this left arm –" Luffy thrust his left arm into the middle of the circle. Ruby and Zoro quickly followed his example. The rest of the crew and guests did the same, "Is the make of nakama" Everyone grinned, brightly, "Now, let's get on dry land - to get and save Alabasta."

"Sort out your priorities," the crew except the twin sisters and the caption said.

"We're going up against group of assassins, Luffy," Nami reminded the straw hat captain.

"Hey, Em," Ruby started, "When you get back to the Moby Dick, go to the kitchen and start immediately helping the cooks and make an awesome tasty desert."

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy said, nodding.

"Why?" Emerald inquired

"So refrain from acting on instinct, understood," The navigator explained.

"To keep Ace, you have to give him some space," Ruby replied to Emerald's question.

"Yeah, I got it. Ow!" Luffy cried out as Nami hit the back of Luffy;s head, "I got it."

"Ace is fire," Emerald mumbled, "Try to keep too close, get burned; give some space to fire, get it will grow."

It was another hour before the Straw Hats reached the coastline and saw Nanhona.

"So, this is what an Alabasta City is like," Usopp awed.

"Listen, everyone," Ruby turned to Nami, "I'm only going to say this once, I expect you all to be on you're best behavior at all times."

Ruby jumped overboard onto dry land. Luffy landed beside her. They spirited for the port city.

"FO~O~O~O~OOD!" Luffy shouted.

"COOLLLAAA!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby," the named crewmate looked back for a moment and took off towards the city. She slowed to walk as she entered the city limits. She gazed at the Arabian based city with awe. Ruby walked through the crowd, weaving to glance at the vendor's stall. Her stomach rumbled as she spotted a restaurant called Spice Bean. It was the same restaurant that Ace and Luffy ate at before playing tag with Smoker.

Ruby entered and immediately went to the bar. She waited till the bartender came to her.

"What will it be, miss," he asked.

"I would like the biggest cola you offer and I will take a look at the menu," Ruby said, polity, "Please and thank you."

"No problem," the bartender said. Within a few minutes, Ruby sipped on a large cola, waiting on her order of cold foods – Ham salad sandwich, potato salad and cold salad.

"Ruby," she heard her name and turned. The rest of the crew, Vivi, Emerald, and Ace strolled through the doorway. The first mate turned to the bartender who just came with her food.

"I'm gonna more over to that table with my friends, sir, if that's all right with you," She told the bartender. He nodded. "Thank you." She hurried over. Eventually, the bartender came by and got everyone's orders. Luffy was still nowhere to be found.

"What's the game plan," Ruby asked when she exhaled.

"The game plan is Ruby is paying for food," Nami stated. Ruby moved her plate away from her and she hit her head against the table once before she went back to waiting. She saw a hand reaching for her food. She slammed her fork through a hand. It belong to Ace, the hand turned to fire around the fork. "Next, we have to find Luffy. Third, we leave for – what is the town called, again, Vi?"

"And this is a good plan to say anything about our blue haired friend's name when –" Ruby paused, noticing the bartender bringing over a cart full of food. He passed it out and one by one, the pirates ate the food they ordered. "When the princess is missing," She finished.

"Oh, you are right, Ruby," Vivi commented after a moment.

Ace's head fell into his plate. Emerald acted like it was nothing. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the second commander before she finished her first barrel of cola. Chopper panicked, "Someone, call a doctor."

"Chopper, you are a doctor," Ruby reminded the reindeer.

"Oh, yeah, you are right," Chopper stated.

Meanwhile, Zoro paused in drinking his booze. Nami screamed in shock. Sanji stared in shock. The cigarette he had fell into his lap. He jumped in shock and grabbed his cigarette before it caught his pants on fire. Usopp blinked. Vivi, sitting next to Ace, slowly reached over and touched Ace. Ace sat up. Vivi, shot back against Usopp with a scream.

"Sorry about that. I fell asleep," Ace mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Everyone in the restaurant yelled except the sisters and Chopper. The sisters ate. Chopper blinked as he recognized it, and stated, "You have Narcolepsy."

"Sure do," Ace said, munching on his food.

"That's absurd," a random person in the crowd that had gathered when the straw hats freaked out.

"You were in the middle of a conversation and a meal."

"And now you're eating again," this person reminded Ruby of Curly from the Three Stooges.

"What's all this commotion, anyway," Ace asked.

"You had another narcoleptic attack, dear," Emerald explained.

"Oh?" Ace blinked.

"We thought you had dropped dead," the first crowd person, Moe, and Curly yelled at Ace.

Ace had another narcoleptic attack. The four women sitting at the table winced at the loud thud Ace's head made as it hit the table.

"Is he okay," Vivi asked, quietly. Ace snored. Ruby laughed, softly. Zoro ordered another drink. Nami eyed everyone around the room. Usopp entranced Chopper with stories of the Straw Hats' adventures. Sanji smoked, lost in thought. Vivi and Emerald talked about various things. Ace, eventually, woke back up.

"Hey, Ace," Ruby caught the fire fist's attention, "I challenge you to an eating contest."

Ace smirked.

It was over in ten minutes. Ruby lost with 8 plates. Ace ate 10 plates. The oldest, red haired sister unbuttoned her pants. She sighed as she felt her belly spread out. Emerald shook her head.

"That hit the spot," Ace said.

"Aye," Ruby agreed.

"Ruby, how are –" Nami began, but Usopp sat up and breathed, "Oh, shit."

Ruby glanced at Usopp who was sweating and followed his gaze.

"You got some nerve, eating in public like this, even for the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," Smoker growled, "Hello, Portgaz D. Ace, 'Red Haired' Emerald." His eyes roamed the table.

Ruby hid her face with her hair and hand. She glanced at her crew. The lesser known members looked at the Marine while Zoro, Sanji, and Nami kept their faces away from the Marine. Vivi turned her head down.

"Whitebeard! The Whitebeard Pirates."

"That dimwit is one of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"I knew I had seen that mark."

"That's the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"But what is he doing here?"

"Crystal," Emerald breathed. Ruby looked over. Beside Smoker, a woman Ruby met in the East Blue; another one of her 5 sisters; glared at the second mate of the Straw Hats Pirates.

"Ruby," Crystal narrowed her eyes. Smoker blinked and saw most of the crew sitting there as well.

"Emerald," Ruby chirped.

"What are two famous big-shot, pirates doing in this country with the Straw Hats crew," Smoker asked.

"I'm looking for someone – my little brother," Ace relaxed against the table.

"Ruby," Crystal snapped, "Where is your captain?"

"Not here," Ruby let an amused smile play across her lips. Crystal exhaled, sharply, through her nose as the rest of the crew chuckled.

"I would like you to come with me – all of you, quietly," Smoker ordered.

"No thanks," Ace rejected the order, "We'll pass."

"Yeah, I figure you say that," Smoker sighed, "To be honest, I have no real interest in capturing you, right now."

"When you mean having no interest in capturing us, you mean just Ace and Em or all of us at the table," Ruby asked.

"Fire Fist and Red Hair," Smoker replied.

"Then just look the other way," Ace countered.

"I'm afraid I can't," Smoker crunched down, ready to turn his arms to smoke, "Not as long as I'm a Marine and you're a pirate."

"That's not much of a reason," Ace smirked, cocky, not moving, "How about I give you one?"

Ruby blinked, remembering Luffy's entrance. She leaped from her chair toward Crystal, intending to knock the second eldest off her chest.

Luffy rocketed into the restaurant. He head butt Smoker in the side. A sharp cracking echoed in the restaurant. Smoker flew into Crystal. The Maine couple soared through the bar and several walls. Luffy, on the other hand, sat the bar, chanting for food.

Ruby turned to the face the table. Nami had her face buried in her hands, moaning, "We're doomed."

"Luffy," Zoro made an I-can't-believe-he-did-that expression.

"You idiot," Sanji grunted.

"Are they alright," Chopper asked, "It sounded like that guy broke a rib or two."

"They're Maines, of course, they'll be alright," Usopp explained to Chopper.

"Can't stay out of trouble, huh, Luffy," Ace muttered.

"Oh, man, Cry is gonna kill us," Emerald face palmed.

"I hope those two will pay for the repairs," Vivi commented.

"Don't know," Ruby replied before she, hurried, finished her meal and chugged her drink. The rest of the crew followed her example as Luffy shoved food in his mouth and talked with the bartender.

"Get ready to run," Ruby suggested. Smoker walked out of the hole with Crystal, following him.

"Straw Hat," the cigar smoking marine growled, "I've been looking for you, Straw Hat, so you did come to Alabasta."

Luffy didn't reply.

"Would you stop eating," Smoker demanded.

"3," Ruby breathed. The crew shifted.

"You're that smoky guy," Luffy yelled around a mouth full of food, "What're you doing here in Alabasta?"

"2."

"Bastard," Smoker drawled, wiping his face of the food that Luffy spit while talking. Crystal looked disgust.

"1."

"Wait a sec," Luffy held up a hand. He shoved the rest of his ordered food in his mouth. He bowed, "Thank you for the meal."

"RUN!" Ruby yelped. Luffy dashed out of the restaurant with the rest of the Straw Hat crew and their guests following.

"HALT!" Smoker shouted after the disappearing crew.

~Ruby's Story~

Hiya y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out next Sunday. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
